A Collection of Smexy NaLu Drabbles
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: This is a collection of all of your hottest NaLu fantasies! Each chapter is decided by a prompt left by review or pm, and all of them are accepted as long as it's NaLu (And I genuinely like it). So, do you have fantasies you want written out? Would you like to see your ideas come to life? Open this vast fic of desires...entirely decided by the fans and reviewers!
1. Maybe I Should Wash More Often!

_Maybe I Should Wash Things More Often!_

Prompt: On a hot, summer day, Lucy decides it time to freshen up her car, by washing it, of course. What happens when a horny dragon slayer makes his appearance and things get...steamy? Lucy wished she had never decided to wash her car, because it ended up getting even dirtier than it was before! Was it worth it? _Hell yes!_

Age: Lucy-22 Natsu-23

CHAPTER REQUESTED BY: ** _EternalBlaze5_**

 ** _(This is an example of how each chapter will look when you guys send in your prompts. Since this is the opening chapter, it's requested by me, lol)_**

* * *

.

Lucy stood outside, the hot summer sun not letting up one bit as the scorching heat beat down on her sweaty body.

To counter the heat, she was clad in blue jean booty shorts, and a tight, white spaghetti strap tank top. She had slapped on some flip flops just for added protection.

The blonde took a sip of her bottled lemonade as she strode over to her bright red Sports Ford Fusion, which was parallely parked in her cobblestone driveway.

Heat waves pounded her back and she shielded her eyes and looked up into the sky, mentally cursing the bright star that lit it.

She furiously wiped off beads of sweat as she ran back over to the side of her house, grabbing a hose and a bucket.

With a slight creaking of old, rusted metal, she turned the lever and water began to fill the rubber wire.

The blonde strode back over to her car, bucket and hose in hand as she inspected the stains.

There was not much to explain it.

It looked dusty. Mud was smeared all across the wheels and ridges, and the windows were decorated with big, whitish-green blabs of dried bird poo.

Yes, it was definitely time for a wash, even though the heat of the sun was practically killing her.

With a huff, Lucy got to work. She grabbed various sponges out of the tin bucket as she filled it with water and soap.

She began to scrub the doors of one side, and stood on her tippy toes as she leaned over the car to scrub the top.

Lucy didn't realize that this action highly pleased onlookers. With her upper body bent over the car, her bossom poked out nicely, complimented with wide hips, and long, creamy legs.

As she swiped her arms from side to side, her hips followed the movement, practically taunting the creeps who watched from slotted windows, or were out on a stroll or checking mail.

Lucy smiled as she dipped her sponge back in the soapy water, pleased with the results of the top and side doors.

Just as she was bending down to start on the wheels, the blonde shrieked as she felt strong, warm hands grip her waist.

Just as she was about to jump away, Lucy felt warm breath fan over her ears.

"Guess who?" A deep voice, one as smooth as velvet rung in her ears.

A familiar voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as a laugh bubbled from her throat. She quickly turned around to greet him as she wrapped him into a hug.

Natsu smiled as he returned the embrace, holding the smaller girl tightly in his arms.

"Long time no see," the late greeting arose.

Lucy quickly tried to pull away from him, not meaning to display her affections for him so clearly. She was sure she was blushing as her soft body pressed against his hard abs and chest.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, "Can you let go of me now?"

"Let's stay like this for a second," Natsu mumbled softly.

Lucy's heart raced in her chest at the romantic tense in his words. "What for?"

Natsu's eyes darted around cautiously. "You might not realize it, but there are a lot of creeps around here ogling your body."

Lucy's ears reddened as she jumped away from him.

"What are you talking about?!"

Natsu pointed a finger towards her as he circled it in the air. "You're basically flaunting off your goods, yelling to every pervert, _"I'm ready!"_.

Lucy instinctively covered her chest. "W-What?"

Natsu grumbled as he ran a hand over his face. "Your outfit, Lucy! It's really exposing."

Suddenly, Lucy felt naked as she glared at the pink haired man.

"Me? What about you? That white shirt you have on is so tight you can easily define every muscle hidden beneath! It's like you're saying, _"Come and get me!"_

Natsu shrugged as he smirked, running a hand through his thick, pink hair. "Maybe, I am."

Lucy gasped at the directness, huffing in agitation.

"Which is worse?" he suggested. "A swarm of hot girls flying to a sexy guy like me, or a bunch of fat perverts flocking to a defenseless Lucy?"

Lucy felt offended and slightly dejected at the comment. "Are you saying that I can't grab a cute guys attention?"

Natsu shrugged as he walked over to her car. "You may have caught mine."

Lucy huffed as she followed behind him. She was so tired of his teasing!

"I called you over to help wash my car," she muttered, slapping a sponge in his hands as she picked up her own, "Now help me."

Natsu smiled as he lathered it with soap and began to wash gentle circles on the wheels. Lucy couldn't help but stare as she watched his biceps flex in and out, causing them to bulge with each movement.

A deliciously thick vein ran through his neck as he worked, and Lucy couldn't bother biting her lip as she imagined what that skin would feel like in between them.

The blonde couldn't retort against any of his witty comments about himself, because most were true. The guy was built to perfection, and he was _damn sexy_.

The overly tight shirt wasn't helping at all either, since he was practically bursting out of it. The sleeves of his T were barely staying connected as his buff arms fought against them.

"Are you gonna join in or what?" Natsu asked, sweat beginning to run down his tanned skin.

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy exclaimed, being pulled out of her reverie of thoughts as she began to scrub the hood of the car.

After a bit, Natsu walked over to the bucket to refill it with water.

He picked up the hose, and realized that no water was coming out since the wire was tangled.

Skillfully, he unraveled the loops and immediately a jet stream of crisp water sprayed out—hitting Lucy directly.

"Yaah!" She screamed as she dropped her sponge and held her hands up in defense.

"Shit," Natsu mumbled, averting the stream away from her as quickly as possible.

He ran over to the sputtering girl with worried eyes as he pulled a small towel out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She quickly accepted, grabbing it and wiping her face off.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked, staring at her soaked hair and clothes.

Clothes...white...clothes?

"Uh, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'm not alright!" Lucy yelled as she picked up the hose from the ground and spurted the water directly in the male's face, moving it as she drenched his shirt.

"H-Hey!" Natsu yelled from shock as the surprisingly cool water sprayed over his skin. It was a dire contrast compared to the hotness and humidity surrounding them.

Lucy smirked. "Like that? It's a taste of your own dessert."

Natsu growled as he snatched the towel from Lucy and wiped his own face. "What the hell did you do that for? I didn't even do it on purpose!"

"But you did it, and I didn't want to be the only one soaked."

"Che," Natsu scoffed, "And I was trying to tell you that I can totally see through your shirt."

Lucy glanced down and gasped as she could clearly see her pink, lacy bra almost clearly. The tank clung to her skin, amplifying the appeal of her breasts and curves.

Lucy knew she probably should've covered herself, but instead she only smiled smugly as she propped her hands on her waist, proudly displaying what she had.

"What of it?" She asked. "You're no better. I can totally see _everything_ you've got going on."

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down at his own body.

The blonde unconsciously slid her tongue slowly against her upper lip as she ogled her friends amazing form. With his shirt now soaked, you could see his bronzed skin through it, and the very well endowed eight pack he sported.

But what really caught Lucy's attention was the fact that since the shirt now clung even tighter than it was before, she could clearly see his perky pink nipples begging to be freed.

"Someone like what they see?" Natsu asked coyly, catching Lucy's hungry gaze.

She only smiled. "I could ask you the exact same thing."

In that instance, a whistle was heard and both of their attention was directed towards the street.

A group of male teens stared over at them.

"That blonde is so hot!" One yelled.

Natsu clenched his fist as he heard the comment.

His pal punched him on the shoulder as he laughed. "I know, right? I'd totally love to slide into that."

"No dude, I think her tits would be a lot funner to play with!"

"Stop joking. We all know eating the peach is the best." They all burst out laughing at once as they began to walk towards Lucy's driveway.

"See? I told you," Natsu hissed as he glared at Lucy.

"I can handle them," Lucy assured, stubbornly.

"Dude, you should totally hit her up. She looks like she needs some stick. That sissy ass guy is probably her cousin or something."

Natsu snarled as he shot daggers at the boys. They dare hit on Lucy right in front of him _and_ call him a sissy?

Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders causing her to yelp in surprise as he pushed her up against the car doors.

"Natsu, what—"

"If they like staring at you so much, I'll gladly give them something to look at."

He closed his eyes as he smashed his lips roughly against the blonde's, causing her to groan in surprise and slight pain.

With air flooding out her nostrils, she closed her eyes as she nearly melted at the warmth his lips shot through her. She didn't know why he was kissing her, but she wasn't gonna shove him away.

Natsu pulled away slightly to test her reactions, before diving back in, capturing those plump lips in his.

Stealthily, he slid his leg in between her thighs as he rested his hand on her lower back.

He continued to lightly kiss her lips, and was glad Lucy wasn't retorting. He shot a glance over to the guys who had stopped walking as soon as he initiated the kiss.

The all sent nervous glances between each other before sighing.

"Damn, should've know such a good catch was taken."

"Let's go," another murmured as the group turned around to walk away.

Natsu pulled away as soon as the teens were out of sight, heavy pants escaping his lips as he gazed down at the flushed blonde who's eyes were still partly closed.

"Sorry bout that," he apologized. "It was the only way to get them to back of. Thanks for playing along." He smiled.

No...Lucy didn't want it to end yet. She needed his mouth back on hers...now!

Catching Natsu by surprise, Lucy gripped his partially wet stresses roughly and she pulled his head back down, slamming their lips together.

She moaned at the feeling. Yesss...hot, smooth, firm...this was what she liked.

"Lucy—" A muffled warning escaped Natsu's lips before she recaptured them. She didn't need any talk at the moment. She just wanted to feel _him_.

She lightly racked her nails down his neck and to his shoulders, before clutching them tightly in her fingers.

Gasps and grunts escaped their mouths as they kissed passionately, Natsu's hands beginning to skim down her thin waist.

With a deep moan rumbling from his throat, Natsu lightly bit on the blonde's bottom lip, immediately plunging his hot, smooth tongue into her mouth.

Lucy groaned as the tips of their tongues met, before fully enveloping each other and swirling around in a hot frenzy.

The blonde couldn't control herself, fully enjoying the salty taste of his sweat, accompanied by the cinnamony taste she later found as she deepened the kiss, raking her tongue against his teeth and lightly sucking on his strong, slick muscle.

Natsu growled at the suction as his hands moved down her body and roughly caressed the tender globes of her butt.

Lucy's hand traveled over Natsu's torso, gripping every peck and ab she could get her hands on, Natsu following suit as he lightly massaged the flesh, causing Lucy to shiver in delight. Having those squeezed felt surprisingly good...

Suddenly, Natsu pulled away, causing a string of saliva to fall onto each other their chins.

Lucy gazed up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes.

Natsu panted as he tried to regain breath. "Lucy, we can't here. Not when you're soaking wet."

Lucy slightly touched his cheek as an alluring smile spread onto her face.

"I am wet...very much so. Are you not gonna do anything about it?"

Natsu's breathed hitched in his throat. He was never one to back down from a challenge. And he sure as hell wasn't gonna change his morals now!

It could've been the way she gazed up at him, how her clothes stuck to her body, or the way her voice slightly cracked in lust as she uttered those tantalizingly sweet words. Words that held such a deeper, dirtier meaning.

Natsu didn't know what it was, but he did know that it was enough to make him completely loose control of himself. He didn't care anymore. She wanted it. She wanted _him_.

"You like to play these types of mind games, don't you? You know I'm the type of person who shows what he's feeling with his actions..." Natsu grabbed Lucy's chin as he titled her head up, his eyes narrowing with an enticing gleam. "You asked for it. So now, I'm gonna ravage you...suck you...and _fuck_ you so hard you won't want to be with any other man," he growled.

A light moan escaped Lucy's lips as she bit on her lip. God, how she wanted him to do that!

"I don't think you can..." she taunted.

Natsu smirked, and with one swift movement, he grabbed the door handle, opening the car and throwing Lucy roughly across the seats. He wasn't a second late as he dived in, landing on top of her as he caged her in on all fours.

Lucy gasped as she stared up into his hungry eyes, more than delighted that he had his sights locked on her.

"Do you want me?" she whispered, sifting her hands through his soft hair.

Natsu growled lowering his head, "More than you could imagine." In an instance, he captured her lips in his own, making no hesitation as he roughly grabbed her breast.

Lucy moaned as she slightly arched off of the seat. "Mmmmh..."

He pulled away from her lips as he moved down her slender neck, planting soft, scorching kisses against the creamy skin.

"You're really sexy, you know that?" he breathed hotly, hovering over her ear and licking the shell of it, tantalizingly slow.

"A-Ahh," Lucy panted at the contact. She desperately grabbed at the hem of Natsu's shirt trying to pull up the fabric attached to his skin.

Natsu smirked at her attempt as he grabbed the hem of her own shirt, pulling it down along with her bra causing the large mounds to spring free, bouncing slightly.

Natsu stared at them for moments, making Lucy feel uneasy. "Natsu...take your shirt off," she breathed.

Without saying a word, Natsu easy slipped the cloth off, throwing it somewhere in the front seat. As he came back down, he grinded against Lucy's body making her shudder in pleasure at the feeling of his hard nipples and soft skin rubbing against her body.

He took hold of one of her hands as he intertwined their fingers together. Both of their chests were pressed against each others as he planted a soft, light kiss on her lips.

Lucy's hands explored his bare back as they went further down, reaching further beyond his pants line and gripping his firm butt cheeks.

Natsu groaned at the sudden intrusion and moved back down the blonde's body before completely enveloping one of her soft nubs in his mouth, massaging the other boob with his hand.

"Ahhn!" A suppressed moan choked out of Lucy's throat, as the pleasure she was receiving from her nipples shot straight down to her clit. She shuffled her thighs as she felt the familiar moistness growing between them.

She gasped as Natsu rolled her nipple between his lips, arching completely off the seat to feel more of the burning hot mouth. With his teeth, he lightly nibbled the pink nub, making Lucy screech in ecstasy.

"A-Ahhhh...oh-!" She squirmed under him and he continued to rake his teeth against her areola, pulling her nipple upward before releasing with a plop.

"N-Natsu..." she panted, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his head, pulling him closer to her chest as Natsu continued the amazing pleasure.

"You're sensitive here, aren't you?" Natsu whispered provocatively, placing hickeys on the soft skin.

"N-Not really.. _.Haaah!_ " she yelled as he rubbed his knee against her core.

"Mmm, I like that sound." Natsu sung.

Lucy reached a hand down as she roughly grabbed the erection hidden behind his pants.

"F-Fuck!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Lucy smirked as she continued to rub the hardening member. It was so..hot! It was scorching.

With a burst of strength, she flipped the male over so that he was caged in between her arms. She caressed him as she felt the hardening cock through his pants.

"How's it feel to be on the bottom?" she teased.

"Shut... _nnghh!_...up!" he panted.

Natsu's cheeks flushed as she unzipped the zipper of his pants and reached below his boxers, grabbing hold of his thick, hard, and painfully throbbing member.

Lightly, she stroked him through his pants and Natsu closed his eyes as warm pants escaped his partially opened lips.

Lucy leaned down into his ear, her breasts hanging over his chest.

"You like this don't you?" she breathed. "What do you want me to do with this? Stroke it? Suck it? _Ride it_?"

Lucy felt his member twitch in excitement at her suggestions and she laughed, feeling her cheeks burn.

She continued to massage the thick shaft, making Natsu bite on his lip to hold in loud moans.

"Mmmm...yes.. that feels good." he breathed panting with each stroke.

Lucy eased his pants down his waist as his erection sprung free. She gazed in amazement and the length, and overall girth of it.

"Y-You're pretty big..." she whispered as she continued to stroke, watching in awe as a tiny bead of moisture gathered on the tip.

"Like what you see?" Natsu said smugly, reusing the same cocky phrase he had used on her before.

Answering the question, Lucy leaned forward as she gave his cock a long, flat-tongued lick from base to tip.

"Ahhh S-Shhhit!" Natsu hissed, his eyes shooting wide open at the feeling.

Lucy swirled her tongue around the tip, licking the bitterness off of the slit, before relaxing her throat muscles and enveloping the whole thing into the hot cavern of her mouth.

"Fuck..." Natsu growled, immediately thrusting up into her throat. It was so tight...so wet!

After a few seconds of adjusting, Lucy began to bob her head up and down, using her tongue to slick around the shaft and circle on the head.

Heated moans escaped Natsu's lips as he placed his hand on her head, forcing her down more with each thrust.

"Y-You're pretty good at this," Natsu complimented. Lucy hummed in response and the vibrations radiated all throughout Natsu's member.

Natsu leaned his head back, moaning loudly as his whole face flushed over, relishing in the feel of Lucy's slick tongue and tight throat gliding over his dick.

Lucy slowly pulled up trapping his cock in between the ridges of the top of her mouth and her tongue.

"Gahh...! _Mmmnnh!_ " Natsu yelled through gritted teeth as he felt the intense feeling of his member sliding against something as rough as the roof of her mouth and as smooth as her tongue, simultaneously. It was nearly enough to drive him over the edge.

Lucy realized this too as she felt his dick growing in her hands and slowly beginning to fill her mouth.

She dived down once more, enveloping over half of it, and Natsu hissed as he pulled her off of him, afraid he would come too fast.

Lucy looked up at him with swollen lips. "That...actually wasn't so bad."

Crashing his lips against hers, Natsu flipped them back over as he began to shimmy off Lucy's shorts which were basically like underwear.

He pulled away with a playfully disgusted look on his face. "You taste like dick."

Lucy giggled. "Yours."

Natsu finally managed to shake the tight fabric off and his eyes widened, staring down at her smooth private.

"Did you shave down there?"

Lucy blushed as she directed her gaze elsewhere. "To be completely honest, I've been waiting to have a moment like this with you. I always keep it...clean down there because I never knew when the day would come."

Natsu smiled as he lined his member up against her entrance. "I've been waiting too, Lucy. Who wouldn't want to do such a teaser?"

"Just because...of my body? Not me?" Lucy asked sadly.

Natsu placed both of her arms on the side of her head as he placed his hands over hers, clutching them tightly.

"You're extremely beautiful," Natsu whispered heartfully, "But I think it might be more than what's on the outside."

In one swift movement, he rammed his cock into Lucy, making a wanton moan escape her lips, mixed with a cry of pain.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she tensed up. Natsu groaned as he shoved himself in deeper, hissing at the warm tightness.

"God damn, Lucy. You feel so...fucking...good!"

"Y-You jerk," Lucy stuttered, wincing. "You could've at least prepped me."

Natsu leaned forward as he planted soft kiss along her jaw line. "I'm sorry," he whispered, skimming his lips across her cheeks and nose, "I couldn't hold back...and _shit_...you're squeezing the life out of me."

Lucy let out a small breath at his gentle touches, feeling herself relax. Pleasure began to surface as Natsu's dick easily slid in to the hilt.

The both moaned as they now became fully connected.

"How do you like it?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth.

"Rough..." Lucy panted, grabbing his hips and bringing him closer. "I want it as hard as your sissy ass cock can handle," she slightly smirked, knowing this would make him crack.

An angry gleam flashed through Natsu's eyes as he pulled out so that only the tip was in her, before ramming in hard, fast, and completely in one fell swoop.

Lucy's back arched as she let out a deep moan, closing her eyes as intense pleasure tingled all her senses. Natsu rammed into her again, building a steady, rigorous pace. Lucy squirmed beneath him as he rammed into her mercilessly, grabbing her hips roughly as he bruised them with each thrust.

"Ahh...Ahh... _Ahhhnn!_ " Lucy yelled, biting her thumb.

"God damn it, you're so freaking wet," Natsu panted as he slid in and out, slurping noises radiating throughout the stuffy car as flesh smacked against flesh.

Natsu pulled out as he flipped Lucy doggy style, sliding right back in. Lucy yelled in euphoria at the different but highly pleasurable sensation, her head being rammed into the leather seats.

The blonde's eyes shot open as stars clouded them, feeling Natsu hit a certain spot in her that put her on cloud nine.

"A-Again!" she panted. "God, it feels so good..y-you're so thick...!"

Natsu grunted, angling his shaft to hit that certain spot again, he slid in and out, and Lucy yelled as he hit it again, repeatedly, over and over. Her eyes rolled back as she felt drool beginning to fall from her open, flushed lips.

"D-Damn, Lucy...you're getting...tighter. I can barely... _nnngh_...move!"

Lucy scraped her nails against the leather seats as her toes curled with each skillful thrust.

She slightly turned around, her eyes watery and cheeks flushed. "Kiss me," she panted.

There was no way Natsu could say no as he continued to pound into her, holding one of her arms behind her back for leverage. He bent over her, capturing her moist lips in his. Her tongue slid out as they exchanged heavy, warm breaths, gliding the smooth muscles over the others in a passionate dance.

Natsu slammed into her even rougher, building up speed as he felt himself nearing his release.

"H-Harder," Lucy panted. Natsu flipped Lucy back over, sitting her between his legs without disconnecting their bodies.

He grabbed her by her hips, lifting her up on his dick, and letting gravity slam her back down so hard that Lucy could feel his wiry, yet soft pubs brush against her clit.

Lucy screeched at the incredibly intense feeling that was amplified by the forces of gravity. His cock was slowly expanding her, as she used her own legs to slide up and down, his member hitting her womb repeatedly and sending waves of overly intense pleasure throughout her body, making her sensitive nerves explode like fireworks.

"N-Natsu...I'm gonna..!" She hugged Natsu closely as she screamed into his neck, shuddering as she felt the intense orgasm ride through her body.

"F-Fuck, Lucy!" Natsu groaned at the suffocating tightness, her slick walls quivering uncontrollably around his cock. Leaning his head back, he hissed and grunted as he felt himself reach his own release, shooting of inside of her as she practically milked the fluid out of his dick.

They both panted as they came down from their highs, hugging each other as heavy breaths filled the car.

Natsu began to harden once again as he kept his swollen cock shoved deep within her.

"Ready for round two already?" Lucy panted sensually, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Natsu returned it, running a hand through her hair and bringing their wet, sweaty bodies closer together.

"I'm never tired with you," he moaned against her lips, grabbing a handful of her soft breasts in his hands.

Lucy moaned as droplets of sweat dripped down her forehead. Natsu wiped some of of his eyes, blinking furiously.

"Damn, it's so hot in this car."

Lucy giggled. "It's over 90 degrees outside and we're in a closed car with no air ventilation. Of course it would be hot."

Natsu blinked as he thought of something, smirking with mischief. "Since they want a show...why don't we give them one?"

Lucy gasped in horror and before she could retaliate Natsu opened the door of the car, hopping out and dragging Lucy with him.

Lucy panicked as she realized she was butt naked out in the open, here in her driveway.

Natsu picked her up as he layed her against the hood of her red car, Lucy hissing at the heat pressed against her back.

Lucy propped herself up staring at him with wide eyes as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

"Natsu, you can't be ser-"

Natsu rammed into the girl beneath him as she cried out, overwhelmed by the scorching heat sliding inside of her, and the heat of the sun's rays beating on her bare skin.

She gasped and grunted with each thrust as Natsu leaned down to suck on the stiffly erect nipples, causing Lucy to squirm under him.

"N-Natsu...e-everyone... _mmmgn!_..will see us...!"

She panted as she couldn't help but meet his thrusts, pushing herself deeper onto his cock. This was even more intense, with nature enveloping her, feeling gentle breezes against her skin, and opening her closed eyes to stare up at the bright blue sky. Oh God, why wasn't she more panicked of being out in the open? She wasn't an exhibitionist, was she?

"T-That's the... _aaagn!_... point," Natsu groaned, sliding mercilessly through her slick walls. He watched with awe as he saw a mixture of clear and white, thick fluid slide out of her clit and onto the car. All of these sexual juices made great natural lube!

Lucy rammed into the car with each thrust, and she felt as if her butt and back were being burned as she was pushed against the hot metal of it.

But no heat made her melt like Natsu's did. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing better access, pulling him closer, despite the circumstances. "W-What p-point?"

Natsu's knees buckled against the car as he slid in and out slowly, with long, teasingly addictive thrusts.

"All... _fuck_..these filthy bastards can w-watch as...I take you... _mmmnh! God!_ " he moaned as he hit that spot in her once again, making her tighten around him considerably and Lucy feel like she was floating towards heaven.

"They'll know...that you're.. you're mines." he panted, grabbing her hot ass as he lifted her off of the hood, gently lying her on the cobblestone driveway. He hastily slid back in and continued to pound her tight hole, making Lucy squirm and screech with each thrust, wincing at being shoved into the hot ground.

"Natssuuu!" she gasped, her tongue flopping out of her mouth as heated pants fell from her mouth.

Natsu gripped her butt cheeks tightly as he picked up the pace. "They can... _gaaah!_ fantasize about you, for the rest of their... _mmngh.._.fucking lives. B-But they'll never be able to... _fuck_...have you!"

Natsu slammed into Lucy at an inhumanly speed, his hips bucking wildly as he rammed heavily into her.

He could feel himself getting bigger, and when Lucy reached her orgasm, it was even stronger than the first, causing the convulsions to vibrate around Natsu's cock for what felt like minutes.

Lucy closed her eyes as she rode through it, and with three last, strong slams, Natsu came, grunting as he spurted every last bit into her, filling her to the brink.

Lucy panted as she fell completely onto the driveway, Natsu plopping down beside her, not even bothering to slide out as he brought her into his arms.

"M-Man...that was amazing," Lucy mumbled tiredly.

Natsu sighed, sifting his hands through her hair. "I agree," Natsu breathed.

Lucy leaned up as she gently kissed the scorching, yet inviting lips, that shot a new kind of warmth throughout her body.

Natsu pulled away as he gazed into her chocolatey eyes.

He smirked as he whispered, "Ready for round three?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she pouted. "Natsu!"

He flipped them back over as he thrust in powerfully, making Lucy go crazy with pleasure as she raked her nails over his smooth, taut skin.

"Natsu..." she breathed hotly, her cheeks beginning to flush once more.

Natsu smirked as he continued to ravage her.

"Now that's.. _mmngh_...what I like to...hear.. _!"_

* * *

.

A/N

So how did you guys like it? It's my first full lemon and I'm hoping I did a pretty good job on it! Like the description says, each chapter is typically decided by the reviewers or pm's sent to me. So, if you have any NaLu fantasies you want to be written out, please tell me!

And when giving prompts, please put in as much detail as possible. Age (if not I'll just put what I see fit) location, title, and exactly what it is you want them to be doing. But this is a no:

 _"Can you have Lucy and Natsu hump in the woods?"_

That's not enough detail! Make it something like this: _"Lucy and Natsu were taking a quick stroll through the woods and got lost on their way out. What happens when Lucy is stranded alone under a starry sky with him? Will someone break the awkward silence and somehow...it leads to more?"_

Okay, Okay, it dosent have to be exactly like that but you understand. Anyways, tell me what you thought on this, and your reviews depend on future chapters! XD

Thanks, minna-san!


	2. The Glory Hole and Mating Season

Author's Note:

Wooooww...I never expected to get so many requests in one day! I've gotten roughly 20 requests, and since I am only one person I've narrowed it down to what you see on the lists below. Guests are ordered from the number in which they review, not including Fishy312(Since they named themselves). Hmm people have some really erotic fantasies, I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into! But, I'm here to stay, so don't be shy to tell me yours because you never know what I'll say!  
Here is a list of the people who are guaranteed to get a chapter written:  
Bandit1030  
antonius25  
Fishy312  
bluepineapple777  
Gh0st's buddy

People who are pending(Meaning I'm not sure)

FairyTailF.T OhtaSuzuke  
Guest3  
Guest5  
Celtika82  
Fairy Tail4lyf  
Guest6- (sounds pretty hot...I wonder if I can handle so many Natsu's! That's why its pending..)  
OgaxHilda  
ObeliskX

And people who's sadly, I did not accept. I'm sorry you guys! The reason will be listed beside your name like _this_

manga4eva- _Your prompt basically describes my story 'So Dense?'_  
Guest4- _I'm not really into supernatural._  
Bemer2001- _not enough detail_  
Skylarhearts13- _check out 'So Dense?'_  
Hitomi of the Sand- _I can't get a very good picture of the concept..._

If your name was not listed and you sent in a request, please let me know and I'll edit. Let's please keep in mind that none of these stories are my ideas! People just give me a prompt, and I lengthen it into a story, however I see fit. If you don't like the prompts, don't read the read the rest of that particular story. And please, don't complain because you have been warned. There are two prompts this chapter, so if you don't like one, skip to the next! Please enjoy!

* * *

 _The Glory Hole_

Prompt: Lucy has been having this desire lately to give an anonymous blowjob to a stranger, because the idea of being anonymous is appealing. The first time she tries it, she notices that the cock she is sucking is warmer than usual, and she can't get enough of it so she goes crazy trying to find out who it is but you know who it is.

 _Age- Lucy-20 Natsu-20_

 _REQUESTED BY: **Gh0st's buddy**_

* * *

.

"Open your mouth," Lucy followed the man's instructions as she knelt over a cold, tile floor, with her mouth wide open. Her friend had recommended this to her, since she had been running low on money and this supposedly payed good. All she had to do was taste some kind of weird food, right? Although, she just didn't know why she had to be blind folded as soon as she walked into the facility.

Lucy reached her hands in front of her, them pressing against a cold, and from the feel of it, wooden wall.

"U-Uh, what now?" Lucy asked. "Do I need a fork or something to eat this with?"

"A fork?" the man bubbled with laughter. "Why do you need a fork to suck dick?"

"S-Suck...what?!" Lucy screeched, panicking at his words. She thought she was suppose to be tasting food!

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that..." she whimpered.

She heard the man sigh. "If it makes you feel any better, you can't see him and he can't see you. Their is a wall blocking you two, one specifically made for acts like this. You two will remain anonymous to each other and anyone else. Don't worry, we won't record any of this, we pay good money, and we've already checked our client for today of any diseases. He's perfectly clean."

Lucy sighed in relief at hearing that, but still felt uneasy. "How much exactly is the pay?"

"Not much, maybe around five hundred dollars or so."

Lucy's eyes bugged from behind the blindfolds. Five hundred dollars? She could easily help her mom pay off her debt with this! And the idea of being unknown appealed to her. That meant she could make as much money as she wanted without ever being caught!

"Begin," the man instructed.

Lucy blindly reached her hands forward, until she felt something warm and smooth brush against her fingertips. "I-Is this?" she stuttered, instantly feeling her cheeks flush.

"Get a move on!" The man shouted, "Our client didn't pay for you to act innocent!"

Lucy jumped as she leaned her head forward, enveloping the cock into her mouth.

She heard a hissing noise, she assumed was coming from the client, as she sucked up from the root, sensually licking the head, and paying close attention to the slit.

She lightly kissed it, pumping her fingers on the part of the shaft that her mouth couldn't reach. She closed her eyes as she enveloped as much as she could fit in her mouth, the warm cock filling the inside.

Were they suppose to be this hot? His was practically burning the inside of her mouth and the heat sent pleasurable jolts through her body.

The blonde began to bob her head up and down over his shaft, being encouraged as she began to hear deep, sexy moans and curses. She pulled away, as she couldn't really get used to the feeling of seeing the world in black.

"Umm, client? May I...May I hold your hand?" she asked nervously.

There was a silence, until he spoke up.

"S-Sure," he responded, reaching his arm around the wall until it brushed against the blonde's shoulder.

Lucy jolted at the touch, her sensations heightened since she could not see what was coming. Slowly, she trailed up his arm before finding his hands.

She clutched her fingers around his, bringing them down to a more comfortable position. Lucy's heart began to race as his rough, calloused fingers spread over hers. They were so warm...so... _so_ warm. Was this natural?

Shrugging it it off, Lucy's focus returned to his cock. She squeezed his hand as she grabbed his shaft with her free hand, and leaned in closer, placing soft kisses against it, nibbling on the thick veins and flicking up the foreskin of the head with her tongue.

She felt the man's member shudder as it began to get larger in her mouth. She lapped around the head with her tongue, and all the way down to the base, thoroughly coating his member in her saliva.

"F-Fuck..." a choked moan resounded. Lucy took the scorching hot, throbbing member into her mouth as she slurped all the way up, pumping the base as she went.

She heard a deep groan as something wet and bitter spread onto her tongue. It tasted...weird...but it wasn't disgusting. Was this sweat?

She continued to glide her head over his dick, and she squeezed his hand as his cock got wetter, practically dripping with the musky flavor. Lucy was enticed by it, honestly. What was this? Why was so much dripping onto her tongue?

She licked the head again, slathering the slit with her tongue as she continued to pump, picking up the speed.

Now, he was thrusting into her mouth, picking up the pace as he rammed roughly into the back of her throat. Lucy couldn't help but feel encouraged as she heard heavy pants, deep growls, and curses spurt from the mans mouth with each glide of her tongue, or suction of her lips.

She felt such a deeper connection with him than she would've initially thought she would, all because of his hands. Something about the warmth of them, the feel of them, or maybe even the way they expressed so much.

At first, they had been dry, but now, they were a moist, sweaty mess. Lucy could easily tell by this that he was highly enjoying it, as she bobbed her head over his member. Lucy felt herself getting aroused as that flavor spread all throughout her mouth, blinding her senses as the smell wafted up her nose.

What was that?!

Lucy felt the cock enlargen in her mouth as a bit more fluid began to leak out. The blonde licked and slurped, desperate to taste more of that musky liquid. She sucked one last time, and instantly, the cock flew out of her mouth as she heard a deep, and incredibly sexy moan, before feeling a small bit of wetness splash onto her hands and cheeks.

"Great job, girl!" The man from before praised. "You've got three more clients and then you'll be done!"

Lucy pouted as she already missed the warmth of the man's hand, and the feeling of that throbbing member in her mouth. Was that really it?

* * *

 _One Week Later~_

Lucy sat at the table of a restaurant, sighing as she realized she'd have to sit through yet another double date.

Her friend, Levy, sat with her boyfriend, Gajeel, and Lucy was paired up with a pink-haired guy with a surprisingly attractive smile.

He was hot, no doubt. She just hoped his personality was good! And ever since that day, she hand't been able to get the feel of that man out of her mind. All of her other clients hands were fat, cold, and pudgy, and she felt absolutely disgusted sucking them off. She figured every guy's essence was like the first, but she was proven wrong. The first guy...he was..he was _special_. Although she couldn't see him, his body, his smell, and the way he moaned when he was high from pleasure always woke her up at night. She fantasized about him. She was attracted to him. Mesmerized, enticed.

She had asked the workers for his name, but they refused to give it to her. She had even ran around in the streets or in stores, looking like an idiot as she grabbed the hands of random men. None of them were the same.

"So, uhh...my name is Natsu." The pink haired male smiled across the table at Lucy. The blonde jolted being bought out of her thoughts.

"Mines is Lucy," she smiled politely.

"Sorry about this, by the way," Natsu apologized, "I was forced."

Lucy laughed. "Wow! We have something in common! I begged Levy not to make me come but she kept insisting..."

Natsu grinned. "Me too, Gajeel just wouldn't shut up about it."

Levy giggled and Gajeel snorted out a small laugh as they watched the two get along almost perfectly, laughing and joking around with each other.

They shared drinks, talked about the food, their hobbies, and funny stories about themselves.

Neither could help but think that their friends had pulled through setting them up with such a compatible person.

Nor, the fact that they both felt like they had met each other. _Known_ each other. It was a comfortable feeling.

Once dinner was finished, Levy and Gajeel slid out of their booths, waving their two friends goodbye, smirking as they realized they had finally succeeded in finding each a potential lover.

Lucy watched as they walked away, turning back to look at Natsu, the man she had grown quite fond of.

"It's about time for us to got too," Lucy mumbled, not really wanting to leave.

Natsu held out his hand as he smiled. "It was nice meeting you!"

Lucy returned the smile, reaching out her hand as she grasped his, firmly. They sat there for a moment, with their hands in the other's, as a thought crossed through their minds.

 _His hands are so warm...so rough...so... gentle...  
_.  
 _Her hands are so small...so soft...so...familiar..._

Both of their eyes widened in shocked realization, blushing furiously as their arms fell limply to their sides, and their eyes darted away from each others.

Slowly, Natsu's eyes turned to sneak a glance at Lucy, and at the same time, Lucy tried to sneak a glance at Natsu.

Once their eyes met, each's heart began to beat rapidly as their cheeks turned a crimson red. Small smiles spread onto their faces as they fully accepted what they previously had been ashamed to admit.

 _He's the one..._

 _She's the one..._

.

 _I've been looking for._

* * *

.

.

This segment starts the second story! I hope you guys liked the first and a special thanks to Gh0st's buddy.

 _Mating Season_

Prompt: Do you think you could do one where it is dragon mating season and Natsu tries to stay away from Lucy but ends up failing and then other stuff happens (if you know what I mean)? If that makes any sense. I know a lot of people have wrote stories for that already but I love reading stories that involve mating season and Natsu claiming Lucy as his mate.

 _Ages: Both 18_

 _REQUESTED BY: **Bandit1030**_

.

.

"Shit, shit , shit, shit _shit_!" Natsu groaned through gritted teeth as he pumped his turgidly hard shaft over the toilet in a stall of one of the guild's bathrooms.

All he did was _see_ her. Lucy had just walked towards him to greet him, to start small talk. But Natsu could not even handle that.

At the sight of her, he had felt like throwing the celestial mage over one of the wooden tables and pounding into her senselessly, mercilessly. He wanted her! _Needed_ her!

Light pants escaped Natsu's open mouth as he relished in the fantasy. He could imagine it clearly. Lucy yelling in ecstasy as he thrust into her, her slick walls gliding effortlessly around his dick.

He pumped his hand over his shaft roughly, spitting into his palm as he continued the rigorous pace. The dragon slayer felt pre-cum leak onto his fingers as he imagined Lucy screaming as she reached her climax, digging her nails into his shoulders. He squeaked his cock just a little tighter as he imagined if this is what Lucy's insides would feel like, as they milked out his fluid.

" _Lucy..._ " Natsu rasped, speeding up his thrusts. "W-Wanna... _nghh_...f-fuck you...so f-fucking... _ahhh!_...hard!"

He thrust into his hand one last time before spurting a white stream of semen into the air, it splattering over the toilet. Luckily, most got caught in the bowl so that he could easily flush it down.

Natsu sighed as he pulled out a wad of tissue to clean himself and his surroundings. He was too horny, and got turgidly erect whenever he was around Lucy. He had to do something about this mating problem, or things could get bad, extremely quick!

.

Natsu hurried out the guild doors, trying his best to avoid Lucy before she asked to go on any missions. He felt sorry that she was in need of money, but felt even worse as he thought about the terrifying things he could do if he got near her.

Just as he was walking down the steps, he felt a hand grab his arm, and a familiar sent waft up his nose.

Oh, damn.

"Natsu, you can't leave, yet. We need to go on a mission so I can get some rent money," Lucy scolded.

"Go with Team Shadow Gear or something. I'm busy today," Natsu said through clenched teeth.

Lucy huffed as she grabbed his vest, walking him over to the side of the guild so that they had a private place to talk.

Natsu gazed around panickedly. A dark, shady area, with no one around...

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Lucy asked. "You've been 'busy' for the past few weeks now, and since when is Natsu Dragneel ever busy unless it has to do with a mission? Which, if I may remind you, we haven't been on in weeks."

Natsu stared down at her as he felt his blood rushing south, his member already hardening.

Her voice faded away as he watched her lips move, up and down. Was she talking to him? He didn't know. His gaze remained on her lips as he began to lose reason.

 _I could kiss those lips...press against them so feverishly they'd bruise. And then I could ease the pain away by gliding my tongue over that plumpness, laping it into my mouth and sucking the pain away..._

His eyes trailed down to her partially exposed breasts, breasts that she _loved_ to flaunt all the time. She wouldn't mind if she touched them, would she?

 _I could ravish those. Roll her nipples around in my mouth. Need the tender flesh with my hands...feel her wriggle beneath me as sweet moans and pants fill my ears...slide my cock in between them and cum all over her face..._

He gulped dry spit, desperately needing water as his eyes trailed down to her core, hidden behind her black skirt. Natsu felt his erection immediately flinch in excitement, begging to be freed from the tight constraints. Natsu licked his lips as he got lost in previous fantasies.

 _I could...I could **fuck** that. Pound into her at a vehement pace, not letting up even if she begs me to stop. Watching her flushed face become erotically sexy as heavy pants bubble out. Hear her desperately scream my name over...and over...her walls clenching tightly as she looses herself in a world of bliss._

 _I could ease her ache._

 _But when is she gonna ease mine?_

Natsu imagined it all out once. Ripping her clothes of as he threw her across the ground, immediately gripping that firm ass as he slid in, pounding into her womb and kissing her passionately as she spasmed out of control, screaming and moaning his name as her tongue hung out her mouth, heated pants escaping as she slid back onto his cock, her heat enveloping him completely as she rocked into his thrusts, making them feel even more powerful than they did before. He could imagine her yelling those three special words in a state of ecstasy, as he sped up his thrusts making them deeper, harder _, faster._..to show just how happy he was that he had finally claimed his mate. Lucy would passionately kiss him as tears of joy roll down both their faces, Natsu flipping her back onto the ground as he rammed into her for a second round, too happy and horny to be stopping anytime soon.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you even listening?" Lucy yelled angrily.

Natsu snapped out of yet another fantasy, as he felt a familiar wetness on his crotch.

He tried to hide it to the best of his ability, without her noticing, but as soon as his hand touched the erection that was only leaking a bit of pre-cum, he hissed realizing he was already ready for another release.

"S-Sorry, Lucy!" And with that, he took of running. As soon as he got away from her, he would stop by the nearest tree possible and finish himself off.

Damn mating season!

Lucy stared after him, slightly giggling. "You wouldn't be trying so hard if you would've just asked me. I would've gladly said yes!"

* * *

A/N

Yeahh...so it wasn't exactly how you asked, but it was pretty close. Afterall, I just love teasers!

And I know I shouldn't be saying this since I already have so many, but drop a review, and if you want something written, feel free to request. If I like it, I'll write it out and pm you once its finished. And please, don't be mean to me or the requester. Everyone has at least one desire. Thanks!


	3. When Things Get Hot

_Yo! Thanks for your prompts, but instead of two, this chapter will only have one. After reading quite a few of them, I've realized that a lot of you like the jealous/aggressive/possessive types so I'll be sure to make plenty of those. I'll also be making another list like the previous chapter, in the future. Please enjoy!_

 _._

 _When Things Get Hot_

Prompt: Jealousy/possessiveness causes Natsu and Lucy to have an intended argument. How do they make up? Aggressive sex of course. It starts out as a hot make out session filled with sexual tension but develops into passionate sex, maybe even a hint of punishment. Virgo would be proud.

Ages: Both 19-21

REQUESTED BY: _**bluepineapple777**_

* * *

"I don't want to hear this," Lucy sighed as she stood in front of the guild hall, her arms crossed at she turned away from the dragon slayer.

"Lucy stop being so stubborn. I wasn't even doing anything wrong!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped, glaring at him. "You weren't doing anything wrong? You call making out with Lisanna not doing anything wrong?! Natsu, you cheated on me. You fucking cheated!" Lucy spat.

Natsu grabbed her arm, turning her around to look at him. Lucy directed her gaze elsewhere, her arms not unfolding one bit.

"I'm pretty sure I'm wasted, Lucy. We were partying hard in there, and I didn't take just one or two shots, I took dozens! Does it look like I can think straight right now? Does it _sound_ like I can think straight?! You can't blame me for this or be mad, especially after you were feeling all up on Gray earlier, and you haven't _taken_ shit!"

Lucy gasped. "You use being drunk as an excuse to make out with someone else? And I wasn't feeling up on Gray, we were just dancing."

"Dancing my _ass_ cheeks," Natsu grumbled. "I saw the way you were grinding on him. I saw the way he grabbed your waist as he spun you around. I saw the way he leaned into you and I fucking _saw_ that hungry look in his eyes! It was obvious he wanted to do you."

Lucy scoffed as she pulled away from him. "Gray would never do something like that to me. And who are you to talk? It was obvious Lisanna wanted you. She was rubbing all over your shoulders and slipping her hands under your shirt. If I wouldn't of caught you, she probably would've slid her hands in your pants!"

Natsu looked hurt and slightly taken a back. "Even if I'm drunk...I know I would've stopped myself from going that far. How could you even accuse me of something like that?"

"You know that I'm only for you. You know that _that_ , is only for you!"

Lucy huffed as she began to walk away. "Maybe I don't know, Natsu."

Natsu kicked a fallen brick as he watched Lucy open the gates of the guild and disappear into the night.

"Fuck this," he cursed.

* * *

Natsu strode into the guild hall the next day, completely sober and ready to give Lucy an apology.

He walked over to the bar as he glanced around, not seeing the perky blonde anywhere.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked Mira. She turned around from her tedious work of cleaning the dishes a she smiled. "Lucy said she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home."

"Not feeling well...?" Natsu pondered aloud.

"Hey, Natsu?" The dragon slayer turned around the see Mira's younger sister, Lisanna gazing at him with an anxious expression.

"About yesterday.."

"Not now," Natsu snapped, hopping out of his seat and towards the guild doors. "Thanks Mira!" he yelled before disappearing out into the cool air.

.

.

Natsu raised Lucy's window sill as he hopped into her apartment, landing on her pink, plush comforter. At the loud creaking noise, Lucy stood alert as she sat her book down on the table and placed her hand on her hip, where her keys rested.

As the footsteps got closer, she pulled out Loke's key, since he was one of her strongest fighters.

"Open, Gate of the-!"

"Lucy!" Natsu walked in through the doorway, causing her to drop her key on the table in shock.

"N-Natsu!" her eyes widened, before they narrowed in anger, remembering the events from yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" She huffed angrily. "Get out, because I don't wanna see you."

She pushed past him and out of the kitchen, striding into her bedroom.

Natsu ran after her as he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I came to apologize to you, Lucy," Natsu mumbled softly.

Lucy sighed as she tried to yank her hand away. "I need time to think about what you've done. Now get out," she mumbled through clenched teeth.

Natsu's grip on her wrist tightened, "No."

"Let go of me!" Lucy yelled, now pulling frantically, trying to pry his fingers off of her.

An agitated growl escaped Natsu's lips. "Why are you even mad at me if you won't let me apologize? You're just as at fault as I am for what you did, but I'm the only one who has to sit here feeling guilty? I should be mad at you, but I'm not! It was a party so I let go have a little fun. Why can't you just accept what I've done and get over it? I was drunk, and all we did was kiss!"

"And all I did was dance. That's not even nearly as bad as what you did," Lucy retorted.

"Lucy..." Natsu pleaded in a desperate tone of voice.

The blonde simply scoffed, not willing to listen to anything he said.

After moments of standing there in tense silence, Natsu gave up.

"I tried to be nice," he growled through gritted teeth, "I tried to apologize, and I tried to get you to listen, but you won't. And I'm fucking fed up."

"You wanna dance?" He asked as he pushed Lucy into the wall, caging her in between his arms, "Then I'll show you how it's done."

He roughly smashed his lips up against hers, groaning as they collided.

"N-No," Lucy swiped her head to the side breaking their contact.

Natsu gripped her chin in his hands as he turned her head back towards him. Keeping a firm grip on it, he pressed their lips back together, instantly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He pressed harder as he raked the smooth muscle over her teeth, before finding her tongue and swirling his own around it.

At first, Lucy did nothing to respond to his advances, simply groaning in protest.

Suddenly, she took a hand as she placed it on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to her lips, and returning the kiss with so much force it was enough to bruise.

Natsu inwardly chuckled as her mouth smashed against his roughly, her tongue darting into his mouth as she struggled in a fight for dominance. The tips of their tongues touched, before batting against each other, trying to knock the others down. Natsu pulled away slightly, taking in a breath, before diving back into her warm mouth and running his tongue along hers as far as he could go, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it down to the tip.

Lucy shuddered under him as a small moan escaped her lips. Not willing to loose the fight, she followed his lead licking up his tongue and sucking it even harder than he did, as she came down.

Natsu groaned at the suction as they continued to kiss each other, exchanging heated breaths, and saliva.

The kiss became messy as the liquid dripped onto their chins, them no longer caring how neat the it was anymore. A smack of the lips, a tango of their tongues, the clashing of teeth and the swelling of bruised lips were welcomed between them.

Natsu pulled away as he licked up Lucy's neck and up to her ear, circling the smooth muscle within it. Lucy squirmed as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I'm still...m-mad at... _nngh_...you!" Lucy mumbled through suppressed moans as he sucked on her earlobe. Lucy tried to push him off of her, but Natsu responded by latching his hands onto her butt.

Lucy gasped as a shock of pleasure flew straight to her groin.

"This ass belongs to me," Natsu growled as he slid his hands under the layers of clothing, massaging the firm cheeks.

He picked Lucy up as he dropped her onto the bed, pouncing on top of her.

"If you like grinding on people so much..." Natsu whispered, gliding his hidden erection over Lucy's private, leaving a burning trail up to her stomach, "Why don't you do it on me?"

Lucy moaned at the feeling of his hot member sliding up her body.

"Don't touch me..." she warned as she pulled him down over her body, sifting her fingers in his hair. She slid her tongue over the thick vein running along his neck, before she began to suck on the taut skin.

"Yet, here you are...touching me." Natsu panted as she sucked a sensitive piece of skin into her mouth.

Her hands glided down his body, before she twisted his clothed nipples.

"Hmnngh!" Natsu moaned. Lucy slid her teeth across Natsu's neck before biting down hard enough to leave a hickey. Natsu groaned at the pain, but moved into the hand that was circling around his nipples.

With his eyes shooting open, Natsu pulled away from her touches as he grabbed her wrists in one hand and raised both her arms above her head.

"You like to mess with me, don't you? Playing these little mind games that you know I'm no good at. I'm better with expressing myself through my actions," He growled as he ripped her shirt off, bra and all.

"You like it when men are rough with you," he whispered, acidly sweet, grabbing one of her breasts roughly as he messaged it between his fingers.

"A- _Ahhnn!_ " Lucy moaned loudly. Despite that, she shook her head in denial.

"You're a naughty girl, Lucy," he mumbled hotly against her neck.

"You like it when I do this, don't you? Take you by force?"

Lucy bit her lip as his words shot directly to her clit, feeling the familiar moistness gather in her panties. God, she couldn't hold herself back whenever Natsu talked dirtily to her. It was a huge turn on, because it contrasted so much from his normal personality.

Natsu reached towards his belt loops as he unbuckled them, sliding his pants off, along with his shirt. He held his belt in one hand and her wrists in the other as he stared down at her with a predatory gleam.

"You deserve to be punished, I think."

Lucy squirmed beneath him as she tried to release her arms. She had to get away because she didn't want to give in to his temptations. But she couldn't help but feel excited as he leaned over her, smirking with that handsome face.

"Your nipples are already as hard as a rock. I knew you were looking forward to this!"

He grabbed her breasts in his hands, as he pressed them together, and leaned his head down, nibbling one in between his teeth.

"Aaangh!" Lucy yelled, arching of the bed.

Natsu took this moment to slide his hand underneath her skirt, as he roughly pressed his knuckles against her clothed entrance, massaging it sensually.

Lucy squirmed and panted underneath him, as her knees buckled, "N-Naaatsuu..." She moaned.

Without warming, Natsu moved the fabric of Lucy's underwear aside as he slide in two fingers, completely.

"Ahh!" She screeched at the intrusion, that caused an intense pleasure to jolt throughout her body.

Natsu slid in and out at a steady pace as he removed his mouth from her nipples and to her chest.

"I'm gonna show everyone...that you're mine!"

He panted as his arms worked, his fingers sliding in and out of her slippery wet entrance as he added a third finger.

"Gaah!...N-Natsu!" Lucy moaned. Natsu hovered across her skin, softly kissing certain areas before sinking his teeth into the flesh, sucking hungrily.

Lucy groaned at the pain mixed with extreme pleasure.

Two bites on her breasts, three on her neck, one on each shoulder. Natsu sucked and bit on any piece of skin he could lay his mouth on.

Lucy panted as weirdly erotic sounds bubbled from her mouth, not sure how to react as she felt so many different sensations at once.

Pain...then intense pleasure. It all felt so good!

Natsu leaned down as he lapped his tongue in her belly button, scraping his nails along the sides of her stomach, and over her thighs, leaving bright read marks.

Natsu bit down once more on her lower belly, sucking harshly to create a large bruise.

"G-Good.. _.hnngh!_...God!" She moaned hotly as he slid in a fourth finger, sliding in and out effortlessly.

"Did you like that?" Natsu asked sadistically, pumping his fingers in and out. "It was your special punishment. But knowing you, you probably enjoyed it. I've marked your whole body, Lucy. It's covered with my essence. My love."

Lucy bit on her hand as her eyes closed tightly, heated pants escaping her flushed lips, with each thrust of his fingers.

Natsu's member was already aching with pain, so he decided it was about time he relive it.

Sliding his moist fingers out of Lucy, he gingerly wiped them off on her bed sheets.

Lucy groaned in protest, but immediately tensed in pleasure as a different sensation pressed against her entrance.

Natsu stared down at her with a slight smirk as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

Lucy squirmed as she tried to slide down, so that it would penetrate her, but Natsu pulled away, teasingly rubbing the head along her clit.

"N-Natsu...s-stop... _mmmhn_...teasing," she panted.

Natsu pressed the tip in and Lucy's hands clenched the sheets of her bed as the heat began to fill her body.

A whimper escaped her lips as that warmth disappeared just as quickly as it came, retreating back to his position sitting right outside her entrance.

"I want you to forgive me, and tell me you want it," Natsu said honestly.

Lucy glared at him though half lidded eyes. "N-No way."

To retaliate, Natsu slid the whole head in as Lucy moaned. He didn't go any further, and he didn't initiate any type of movement. He just dormantly sat there.

Lucy felt tears gathering in the back of her eyes at the sexual frustration. He was barely in her, but in enough to where she could feel it! The heat made her burn with lust and she was beginning to fill with impatience as she realized she was so close...just a little more!

"Just say the magic words," Natsu reasoned, "And I'll fulfill your wishes."

He sat there staring at Lucy as she panted, pulling out all the way, wanting to mess with her more.

Vigorously, he rubbed the head up and down the length of her moist clit, massaging it around in circles, always pressing in just a millimeter, before pulling right back out.

Lucy cried out as she felt herself building up, but that feeling continuously being taken away every time Natsu stopped his movements. She didn't care anymore! Forget her pride! Forget her stubbornness. She _needed_ this!

"P-Please..." Lucy begged, "I forgive you! Please...I want you so bad," she whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear," Natsu assured as he slammed his whole length into her core, making Lucy's back arch up off the bed as her toes curled.

Natsu set as fast pace as he slammed into her, Lucy shouting as each thrust pushed her further to her release.

She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she pulled him down, placing a hungry kiss on his lips.

Natsu grunted as he felt his dick slide in out out of her smooth, yet tight walls.

" _Nhnngh_...you feel good," he panted.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy stuttered out as each powerful thrust rammed into her womb.

"Me too," Natsu grunted as he picked up the pace, slamming into her even rougher.

They both closed their eyes as heavy pants and hot breaths filled the room, reeking of sex. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips as he pushed into her harder, nearing his release.

Lucy writhed beneath him, her body bouncing back and forth as his cock smashed into her, causing her to feel a familiar twisting in her gut. She could tell she was close.

"L-Lucy...I'm.. _.mmm!_..gonna..!" Natsu yelled as he thrust in one last time, a deep moan rumbling from his throat as he spurt all of his semen into the blonde.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy's toes curled as her vision went white, a powerful orgasm rocking through her body, triggered by the euphoric feeling of Natsu's warm essence filling her. Her walls quivered and shook as Natsu pulled out, fresh cum spilling onto the sheets.

Exhaustedly, they both fell into the covers, cuddling one another.

"H-How about we...call this a truce?" Natsu panted, still coming down from his high.

Lucy pouted, before a smile made way onto her face. "Sure."

* * *

A/N

I need help deciding what I want to do next chapter. The next two prompts I've already written are pretty long, about a thousand words longer than this one. Do you guys think I should put them in the same chapter or into two separate chapters?

Hope you guys liked this one, and I'll be waiting on your responses! Also, I'd like to note that bluepineapple777's was the first prompt I ever received. (Sorry of it wasn't as "aggresive" as you would've liked it. I feel I have a hard time writing it like that). I'm also sorry yours wasn't the first published!

P.S. Requests are currently halted, but you can still leave them, I guess. I've already gotten so many that my hands are pretty full. If you decide to leave some, just know that it may take a few days for me to respond!


	4. Extra Lessons

_Extra Lessons_

Prompt: Lucy became a teacher at the school and Natsu is a student. One day, when the class is deserted, Lucy gets very aroused at the sight of her student Natsu Dragneel, a student who is very popular and handsome. Lucy has a very naughty idea to make Natsu be hers to give extra lessons very sexy and hot.

 _Age: Lucy-20 Natsu:18_

REQUESTED BY: _**antonius25**_

* * *

Lucy walked through the halls of the school, clad in tight, black stockings, paired with a dark blazer and a tight pencil skirt. Her heels clicked as they hit the ground, surveying the hallways of any skippers, or tardy students, seeing as the bell had rung signaling the last period of the day.

So far, the halls were clear and Lucy smiled in content, thankful that the students were behaving.

Her optimism was quickly shattered as she heard shuffling and hushed whispers.

Walking further down the hall, she peaked her head around the corner, her eyes widening in shock at the sight.

"N-Natsu...we have to get back to class..." a girl urged as the school jock, Natsu Dragneel kissed her neck, his hands trailing down to grip her butt.

"Don't worry about it," He breathed hotly, slithering a hand up her shirt, "I'll take care of you."

"Natsuu..." she moaned as she lifted her neck, giving him more access to it.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as the scene played out in front of her. The blonde knew he was a player, and a slick one at that. Every time she caught him in the act, the girl was always different.

Lucy stomped out of her hidden position behind the wall. "Natsu Dragneel!" She yelled.

Natsu agitatedly stopped what he was doing and the girl beneath him screamed as she ran away.

He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at his teacher with an annoyed grimace. "What?" he spat, "Things were getting good, too."

Lucy walked over to him, grabbing him by his arm as she pulled him towards class. "You have detention this afternoon," Lucy told him, harshly. Natsu groaned as he grumpily followed behind, glaring at the blonde.

"Why do you always stop me when I'm in the middle of something?"

Lucy huffed, annoyed that he would ask such a question. "Because, you shouldn't be doing it."

"I can't let loose once in a while?" Natsu scoffed, "You're just mad because you're single."

"And how would you know about my love life?" Lucy growled, slightly bitter as she drug him down the hallway.

Natsu stopped walking, causing Lucy to stop also. In an instance, Lucy felt her body being slammed against a locker, as arms caged her in between them.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

Natsu gazed down at her as he leaned into her ear, making Lucy shiver as she felt something wet and moist slide around the shell of her ear, accompanied by warm breath.

"I can read girls like a book, Ms. Heartfilia," he hummed, "How do you think I can easily get so many?"

He placed a knee in between her thighs as his nose brushed against her neck. "I know what to say...and exactly what to do ...to make them as soft as pudding. They melt under my touches," he trailed his hands across Lucy's face and she squirmed under the warm hand.

"They shudder with pleasure as my voice penetrates deep within them...making them hot...and moist," he murmered heatedly, hovering his lips directly over Lucy's. The blonde nearly moaned, feeling the effects of his words.

"And eventually," he trailed, "They listen to my every wish," he lightly kissed the corner of Lucy's mouth before laughing as he walked away.

Lucy's eyes shot open, not even realizing how tightly they'd been closed, nor the air she had trapped in her lungs.

"Obviously, you're just like us students," he laughed again as he continued down the hallway.

Lucy growled, ashamed that she had almost given into him. Her heart was beating furiously and she was almost certain her cheeks were flushed.

It was time to teach this guy a lesson...

.

.

Lucy sat at her desk as her eyes scanned over paperwork. The class was exceptionally quiet, since she had handed out a pop quiz. Besides, of course, the occasional cheat, whispering as he desperately tried to get answers. And of course, it was none other than Natsu Dragneel and his group of buds.

Lucy didn't bother to stop them, though, because at the moment, she was far too busy. Her eyes shut tighty as small pants escaped her partly chapped lips.

Underneath the desk, the blonde was working herself through her underwear, rubbing her finger gingerly against her clothed entrance. She did it discretly enough to where no one could see it.

She held up a paper, subtly covering her face as she began to rub harder, the pressure sending pleasurable tingles throughout her body. Lucy knew she shouldnt be doing things like this, especially here in a classroom filled with students. She almost laughed as she remebered all the times she had scolded Natsu for such acts. But beyond her strict, teacher front, she was truly still a woman. And a horny one at that!

Ever since the male had showed her how tantilizingly seductive he could be, whispering those threatingly sweet words into her ears, she hadn't been able to control her urges to masturbate.

He was right. She had no love in her life and was _extremely,_ sexually frustrated.

The blonde encased her head in folded arms as pants flew from her moath. Rubbing her finger against her clit felt...good...but it was just not enough! She flicked the clothing aside as she slid two fingers in, moaning softly as she began to pump in and out.

Heated breaths wafted from her mouth as she added a thrid finger, sliding in at a rigorous pace. Her legs shuffled as she imagined someone thrusting into her...but who?

Think, someone, anyone!

"Na-... _nngh!_...Natsu..." she rasped, scissoring herself as she imagined how wide his shaft would be. Why did she think about him? She didn't know, and she didn't care!

She continued to pump herself as she imagined him pounding into her roughly. She bit her lip as she used her thumb to lightly massage the small, pink bundle of nerves, her fingers never letting up.

"G-God..." she groaned, feeling herself reach her brink. She had to stop. She would be a 'Grade A' slut if she came in front of her students!

Whimpering, Lucy pulled her moist, dripping fingers out of herself, holding in sobs as her groin coiled painfully, begging her to continue until she reached a state of release.

Lucy panted heavily, regaining her compsure as she waited for her flushed cheeks to gain their original color.

Still holding the sheet in front of her face, Lucy reached her moist fingers across her desk, grabbing Kleenex wipes as she hastily wiped off the fluid, rubbing on Germ X to cleanse her hands of the impurity.

She sighed as she stood up, with her legs feeling like Jello.

"Alright class..."

.

The students stood up from their seats as they exited the classroom, talking excitedly as the last bell of the day rung.

"You're staying, Natsu," Lucy reminded, just as he was about to step out the door.

Natsu huffed in irritation at being caught, as he threw his bookbag into a random seat, sliding into it.

He impatiently beat his pencil against his desk, as he stared out the window. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged as she sat in her chair. "It's detention. You do nothing but sit here as you reflect on what you've done."

"For how long?" Natsu groaned.

"For as long as I see fit," Lucy told him, shaking off her heels as she laid her legs across her desk, crossing them as she leaned back into her seat, and began to read a magazine.

Lucy relaxed as she causually flicked the pages of a hardcore porno, taking notes as the erotic images flooded into her brain. Of course, on the outside it looked like a regular fashion magazine. Lucy had taken special precautions as she specially designed it.

Lucy began to feel herself moisten as she skimmed through detailed pages of threesomes, cream pie, and doggy style sex. She nibbled on her pen as she imagined herself being the women being take in the colorful pages. How she wanted that!

Her eyes glanced over to Natsu as he tapped his pencil across his desk. He was pretty handsome...had a nice build and a nice face. His personilty was definetely sexy and he was a renound player. Who else would be the perfect person to help her relieve some of her stress? She could maybe even give him those extra lessons she was fantasizing about earlier...

"Hey, Ms. Heartfilia?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hummed in response, "Hmm?"

"Your hands were really wet earlier in class today. I saw you getting some tissues. Did you waste some water or something?"

Lucy slightly flinched, suprised anyone had saw her. "Yes. Sadly, I dropped my water bottle and the water inside spilled out."

Natsu propped his head against his arm as he gazed at Lucy, a cocky smirk making way onto his face. "Is that so...? I don't remember ever seeing you drink out of anything..."

Nervous sweat dripped down Lucy's forhead as she forced a smile. "Really? Well I'm sorry you missed it."

Natsu chuckled. "You know, I never you you were so naughty," he pondered aloud, "I never thought you'd masturbate in front of the whole class."

"I did no such thing!" Lucy shouted as she gradually felt her mask cracking.

"It felt good didn't it?" Natsu asked, wrly, "I bet you've been sexually frustrated for a while now...but using your fingers just isn't gonna cut, is it?"

He smirked as he stood up, taking off his jacket as he threw it onto the floor, his skin tight Muscle T being exposed, showing off his muscular, tanned and toned arms, making Lucy instinctively want to touch them.

"I've got what you need... _Lucy_. I've got what you've been craving for so long," he took his hand as he groped his hidden shaft, biting on his lip alluringly. His eyes gazed into Lucy's as if he was building a nest in her soul. Something stirred inside of the blonde as his hazel green eyes never broke contact with hers.

"I'll gladly give you _whatever_ you want."

Lucy gulped down dry spit, unable to relieve her dry throat. So this is what he meant when he told her those things earlier. Now, she could see why so many girls gave into him. He hit just the right spots, poking on their troubles whilst guaranteeing that he would be the person to help ease them. He was good. _Damn_ good.

The blonde walked over to him, eyeing him down as he stared at her with a predatory gaze.

Once she was standing in front of him, Natsu took a step closer as he eased his hands under her skirt, rubbing two fingers across the heated entrace.

Lucy held in a moan as he pressed his fingers against her core harder, rubbing circles around her clit.

"You want this penetrated, don't you?" he moaned, kissing her neck gently, licking the skin. "I could slide my throbbing hot dick into this, and go as fast as you want, and as hard as you want, for as _long_ as you want."

Lucy bit her lip as she felt herself moistening at the dirty words. She removed his hand from her core, pushing him back down into the seat.

She leaned back onto the desk behind her, lifting her leg up as she rubbed the bottom of her foot on his clothed member, applying pressure.

Natsu hissed at the feeling, instinctfully moving into her touches.

"I'm gonna teach you, Natsu Dragneel, about how to treat a lady. Learn from it."

"W-What?" Natsu panted as her skillful feet rubbed furiously against his shaft, making him harden.

"Do you like that?" Lucy moaned, beoming aroused by his sexy grunts. "You're filthy dick is a representation of a female's feelings. As soon as a man comes into her life, promising her sweet nothings, her heart turns fragile, growing bigger and bigger, as she begins to trust and love him."

She smirked, "Just like you cock is doing, its growing bigger with every movement of my foot. That's why this is perfect for your first lesson."

Skillfully, Lucy latched her toes around his zipper, pulling it down. Her toes wriggled into the open pants, digging deeper before she slipped them into his boxers.

"F-Fuck...!" Natsu growled as she began to rub against his bare skin, the pleasure heightening as the friction against his cock became almost unbearable.

" _Nnnngh_...shit...t-this..." he groaned, his tongue becoming tied as he failed to say any complete sentences.

"It dosen't matter how much she loves him," Lucy continued, highly pleased by Natsu's slutty expressions, "In the end, the man always ends up breaking her heart. A man...like _you_."

Suddenly, Lucy's foot pressed roughly against his cock, squeezing it in between her toes.

"G- _Gaaahh!"_ Natsu yelled from the pain, immedietly pulling away from Lucy, panting hard.

"Did that feel good to you?" Lucy growled, standing up as she grabbed his chin firmly in her fingers.

"N-No...what the fuck..." Natsu cursed, confused by her actions.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she glared down at him. "That's how every single girl has felt after you used them, and then threw them away like trash. That's how they felt as the man they cared for, betrayed them. In their minds, they came that close to true happiness, in your terms it would probably be an orgasm, before it disappeared almost instantly, hurting like no other pain. Think about the pain you've just experienced first—hand, the next time you try to dump a girl. Think about how much agony you felt in that one moment, and learn from it."

Natsu's eyes widened as her words soaked in. That was...that's what girls feel? That was...it was _terrible_!

Lucy smiled as shocked realization spread onto his face.

"You can have your reward now," she whispered, before leaning down as she kissed him passionately.

Quickly recovering, Natsu grabbed her blonde stresses, returning the kiss as he immedietly shot his moist, smooth tongue into her mouth, Lucy's not a second late to meet.

They exchanged heated breaths as they lapped the others mouth, sucking and biting each other's lips before deepening the kiss as their tongues swirled together.

Lucy pulled away panting softly as Natsu wiped his mouth off.

"You're really damn sexy for a history teacher."

Lucy smiled alluringly, as she took her index finger and rubbed it across his moistened lips. "For every lesson earned, you get a reward. Sounds good to you?"

Natsu nodded his head, sucking her finger into her mouth, lathering it with his saliva as he swirled his tongue around it.

Lucy squirmed under his touches, finding her fingers to be incredibly sensitive.

Natsu wrapped his lips tightly around it, before pulling away with a pop.

Moaning sultrily, Lucy took that same finger as she moved it past her own lips and into her mouth, sucking his tasty fluid off, cleaning herself as if she were a cat.

Natsu's breath hitched in his throat as he watched her suck his saliva off of her fingers, doing it in the most sensual way.

"Does this turn you on?" Lucy panted, gazing into his eyes, "Seeing your teacher, a woman, suck your saliva off her finger?"

"Yesss," Natsu hissed, shifting his pants around to ease his growing erection. Lucy removed her finger and replaced it with his, sliding into the hot cavern of her mouth and over her smooth tongue.

"Imagine this as as your dick, and my mouth as...I don't know, a girls crotch?"

Lucy licked around his finger, sucking on it lightly as she bobbed her head over it.

"It feels really good to slide into something, dosent it?"

"God, Lucy..." Natsu moaned.

"Yeah, it's really good, right?" Lucy asked, licking his fingertips. She then yanked it roughly out of her mouth as she dropped it limply at his sides.

"Well, it's disgusting to me," she spat.

Nasu gasped, shocked, and slightly dejected at her words.

"So it feels good to you? You're okay with sliding your cock into just anyone? You don't even care if it's me or not. As long as you have a hole to please you, you don't even hesitate to go for it. Have you ever thought about any of the girls you've laid? They have a dirty cock that's pounded into so many other girls, entering their bodies, without even knowing it. It's disgusting."

Natsu's mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to counter. "I-I haven't even fucked that many girls!"

"How many?"

"No more than ten..." Natsu grumbled.

"See?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turn away, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"How would you feel if you did a girl that had tons of other cocks penetrating her? Wouldn't you feel just like any other guy? Like some toy?"

"I-I never thought of it that way..." Natsu mumbled, "It was just for fun, just a little bit of pleasure..."

Lucy smiled as she ran her thumb gently against his cheek. "I can teach you, Natsu. I'd be happy to purge you of any filth and form you into the gentleman you're supposed to be."

Lucy hopped off of the desk as she slid onto his lap. Natsu grunted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to grind her partly covered core over his manhood.

Lucy moaned as the heat he emitted seared through her like a burning fire.

"You're...pretty wet," Natsu panted, gripping Lucy's hips as he raised his, rubbing his largened cock against her entrance, pressing deeper with every movement.

Lucy panted, feeling her body temperature rise as she got in a state of pure arousal.

"It's so hot..." She panted, leaning forward as she captured her lips in Natsu's. She hummed in pleasure as that same warmth spread over her mouth, warming her like the sun on a hot, summer day.

She pulled away as Natsu tried to shove his tongue in her mouth.

"Pretending this is our first kiss, since I forgot to mention earlier, but when kissing a girl for the first time, you never start with tongue kissing, especially if she has no idea that that is what you want." Lucy told him, although her cheeks were flushed.

Natsu nodded his head, furiously, wanting to return to her sweet, plump lips.

Sensing this eagerness, she reconnected their lips, pulling him closer as she sifted her hands through his hair.

Natsu groaned, loving the feel as his hands grasped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over them as he cupped them tenderly.

Lucy nearly smiled, realizing the drastic change in how he had kissed her before, and how he kissed her now. It was almost as if she were...precious to him.

The blonde's hand drifted down his neck, over his chest and shoulders, and down his abdominals, before reaching his aroused member.

She groped it, causing Natsu to grunt as she moved her hands past his open zipper, digging them into his boxers till she found what she was looking for.

Her slender fingers slid around him, making Natsu moan in pleasure as she began to stroke him, freeing his erection.

Lucy continued to kiss Natsu, biting on his lip and sucking the tender morsel into her mouth.

"S-Shit..." He hissed

Natsu nearly lost it then and there, she was making him go crazy! He had never, not once in his life met a girl nearly as experienced as him, let alone years more! Obeying instead of commanding was becoming a huge turn on for him. His heart began to race as he felt blood rushing dangerously fast to his groin. His cock was stretching so tight, it was nearly painful!

"You're still getting big..." Lucy gasped, slightly shocked as she pulled away from his mouth.

Natsu felt slighly embarrassed, and highly prideful at hearing that. "Girls like em big, don't they?"

Without responding, Lucy griped him harder, doing longer, rough stokes.

Natsu panted as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he got lost in the feeling.

The blonde's hands began to make wet, slurping noises as his cock dripped vast amounts of precum, the fluid running over her hands as his turgidly erect member twitched and throbbed needingly in her hands.

"I-I'm... _nnghhh!_...s-so... _mmmhn_...f-fucking close..." Natsu gritted his teeth as deep, raspy moans buzzed from his thoat.

The blonde felt her core slicken as she listened to the sounds that were beyond sexy. They were almost... _addicting_!

"You're so mesmerizing," Lucy panted, the tension in the air rising.

"Please," Natsu grunted, her words nearly becoming to much for him, "Can I...can I stick it in?"

Lucy stopped her hand movements as she stared at Natsu.

"I know what I've done before," Natsu's voice strained as his cock twitched painfully, begging for attention, "But you don't have to do it if...it's disgusting."

Lucy laughed, her cheeks burning at his offer. "What good is it if I don't continue to teach you? The only way to cleanse you is to get a little dirty myself."

She leaned in as she breathed hotly into Natsu's ear, "A little dirty and _rough_."

Reaching his brink, Natsu picked Lucy up as he laid her gently on the floor tiles.

Hastily, he pulled down her stockings, underwear and skirt throwing them somewhere in the classroom.

"God, you're beautiful," Natsu mumbled as he stared at her moistened, glittery clit.

Lucy squirmed under his gaze, and Natsu watched in awe as a shiny pearl of moisture slipped out of her entrance, sliding down her clit before disappearing into her butt.

"How many times have you said that line?" Lucy asked smugly, despite the fact that her heart was beating furiously at the uncharacteristicly sweet compliment.

Natsu's hazel green eyes gazed up at her, enticing her as they showed a deeper, hidden meaning.

"No one," Natsu whispered as he lined his cock up with her entrace.

"I've said it to no one but you," he pressed the tip in as he pushed slowly.

Lucy yelled as that searing warmth began to fill her.

"W-What do you...call this?" She panted, "What are you doing to me?"

Natsu thought for a second as he pressed in deeper, grunting at the tightness and the fact that he could barely move, only half way in.

"I'm... _nnghh_...fucking you." He breathed heavily as he tried to move further.

Lucy winced, not used to his size. She already felt filled, her clit pulsating with need as juices poured out onto the classroom floor. She feared she would not be able to take it all in.

"When having sex...with a girl, _a-ahh!_ " She screamed as Natsu pressed in deeper.

"Almost there," he moaned, as his cock throbbed excitedly inside of her. She was so warm...so wet and moist...and so, _so_ tight it felt as if he would cum without even moving.

Lucy wantonly moaned as she felt the tip brush lightly against her womb, Natsu huffing as he let himself rest for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her walls clasping around him, adjusting to his size.

"I...I don't want you to fuck me," Lucy breathed heatedly, gazing down at the pink haired man with flushed cheeks, "I want you to...make love to me. And do it like you mean it."

"Make love?" Natsu pondered, "What's the difference?"

"It's usually what couples do when they are in love with each other," Lucy smiled as she gazed at Natsu's lustful, yet confused eyes.

"Even though you may not love me, don't just 'fuck' me thoughtlessly. Put feeling in it...whatever feelings you may have for me, be it love or hate, I want to feel it. Natsu, I want you feel _you_."

Put feeling into it? Natsu had never done anything like that before. Usually it was just, find a girl, lure her in, and bang her. It was simple as that.

But now...there was a such thing as putting feelings behind it? He wondered...how did that feel?

Furrowing his eyebrows in determination, Natsu pulled back, before slamming back in.

Lucy's back arched as she moaned loudly. Natsu was encouraged by this as he pulled out and rammed into her again, building up a steady pace as he slid in and out of her, grunting deeply with each thrust. His hips worked furiously as he snapped in and out, going as fast and as rough as he could.

" _Ahhhhi_!" Lucy screamed as he hit a sweet spot in her.

Natsu's heart clenched at the sound, as he felt something stir inside of him. For once, he actually felt like pleasing the other instead of focusing solely on his own pleasure, like he'd usually do.

Natsu angled his thrusts to hit that same spot repeatedly, watching in fascination at the different facial expressions his teacher could make.

Something changed inside of him at he sight. He gazed down at her teary eyes, flushed, rosy cheeks, and parted, pink lips as heated pants escaped. He listened to every pant, curse, moan, or utter of his name. He watched as she experienced pure pleasure.

Pleasure that _he_ was giving to her.

"Lucy..." He moaned, pulling out as he thrust in, fully filling her. They both groaned at the pleasure.

Fo some reason, the act of making love was suddenly not so foreign to him. This girl was changing him.

Without even realizing, his thrusts had become longer and fuller, sliding in and out at a slower, yet more fulfilling pace.

He loved to watch her wince and squirm every time he pressed in.

He suddenly didn't care so much about feeling her walls squeeze around him. He...he really wanted to please _her_.

"Natsu...I'm gonna..." Lucy panted. She closed her eyes tightly as he hit that special spot in her, making her scream in ecstasy as she rode out a powerful orgasm.

"L- _Lucy!_ " Natsu groaned, tightening his grip on her hips, pressing in one last time before squirting all of his semen into her.

They both moaned at the feeling as Natsu pulled out, a trail of milky fluid pouring out of her slick folds an onto the floor.

Lucy smiled gazing up warmly at the pink haired male above her. She nearly melted as she felt her heart burn weirdly, admiring the frame of his face as pearly beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"I...I felt your emotions. So this is how you really feel about me..." A heated flush spread across her cheeks.

Natsu leaned down as he captured her lips in his, tilting her head up in a sweetly passionate kiss.

He pulled away, as he stared into her chocolatey brown eyes, and he nearly laughed at the irony of the fact that he had just made love to his annoying history teacher. Although, now, she didn't seem so annoying anymore.

Maybe, Natsu had intentionally messed around with other girls, just so he could talk to her. She always found him, no matter where he was, scolding him a she grabbed his hand and led him back to class. Maybe...although there was always a scowl on his face, he was actually happy on the inside. He was _happy_ that their hands were intertwined, and that they shared a connection no one else had.

Natsu closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, lightly kissing her nose.

"I'm glad you know."

* * *

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Drop a review if you will XD. Just a side note, but I usually write whatever I feel like writing at the moment. So, even though I try to go in the order off those who request first, if I'm feeling a later entry more, then that's what I'll write at the time. Also, the lengths of chapters just depend on how much I'm... _into_ writing it. I don't pick favorites or anything like that, just because I like that person more or for whatever other reason.

My best work can only be written when I have motivation and feel eager to create something from the vast depths of my imagination, so please don't be angry if someone else's is picked before yours. Also, since so many people requested it, I think I'll be making a Mating Season 2! No guarantees though...

Thanks guys!


	5. It's Always Those Dreams

Hey guys! This is the first two-requester chapter I've made. XD The reason for this is because their prompts were extremely similar, and I figured I could mash them up into one. Hope you like this, becuase I'll probably continue to do this with similar prompts. Just so I don't feel like I'm writing in circles or post extremely similar material. Also, they're numbered by who sent the request first. It's really ironic because they were literally only minutes apart!

.

 _It's Always Those Dreams..._

Prompt #1: Every time Natsu and Lucy share a bed together they have intense dreams about one another. Incredibly realistic, it's not until one of them wakes up mid-way that they realise they have been acting these dreams out subconciously.

Prompt#2: Natsu having a wet dream while in Lucy's bed and Lucy sees Natsu's boner and plays with it. Also if you could do both Point of View like Natsu's dream Lucy's thought process. BUT TWIST Natsu wakes up the next morning and can't tell if it was a dream or reality.

 _Age: Idk...let's say 19-20?_

REQUESTED BY: _**RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley**_ and _**shineynaepenguin**_

* * *

.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled in his sleep as a vividly exciting dream enveloped his conscious state of mind.

 _"L-Lucy!" Natsu gazed down with wide eyes at the blonde sprawled on the covers below him. Her hair fell gracefully around her head, light streaking through her golden locks as the illusion of a halo floated over her._

 _White feathers fluttered from...somewhere...he didn't know cause dreams were weird...as they fell onto the velvet red, satin sheets, clouding around her and falling onto her pale, soft cheeks._

 _The snow white puffs of cotton framing her figure and fluttering onto her skin made her look like an angel descended from heaven._

 _Natsu slightly licked his lips, as she panted, gazing up at him with flushed cheeks and innocent eyes._

 _The dragon slayer gulped, not daring to look away. Lately, he had been feeling hotter than usual when he was around the blonde, his mind always drifting off to things...that made him so confused. Things he didn't understand, so he held back the complicated urges. Yet, when he was sleep, there was no longer a barrier. Their were no longer any restraints. He ran wild and free, his imagination taking over as it sprung into action._

 _"Are you gonna start?" She whispered sensually._

 _"Start?" Natsu asked, "Where?"_

 _Lucy grabbed his hand as she ran his rough fingers over her face, heatedly aroused breaths escaping Natsu's lips as it skimmed over her extremely soft lips and cheeks, trailing down her slender neck._

 _"Anywhere up here is fine," she mumbled, slightly bashful. She bit her lip as a tantalizingly sweet gleam shined in her milky brown eyes as they slowly trailed down his body._

 _"Unless...you want to start somewhere else first?"_

 _Grunting, Natsu leaned his head down as he captured her sweet lips in his fiery ones, his shirt somehow disappearing as she racked her smooth hands against his sinewy back._

 _Natsu felt himself gasp as he nearly melted at her touches. Natsu Dragneel of all people!_

 _Its like this Lucy knew all of his sensitive spots, running her fingertips_ _across the scar on his neck, as he felt a wet lick across the shell of his ears. He moaned gruffly as he felt tugs of lips and teeth on his nipples._

 _His dream world was going eratic as he felt multiple hands and mouths over his body exploring him, yet as he looked down, their was still only the one blonde attached to his mouth._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu rasped, latching onto her mouth as he sucked gingerly on her lower, bottom lip._

 _He moaned as he felt slender fingers grip the firm cheeks of his butt, and at the same time nails racked across his abs, causing a shudder to rack through his body._

 _Lucy giggled as she pulled away from his mouth, placing light kisses against the thin skin of his neck before skimming a hand towards his hardened member._

 _Natsu grabbed her hand, halting her movements as he pinned them both beside her head, staring into her eyes._

 _"Lucy, I...I don't understand. Why...why do I want to do these things to you? It's...it's wrong! Why are you doing this to me? Why aren't you stopping me from touching you?"_

 _Lucy slightly smiled, her voice echoing as she talked. "We both want each other, so we do things like this. Natsu...it's lust." She placed a hand on his cheeks as she pulled his head down, placing it on her chest._

 _Natsu closed his eyes as he nuzzled into the soft mounds, his body moving without his concent as he began to skim his fingertips under her shirt, unlatching the clasps of her bra._

 _Lucy smiled as she nodded her head, sifting her hands through Natsu's thick, soft spikes._

 _"That's right," she whispered soothingly, "Don't fight it. Let it consume you. Consume **me**. Give in to your desires and let go. I promise I won't run away."_

 _"Lucy..." Natsu growled as he ripped her shirt off, running his hands over every bit of soft skin he could touch, inhaling her sweet scent deeply before he began to message the thick mounds of delicious flesh._

 _Lucy bit her thumb as she gazed up through hazy eyes. "Yes...like that."_

 _._

 _._

 _Lucy found herself walking through a deserted alleyway. How she got here, she didn't know. She looked down at her attire, as she realized she had been dressed for what seemed like a party._

 _Short, **very** short, low cut blue jean shorts, paired with a tight, red, mid-waist crop top. She nearly cringed at the sight that over half of her breasts were uncovered, basically spilling out of her shirt and over the neckline._

 _She looked around the dark alley cautiously, feeling like prey in a hunter's territory._

 _"Lucy!" Her head sprung in the direction of the voice, gasping in shock as her best friend, Natsu came into sight._

 _"There you are," he smirked as he strode over to her, immedietly pinning her between his arms into the hard, brick wall._

 _Lucy gasped in shock, staring up at his hungry, sharp eyes._

 _"Now, where were we?" He whispered hotly as he trailed his lips down her neck, his hands rubbing up the thickness of her thighs as he caressed them roughly in between his fingers._

 _Lucy arched her neck to give him more access, despite having no idea what was going on._

 _"N-Natsu...what are you...doing?" She stuttered, moaning as his hands slid over the clasp of her zipper, pulling it down as he used his pinky to flick the button above out of its confinements._

 _"Finishing where we left off, of course," Natsu mumbled, grabbing the cloth around her waist as he pulled it down to her knees._

 _"Aww, wearing a thong is the most cutest, and sexiest thing ever," He grunted as he stared down at her lacy, red underwear, gripping her tender, juicy globes of ass in his fingers as he kneeded the flesh, loving the feeling in his rougher hands._

 _Lucy moaned with each caress, it sending erotically pleasurable feelings to her groin. She felt herself moisten as he placed his hips over hers, pinning them to the wall._

 _He grinded his erection against her private, as he licked up Lucy's jaw, swirling his tongue in her ear._

 _"You wear these clothes for me, don't you? To tempt me? To lure me in?" He growled hotly into her reddened ears as he pressed harder against her, rubbing the ever growing member even more furious than before._

 _Lucy panted and gasped as his lips spread over hers in a burning kiss, her hand balling into fists as it became too much for her._

 _It was so hot, so warm, so scalding. It was so hot...too hot...why was it so hot?!_

Lucy's eyes shot open, awaking from her dream, yet, this still felt...unreal.

Her eyes widened even larger as she realized the position she was in, and the fact that she had completely forgotten Natsu was in her bed!

Her lips were pressed against the dragon slayers, her arms lost somewhere under his shirt, with the other tangled in his hair, a leg in between his thighs, likewise being his leg was between hers.

Lucy would've screamed if she could, as she felt the dragon slayer's calloused fingers roughly squeeze her partly covered boob. (her shirt was disheveled from the rough sleep)

She pulled away from his mouth, immedietly hearing a groan of protest as Natsu grabbed her head and pulled her back onto his lips, moving his over hers with more skill Lucy imagined he had.

Lucy moaned as she clutched his hair tighter, digging her tongue into his mouth.

Groaning in slight disgust, she immedietly pulled her tongue out.

Note to self: Never French kiss a guy with morning breath.

Lucy felt Natsu's hand drift down her back as he lightly cupped his hand over her ass, lightly squeezing whilst at the same time kneeding her breast.

The blonde had to fight from moaning too loudly at his touches.

"Hmmn...Lucy...so soft..." He mumbled, a stupidly happy smile dancing across his cheeks.

Was he still sleep? Lucy wondered.

She yelled as she felt something hard and warm press against her entrace. A warmth similar to what she had felt in her dream.

She pulled away from Natsu as she looked down.

She felt that same scalding thickness press against her again, this time harder as it...grew in size?

Lucy gasped as she saw a tent rising in Natsu's pants. Natsu was...he was aroused!

Immeditely, she scrambled away from him, as she shifted downwards on the bed, her head lining up directly beside the growing shaft.

She breathed in awe, amazed by how a male's body worked, for she had never seen an actual boner up close.

Hesitantly, she reached towards the member that looked as though it was straining to be freed.

She lightly wrapped her fingers around the head hidden behind the thin layers of his boxers. She heard a hissing noise come from Natsu, followed by a low grumble, her eyes growing even bigger as a small, dark dot appeared on the print of his boxers.

Lucy placed her hand around his shaft, giving it a light stroke as Natsu groaned, thrusting into her hand.

The blonde giggled, as she continued, getting aroused by his sexy grunts as she continued to stroke him, amused by the same reaction of him thrusting needingly into her slender fingers.

Lucy closed her eyes as she slipped a hand in her own pants, not being able to help herself as she gingerly rubbed a finger into herself, working up a slow, pleasurable, yet unfulfilling pace.

"Lucy...Lucy!" Natsu growled, thrusting desperately into her hand as the front of his boxers soaked with more of that fluid.

"I-I'm supposed to... _s-shit_...put it in now...right?"

Lucy immedietly pulled away from the thick, throbbing shaft. At this rate, he would definetely cum on himself, and it would leak onto the sheets of her bed. No way that was gonna happen!

"L-Lucy...why'd you stop?" Natsu mumbled in a small, almost pleading voice.

Lucy's cheeks burned furiously as something dawned on her.

Natsu...Natsu was having a wet dream. He was fantasizing about having sex...with her!

Lucy grabbed a pillow as she shoved it into her face, squealing at the thought.

She bought her hand up to remove the pillow, and she involuntarily caught of wiff of his strong scent.

She raised her hand right under her nose, feeling her cheeks burn even deeper as she had to refrain from restarting her masturbation session.

His smell was so strong, so musky, so... _so_ addicting!

This was a man's smell. _Natsu's_ smell.

Lucy sighed as she tried to calm her racing heart, placing her arm over her eyes as she decided to call it a night.

She should at least try to get some sleep, despite the fact that Natsu was currently humping against her hip like a dog in heat, repeatedly mumbling her name under his breath in that god damn sexy, smooth voice.

Yes, she could try to sleep.

But that didn't exactly mean she would succeed.

.

.

Natsu stretched as he yawned. He felt incredibly satisfied with himself, although he never did get to a state of release in his dream. But it had felt so real...it was awesome!

His eyes widened as his hands grasped something warm and soft. He turned to his left to see Lucy sprawled on the bed sheets beside him. Her clothes were a mess, with her pajama pants sliding lowly on her hips, her shirt was rumpled and stretched in different directions, and for some reason...her bra was missing. Natsu gulped as he saw her nipples peaking out through the thin fabric, feeling himself lengthen once again as he remembered nibbling them in between his teeth.

It...it had been a dream, right?

He gazed down at his own body, and he saw wet spots on his boxers, and it felt...messy down there.

Natsu shook his head in disbelief as he gazed back over to the blonde.

If he looked closely, she had white spots splattered on her cheeks and arms.

Panic took over him as he feared that he had done _that_ to her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I'm so sorry!" He bowed as he placed apologetic kisses against her cheek, repeatedly asking for forgiveness.

He heard a laugh bubble from Lucy's throat, before her eyes opened and she bursted into a fit.

Natsu raised his head as his eyes widened in more confusion than shock.

"Lu...cy?"

She sat up as she wiped a tear off of her eye. "I set all of this up, Natsu," she said in between chuckles, "Don't worry, this is just ice cream. I wanted to see if you'd actually fall for it."

Natsu crossed his arms as he grumbled, "That's mean...I thought I had really done something to you."

"But..." Lucy began in a sultry tone of voice, pressing a finger against his chest, "If you actually believed me, what kind of things were you doing to me in those erotic dreams of yours?"

Natsu gulped, nervously laughing as he turned away. "U-Oh...it was nothing."

"Nothing...eh?" Lucy crawled off of the bed as she stood up, fixing her disheveled clothes.

She began to jump up and down as she did jumping jacks.

Natsu's face immedietly burned a cherry red color, feeling blood rush to his groin as he remembered what he'd done to her in his dreams.

He stared, mesmerized as those huge mounds on her chest bounced and jiggled wit every ovemnt, especially since she had nothing there to support them.

"L-Lucy...what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Morning excersice," Lucy said nonchalantly.

Natsu's keen ears could hear how her heart raced, and how those exhausted pants escaped her open lips...plump, pink lips...kissable lips!

He yelled in frustration as he bolted out of the room. "Damn!" He yelled, before he disappeared around the corner.

Lucy stared after him, before she sighed as she fell onto the bed, curling into a ball.

Looks her plan to get him out of here worked. Afterall, she wouldn't have been able to help pouncing on him, and kissing his daylights out...maybe more. Oh, she wanted so more than that! Feeling his bronzed skin under her fingers, having his turgidly erect, throbbing member hump against her thigh all night, the blonde moaning and squirming as Natsu continuously tryed to steal hot kisses from her, even in his sleep...

What had happened last night had been too much!

* * *

A/N

Drop a review if you liked this, and REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN~~~yaaaaaaayyyy!

So, drop those also if you want a chapter written and I'll get to working on them! This chapter may be the last time I accept requests for another...idk two chapters? It all really depends on how many I get! Also guys, it'd really help if I got the ages, or at least a title. Thank you guys so much for reading!

(Don't worry, precious previous requesters. I haven't forgotten about you and even have a select few written. I'll be making that list soon so you know where you stand currently, cause your position may have changed in relation to the last list.)


	6. Mating Season 2

The long awaited list:

In the Making: (I changed guaranteed, because you never know what could happen)

PandaPiggy  
MagicalLove  
blaCkXbLaZe  
Leefruit  
ScarletFlame07  
ObliskX  
DestinysRequiem

Pending:

Guest3  
Guest5  
OhtaSuzuke  
FairyTail4lyf  
Guest6  
Lazzerface  
Requester1000 (I'm not sure though. For some reason I have trouble writing good aggressive stuff. Or do I? You tell me.)  
Mirjam- (I've actually been extremely close to starting on this numerous times, but always end up getting caught up in something)  
Rando22- ? (It's be a challenge, but I guess I could try?)  
Nalufordays  
Cassi0chan  
Alimerin1  
3NaLuLover3 (not really familiar with that topic, so it's be hard for me to write.  
Rikudo97  
UnRealisticFigure  
manga4eva Prompt 2  
xTernel

Unaccepted (Sorry! Maybe you could try again?)

Celtika- the dance kinda makes me uncomfortable, and there is no way I'd want to look at it enough to form a chapter all about it.  
OhtaSuzuke- Can't really do it...it's kinda like a weird form rape of y'know? I guess it'd have to be direct and not unconscious...  
skylarhearts13-Pretty sure I've got plenty of those in the making lol  
DaManWoFear- Maybe something like this in the future? I don't know if I'm good with underwater since I've never tried it, and the act seems foreign to me.  
MarSofGalaxies-Too vague? Idk, I don't really feel like thinking up too much, that's why details are important!  
DestinysRequiem Prompt 2- too many stories similar to this are in the making  
Bella- Recent already requested  
bakafangirl- I tried, but can't really picture it  
OgaxHilda- too vague, way to many possibilities  
FairyTailF.T- meh, the concept just isn't grabbing me  
Izzy- Can't really form a mental pic of how I'd make it into a chapter

Annnd, thats all. If your name wasnt added and you requested, tell me and I'll edit. To all of you who were unaccepted, try again if you'd like. Just know that details and settings are always important for me. With so many requests coming in, I really dont want to have to brainstorm the whole plot of every chapter, when you could just supply it for me in the prompt. And I'm not talking about a lot. Just 2 or 3 sentences would suffice.

 _Bad Example:_ Could you make a jealous NaLu One Shot? (Believe me, I've got asked such a vague question many times before)

 _Good Example:_ After the Grand Magic Games Lucy is really popular and especially the men have their eyes on her. The Sorcerer finally asks her to have a photo shooting and when the photos come out in the next issue all the guys are drooling over them. Lucy's pictures are the talk of the guild and Natsu can't stand it. He hates how the men lust after his best friend. Eventually he just explodes in the guild and makes it clear that she belongs to him. So Natsu takes Lucy to her place (or somewhere else private) and proves to her that he meant what he said (he also wants to imprint her with his marks so EVERYBODY knows she's his).  
 ** _This prompt is not mines._**

Sooo now that I've done so much talking, here's the chapter!

* * *

 _Mating Season 2_

Prompt: Lucy already knows about mating season and purposefully goes after Natsu, taunting him by wearing skimpy clothes and leaning over to give him views of her cleavage until he finally breaks and pounces her.

 _Age: Both 18_

REQUESTED BY: _**DestinysRequiem**_

Truth is, I was already planning on making a sequel, but getting requests for another made me want to do it even more! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

.

"Gray..." Natsu direly pleaded, his eyes furrowing in worry.

"Let go of my arm, you freaking flame brain!" Gray shouted, swiping his arm out of the dragon slayers calloused grip.

Natsu banged his head on the wooden table, slumping in defeat. "You have to help me! I don't...I can't...I don't want to hurt Lucy."

Gray stared down at the dragon slayers pitiful state, sighing in sympathy for him. "So...you dragon slayers have this...this season...when you just wanna get it on with anyone you see?"

"Not just anyone!" Natsu shouted in defense, abruptly raising his head, "It has to be with someone you show a deep affection for. There's no way our urges could be halted if we did it with just anyone."

"Ah, that's a relief," Gray said letting a a cold sigh, "I've had my gaurd up for a while now because I thought you would pounce on me or something."

"What kinda shit are you spoutin'?" Natsu sneered, punching Gray in the arm. He stopped after Gray winced in pain, his eyes widening as a thought crossed his mind.

"But...but maybe...I mean, we've known each other for a long time and I'm pretty sure I care about—"

Natsu felt a sharp pain in his jaw as frosty knuckles collided with his cheek, his head whirring to the side as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor, hitting hit hip painfully.

Natsu grabbed his throbbing cheek, glaring up at the ice bastard. "What the hell was that for?! I know you're a freakin popsicle and all, but I at least thought what small amount of sense you had left hadn't completely frosted over!"

Gray scoffed as he stared down at the dragon slayer with cold eyes, and a vexed expression. "Dont you _ever_ even think about using me to get over your crazy desires. I can be here to help you through this, but hell, definitely not in that way!"

Natsu gripped his swollen cheek harder as he bit his lip.

What...what was he thinking? Was he actually thinking about using Gray...for that? He shook his head in disbelief. This was seriously starting to mess him up! If he continued to live this way, he might end up raping everyone in sight. Gender was no longer a barrier in this state, and it terrified him.

"Gray, I'm sorry! I didn't..."

Gray reached out his hand, turning his head the other direction as an indifferent, yet gentle expression ran across his features.

"Get up, and you don't have to apologize. I dont like seeing you this way either."

Natsu grabbed his cool hand as Gray lifted him to his feet. A small smile spread across Gray's face as he turned to look at his idiot friend.

"You mean a lot to me...to all of us as your friend. No one wants to see you beating yourself up about this. Talk to Lucy. Tell her whats going on. I'm sure she'll understand."

Natsu sighed, feeling slightly better, "Thanks..."

"Wanna brawl?" Gray asked smirking, "You can vent as much as you want. You don't have to worry about hurting me either cause there is no way your weak hits will even leave a bruise."

Natsu's eyes gleamed at the challenge, a wide grin instantly painting his cheeks. "Bring it on, you vanilla tasting, minty fresh toothpaste!"

Gray laughed as he ran out of the door of Natsu's cottage. "That was a compliment, flame stick!"

Natsu grinned as he took out after Gray, feeling his troubles ease away and into the air.

.

.

But his troubles instantly came right back, punching him straight in the gut...crotch.

Lucy just _had_ to saunter into the guild, wearing nothing more than white booty shorts, which basically were underwear in Natsu's mind, and an extremely thin, baby blue spaghetti strap tank top.

Natsu obscurely ogled her, gazing at her long, creamy legs and skin, unconsciously licking his top lip as he imagined what his hands would feel like, kneading those juicy, thick thighs in his fingers.

His eyes trailed up higher, before stopping on the huge mounds attached to her chest, which were poorly hidden by what little bit of fabric she had on.

A slight growl escaped Natsu's lips as he tore his head away from the more than alluring sight in front of him, shifting his pants to hide his growing erection.

She...she smelled like vanilla today. Vanilla and strawberries. Sweetness. Dessert. Natsu loved dessert. He ate it, _devoured_ it!

Drizzling hot chocolate syrup over her body, adding whipped cream to her pink nubs and slathering it over her cheeks as he licked it all up...a complete sundae! The only thing left to top it off would be a nice, big banana. A banana... _damn!_...he _definitely_ wouldn't have any trouble getting one of those. Afterall, he had one. A deliciously big one at that. Ha! A beautiful sundae topped off with a sweet, tasty banana... _God_...it was...it was almost too much to think about.

"Natsu..." Natsu jolted at the whiny, pleadingly soft voice that rung beside him.

"Y-Yo!" Natsu stuttered, trying his best to smile and not bust a load right in front of her.

"When are we going on a job?" She asked, entangling her arms in front of her, unconsciously? pressing her already gigantic boobs together.

Natsu's eyes locked onto the tender mounds of flesh, his mind going blank. "A job?" he mumbled, not really paying attention.

"Yes, Natsu, a job. Come on, we have take one! We're a team. I need you."

Natsu felt his member twitch at her words. It was a good thing he had wore his baggier Capris today.

She...she _needed_ him. Need...want...have...obtain...claim... _claim_...she was claiming him!

"You...you want me?" Natsu asked, tearing his gaze from her breasts as he looked into her chocolaty brown eyes.

Lucy's eyes slightly widened at his question, unsure about what he meant. "Yeah, I want you to come on this job with me, Natsu."

Natsu's heart began to beat rapidly as he felt his control skipping. He felt blood rushing south at a rapid pace as her words replayed in his mind.

 _I want you to come on me, Natsu. **Come** on me. Natsu, I want you._

Those words bounced around in Natsu's mind, heightening his desires for her.

He grabbed Lucy's wrist as he bolted out of the guild hall, and made a fast getaway to his house, deep in the woods. Where no one would bother them.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy panted, as he swung his door open, leading her in. Immediately after closing it, he slammed Lucy against the polished wood of the door as he pressed his lips up against hers in a fiery, heated kiss.

Lucy moaned at the contact, immediately smoothing her hands under his scarf and caressing his taut neck.

Natsu grunted as he rubbed his groin against her thigh, kissing her supple, pink lips fervently.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, overwhelmed by his rough, passionate kisses.

She wanted him. Lucy... _wanted_ him!

Natsu snaked an arm in her golden stresses as he tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Their mouths smashed against each others wildly, the kiss becoming messy as their mouths became slathered in the other's saliva.

Natsu moaned as Lucy whimpered underneath him. He could smell her arousal, likely caused by the intensity of his mouth.

His teeth bared as he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking the plump morsel into his hot cavern. Lucy scraped her nails against his scalp, digging a hand into his soft hair.

Natsu pressed a knee in between her leg, roughly rubbing against her core as he attacked her mouth with his smooth tongue, thrusting it in and moaning deeply as hers met his, smiling in satisfaction as the silky muscle rubbed up his tongue and into his mouth. The blonde moaned as she explored the scorching hot mouth which faintly tasted of cinnamon.

Natsu did the same, racking his tongue across her teeth, lightly licking across her top lip, and sliding the tip over her tongue.

His hand moved up to caress her soft cheek as their tongues began to battle one another's, swirling together in a passionate frenzy. Lucy's eyes squeezed tightly as she felt the power being drained out of her, slowly succumbing to his fiery touches that sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout her frazzled body.

Natsu swirled his tongue around hers, before wrapping his lips around the pink muscle and sucking gingerly. Lucy let out a groan of pleasure, and Natsu instinctively thrust against her as her hands traveled down his bronzed, and hard, yet velvety smooth chest, her fingertips brushing across his deliciously pink nipples as she slid his vest off.

Her hands roamed his warm, tautly built skin, caressing the hard abs and sliding up his body as she lightly circled her fingertips around his soft nipples.

Natsu pulled away from her mouth as a moan escaped his lips, panting from the kiss, and the physical pleasure he was feeling from his pectorals.

"I didn't know you were so...horny," Lucy moaned as she watched his cheeks stain pink, fascinated by the deep, sexy pants and moans that flew from his lips.

Lucy grabbed a pink nub in between her index finger and thumb, lightly twisting and pulling it.

"Lucy..." Natsu rasped, attaching his lips to her slender neck as he placed hot, gentle kisses on the skin. He licked up her neck, and to her jaw, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

Lightly he blew cool air, making Lucy shiver at the feel.

Natsu hands gripped her waist as he slid his hands under her shirt, ripping it off in one fell swoop, making a squeak erupt from Lucy's lips.

He reattached his lips to her, turning around as they stumbled through the living room, and into Natsu's bedroom, their hands groping and touching anywhere their hands could reach, the whole way.

Lucy's knees hit the bed as she fell backwards onto it, Natsu quickly following as he caged her in between his arms, removing his lips from her mouth and leading burning hot kisses down her neck and over her chest.

He yanked the bothersome bra off, not even bothering to ask for her consent. Lucy shrieked as she instinct-fully tried to cover her chest, her cheeks burning brightly.

"Lemme see," Natsu demanded, grabbing her wrists as he tried to pry them away from her chest.

"But..."

"Lucy, I _want_ you. I'm not gonna run away from you, so there is nothing to be ashamed about."

Lucy bit her lip as she closed her eyes, relishing her power as she dropped her arms to the side.

No matter how much Natsu wanted to completely ravish her, he had to show her he could be gentle, even if he truly wanted something more.

Gently, he caressed her breast, lightly kneading it in between his fingers. Lucy moaned as she bit on her lip. Natsu dived his head down as he gingerly licked across the tip of her pink nub, before sucking it into his mouth.

Lucy screeched at the feeling of his hot mouth wrapping around such a sensitive spot on her body. She could already feel that her panties were getting wetter.

Natsu suckled and nibbled the nub in between his teeth, pinching and pulling the other as his body trailed down, kissing her stomach as he went down her body.

"Natsu..." she moaned as his finger tips teasingly rubbed against her waistline, slowly pulling her shorts down.

"You dressed like this to seduce me, didn't you?" He growled, staring hungrily at her covered core.

Lucy blushed as she watched him slide her clothes down her body, shivering at his lust filled gaze.

"I knew...I knew you wanted me. But for some reason, you were holding back. I wanted to free you of whatever doubts you were having before."

Natsu chuckled as he pried her legs apart, making himself cozy in between them as he rose back up to meet her face. "Well, you did a damn good job of it!"

He reattached their lips as he slid a finger into her opening.

Lucy moaned as his warm finger slid in and out of her, scraping against her sensitive walls.

Natsu felt himself getting warmer with each thrust, as he added another finger. Pumping in and out of her as they got soaked in her juices.

Lucy squirmed underneath him, small pants escaping her lips as he added a third finger, feeling his own throaty moans rumble from his throat.

This...this is what he would soon feel wrapped around his throbbingly erect member. This is what he'd be sliding into. This is what would suck him in, clench around him, and milk him till he didn't have anything left to spare. The girl he had been fantasizing over for weeks was right below him, naked and moaning at _his_ touches.

But this was not enough. He didn't want small pants and moans. He wanted screams, shouts! He wanted to hear Lucy lose control as his name fumbled on her swollen lips.

Natsu thrust in a fourth finger, more than tempted to see if his whole hand would fit.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy gasped, gripping the sheets underneath her, loving the feel of his rough hands pumping her rigorously. Although, she wanted to get on with it already. Just imagining the feeling of his member thrusting into her, it made her wet and slick all over again.

Suddenly, Natsu yanked his fingers out of her as he hastily undid his belt, sliding his pants off.

Lucy stared at his turgid cock with tinted cheeks, slightly overwhelmed by his size. The thick veins throbbing on the shaft looked dangerously delicious though...tasty enough to suck on!

"No more foreplay," Natsu said as he lined his cock, which was already dripping loads of pre-cum, up against her entrance.

"I'm ready," Lucy assured, as she closed her eyes, anticipating the intrusion.

Natsu leaned forward, resting his hands on the bed for support as he pushed the head in. Lucy closed her eyes as a small moan escaped her lips.

Natsu slowly pressed in deeper, panting erotically as her tight walls began to squeeze around him. It was tight, so wet and warm...

The small amount of patience Natsu had flew straight out the window as he shoved the whole length inside, moaning wantonly at the incredibly intense, pleasurable feeling.

Lucy screamed as tears gathered in her eyes, her nails digging into Natsu's back at the pain.

The dragon slayer cringed at the shout, cursing himself for not controlling himself. He leaned down as he kissed Lucy's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered, apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy nodded her head as she slowly began to adjust to his size. Soon, the pain eased away and she groaned as an intense pleasure sparked through her nerves.

"M-Move,"

That was all Natsu needed to hear. He grunted deeply as he thrust into her roughly, slamming in so hard his balls rammed against her entrance. Lucy shrieked as she felt the hot cock fill her, burning deeply in her belly.

Natsu pulled out till only the tip was buried within her, before ramming the whole length back in, rocking into her at a vehement pace. He was enticed by the feel, the smell, everything!

His hands reached up as he cupped her tender breasts, leaning his head down to kiss her on the lips, his hips bucking forward with each thrust as he banged his cock inside of her slick hole.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy moaned as each thrust hit her womb, sending electric jolts through her body.

Ragged pants and moans flew from Natsu's lips as he pulled out into cold air, only to slam back into that warm tightness, as her walls clenched needingly around his shaft.

He needed more, so much more!

Natsu grabbed her as he flipped her onto her hands and knees, roughly grabbing her ass as he slid back into her entrance, Lucy screeching in ecstasy at the new and insanely pleasurable position. Like this, he continuously hit against her G-spot, and with each thrust she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

Natsu groaned and panted as erotic, heated breaths escaped his open lips, sweat running down his forehead as he snapped wildly into the searing heat, pressing in deeper, and slamming in even rougher, loving the feeling over her walls sucking him in and squeezing tightly around him, and especially loving the sound of her sweet voice mewling out moans and cries.

"Natsu...Natsu!" Lucy yelled as her toes curled and her head shot up, as a heavy orgasm rocked through her body. Natsu temporarily stopped moving as her slick walls wrapped around him so tightly, it was almost painful.

A hiss escaped his lips, accompanied by a deep moan as she quivered around him, eagerly sucking him back up. He was close...so close!

As soon as she loosened up, Natsu plunged back into her, pushing her body roughly against the bed as it rocked and creaked with every thrust.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy cried, going insane at the feel of his scorching hot dick sliding in and out of her, continuously hitting all the spots that made her mind go blank and her body heat in the most erotic way.

"Lucy..." Natsu groaned, grabbing her arm as he held onto it for leverage, not letting up speed as he snapped into her mercilessly.

Lucy turned around, and Natsu captured his lips in hers, moaning as he felt her clench around him, yet again.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy panted in between passionate, breathless kisses, "I...l-love you...so...so much!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt as though his heart would stop.

Those three words. Hearing them...had sounded so much sweeter than he had ever imagined. It..it made him so happy!

Natsu smiled, despite the ragged breaths escaping his fiery mouth, as his member rocked in and out of her, "You have no idea...h-how much I love you. My...my mate!"

Lucy screamed out as Natsu hit that deliciously sensitive spot within her yet again, making yet another orgasm rock through her body. Natsu moaned gruffly as he slammed into her one last time, shouting as she clamped tightly around his dick, and his thick, milky white cum shot off into her, filling her womb.

They both lay there, catching their breath as Lucy stared up at the dragon slayer with loving eyes.

"Next time you want something from me, just ask...okay? You had me going crazy over how indecisive you were being."

Natsu tiredly chuckled at the irony. "You're right...I was beginning to go insane."

Natsu sighed in content as he didn't even bother to pull out of that comforting warmth. "You're mines, Lucy. Forever."

Lucy giggled as she sifted a hand through his hair. "I wasn't really planning on going anywhere."

Natsu simply smiled as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as he enjoyed the warmth and softness of her body.

Maybe...Mating Season wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

A/N

Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffy! Hehe, in he beginning my Gratsu side was beginning to take over. XD. Good thing Gray kept me in check or this chapter would've ended up being something else! XD ^^'.

Ah, tell me what you thought about this chapter! And just a hint to all you Guests, but it'd really help if when you left a prompt, you'd give yourself a name, besides just being "Guest". It's becoming a real hassle to try and figure out what number you are, and from now on you will most likely not be getting added to the list, and its a low possibility for chapters being made.

Once again, tell me what you thought on this. Anything you liked? Anything you looooved? Also, if you're gonna be a flamer, dont be a wimp and bash me in a Guest account, sign in so I can respond to you.

Well, until next time!


	7. Underneath the Surface

_Underneath the Surface_

Prompt: While waiting for their food Natsu gets bored and says Lucy doesnt have guts to give him a blowjob under the table. Lucy accepts the challenge and goes under the table and gives him a surprising one. Natsu has to deal with not letting a groan or moan out but also...MIRAJANE WHO WORKS THERE, looking at him.

 _Ages: Lucy 21 Natsu 22_

REQUESTED BY: **_Magical Love_**

* * *

.

Natsu tapped his index finger lazily against the polished marble of the booth table, sighing as he stared out of the window, and out into the yellow-orange sunset, the warm rays of diminishing light piercing the glass as it shined over his handsome face.

He glanced over at Lucy who was sluggishly twirling a straw in her watered down glass of Sprite, trying to get a piece of ice out with the tip of her straw, failing miserably at it. Natsu could tell she was bored... because so was he.

The restaurant was pretty packed at this time of day, and they had already been waiting twenty minutes on their meal. Natsu groaned as he remembered that the estimated time of arrival was forty minutes to an hour.

"Lucy...why did we have to come here?" Natsu asked, agitation evident on his face.

"You know why," Lucy stated, "Our friend, Mira, remember? She just started to work here and she wanted us to, 'see her in action'...or something along those lines."

Lucy smiled as she pointed her head in he opposite direction. "She even gave us perfect seats, so that we can see her clearly as she works the cash register. If you've noticed, she glances over here from time to time to make sure we're still here."

"Yeah, and it's a real pain in the butt," Natsu mumbled, grumpily.

Lucy laughed as she slightly waved to Mira, the silver haired woman catching Lucy's gesture as she beamed brightly at her, despite being in the middle of taking someone's order.

"See, she's happy. We have to be here for her."

"It's nice seeing Mira and all, but where is he food?" Natsu grumbled, pouting cutely.

"It's coming," Lucy assured.

The two sat there in silence for another five minutes, before Natsu broke it, fed up.

"I'm bored!" He shouted.

Lucy ignored his complaints as she pushed the ice up enough to where it brushed against her lips. She opened her mouth, ready to catch it, and nearly cried out in happiness as it slipped in, immediately cooling her off.

"Lucy, give me a blowjob."

The blonde's eyes widened as she spit her well earned prize out of her mouth, it flying though the air before hitting Natsu's forehead, instantly melting as it slid down his face.

"W-What?" Lucy hushly whispered.

"You didn't hear me?" Natsu asked wiping the cool liquid off of his forehead, "I want you to give my buddy down here some company...with your mouth," he added for further clarification.

"Ugh, why?" Lucy muttered in slight disgust and confusion.

"Cause, the other day Gray wouldn't shut his mouth about how good getting one felt. He went on and on about he had met this really cute girl or whatever, and how good she had sucked him off. Of course, I nearly threw up at him telling me about his sexual adventures, but the thought interested me enough to where I wanted to try it."

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "Okay? Either way, this is not the right time, and _definitely_ not the right place to do it. What, has Gray's exhibitionate side caught onto you too?"

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, it may have. What, are you too scared to do it? Are you a chicken~?" he taunted, slightly smirking.

"N-No way!" Lucy exclaimed in defense.

"Oh?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you afraid I'm too big for you?" he laughed as a provocative gleam flared in his eyes. "Afraid that I might blow you up like a balloon?"

Lucy's cheeks burned darkly as he continued to taunt her with down right dirty jokes.

"Your mouth must not be enough to catch it. Y'know, I can release a lot if the pleasure is worth it," he continued, "Oh! Who am I kidding. You're probably scared we're gonna get caught too. Baby~~"

"Natsu..." Lucy growled.

"Baby Lucy, baby Lucy, cute wittle baby Lucy," he sung mockingly.

"Alright, alright!" Lucy yelled as the words rushed from her mouth. People turned to look at her and Lucy stiffly smiled as she saw worried, crystal blue eyes glance over at her. She apologetically waved her off before turning back to glare at Natsu, who held a smugly amused smirk on his features.

"Fine, I'll do it," she sighed.

Glancing around awkwardly, she crawled under the table and in between Natsu's legs.

Her cheeks tainted even darker as she looked up at him with unsure eyes.

Natsu glanced down under the table, lightly stroking the blondes hair. "I'll hide you, okay? As long as you stay close enough, my legs should be able to block you from sight."

Lucy nodded as her attention focused in front of her.

Warily, she pulled down his zipper, immediately feeling a rush of warm air hit her face, and his musky scent waft up her nose. Lucy couldn't lie. Even she was anxious to see what he hid in here.

Natsu couldn't help but feel his face heat as she reached her slender fingers forward, slightly palming him through his boxers.

He slightly flinched at the feel. "Lucy, pull it out already."

Jumping slightly, the blonde reached into his trousers, gasping as her hands wrapped around his extremely warm, soft member.

Cautiously, she pulled it out, her eyes widening at the sight of it. She gazed, starry-eyed, as she saw the thick veins running down the length, and the marble smooth, pink head. It looked oddly...beautiful? She had always imagined they looked nasty and filthy or something.

"How long are you gonna stare?" Natsu grumbled, a heated blush fanning his cheeks.

"I-I didn't imagine yours would look like this," Lucy whispered, flustered.

Natsu's eyes widened, slightly shocked by Lucy's words. Her gaze heated him. She looked intrigued, fascinated...aroused.

Lucy lightly squeezed the base of his flaccid cock, making Natsu hiss as she gave it a long stroke, before wrapping her lips around the smooth head and thrusting down till it touched the back of her throat.

"Woah!" Natsu yelled loudly, his eyes bugging out as he felt that hot cavern wrap around him, moaning as the tip of his dick slammed against the rugged wall of her throat.

Once again, eyes were on him, and since Lucy couldn't see, she continued to bob her head.

Mira gazed over, beginning to worry at the second loud outburst she had heard from the two.

Natsu clenched his teeth and grunted, as that hot wetness encased him, her slick tongue wrapping around his head while her hands pumped the base.

Lucy pulled away, swirling her tongue around the length, before slightly nibbling on the foreskin.

"Lucy..." Natsu breathed, as he felt her teeth rack against the sensitive flesh.

Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy's blonde locks as he panted, pushing her further down, desperate to feel more of that warm, skillful mouth slide over him.

It...it felt _amazing_. It was even better than how Gray had described it would be.

Natsu gazed around with hazy eyes, feeling his hips instinctively thrust deeper, loving the feeling of his cock hitting the hard wall of the back of her throat, repeatedly.

People talked and ate all around him, oblivious to anything that was happening underneath that table. And truth be told, it made him _hot_. It made him wet. It made him hard. It made him _turned on_.

Lucy's eyes slightly widened as she felt his member begin to grow in her mouth, as it lengthened in size. She pulled up, sucking roughly as she licked up the course of his thick veins, pulsing rapidly with need.

A loud grunt escaped Natsu's lips, as he lightly cursed for not keeping his voice down. Although, he couldn't help the erratic, heated pants escaping his lips, the heating of his already flushed cheeks, and the swelling of his nearly erect cock, that was shoved deep into Lucy's mouth.

"Natsu?"

The pink-haired male gazed up in shock as his eyes locked onto the silver-haired woman.

"M-Mira?" Natsu breathed gruffly, his voice hoarse from keeping down the heavy moans that had been dying to escape. At the sound of Mira's voice, Lucy had stopped moving out of panic, but she didn't want the fun to end yet.

Amorously, she continued to stroke his turgid member, licking tantalizingly slow across the smooth slit as a pearl of bitter pre-cum gathered on the head. Natsu mentally cursed, struggling as he had to fight against not thrusting deeper into that hot mouth, and not hissing at the sweetly addictive pleasure.

"I came to give you guys your food," Mira explained, her eyes creasing at his expressions. "They let me switch with another waitress, so I could come over here. Do you have a fever?" Mira asked, eyeing Natsu as she gazed concernedly at his flushed cheeks.

"No, I-I'm fine," Natsu muttered through gritted teeth as Lucy lightly swirled her tongue around the swell head, licking up any liquid that dripped out.

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asked, setting both plates of their food down on the table.

"Went to the bathroom," Natsu answered quickly.

"Really?" Mira asked, tilting her head, "I didn't see her get up."

"I didn't either," Natsu grunted, a small moan following, "She...she got up real q-quick...I guess."

" _S-Shit..._ " Natsu huffed closing his eyes tightly as Lucy enveloped him wholly. He felt himself slipping as his member grew bigger, filling with unshed cum, hissing as Lucy licked up every bit that drizzled out of the tip.

"Natsu? Are you alright?!" Mira asked, panic struck on her features.

"I'm fine!" Natsu growled, "S-Stomach just hurts..." he softly murmured.

Mira's eyes widened at the outburst, before she felt a sudden firework pop in her head. Her mouth opened as a gasp escaped, the gears in her mind beginning to turn as realization sunk in.

Natsu's face was flushed, and he was stuttering, grunting, and trying to hide strong moans. All the while, Lucy was no where in sight, and even though Natsu said she went to the bathroom, Mira hadn't seen her get up! Now that she thought about it, she had actually seen Lucy slide under the table, but at the time she thought she was merely picking up something. But now...!

A small tint of pink tainted Mira's pale cheeks as a giggle erupted from her lips.

"I understand, now. Pardon the interruption!"

Natsu sighed in relief as she scurried away, too built up to think about what she had meant.

" _F-Fuck_...Lucy," he rasped as she lightly pulled on his soft pubic hairs, pushing more of him down into her mouth.

"Can I...in your mouth?" Natsu moaned, beads of sweat beginning to form on his head.

Lucy hummed a response, making Natsu's eyes roll back as the jolt sent vibrations all throughout his sensitive cock, making his mind spin in a whirlwind.

His throat clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth, grunting as he held in the loud orgasmic cry that so desperately wanted to escape his lips. Intense pleasure washed over him as cum shot into the slick walls of Lucy's mouth, completely coating it with his seed.

Lucy's eyes furrowed as a load of the bitter liquid flooded into her mouth. Her throat muscles got to work as she swallowed it all down, sucking on him as she milked the rest out, it gliding over her tongue and sliding down her bruised throat.

She pulled completely off, panting as she took in deep breaths.

Natsu heavily plopped his head on the back of the booth seat, heated breaths fanning out of his mouth as he felt his dick soften and limply fall against his thigh.

Lucy scrambled from under the table, sliding into her seat as she drunk huge gulps of Sprite, ridding her mouth of the weird taste.

Dramatically, she slammed her cup down as she wiped her mouth off, before fixating her gaze on Natsu.

"I think Mira found out," she dead panned.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "And who's fault is that? That's you who kept sucking me off even when you knew she was standing right beside us."

Lucy sweat dropped as she scratched her temple. "Yeah...guess I got carried away."

"You don't say," Natsu said sarcastically, sighing from exhaustion. "That really wore me out though. That felt _too_ good and it was extremely difficult to keep holding back moans and stuff."

"Is that a compliment?" Lucy asked, slyly.

Natsu shrugged indifferently, "Yep, you're pretty much a natural born cocksucker. Never knew you had a talent like that!"

Lucy blushed, partly mad and partly happy at the statement.

Natsu eyed the steak on his plate as his eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I forgot Mira delivered our food."

He picked up the steak as he bit a huge chunk into it, stuffing his mouth with the delightfully flavorful piece of meat.

"What are you doing, Lucy? Eat before your food gets cold!" Natsu picked up his roll as he stuffed it into his mouth, chugging it down with a brisk glass of water.

Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes, slumping down into the seat. "Nah, you can have it. I'm already too full."

Natsu stopped eating as he stared at the blonde across from him with wide eyes. He felt his ears begin to heat at the statement, his member twitching in slight excitement.

Lucy smirked, eyeing him sultrily. "Yep, Natsu...you filled me like a balloon."

* * *

.

.

 **Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! It's my first time doing something like this one (suppressing moans, emotions, being secretive, etc.) so I hope I pulled through. To be honest, this story has a lot of 'first times' for me, because before this, I had never written a lemon or anything even close to what I write in this. Especially what's to come...oh, and also, guest requesters, if I decide to write your prompt, I have no way of contacting you to tell you I've published it. I can't force you to make an account, but I think it'd be really helpful for both me and you...**

 **And I believe this may become my catch phrase for this story (Or whatever you'd call it): Don't be mean to neither me nor the requester, for everyone has at least one crazy desire. And if you do, pm me personally.**

( Of course, this doesn't include critiques, tips, or complaints about a certain chapter. Those are always welcome)

 **Anyways, requests are halted as of now, and I'll tell you guys when they're open again!**


	8. Maybe I Should've Asked for Truth

_Maybe I Should've Asked for Truth_

Prompt: Lucy is dared by one of her friends to flirt with her writing teacher, Natsu. Unknown to Lucy, the young teacher has had the hots for her for a while. It starts with a kiss, which leads to a make out session, which will lead to some SMEXY NALU time!

 _Age: Natsu 23 Lucy 18_

CHAPTER REQUESTED BY: **_PandaPiggy_**

* * *

.

"Hey, Lucy."

Lucy turned to the direction of the voice, which belonged to one of her best friends, Cana. Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "Hmm?"

Cana smirked as she tilted her head towards their writing teacher, Natsu. (He's really laid back so he doesn't mind students calling him by his first name)

"I always notice him staring at you during class. Why don't you go flirt em' up?"

"Sensei?" Lucy pondered aloud, "He probably just looks over here cause you're always trying to sneak a sip of that alcohol everyone knows you hide."

Cana shrugged. "Maybe so, but don't sweat the details will ya?" She leaned across her own desk and onto Lucy's. "I'll make a distraction and while he's looking over here you do whatever it is that you do to make a man's heart race."

Lucy was about to protest, before Cana interrupted, "I dare you."

The blonde immediately closed her mouth, not wanting to back down from a challenge.

She huffed as she crossed her arms. "Fine," she mumbled.

Cana began to laugh, amused by how easily she could always reel her friend in.

"I'm gonna make a lot of noise that will draw his attention over here. While his eyes are directed in this area, make your move."

Lucy nodded her head as Cana began to hack loudly, beating on her desk as she pointed desperately to her throat.

Natsu immediately turned his head up from his paperwork in alarm. His eyes darted towards the sound of the noise, dropping his pen in the process.

"Natsu, help! Cana is choking on something!" One of the slower students in the class yelled.

Upon hearing that name, Natsu sighed as a wave of relief flashed over him. He quickly flicked a hand as he stared over at the brunette beating roughly on her chest.

"She's alright," he lazily dismissed.

His eyes drifted over the choking brunette, and to her blonde best friend, Lucy. Surprisingly, their eyes met and Natsu slightly flinched at her fierce gaze, not at all expecting it.

It would be too awkward to turn away, so their eyes stayed locked on each other's.

Lucy nearly flinched once their eyes met, not believing that he would actually look at _her_. It would be too awkward to turn away now, and she had to carry out the dare.

Lucy gazed adamantly at his hazel green eyes that held a slight playfulness to them. Might as well get it over with...

Sultrily, the blonde fluttered one eye closed, winking as she puckered her lips and blew him a kiss.

Natsu's eyes widened at the action, before she saw a smile spread across his lips and his chest begin to shake as he laughed. He directed his gaze elsewhere, standing up as he walked over to help a student with their work.

Lucy blinked once, then twice. He...had..laughed...he had _laughed_ at her! To him, this was probably normal. A high school senior playing a joke on him. They graduated in less than a month so it was only normal they'd start to act a little crazy.

"Cana!" Lucy hushly whispered, blushing furiously. "He laughed at me!"

Cana howled in laughter as she propped her legs up on her desk, grasping her stomach. "That was... _ahahaha!_...too h-hilarious!"

Lucy huffed as she turned back to finish writing her essay, breaking her pencil in sudden anger.

"Why am I...why am I so disappointed?"

.

.

.

Lucy picked up her books from her 7th period class as she walked down the hallways, more than ready to head home.

"Lucy!"

The blonde turned her head in the direction of the voice, surprised to see that it was her English Teacher, Natsu.

"Uhh, yes?" Lucy asked as she ran over to his classroom door, standing in front of him as she clutched her books to her chest.

Natsu gazed down at her, before walking into the classroom, his eyes telling her to follow him.

Lucy nervously walked in, as she scanned the barren class room. Did she have detention today? Was it because someone had caught her stealing an apple from the lunch line and had reported her?

Natsu silently closed the door, turning to gaze at the back of the blonde, before smiling as he clicked a small button, locking it.

He strode over to his seat, sliding in.

"Sit," he beckoned, patting the seat he had set beside his desk.

Lucy popped down into the seat, pulling on a string of her hair unconsciously.

Natsu propped an elbow on his brown, polished, wooden desk, as he laid his head in his hand. He shifted his seat towards Lucy as a playful smirk played across his features.

"Were you flirting with me during class, today?"

Lucy gasped, shocked at such a direct question. "Uhhh...it's not what it looked like!"

Natsu twirled a pen around in his free hand, gazing up at the ceiling. "Oh...it's not?"

"It's okay to have a crush on me. I don't mind, really. After all, we're both basically adults here."

Lucy blushed, not really expecting her teacher to be so blunt and straight forward. Did he act like this in the classroom?

"Sensei..."

"Natsu," he interrupted, "Call me Natsu."

Lucy's hands clutched in her lap, suddenly becoming paranoid of the fact that they were the only ones here.

"Natsu...I'm sorry for what I did earlier, but it seems you have the wrong idea," Lucy tried to reason.

Natsu scooted further off of his chair, so close that their knees brushed against each other's.

He placed his hand on her bare thigh, lightly rubbing his fingertips across them.

"You don't like me?" He asked, his eyes gazing pleadingly at her.

Lucy placed her hand over his, her heart fluttering as his warmth seeped through her like the newborn flames of fire.

"Of course I do. I mean, I don't hate you or anything," she whispered.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that," Natsu mumbled as he leaned in closer to her face, grabbing Lucy's chin as he bought her closer.

"N-Natsu...what—"

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu muttered softly, his voice deep and silky as his lips hovered over hers.

"Kiss me?" Lucy asked, feeling her cheeks heat as she began to feel a tingling in her gut.

"Yeah..." Natsu mumbled, sensually. "It'll be a light one at first, and we'll see how you like it."

"But..!"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, warm lips pressed against hers, immediately hushing her as an unintended moan bubbled from her throat. She had never kissed someone who's lips were so... _fiery!_

Natsu pulled away, as his heated breaths fanned over her face. "Was that alright?"

Lucy looked slightly conflicted before she gave a slight nod of her head. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked, brushing his hands over her cheeks.

Lucy closed her eyes at the feeling, as she leaned into his hand that held so much gentleness. This was her teacher for crying out loud! Why was she not resisting? Why did she not mind when he touched her? Why was _he_ even doing this?!

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes even tighter as his lips smoothed over hers.

Natsu ran a hand through her silky stresses, grabbing a section as he bought her head closer to his.

Lucy lightly ran a hand down his neck and over his shoulders, grasping them in her slender fingers.

They pulled away for breath, immediately diving back in, this time rougher than before.

Natsu ghosted his hand down her back, pulling her closer as he slid his tongue against her bottom lip.

Lucy's cheeks flushed as she opened her mouth, allowing it to enter.

"N-Naaahh..."

Natsu groaned as he slowly slid his tongue into her warm mouth, leisurely racking the muscle across her smooth teeth, sticking it in every crevice of that deliciously sweet cavern.

Lucy shuddered as she felt the silky smooth muscle move ever so slowly in her, taking its time to explore.

Her own tongue shyly moved, eager to feel him against her.

Natsu inwardly smiled as their tongues met, gently rubbing against one another. Lucy's thighs shuffled against each other as the pleasure began to increase. She racked her nails over his skin, gripping his hair firmly in her hands.

With their mouths still connected, Natsu pulled Lucy onto his lap, as their tongues swirled around each other's, Lucy pulling away as she gently sucked on his thin, yet soft, lower lip. She pulled it into her mouth, scraping her teeth across it as she lapped it into her mouth, sucking gently, and letting go with a "plop."

Natsu shuddered as he stared into her eyes, enthralled by the actions of the blonde.

"Lucy..." he rasped, pulling her mouth back against his, attacking her hungrily.

Lucy moaned at the forcefulness, Natsu kissing her violently, their soft lips connecting, smooth tongues batting against each other's, and hands going wild as they racked over the others skin.

Natsu's hands skimmed over Lucy's shoulders, pushing off the blazer to her school uniform. Lucy shimmied the cloth off, diving her tongue deeper into Natsu's mouth as she loosened his tie, pulling it off, and unzipping his jacket. Natsu helped her get the clothes off, throwing the items somewhere on the floor.

Lucy gasped as she felt something warm and hard begin to press against her moistening core.

She pulled away from the burning, fiery mouth as she stared at the pink haired male with widened eyes.

"You're...you're getting hard..."

Natsu smirked as he moved his hips, grinding his erection against her.

Lucy moaned, instinctively pressing harder against him.

Natsu groaned at the pressure as he slid himself against her again, gasping at the feeling.

He grasped Lucy's hips as he sunk back, thrusting upwards.

" _Hmm_...Natsu... _nngh!_ " She yelled as he built a steady pace, thrusting his throbbing member desperately against her clothed entrance.

The friction against his dick was incredible, and he was becoming even more so aroused as her juices poured onto his pants, the warmth easing over his aching member.

"L-Lucy... _nnghh_..Lucy!" He grunted, crashing against her mercilessly, causing the blonde to bounce up and down as she panted heavily, each thrust causing a shock of pleasure to jolt through her.

"God, I've...f _-fuck!_...wanted you for so... _nnghh_..long," Natsu groaned as he pressed harder against her, picking her up as he slammed her onto his desk, causing all of his supplies to fly onto the floor.

"S-So... _ahh!_...l-long?" Lucy panted, her cheeks flushing as he frotted his warm member against her core, roughly.

Natsu tore his shirt off as he leaned down, latching his lips onto Lucy's neck.

"Yesss..." He hissed, humping against her like a dog in heat.

He licked across her slick skin, before diving his hands under her shirt and grasping her large breasts.

Lucy moaned wantonly at the pleasurable sensations she felt from both her clit and chest.

"N-Natsu..." She gasped, as he tweaked her nipples, pulling down the top of her shirt as he latched his mouth onto the tender skin, sucking gently.

She pressed down on his searing cock, wanting to feel more of him, but lacking the contact through the thick fabric of his pants.

"Do you...want me Lucy?" Natsu whispered hotly, racking his tongue across her nipple as he pulled the other, roughly.

Lucy squirmed beneath him, moaning and gasping as she reached her hands forward to rack her hands over his taut, warm skin.

It was so tanned, and firm. She skimmed her fingernails against his abs, grasping them, before making a trail up his torso and running them across his arms.

Natsu placed his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers as he skimmed his lips over her breasts, placing small, light kisses over them.

"I've liked you for...for a while now," he mumbled sensually, halting his movements against her groin as he slid a finger into her slick walls.

They both moaned at the feeling. Natsu panted heatedly as he worked his fingers in and out, loving the feeling of her walls squeezing around him.

Lucy squirmed beneath him, loving the feeling of his rough hands sliding into her.

Natsu added two more fingers to the searing heat, scissoring her as he stretched her wider, attaching his lips to hers in a sweetly passionate kiss.

"N-Natsu... _mnghh!_...that feels...good,' she panted against his lips, pulling him closer.

Natsu felt her insides get even more squishy, and sopping wet with each thrust of his fingers, her juices sliding out of her core and into his desk, soiling his paperwork.

"So...f-fucking juicy," Natsu panted in amazement, awed by how much she was leaking.

He felt himself press tightly against the constraints of his pants, feeling his own pre-cum run down the side of his hardened, turgid member.

Hastily, he slid his pants and boxers off, sliding his fingers back inside as he added another finger.

" _God!_ " Lucy moaned, feeling herself build up.

"You ready?" Natsu asked as he stroked his member heatedly, lining it up with her entrance.

Lucy's eyes widened in slight fear at the girth of it, before she bit her lip and nodded her head.

"G-Go slowly...I'm...I haven't..." She mumbled shyly, a bright blush burning her cheeks.

Natsu smiled warmly as he traced soothing circles on her thigh.

"I understand. Just relax," he said soothingly.

Lucy tensed, despite his words.

Natsu gently kissed her, running a soothing hand through her hair. "Breath deeply, in and out. Push like you're trying to pee and it'll loosen up your muscles."

Lucy breathed deeply as Natsu pushed the tip in, pressing harder so that the whole head was secured.

Lucy breathed harder, trying her best not to panic at the weird feeling.

"Push," Natsu moaned, being overwhelmed by the tightness.

Lucy followed his orders, pushing as if she were on the toilet. They both moaned as Natsu dug himself deeper, groaning as he went in all the way.

Lucy groaned in pain as tears clouded her vision. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at the sensation, before he began to ease his fingertips across Lucy's arms in a soothing manner.

"We're lucky that you... _f-fuck_..are one of the rarer women who don't have a...a hymen," he panted, pleasurable sensations shooting through his dick as the walls adjusted around him.

"It would've hurt way worse."

Lucy breathed in deeply, feeling herself adjust as the pain eased away, accompanied by blinding pleasure.

"I-I'm ready," she panted.

At her signal, Natsu pulled out slightly before slamming back in.

Lucy screeched at the sensation, and Natsu moaned as she clenched around him.

He pressed into her again, building up a steady pace as his hips swayed roughly, his flesh smacking into hers as he glided in and out of her slick walls, moaning with each thrust.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whimpered as his cock slammed repeatedly against her womb.

Natsu picked Lucy up, never disconnecting their bodies as he pressed her up against the green chalk board behind them, picking up his speed as his cock pounded swiftly into her tight, dripping wet hole.

Lucy screamed at the angle, it hitting her in a uniquely delicious spot.

Natsu's hands grasped the tender globes of her butt, as she rammed against the board with each thrust, her legs flailing wildly, as she dug her head into his neck, moaning his name heatedly in his ears like a mantra.

Natsu grunted at the sweet sound, reality being much better than his dull fantasies.

"N-Natsu...oh god...a- _ahhn_ Natsu!" Lucy moamed wantonly, leaning her head back against the board, her nails scraping against the wood as she shook in pleasure, causing a loud screeching noise to vibrate in the room.

"L-Lucy, you're so..tight!" Natsu rasped, panting heavily as his thrusts became more erratic, sucking and scraping his teeth against Lucy's erectly hard nipples. The blonde bit her lip, overwhelmed by the delightful sensations.

"A-Ahhh! _Natsu!_ " Lucy screamed, as she felt a a shock of intense pleasure jolt through her body, clouding her vision in pure ecstasy as her body convulsed heavily.

Natsu groaned as he panted heatedly, going insane as her walls clenched and wrapped around him, practically sucking his dick further into her.

"F-Fuck... _mmngh_...Lucy!" He yelled, losing control as he shot his thick, milky cum off into her.

Lucy's toes curled as she bit into his neck, her body twitching as the hot fluid filled her.

Natsu grunted at the pain mixed with weirdly erotic pleasure, as he pulled out of her. He still held her by her butt as he looked down, watching as his cum, mixed with her virgin blood, swirled together, making it a beautiful bubblegum pink color. He breathed hotly as it spilled out of her entrance, some running down her thighs and some spattering onto the cold, tile floor.

Lucy slumped limply against him, extremely exhausted as he sat down in his seat, nestling her on his legs.

She laid her head on his chest, panting as she came from her high.

"That...that was better than I imagined," Natsu panted as he ran a hand lazily through her hair.

Lucy's eyes widened as it dawned on her just _who_ had just taken her virginity, and probably given her the best sex of her life.

Her incredibly sexy, cool and laid back English teacher that almost every girl in the school had a crush on, Natsu Dragneel.

She shrugged inwardly, not really caring about the details anymore as she wrapped her arms around his slim, yet buff waist, falling asleep in his arms, completely forgetting that she was still on school grounds and that she had yet to head home.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late update! I'll have the next posted in another 2-3 days. I hope you guys liked the chapter, so tell me what you think. XD

Oh, and a fun fact for the day if you didn't know: I didn't make it up when I said Lucy was one of the rare women who didn't have a hymen. It is a proven scientific fact that some women are born without a hymen, therefore there is nothing there to break. It's not very common, but their are many women in the world who are like that, though threy're in the minority. If you're a girl and still a virgin, you really don't know if you have one or not until that time comes.

Although, not having one would make penetration a lot less painful! But in a disadvantageous outcome, your boyfriend or husband might not believe you're still a virgin if you don't have one. Pull up the facts and prove him wrong!

Also, ** _requests are still closed for the time being._** I've just been so busy this week that I haven't gotten much done.


	9. Meeting You

Authors Note:

Turns out, I didn't update when I said I would, but I've got a reason for that! Nowadays, I'm pretty busy so I don't have as much time to work on the chapters. AND whenever I would write, for some reason it wouldn't save my docs, so I had rewrite thousands of words over and over again. To be honest, I almost felt like just dropping this prompt, because my work would always get deleted. But, BEHOLD! I pulled through and finished writing it, this being the longest chapter I have EVER written in my whole career of writing. (On Fanfics, that is)

And yes, this chapter was not requested by just one person. Not two either, but _three_! It's the first time so many people have requested such similar prompts, so like before I merged them into one chapter! Requesters are ordered from who notified me first.

* * *

 _Meeting You_

Prompt #1: Well, Natsu's the cocky bastard and Lucy's the feisty secretary. Hahaha Okay. I know. Ha ha ha Well, it doesn't have to be on the boss' table if you don't want.

Prompt #2: Ever since Lucy had been hired at Fairy Tail & Co. Natsu hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her. The thought of banging her until that tight bun she wore came a loose and she lay limp over his desk had him almost loosing himself right there. The first time Natsu caught Lucy listening in on a conversation from the break room about wanting to bang one of the Fairy Tail men and the way it turned him on, and the other time was when she bent down in one of those mini skirts she seems to always be wearing. Natsu lost it. Nothing absolutely nothing could stop him from having his way with her in his office with her bent over his desk.

Prompt #3: Natsu is a CEO of a big company, and Lucy is his assistant/secretary. Whilst she's busy working at her desk that's connected to his office, Natsu comes in and things get frisky. Maybe they could get it on in front of a printer or something.. or the window overlooking the city. No clue, I just really want to see a CEOxAssistant smut. _ **(A/N its not exactly like this, because by the time I'd read your review, I'd already written over half of the chapter.)**_

 _Age: Both 24_

REQUESTED BY _: **Fishy312, SimplyChanel, and PorkyPies**_

* * *

.

Natsu leaned back in his plush leather chair, at the desk in his office. He sighed as he turned around, facing a large piece of glass, its entirety acting as his whole backdrop wall. It gave him a perfect view of the city surrounding him, and caused loads of natural sunlight to shower in.

He heard a few knocks on his door, and answered with a sound, "Come in."

The door creaked open, as footsteps followed, and finally, he turned around to face the visitor.

"Good morning, sir," the blonde woman bowed in respect for her new boss. She was clad in a red blazer over a white shirt, paired with a snowy pencil skirt and three-inch, red heels. Pale pink lipstick adorned her lips, a brush of powdery blush evenly coated onto her cheeks. Diamond earrings glimmered on her small earlobes, and on her head sat a neatly fixed, and beautifully secured golden bun.

The lady stood in front of a huge black desk, where the man she would now be working for sat. At first sight, she couldn't help but think he was handsome. He sported tanned skin that paired greatly with his exotic, yet sexily attractive pink hair. You could outline defined muscles under his white shirt, and his eyes were as sharp as a dragon's, his gaze heating her.

The blonde raised her head as she held her clip board to her chest, the two adults staring each other in the eye, the woman waiting anxiously for a response. She saw his sharp, yet beautifully colored hazel eyes start from her head, and slowly rack over her curvaceous body. His eyes trailed back up, intertwining his fingers over his desk, before smirking as his eyes met with the blonde's.

"And who are you?" Lucy's eyes widened at the deep, yet sexily smooth voice. It was...attractive, to say the least.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, sir. Starting today, I am assigned as your secretary."

"My secretary?" Natsu pondered aloud, a crease wearing on his dark brow, "I've never been informed of this."

"Ah, yes," Lucy began, "Miss Erza told me that you were beginning to slack in handling certain affairs, and that she needed someone to 'keep you in check', as she put it."

Natsu's chest shook as his cheeks rose, a deep laugh bubbling from his throat. Lucy felt herself weirdly attracted to the sharp canines that stuck out, yet despite that, wanting to see that smile more.

"Ha, Damn that Erza!" He placed a hand over his eyes as he chuckled some more, shaking his head from side to side. "Who would've thought that demon would stoop so low as hiring someone to watch over me. What am I? A baby?"

Natsu scoffed, swiping his a thumb over his nose. "Fuck no. I don't need a babysitter."

Lucy's heart jumped at the harsh accusation, yet she remained calm. "Sir, I am in no way a babysitter. I'm only here to help you, with whatever it may be." Lucy chuckled, "What, do you think I'll wrap a leash around your neck and walk you around like a dog?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, before a small smile adorned his thin lips. "You're quite daring, aren't you? I've never heard anyone speak to me in such a way."

"Oh?" Lucy asked, returning his expression, as she walked towards his desk, propping her hands on the edges of the slick wood, before leaning in close to the man, "Do I astound you?"

Natsu's eyes slightly widened at the sultry overtone, which contrasted so greatly to her earlier business ready attitude. He smirked, grabbing her small chin as he lightly squeezed it.

"Well, if you're gonna be under my wing, you have to do anything I tell you, yes?" he whispered, his eyes narrowing as his breath fanned over her lips.

"Incorrect," Lucy said softly. "I'm helping you with business. It'll be me giving the orders in that aspect, sir."

Natsu smirked, highly satisfied with her non submissive, feisty attitude.

"Lucy Heartfilia, consider yourself hired."

.

Days passed, and Natsu felt himself becoming highly attracted to the devious blonde. Weeks passed, and the only thing he could think about was making her _his_. It was something about the sway of those wide hips, the round shape of that juicy ass, the way her lips turned up whenever she knew she would have the upper hand, or it might have been the way she talked to him. It was...it was different, it was new, exciting, provocative, _arousing_!

Just being around her turned him on, making his fantasies go wild. What would she be like as he pounded into that tight hole in between her legs? Would that devious, and wild side spark in between passionate love making, or would she be shy and drawn back?

Natsu could already imagine both scenarios, because truthfully, either would do. Would she ride him and try to dominate over him? Or would she blush and look away as he stared down her naked body?

"Sir, you have a meeting today in 10 minutes."

Speak of the devil. Natsu loosened his tie as he ran a hand through his lush locks, picking up his mug to take a sip of coffee as he sat dormant in the comfort of his plush desk chair.

"With who?" Natsu asked, gazing up at the blonde who had a clipboard in front of her stomach, clad in a tight, white, ruffled blouse, a blue pencil skirt, and black heels.

She still wore the same exact bun she had come here in every day. _Everyday_ for the past five months! He wondered, how would she look with her hair cascading over her shoulders? How long was it really? How would it feel in his palms as he sifted his fingers through it, kissing that sweet mouth of hers?

"It seems like its another one with Blue Pegasas Inc.'s head manager." Lucy flipped the papers down as she stared at the hot haired main, her gaze training on him in slight disappointment.

"What have you been doing to have them on your case so much recently?"

Natsu rubbed a hand across his forehead, clutching it in his fingers. "Negotiations and other shit. I wish they would just fuck off already."

Lucy chuckled, turning around to leave. "Behave yourself. I'll be back in around five minutes to come and get you ready just in case you fail to do so."

The blonde haired woman walked to the large wooden doors, her fingers grasping the handles.

"Why-"

Lucy turned around at the sound of his voice. "Hmm?" she hummed.

 _Why don't you just stay?_

Natsu bit his lip, refusing to utter such cheesy words.

"Just go," he mumbled. Lucy laughed, before thrusting her pelvis back, causing her rump to stick out more than it usually did. She smirked as she eyed Natsu's dazed expression, before turning around and exiting the room.

Natsu growled as he harshly sat his mug of coffee down, the thick glass slamming against the table, causing the liquid inside to swirl in a frenzy, resulting in the dark substance spilling on some sheets of paper.

He cursed, hastily plucking up Kleenex wipes as he tried to rid it of the stain before it got too bad.

He sighed, throwing the tissue away in frustration, seeing as the stain wasn't letting up.

What in the world could he do? She was tempting...too tempting. I mean, she practically throws herself at him on most occasions.

Natsu stood up from his seat, shaking on his dark business coat and straightening his tie. He picked up his case, and a few files, clearing his throat as he pushed in the seat of his chair, walking towards the door, and out into the hallway.

The floors were a metallic silver, and the walls were a mixture of black and gray.

Natsu's eyes widened as he stared down the long hallway, only to see Lucy and Sting Eucliffe chatting idly right in the middle.

Natsu strode over to them, and as he got nearer, he could hear more of their conversation.

"And I was like...chicken nugget!" Sting exclaimed, Natsu glaring as he saw Lucy giggling at the joke.

"Sting, where did you here that from?" Lucy asked, in between laughs.

The sandy haired man laughed as he bashfully scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I made it up, of course."

Natsu scoffed at the old joke that he had heard ages ago, and definitely not from Sting.

"Lucy, it's time to go," Natsu demanded as he stepped up to the pair.

Sting's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the pink haired male. "Natsu-san!"

"Yes, yes, that's me," Natsu said, waving off the blonde haired man. Sting stared to Natsu, then Lucy. "You two have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, a meeting," Natsu muttered. He snatched Lucy's hand into his as he began to walk off, dragging her behind him, leaving her to stumble over her own two feet.

"Later Natsu-san, Heartfilia-san!"

"See ya later, Sting," Natsu replied.

He was aggravated, no doubt. Natsu hated to see Lucy act so friendly with other guys. She was always laughing, or smiling, and hell, she even called them by their first name. He could see the way all of these men looked at her. It was too friendly. Almost as if...they wanted to _know her_ better or some shit.

His grip tightened on her wrist as his teeth ground together. It angered him. Infuriated him! She had known him longer then all these cock headed bastards, yet she didn't even call him by his name. Not any part of it!

"O-Ow," Lucy winced, staring at the back of her boss. "You're not really that jealous are you?" She asked, trying to yank her hand away from his firm, painful grip.

Natsu growled, before turning a corner as he pushed her against the wall of the men's restroom, slamming a palm down right beside her head, the blonde gasping as Natsu leaned in closer to her.

She couldn't help but feel excited under that predatory gaze, his sharp, yet beautifully colored, hazel eyes piercing into her. He was so close she could feel his warm breath fanning over her face.

"Do you really want to go at it right now? Even when you have a place you need to be in less than five minutes?" The blonde lifted an eyebrow as she presented him with the question.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he leaned into her more, pressing her completely against the wall as he placed a leg in between her thighs.

"Fuck the meeting. You," he whispered, "Are making me go insane."

"In a good way?" Lucy smiled.

"In all the worst ways possible," Natsu hissed. "Flirting with other men, yet still tempting me. Still teasing, still trying to _seduce_ me. You just want me to rape you, right? Cause hell, you sure have been coming off as horny."

Lucy bit her lip as she gazed up at him through thick eyelashes. "What if I am?" she mumbled softly, racking her fingertips across his neck, "What if I let you do anything you wanted to with me, right here, and right now?"

Her fingertips trailed up his neck and to his his lips, rubbing against the thin, soft morsels. Natsu gazed down at her, his eyes furrowing with conflicted emotions.

"Would you like that?" She breathed hotly, her index finger gently pulling down his lower lip.

"I would like you to call me by my name," Natsu said, letting her fingers roam anywhere they wanted too, "No one else, just _me_."

"What about Sting?" Lucy asked, leaning forward as she lightly brushed her lips across the hot skin of his neck.

"Eucliffe," Natsu shuddered out, slowly running a hand up her thigh.

"Gray?" Lucy breathed, slightly nibbling on the skin as her hands eased their way into his hair.

"Fullbuster," Natsu growled. "I don't want you to call anyone by their first name, but me."

He grabbed her chin as he turned her head up to look at him. Large brown eyes met greenish hazel ones. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Natsu," Lucy whispered. Natsu felt himself beam in pride as his name rolled off of her tongue and out of her mouth.

Her hands clutched his hair as she bought his head closer, pecking his warm lips lightly.

Natsu gasped at the contact, not at all expecting it, but couldn't react at the fast rate in which she had pulled away. "Come on, let's hurry before we're late."

She slipped out of his grasp before turning around to signal him to follow. Natsu slightly shook his head in pent frustration, before following after her, his eyes yet again catching on those deliciously wide hips, and that tender ass that was waiting to be ravaged.

.

 _2 Weeks Later_

Natsu yawned, wiping a tear from his eye as he reached into his drawer to get him another pack of hot heads out. He nearly cried out in disappointment as he saw the empty box that lay within.

Where was that blonde when he needed her?! Speaking of which, the pass few weeks had been sexual torture. After that day, things had gotten a lot more intense. Occasionally Lucy would try to steal a kiss from him, whisper dirty words into his ears, or give him playful taps on the butt whenever he walked past.

It irked the man greatly, but also allowed him to get in a few gropes of his own. What was holding him back? It was obvious she wanted him, yet she still talked to other guys as if it weren't a care in the world. I mean, if you have someone in your sights, you're not suppose to be 'friendly' with others.

He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt, standing up to go to the office lounge to buy some more candy.

He walked down the hallway, stepping into the elevator as he pressed the bottom for the thirteenth floor. Luckily, their were no cockheaded bastards riding with him, therefore their was no reason to be friendly with anyone.

At the sound of the ding, Natsu stepped out as he continued down the hallway, turning a few corners until he made it to the lounge. Just as he was about to open the door, he halted as he heard a familiar voice talking to a not so familiar voice.

Lucy.

He peaked through the small window of the door, feeling slightly joyful as he saw a box of hot heads in her hands. So she had noticed he was out.

She leaned against the drinking machine as she talked with one of her friends, Cana Alberona.

 _"I've been so thirsty lately," Cana groaned, "It would be nice to get a good fuck."_

Natsu's eyes widened. So they were on that topic!

 _"What about you, Lucy? You already got a man who's giving you a good time?"_

Lucy shrugged, crossing her arms. _"This is Fairy Tail, after all. Their are hot guys around every corner, so it wouldn't be hard to snag one up. Really, I wouldn't mind having a one night stand or something of the sort with any of them. I bet I'd have a great time!'_

Natsu's hand clenched on the doorknob, veins popping on his fingers. So Lucy...she would just do that with anybody?

 _"Anyone who you'd wanna start a relationship with?" Cana asked her._

 _"No...anyone I'd do a one night stand with is not someone I'd go into a long term relationship with."_

Natsu's grip on the doorknob loosened as his heart dropped in sadness. If she was talking about all of Fairy Tail's men, did that mean she wouldn't be willing to date him?

 _"But..." Lucy began, "There is one guy. He's the only one I've ever had fantasies about. Wild and passionate nights...sweet and romantic dates...I've imagined it all with him. I've been trying so hard to get him to make a move on me for months now! I flirted with others to make him jealous, and basically threw myself onto him. Yet, he's too stubborn and hot headed to see that I want him to take the first step."_

 _"He works here?" Cana asked._

 _"Yep," Lucy told her, taking a sip of water, "I don't know what else I could possibly do to get him to realize what I'm trying to convey here. What, does he want me to wear a BDSM outfit, with my boobs and ass hanging out in front of him, and attack him while he's asleep?"_

 _Cana howled with laughter._

Natsu's eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips. He hadn't even noticed that his little guy (little? _pffft_ ) had been hardening throughout her whole explanation, and the fact that his face was burning up as heated breaths flew from his lips. A guy who worked here...who she'd been making moves on for months, who she'd thrown herself at, who she'd made jealous, as she flirted with other guys...who else could it be? It had to be him!

Natsu slightly touched the tip of his excited member, hissing at the pressure. She had been fantasizing about _him_. The same that he'd been doing to _her_. And all of that flirting shit was an act to get him to make a move!

Natsu shuddered at the thought of her wearing revealing lingerie or outfits, massaging his hands into any soft flesh he could get his hands on.

He had gotten the okay. Their feelings were mutual!

If she wanted him to take the first step, she better be ready to hop a mile.

Because when he showed passion, in anything he did, he always exceeded any and everyone's wildest imaginations.

.

.

"Good morning, Natsu," Lucy greeted by the door as the man walked into his personal office, yawning and throwing a coat onto a stray chair. As he walked past Lucy, she reached her arm out, lightly pinching his butt.

Natsu yelped in surprise, immediately turning around to glare at the blonde. "You know I hate it when you do that, so stop it." he told her, narrowing his eyes.

Lucy only giggled, looking down at her hand. "You've really been stocking up on your Wheeties haven't you? That felt a lot thicker than what I'm used too."

Natsu couldn't help but feel a light blush brush across his cheeks. "Why are you complimenting a man on his butt? Weirdo."

He reached forward as he lightly pinched Lucy's boob, causing her to yelp in pain as she instinctively covered her chest. "O-Ow!" she exclaimed, cutely pouting.

"Now you see how I feel," Natsu nodded his head, dropping his books over by his desk, before walking over to a nearby bookshelf.

"Ladies are more sensitive than guys!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu yawned again as he searched through the various types of books, looking for one on managing. Even though he hated reading, it was an absolute necessity in his field of expertise.

Lucy laughed. "Did you jerk off for too long last night or something? You've been yawning ever since you got in here."

Natsu tensed at the question, which might have been a tensy bit too close to the actual truth.

He lightly scoffed turning around too look at the blonde. "With the way your mouth never stops opening, it seems to me that you wanted something stuffed inside. Maybe that will shut you up?"

"Maybe it would," Lucy shrugged as she walked over to his desk, "I am quite hungry, by the way."

Natsu eyed her suspiciously. Was that sentence completely innocent, or did it mean what he thought it meant?

"Ha! Erza sure did hire me quite the naughty secretary," he laughed, shaking his head. "Who would've known you'd really be like this."

"Well, like they say, sweet things come in big packages, right?" Lucy asked, waving her finger in the air.

"Wrong," Natsu protested, "The saying is, big things come in small packages."

"Small?" Lucy giggled, "Oh! Like you."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched as the book in his hand dropped onto the floor. This little...so now she was making dick jokes?

Natsu turned around, facing the blonde. "Do you wanna see?" he asked, placing a hand on the cool metal of his pants zipper as he slightly pulled it down.

Lucy's eyes widened as she halted in her actions, waiting anxiously for it to go further down.

Natsu smirked in mock amusement, highly satisfied with the blonde's dazed, yet lustful stare. He was only trying to make sure what he'd heard in the lounge that time had been correct. He could tell by the look in her eyes...she really had been only thinking about him.

She wanted him.

"I have something waiting on you in here, Lucy," Natsu whispered huskily, using his other hand to lightly grope his member.

He bit his lip as he lightly moaned, gazing over at the blonde.

Lucy gulped, her legs instinctively beginning to move towards him, her lips slightly parted.

"Too bad," he sung, quickly pulling the zipper back up. Lucy groaned so quietly Natsu could barely hear it.

But he did.

He smirked in triumph at his victory, turning back around to search for his book

After a while of completely uncharacteristic silence, Lucy spoke up.

"Who is this?" she asked, leaning over his desk as she held a picture frame in her hands.

Natsu's eyes landed on her rump which was stuck high in the air, and he could see a bit of her lace underwear peaking from under her skirt. That short ass skirt that she _loves_ to flaunt around in. His eyes trailed down her long, slender legs which were halfway covered by stockings.

Her breasts were hanging over _his_ desk, as she slightly pulled on her lower lip.

She looked kissable...fuckable even.

"What?" he asked, replying to her question from before as he sauntered over to her.

"This," Lucy said, pointing to the frame, "Who is it?"

Natsu slowly moved behind her as he stealthily grabbed her waistband, pulling her ass against his warm member, which was throbbing behind the fabric of his pants.

Lucy gasped, dropping the picture. "N-Natsu?" she hushly asked.

Natsu smirked as he moved down a bit, lightly rubbing his growing erection of her clothed entrance at a tantalizingly slow pace, Lucy slightly moaning as she felt every inch of him slide over her.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" he asked, as he felt some of her wetness soak onto his jeans, groaning as he slowly picked up the speed.

" _Ahh..._ " Lucy moaned, her fingers clenching the desk.

"Of course that's me in the picture, who else would it be?" he asked, as his hands slid down her back, one hand roughly grabbing one of the tender globes of her ass.

"If you wanted to lure me over here, the congratulations, because you succeeded."

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered, as he slightly pulled back, thrusting his clothed entrance against her barely covered core.

"You want me," he bluntly put, "You want to be ravaged...fucked...and you want me to pound mercilessly into this slick hole in between your legs."

Natsu felt Lucy thrust back against his throbbing member, her butt following his strokes, continuously pressing herself against him. She gasped and panted as the pressure sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"I do..." she heatedly panted, turning around to gaze at him with flushed cheeks and slightly watery eyes.

"I know you want me too Natsu. I've seen the way you look at me. Your gaze...it turns me on," She whispered.

Natsu's eyes immediately widened at her words, before he gripped her butt harder, sliding his length against her, and bringing back a hand as he lightly slapped her butt cheek.

"A- _Ahhhh_!" Lucy yelled, her head shooting up as her eyes widened, before dropping to hide her enjoyment, erotic pants fanning from her lips as that one hit was pain, accompanied by waves of pleasure that jostled in her ass, and up her spine, causing her back to arch.

"Hmm, so you like stuff like this, huh?" Natsu asked as he felt more of her liquid stain his pants, gripping her butt harder in response.

"God..." Lucy muttered.

Natsu grabbed her torso as he flipped her around and onto her back, so that she was facing him. Lucy lifted herself up as she propped her hands back on the desk behind her, her chest poking out nicely for him.

Natsu grabbed her thick, and extremely smooth thighs in between his fingers, as he spread her legs apart, causing her skirt to rise up and fully expose her silky, lace underwear, which truthfully, didn't cover anything. He nestled himself in between her legs, Lucy immediately wrapping her legs around him, moaning as he rubbed against her entrance, yet again.

Natsu's hand slid underneath her, firmly grabbing her cheeks in his hands, kneading them in his fingers as he lightly kissed her neck.

Lucy's finger tips skimmed over his neck, before clutching his hair in her hands, pulling his head up so that he was looking at her. She stared into his eyes, the eyes she had always loved. They were mostly green, but in certain areas of the light, they appeared to be a shade of dark brown. Right now, as the light flooded in from the glass wall behind them, they appeared to be a mixture of both, the blonde getting lost in the haze of exotic colors.

"You've made me wait too long..." Lucy whispered direly, as her eyes trained on Natsu's slightly parted lips.

"Lucy," Natsu moaned.

Lucy closed her eyes as her fingernails scraped across Natsu's scalp, causing him to groan in pleasure as her lips melded over his in a passionate, yet chaste kiss. She pulled away swiftly, as she bit her lip and gazed up at him. Natsu could tell that kiss had simply been a sample, only a fragment of what more she could give him.

"Finish what you started, boss," Lucy said sultrily, gazing at Natsu with a taunting gleam in her eyes as she grabbed his tie, loosening it, and pulling him closer to her.

"You're damn right I will," Natsu growled, crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Lucy gasped, nearly melting as his scorching hot mouth merged with hers, warming her as a volcanic explosion erupted throughout her nerves, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more of that heat.

The blonde moaned as she leaned further back on the desk, her hands sifting and pulling his soft locks of hair as she licked across his upper lip, sucking the soft morsel into her warm mouth.

She breathed heavily as she sucked it in, before slightly nibbling on it, and pulling away as she panted, his warmth still tingling her lips.

She immediately dived back in, and Natsu nearly pulled away at the ferocity of the kiss, feeling his member jump in excitement as her tongue explored his mouth wildly and fervently, scraping across his smooth teeth, and wiggling into every hot corner in his warm cavern.

Natsu removed his hands from her butt, one slightly squeezing her breast, and the other grabbing the hem of her shirt as he eased it off of her. Lucy slightly giggled against his mouth, raising her hands above her head as he yanked the rest of her shirt off. His hands trailed down her stomach, his fingers circling in her belly button as the other fiddled with the clasp of her bra.

As Lucy moaned, Natsu used this point of weakness to fight back with his own tongue, swirling it around hers and lightly bobbing his head as he rubbed the two muscles together, the friction becoming nearly unbearable. Lucy's core ached, begging to be touched, as clear, and a highly intoxicating fluid ran out of her opening.

She successfully unbuttoned the last of his shirt, her hands easing up his firm, toned torso as she caressed certain areas of the skin. Natsu moaned against her mouth as her fingers brushed over his hard nipples, and he slightly pulled away before diving back in, both of their heated pants and gasps intermingling as their mouths connected, burning and bruised with passion. The air around them was hot and heavy, just like their love for each other.

As Natsu continued to press his lips against hers fervidly, he grabbed her cheeks, turning her head as he angled the kiss, grasping her bottom lip in between his rows of teeth, and scraping her plump lip lightly as he pulled away, Lucy groaning at the feeling.

The blonde's slender fingers ran over his broad shoulders as she pushed the fabric off, pulling away from his mouth, causing a string of saliva to stretch between them, connecting their mouths before dissipating into nothing.

Lucy bit her lip as her eyes trailed over Natsu's chiseled, toned, tanned, and _extremely_ sexy bare upper body. Her hands ran down his muscular arms, slightly caressing the soft skin in her fingers.

Natsu stared in slight confusion as to why she'd pulled away, but smirked once he saw the more than addicting expression Lucy wore.

Her cheeks were glazed over with flush as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, her eyes gazing erotically at him.

Natsu smirked, leaning into her as he licked up that soft, slick muscle and into her mouth, cool air blowing out of his nose as he wrapped his lips around her, lightly sucking back down the length of it. Lucy squirmed beneath him, at the suction, her hands slowly sliding down his valley filled torso and to the rim of his pants.

Natsu lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over hers, before trailing his warm lips over her cheek, and down her creamy neck.

Lucy's lifted her head, allowing him more access as his teeth nibbled across her skin. Stealthily, he unclasped her bra, as it slid off her chest, her breasts bouncing lightly as they were freed from their restraints. The material pooled around her waist.

Natsu slightly pulled away to admire her, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Under all of those clothes, I could never really see what kind of shape you had. But...damn...they're a lot bigger than I thought they were," he whispered, heatedly.

Lucy's fingers palmed the erection hidden behind his pants, Natsu hissing as he slightly thrust into her fingers. It was hard... _definitely_. Her body heated as she imagined what he'd feel like inside of her.

"Neither did I," she whispered sultrily, unclasping the button to his pants as she slowly pulled his zipper down.

Natsu let her do as she pleased, as he grasped one of the tender mounds of flesh in his hands. They were incredibly soft, and nearly swallowed his fingers as he pushed into them. He leaned down, kissing, licking, and sucking the sweetly addictive skin.

Lucy moaned as his hot mouth burned love marks over her chest. He kneaded and squeezed the other large mound roughly in his hands.

Lucy's back arched, leaning back as she used her feet to pull his slacks and briefs down, freeing the humongously huge, and proudly standing erection that shot straight up, curving inwards, and nearly reaching his navel.

The blonde whistled as she stared at the monstrous cock with wide eyes, her eyes trailing the deliciously large, thick vein, which trailed from the thick base, and all the way up to just below the foreskin, and swell, pink head.

Lucy unconsciously liked her lips as she saw a glistening pearl of pre-cum appear on the tip and slowly drizzle down the side.

Natsu pulled away from her massive, bare breasts as he panted, feeling quite prideful by the awe stricken look on her face, as she gazed at his pride and joy.

"Not as small as you thought, is it?" He asked, grabbing her hand. Lucy watched as he directed her hand towards his girth, wrapping her slender fingers around it.

"It's so hot...and thick," Lucy breathed, gripping it tighter as she stroked it.

Natsu closed his eyes as heated breaths escaped his lips, propping his hands on the edge of the desk for support as Lucy jerked him off, him thrusting more into her hand.

"You're already leaking," Lucy smirked, pumping faster as drizzles of the clear fluid spilled out of the tip and over her hand.

"S-Shut up," Natsu gasped as Lucy swiped her thumb over the head, lightly circling the fluid over the opening, as she massaged it.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she whispered.

Natsu peaked his eyes open, just now noticing that while she had been stroking him off, she'd also been fingering herself, prepping her entrance.

"I want to to take all of you in," she moaned, propping her elbows back on the desk as she raised her legs to her stomach, proudly showing off her private as her fingers slammed in and out of her soaked entrance.

It was nearly too much, having Lucy stroke him off with that flushed, beautiful face, as she lewdly masturbated in front of him. It was...let's just say a _huge_ turn on.

"Fill me up so much... _a-ahh_...I'll be able to feel that fiery... _nghh!_... warmth in my stomach, and I'll crave another time with you," Lucy moaned and panted as her fingers rubbed against her walls.

"No worries about that," Natsu guaranteed as he wrapped her legs back around his torso, removing her hands from him as he lined herself with her entrance.

"Ram it in," Lucy moaned as the tip brushed against her slick folds. "I want this rough!"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and Natsu gripped her hips as he pulled his own back, before slamming into her, sliding half of himself inside.

"A- _Ahh!_ " Lucy's head shooting up as her chest rose and shook heavily, her toes curling at the intrusion. Natsu hissed at the warm, and incredibly wet tightness, her walls already clenching around him.

"I...I'm not used to this size...s-so just ease the rest in. I-I-ll... _nnn_...relax," Lucy panted.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Natsu groaned as he felt her loosen, him pressing in further as he felt her expand. Lucy clutched his hair as he slid in to the hilt, gasping at the searing heat, and thickness that filled her. It made her feel...whole.

"N-Natsu..." she whispered, tears unwillingly falling from her eyes as she held him close.

Natsu's lust immediately was dismissed as he saw the liquid trail down her cheeks. He lightly swiped them away, grasping her face. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too bad?"

Lucy shook her head, smiling. "No...it's anything but that. I'm just...so happy," she gazed into Natsu's eyes, and the male couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, when are you gonna start?" she asked.

In response, Natsu pulled out of her before ramming back in, Lucy yelling in ecstasy as he hit a sensitive area in her.

Her nails dug into his skin as he pulled and pushed in and out, his thick cock leaving a scorching trail as he slid through her walls, hitting that same spot every time. He was big enough so that he didn't even have to angle to find it.

"A-Ahh, N-Natsu... _mnghh_...Natsu!" Lucy groaned as he crashed into her, wet noises of sex radiating throughout the room as their two liquids mixed, his balls slamming against her clit as he dug his member in and out of her.

The supplies on Natsu's desk fell off as he slid in and out of her wet entrance, pushing her further onto the slick wood. The friction against her head caused her neatly secured bun to unravel out of place, it unwinding as her hair fell out, now in a ponytail.

"Lucy..." Natsu gasped and grunted. "S-Shit...so tight," he hissed, gripping her waist harder, as he rammed in and out of her, loving the feeling of his dick coming out into the cool air, before ramming back into that warm, tight heat.

"Natsu..." Lucy mewled, her hands clutching wildly in his hair as he drove her to the brink. "S-So close..."

Natsu grabbed her butt as he picked her up, Lucy moaning into his neck as she slid down further onto his large, throbbing, and turgidly erect member.

The man walked around his desk, before plopping down in his plush, leather seat, sitting the blonde on top of him.

Lucy yelled into his ear as gravity forced her all the way down on his member, so far that pubic hairs from both bodies touched, her clit rubbing against Natsu's skin, although stretched widely.

Lucy sat her legs on both sides of Natsu's thighs, so that she was cradling him.

"You're gonna ride me?" Natsu asked, even though he already knew the answer. Lucy smirked, leaning in as she lightly kissed his neck. "Like a horse," she whispered, as she slowly raised herself to the tip, before pushing his cock through her slick folds as she slammed back down.

"Ga- _Ahhh_!" Lucy's teeth clenched as that hard cock rammed against her womb at an incredible force, a muted cry escaping her lips as she felt a powerful orgasm rack through her body.

Her body twitched over Natsu's as she clung onto him. With her heated and erotically sexy moans and pants fanning into his ears, combined with the feel of his swell cock being squeezed by Lucy's inner walls, it drove him over the edge. Natsu grunted loudly as he busted a load inside of her.

Lucy moaned as that warm liquid filled her insides, shuddering at the fact that this was _Natsu's_ essence being released inside of her.

They both panted, coming from their highs, before Lucy suddenly attacked her boss's lips, kissing them hungrily as her tongue swirled around his.

Natsu groaned at the intrusion, before he kissed her back back, his hands reaching down to grab her butt, squeezing it.

Without warning, Lucy raised her body as she slammed back down onto him, causing Natsu to moan against her mouth. They exchanged heated kisses as Lucy slid on and off his dick, riding him at a furious pace.

Lucy moaned against his mouth as his long, and extremely thick cock rammed against her womb. Penetration was a lot smoother, thanks to the mixture of sexual fluids spread around her walls. One of her hands clutched his thick locks as the other trailed over his hard chest, rolling his hard nipples in between her fingers.

The sound...the smell...everything that involved Natsu was always something she could look forward to. It was.. _exhilarating_..being with such a man.

Natsu gripped her butt harder, and as she came up on his dick, he slammed her back down, providing much more force than Lucy alone could muster up.

Lucy moaned against his mouth nearly coming for a second time.

She pulled away from his mouth, her hips still rolling over him, and the pleasure only increasing.

A thick string of saliva formed between them, shining as bright as a crystal, reflecting the light from the sun, before catching on their chins.

Natsu's head immediately dived down, as he latched his mouth onto the pink nub that was bouncing in front of him, his hand massaging and groping the other large mound.

Lucy bit her lip as she pulled him closer, Natsu taking this chance to pick her up as he walked towards the glass wall, which overlooked the city.

"I wonder what people would do if they saw a busty blonde being fucked out in the open?" He asked, sliding out of her as he set her down. She bent over, her hands grasping the window pane as warm light filtered in, accompanied by a blue sky and towering buildings.

Lucy slightly looked over her shoulder at her naked boss, her blood heating at the lewd, yet highly exciting question.

"I doubt they'd be able to see. We're on the 21st floor." Lucy told him, desperately wanting to get back to their earlier activities.

Natsu leaned over her bent body, grabbing her hanging, squishy boobs in his hands as his lips lightly brushed against her ear.

"I can tell you'd like it..." he whispered, "I saw your clit twitch at just the mention of it."

"Everything you do excites me," Lucy panted as she felt the tip of him teasingly rub up and down the length of her folds.

"It's the same for me," Natsu mumbled huskily, as some of his cum fell out of her and onto his swelling tip.

Slowly, he began to push into her, and Lucy moaned as she felt every inch of that warm thickness fill her hole. A void...deep within her.

Lucy's nails scraped the glass as he slid in, becoming irritated at the torturous pace. She wanted to be filled. And now!

The blonde thrust her hips back, sucking the rest of him in. Natsu hissed as she enveloped him.

"Damn...so impatient."

"You know I dont...l-like to... _unghh_...wait."

Natsu grabbed her ass as he slid into her, pushing Lucy further into the wall. As his dick rocked inside of her, heated pants and gasps flew from her lips, and as she gazed down, she saw people walking the streets. In some weird way, it made her even wetter, thinking of the fact that someone might see her being fucked by her boss.

"N-Natsu...G-God...Natsu, don't stop... _harder!_ " she moaned.

Natsu's hips snapped against her fervently, ramming into her as fast and as hard as he could. As Lucy's cried his name, he felt himself reaching his brink.

He reached his hand forward, rubbing his fingers over her clit as his dick massaged her walls, Lucy's eyes rolling back at the sensation that was far too intense for her to handle.

Screaming loudly, Lucy's knees buckled as her body shook, another powerful orgasm rocking through her body.

Natsu immediately shot off inside of her, for the second time that day, groaning as he filled her to the brink, her soft insides squishing around his softening member.

The male slid out, and Lucy panted as she fell to her knees, Natsu immediately leaning down to catch her as he sat on his butt, cradling her in between his legs.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy mumbled, leaning back on his chest as she snuggled into him, feeling more worn out than she thought she'd be, "That was amazing."

Natsu smiled, lightly kissing her neck. "For me too, although, there _is_ one more thing I'd like to do..."

He reached his hands forward, gently pulling the remaining rubber band out of the woman's head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders.

He chuckled as his fingers sifted through the silky strands of hair, that cascaded midway down her back, today being the first day he'd ever seen them in their entirety.

He pulled his coat off of his desk, wrapping it around them.

"What's up to you always wearing a bun, anyways? I've been wanting to see what your hair actually looked like."

Lucy smiled as she snuggled in more to his chest, circling light circles on it.

"I wanted the day you saw me with my hair down, to be the day I claimed you as mine. If you wanted to see it, you had to take it down by yourself. And when else would you even think of doing that, besides in the middle of love making?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "So you've liked me ever since you met me?"

Lucy looked up, as she thought. "It may have been then, or a little bit later."

"For me, I don't exactly know when it happened either," Natsu pondered aloud.

.

.

.

 _One month later_

"Good morning, sir." Lucy walked through his large doors, closing them behind her. Her hair was up in that same tight bun. Natsu glanced up from the work on his desk, smiling up at the woman.

"How was your night?" she asked him.

"I spent it with you, so of course it was great," Natsu stated, as Lucy leaned down, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

She pulled away, brushing her nose against his as she stared into his colorful, vibrant eyes.

"Would you like to see my hair today?" she whispered, sensually, as her hands loosened his tie.

* * *

A/N

I got that boom boom pow~~~ YES! I'm so happy I finally got this finished and posted. Hope it wasn't too long that you guys got bored or anything XD. I actually rather liked this one and felt pretty good about it. If you see any typos please tell me! Oh, and also tell me if you enjoyed the chapter. ;) Feedback greatly encourages me to write more, which leads to quicker updates.

Mehh, I'd like to say requests are still closed for the time being, but knowing you guys, you'll leave them anyways. ^^'


	10. At the Library

_At the Library_

Prompt: Natsu is (reluctantly) accompanying Lucy to the town library, and at the library Lucy wants a book that's too high on a shelf so Natsu helps out. Lucy sits on Natsu's shoulders, making her boobs rest on his head, her thighs clasp his neck, and her panties push the back of his neck, so he gets kinda really hot and bothered so he kind of devours her. Or really, any situation where Lucy unintentionally tempts Natsu is fine. Thanks! :)

 _Age: Both 18_

 ** _REQUESTED BY: bLaCkXbLaZe_**

* * *

.

Natsu yawned as he walked down the concrete sidewalk, digging his hands into the pockets of his comfortable jeans. Warm, morning light shined down on him as birds awoke, chirping pleasantly sweet songs in the near distance as a steady breeze blew a deliciously pleasant scent into his nostrils.

Lucy's _scent_.

"You shouldn't open your mouth too wide unless you want insects to fly in," the girl warned, as she walked beside him.

Natsu yawned even louder before closing his mouth as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He took his thumb as he swiped them away, staring down at the blonde beside him, shrugging.

"That kinda stuff never happens. Besides, why did I have to come with you again?"

Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms. "I told you this before, Natsu. Levy couldn't make it cause she's over Gajeel's."

"And?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. "You need someone to be with you so you can read books?"

Lucy pouted as her cheeks puffed, looking up at the taller man. "Is it so wrong that I don't want to be by myself?"

They stared at each other in moments of silent battle before Natsu closed his eyes and turned his head away in defeat. "No, it's not. Just, can we not stay here the whole day? The last time we came, we were there till closing time, and we got there at opening hours!"

Lucy anxiously laughed, scratching her temple. "Don't worry, don't worry. Today I'll just be checking out a book, and then we can go right home."

"Right..." Natsu muttered as they stepped up to the library door, pulling it open as a gust of cool air hit their faces.

They stepped into the serenely boring place, only to see one or two people silently reading books in corners or doing work on their laptops at tables. Their were shelves and shelves of books, and even an escalator that ascended three floors.

Lucy walked over to the reception desk, with Natsu following close behind as he glanced around curiously at the enormous place.

"Are you looking for something?" The employee asked, gazing up from his computer and at the blonde.

Lucy smiled politely as she folded her arms over the table. "Ah, yes. I'm looking for a book titled, "Fairy Tail". Would you happen to still have it in stock?"

"Ah! That book," the man exclaimed with a rather large smile on his face. He turned back to his computer as he began to search, while creating small talk.

"What do you like about it? Personally, my favorites are the two main female protagonists. Y'know, Zera and Ulcy?"

"Oh? You've read it?" Lucy gushed excitedly, "Yes, those two are strong mages and I respect them both as characters. My favorite would have to be the male main protagonist, Austan. He's really funny and cute!"

Natsu's ears perked as he gazed over at Lucy, and then raised a cautious eye towards the man she was talking to. What could they possibly be discussing, laughing and smiling like that? Natsu didn't like the look that man was giving her...he looked too... _convivial_. And that was bad. Natsu didn't need Lucy to find another male friend. There was enough as it was, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let another come and try to replace him.

He strode over to the counter, standing so close to Lucy that their arms pressed against each other's, unintentionally catching a whiff of her intoxicating scent.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the blonde haired man, an unconsciously impolite scowl plastered on his face.

"Sorry, but we're kinda in a hurry. Mind telling us where the book is so we can get it and go?"

"Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't know you guys had a place to be." he made a few more clicks on his mouse as his eyes searched the screen.

"You're in luck. We have one book left in stock, second floor in the fiction/fantasy section. Look for "Ma" and you should find it."

"Thank you," Lucy said, smiling as she turned around. Natsu gave a small nod of his head, seeing as he was no longer a threat, before following after the blonde.

"What was that for?" he asked, staring at her back, "You were totally flirting with that guy."

"Was not!" Lucy denied as Natsu began to walk beside her. "We were just discussing one of the greatest novels ever made."

Natsu crossed his arms as he grumbled, "That's exactly the problem."

Lucy giggled as she playfully pinched his cheek. "Aww...is someone jealous?"

"As if," Natsu scoffed.

.

.

Lucy stood on her tippy toes as she tried to reach for the book which she had found on the very top shelf.

"Need help?" Natsu asked, slightly smirking as he watched her struggle. The act was quite amusing.

Lucy huffed as she turned to him. "You can't reach it either!"

Natsu looked up at the top shelf. "You're right. Therefore, I'll lift you up there and you can get it."

"Lift me up...how?" she asked.

"I'll bend down and you sit on my shoulders. Then I'll boost you up so you can reach it."

Lucy's face brightened as she clasped her hands together. "I never thought of that! Alright, lets do it."

Natsu bent down as Lucy walked over to him, placing one leg over his shoulder. She made herself snug as she placed her other leg over the other shoulder, wrapping her arms around his head for stability, as her heels dug into his chest.

"Woah...this is actually kinda scary. Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you?"

"Yep, positive," Natsu assured, "I'm getting up now."

Lucy nodded her head as he slowly began to raise himself up. She clenched onto him tighter as she got further away from the ground.

Once Natsu was fully upright, he stumbled a bit, causing Lucy to shriek as she frantically tried to maintain her balance.

"N-Natsu, put me down! I'm gonna fall!" She cried, terrified of what the floor would feel like as her face collided with it.

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry, I've got you secure. I was just playing with ya."

Lucy took a deep breath, building up her courage, as she removed one arm, reaching forward to grab the book from the shelf.

Natsu's breath hitched in his throat, as he felt incredibly soft weight press against the top of his head, and searing warmth press against the back of his neck. But that wasn't what made his urges surface.

It was her smell...that intoxicatingly addictive smell. It wafted straight up his nose, tingling all his senses. It came strongest from the part pressed against his neck, and it was slowly making him lose control of himself.

"Almost there," Lucy muttered, scooting into him more as her hands brushed across the book.

Natsu moaned as that smell became even stronger, circling around him, smothering him, making him want... _need_...yearn to taste it!

"You alright?" Lucy asked. She smiled as she finally grasped the book, pulling it off of the shelf. "I got it!"

"Y-You did?" Natsu stuttered, already feeling his mouth salivate.

In mere seconds, Lucy was back on the ground, her butt resting on the plush carpet.

"Hey, why'd you put me on the ground?"

Natsu gazed down at her with hungry eyes, diving down as he gently pushed the blonde completely on the floor.

His warm hands trailed up her covered leg, his fingers skimming over the fabric of her jeans.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, a bright blush highlighting her cheeks.

Natsu's nose followed his hand as he caressed her thighs, the trail of that scent leading the way.

His fingers wrapped around her waist band as his head stopped near her core, sniffing the exotic smell.

"Here..." he whispered, "It smells...so good, right... _here_."

Lucy's face flushed over as his rough fingers slightly pulled down her pants, slipping under the fabric, before he slowly pulled them out, and trailed down to her pockets.

He inhaled deeply as he bought his head closer to that spot, groaning as desire churned within him.

"I've found it," he moaned as his hand dug inside her pocket, pulling out the delectable treat.

"H-Hey!" Lucy yelled, getting over her initial shock as she desperately grabbed for it.

Natsu triumphantly smiled. "I knew I was smelling something on you! Damn, I'm so hungry!"

He peeled the plastic wrap off as Lucy tried to reach it, drooling at the sight of the cubed, chocolaty goodness. He leaned his head in as he sniffed that delicious scent yet again.

"Who would've known you had bought left over brownies!"

Natsu laughed as he threw the chewy morsel into his mouth, devouring her completely.

I mean...uhh...her _brownie!_

* * *

.

.

.

A/N

...lol, I had a lot of fun writing this one XD. Cool down, everyone just take a deep breath of air and relax. This story was getting a bit hot, (if u know what I mean ;)  
I actually wrote this one or two weeks ago, and was looking for the right time to post it. No..its not long, but future ones will hopefully be! It was still smexy though, right? *Chuckles*...how many people thought he was smelling something else?

Yeah, I know its a lot of you, so show yourselves!


	11. A Birthday to Remember

_*Just a small note, Lucy's real b'day is not the date prescribed, but July 1. The reason for the date is explained in closing authors note*_

 _A Birthday to Remember — July, 18, 2015_

Prompt: Would you like to make NaLu kinky game - as birthday surprise for Lucy; with Natsu blindfolding her tying to the bed, teasing (maybe with vibrator) and then them having smex...

 _Age: Both 23_

 _REQUESTED BY: ** ObeliskX**_

* * *

.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed in jovial happiness as he walked into her kitchen, setting the cake down on the table.

Lucy squealed as she hopped out of her room, bouncing with joy as she jumped into Natsu's arms.

Natsu laughed as he held her close to him, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Please don't tell me..."

"It's Red Velvet!" Natsu exclaimed, finishing off her sentence.

Lucy squealed even more placing small and quick, yet sweet kisses on her boyfriend's lips.

"Aww, I didn't think you'd get my favorite! How did you know?" Lucy asked excitedly, running over to the table as she eagerly took the case off, digging her finger into the rich, creamy, and extremely tasty buttercream frosting.

Natsu smiled as he walked over to her, nodding his head in smug knowingness, nuzzling his head in her hair.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted this to be the best it could be."

Natsu turned off the light as him and Lucy took a seat. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the waxy, yet colorfully decorated candles, the heat quickly melting away at the small sticks.

A soothing warmth spread over both of their faces, lighting up and highlighting their features.

"Happy birthday to you..." Natsu began to sing softly, "Happy Birthday to you..."

Lucy smiled as she hummed in delight, closing her eyes as his smooth, gentle voice rung through her ears.

"Happy Birthday to Lucy...my dear sweet as apples, sugary, buttery soft, honey tasting—

"Natsu!" Lucy interrupted, gingerly laughing.

Natsu chuckled as he realized he was getting carried away. "Happy Birthday, to you..." he whispered, singing lightly as he leaned into her, the tips of their noses brushing against the others.

"Make a wish," Natsu mumbled softly, pressing his lips against hers.

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt his warmth seep into her, her body being purged into flames. Only...this didn't burn nor scald her. It eased her, pulling her deeper into its clutches, lighting an everlasting flame deep inside the compassions of her soul.

Air blew out of both of their nostrils, not wanting to pull away, and in that small moment, Lucy prayed as her wish materialized in her mind, sizzling her thoughts along with the passions of Natsu's burning kiss.

They both pulled away as the flame flickered across their faces and in their hearts, a tint of orange dancing in their eyes as small smiles played across their features.

Lucy turned back towards the cake, closing her shimmery orbs as she breathed deeply, blowing a steady, cool stream of air over it, the candles flickering, before burning out completely, puffs of smoke wafting into the air.

Natsu howled and hooted as he clapped joyously. "You've finally reached the joyous age of twenty-three!" He exclaimed.

Lucy laughed as Natsu flicked back on the lights, and gathered themselves plates, forks, and napkins.

Elegantly, he placed a small plate in front of Lucy, pulling out a handkerchief as he polished the knives and forks, setting a napkin down as he laid each on the side of her plate, placing the silverware on top.

Lucy's eyes widened, amazed by Natsu's actions. "Did you take classes or something to prep you for this? It's amazing!"

Natsu anxiously laughed at the compliment, swiping his thumb across his nose in a bashful manner.

"Impressed?" He glowered.

The blonde laughed as she took her knife and eagerly cut the first slice of cake, "Very."

"So what did you wish for?" Natsu asked as he took the knife and cut himself a slice.

Lucy waved him off. "Everyone knows that you're not supposed to say your wish out loud."

Natsu stared at her for a second before shrugging, digging into the cake, beaming as he found that it was more delicious than he thought it would be.

The couple continued to laugh and talk for what felt like hours as they finished off most of the extravagant dessert, topping it off with creamy vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

Natsu wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, Lucy looking at him in disbelief as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

The pink haired male nervously rubbed his clammy hands against the fabric of his jeans, and scratched his head.

"Actually Lucy...I haven't given you your present yet, so...I was wondering if I could do it now?"

Lucy propped her head in her hands, gazing at him, completely oblivious to what he was referring too.

"Yeah, sure. Just hand it to me."

Natsu laughed. He should've figured this would not be as easy as he would've wanted it to be.

"Umm...it's kind of, more so, I have to...to _do_ it to you."

Lucy's eyes widened as a heated blush spread across her cheeks. "O-Oh...you mean _that_."

Natsu twirled his thumbs around each other, feeling bashful as he brushed over such a topic.

"It's not exactly _that_ , but it's close to it," he mumbled, "I'm sure you'll like it," he said as he smiled.

"I just wanted to try something different and exciting, seeing as this is a special day for you."

Lucy bit on her lip, sure that she was blushing furiously.

Although Natsu was kind, idiotic, and highly childish, their were times when he was a hopelessly sweet romantic, and a _king_ in bed. He just...it's like a switch just turns on inside of him, once things get heated, and he gets really damn _sexy_.

"I'm up for it," The blonde told him, highly anticipating what was to come!

.

.

"You ready?"

Lucy stared at darkness as she heard Natsu's voice sound somewhere near her.

"Uh, Natsu, what is this again?"

She yanked on her arms as she found them securely tied to the bedpost, yet not tight enough to damage, above her head. Her body was bare, with the only piece of clothing over her eyes.

She felt completely exposed in this position, especially since she couldn't see anything, and if she had to put how she was feeling into one word, it would have to be...anxious.

"It's a surprise, Lucy," Natsu whispered hotly against her ear, making Lucy yelp in shock as she slightly jumped off of the bed.

"W-When did you get there?!" She panickly yelled.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her reaction, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he decided to test it out more.

Gently, he poked her side, running his finger along the length of her waist.

Lucy shivered beneath him, as he ran his hand further down.

In an act of pure curiousity, Natsu ran his hand in between her legs, quickly swiping his fingers across the length of her bared entrance.

"O- _Oh God_!" Lucy screamed, her arms yanking on the restraints. She breathed deeply as the pleasure went away, shocked by how loud she had moaned and just how good that had felt.

"So it's true," Natsu said in a slightly amazed voice, " You can't see anything, so your senses of touch are heightened since you don't know when it's coming. Therefore, you don't know where to expect me to touch you, and you can't brace yourself for it. It makes you extremely sensitive..."

Natsu hovered his hands over her skin, before reaching her breast as he scraped his nail across the stiffened bud.

" _Ahh!_ " Lucy groaned through clenched teeth as he latched his mouth onto the other. She felt a shudder rack through her body as his warm mouth suckled her cool skin, immedietly shooting through her nerves and straight to her groin.

Natsu skimmed his hand down her body, shoving a finger into her opening. Lucy yelled as she squirmed beneath him, panting as heavy breaths escaped her lips.

"N- _Natssuuu..._ " she moaned as he added a second finger.

She whimpered as she felt his warm mouth leave her boob, feeling weirdly aroused as she felt his body slide down her own.

Lucy couldnt help but feel exhilarated, thrilled by the fact that she had no idea what he would do, and by the fact that her pleasure was heightened nearly ten times. Even this soon, she felt herself building up.

Natsu slid in a third finger, pumping even faster as they became coated in her juices.

He stared down in wonder, as the pearly fluid flowed out.

Hesitantly, he leaned his head close, his member hardening as the exotic scent floated into his nose.

Warily, he flicked his tongue out as he licked the pink, fleshy nub above her clit.

Lucy's hips bucked as a deep moan rumbled from her throat, her legs buckling widely at the intense sensation.

"Did that feel good?" Natsu asked, as he swiped his tongue across the part that his fingers weren't penetrating.

"Yesss!" Lucy wantonly moaned, screaming and squirming as he continued to lick her, his fingers never letting up speed.

He reached a hand up, tweaking her nipples as he slid his tongue inside her moist walls, moaning at the warmth, tightness, and taste.

Lucy's eyes shot open behind the blindfolds and her fingers clawed wildly, choked moans flew from her mouth, and her nipples tightened painfully.

As he slid his tongue inside of her, a jolt of insanely intense pleasure shook through all of her nerves, and she screamed as she arched off of the bed, moaning as a powerful orgasm rocked through her body.

Natsu's eyes widened as her walls began to convulse around his tongue and fingers, practically sucking him in.

A choked groan flew from his lips as a whole flood of those erotic juices spurted from Lucy's entrance, completely soaking his mouth, hands and tongue, some trickling onto the sheets as a moist pool formed below her.

Natsu pulled his fingers out as he lapped up the weird tasting, but not totally disgusting fluid, cleaning her of the mess and also enjoying it as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he plunged his tongue in and out of her core.

"A-Ahh, _f-fuck_...N-Natsu..." She panted with each thrust, thrashing around on the bed as her head swayed side to side, unable to cope with such an intense feeling. She already felt her walls eagerly quivering around him, as he plunged his tongue in deeper, feeling herself build as he swiped it across her walls.

"Natsu..." She whimpered, becoming enveloped by the feeling.

"It's tastes really weird down here," Natsu pondered aloud as he pulled away, smacking his lips to pinpoint the taste.

"I mean...it's kinda like fish...with like a hint of oranges or something. I don't know what it is though..."

Lucy felt her cheeks flush as he described her taste. Not like that was the most awkward thing ever!

She felt the bed creak as his warmth shifted away from her. Where was he going?

Lucy heard shuffling somewhere in the room, but she couldn't help rubbing her thighs together as her clit begged for more attention, juices still dripping out of her soaked hole.

She smiled as she heard the bed creak and the warmth return, spreading her legs apart as he slid between them.

"Natsu, you're— _W-What the_!" She yelled as she felt something cold, vibrate against her entrance.

Her teeth clenched as she held in moans.

"I found it in a store," Natsu began as he shrugged, "Loke told me it'd really make a girl 'squirt'. Whatever that means."

Natsu shoved the device in deeper, breathing heatedly as he saw Lucy eagerly suck it in, more juices pouring out like a waterfall.

"N-Natsu... _Natsu!_ " Lucy whimpered as strong vibrations radiated throughout her body, directly affecting all of her senses.

Natsu moved the device in and out, shaking off his pants as he pulled his member out, stroking it as he became highly turned on by the slutty moans.

Wanting to see her reaction, he turned up the setting, watching as it shook inside of her.

Lucy's hips desperately thrust up against it, drool dripping from her mouth as a string of groans and curses flew from it, her vision being blinded in white pleasure as she screamed, another powerful orgasm racking through her body.

Natsu had to push the vibrator in deeper, as the strong current of fluid tried to push it out.

Hot breaths wafted from Natsu's lips as he worked himself, feeling pre-cum drip over his fingers as his shaft began to throb painfully.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, "Natsu, Natsu...Natsu!" She thrashed wildly, feeling herself lose control as the vibrator popped fireworks in her nerves, causing them to explode as her chest rose heavily, her mind going blank as it became too much for her.

"Natsu, take it... _oh my, fuck_...take it out!" She yelled, desperately.

Natsu quickly obeyed as he yanked the soaking wet, piece of plastic out, immedietly replacing it with his turgid member, eager to penetrate her.

In one swift movement he shoved his shaft into her, Lucy screaming as her back arched off of the bed, not at all expecting something so thick and so hot to enter her so suddenly.

Her nails scratched desperately at the headboards as the tip hit her womb.

Natsu moaned deeply as he only thrust in three good times, becoming overwhelmed at the feel of her slicker than slick walls, and the feel of them quivering around him with need.

He shot off into her, groaning as he reached his climax. Lucy yelled as his hot cum filled her, warmth spreading in her belly.

Natsu fell on top of her, pulling off her blindfold as she gazed at him with lust-filled, watery eyes.

He placed a soft kiss against her lips before closing his eyes as he nustled his head in her soft chest.

"I'm exhausted," he muttered, tiredly.

Lucy took deep breaths as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Best...birthday present...ever..." She panted, closing her eyes.

Natsu smiled against her chest. "I'm glad you liked it. I planned it out especially for you. But...I probably won't be doing that eating thing so often. It's...too weird."

Lucy laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "It's really weird for me too."

She tiredly smiled, "How about I plan a surprise for you on your birthday?"

The blonde nearly smirked as she felt something warm poke her thigh.

"I—I guess I would like that," Natsu bashfully muttered, although, in his head he was already imagining it.

Lucy stared up at the ceilng, sighing in content. She was glad at least one of her birthday wishes had been fulfilled.

.

.

 _Please...for my birthday present this year, **please**...don't let Natsu and Happy cook me dinner again!_

* * *

A/N

Meh, so this is to kinda make up for the tease last chapter...I had a lot of fun reading what you guys had to say and how you reacted! It was hilarious~_~ I guess this kinda finishes what 'should've' happened.

Whoooooo! It's ma birthday. Literally, it seriously is my birthday! XD Turn up for a special birthday chapter, lol I think it's funny that I wrote a birthday chapter for my own birthday! Who cares though, I need NaLu smut in my life.

Fun fact: Red Velvet is actually my favorite cake! I can't wait to eat some later on tonight. Gahhh I so wish my birthday present could be like Lucy's...I mean NOT all the smutty stuff, just a small birthday celebration with Natsu would be great...anything with Natsu is great...I love Natsu. If anyone has ever read my bio Natsu's my fav male character. Natsu 4TMFW!

Anyways...I'm trying to expand here. I know usually I have Natsu receiving most of the private part pleasure, since Uhh I'm a girl and I just feel a whole lot more comfortable writing about the eating of a boy, rather than a girl. It's just weird. But HEY! If it's Natsu doing it, I can deal with it. I'm trying to appeal to more than one variety of viewers here. I hope this chapter appealed to my male fans/ readers (if I have any) or any other people who have a fancy for this. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully updated sometime next week.

Well, until then, and a review would be like, THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! XD

Oops, almost forgot. _REQUESTS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OPEN SO THROW EM AT ME BEFORE I CLOSE!_


	12. Glory Hole 2

_Glory Hole 2_

Prompt: sequel to glory hole! It was so hot and sweet at the same time! Maybe something like...  
They have dinner for the nth time but this time a home cooked meal. They haven't brought up their real meeting and Natsu is officially going to ask her out already. While cooking, there's a lot of hand touching involved. Both are sexually frustrated and end up getting it on in the kitchen. Maybe the foreplay will be where Natsu returns the favor for their first encounter.

Age: Both 20

REQUESTED BY: _**ScarletFlame07**_

* * *

.

.

"I'm really nervous, Levy," Lucy mumbled, as she sat on the plush carpet in the den of her and her roommates dorm.

Levy sat across from her, as she threw a card out, patiently waiting till she pulled something that would help her get a spread.

"Why?" She asked as she leaned back, resting a hand on the floor, staring in discontent at her horrible deck of cards.

"You know...that date that me and Natsu planned is coming up soon," Lucy agitatedly reminded, seeing as this was at least the sixth time she had told the petite bluenette.

"You both have been on plenty of dates before. I'm not sure exactly how it is you two met before me and Gajeel set you up, but you're a perfect match. There is nothing to worry about."

Lucy looked down as her face flushed over, remembering their first encounter. It may not have been the most romantic...or appropriate...but she'd never forget it. Especially not his addicting taste...

"We haven't been on a lot of dates!" Lucy flusterdly yelled, throwing out a four of hearts.

Levy pulled, staring down at her joker, which was her trump card, with a complete poker face, the blonde across from her was completely oblivious that the game was near the end.

"You call going on walks in the park, going out to eat together, and going to the movies not dates?" She asked, shifting her cards in order.

"We were just hanging out..." Lucy muttered, pulling, "But this time, I'm going to his apartment. It'll just be me and him...alone in the confinements of closed doors."

"Well maybe you two can make some progress," Levy shrugged, "And hurry up!"

"Progress..." Lucy mumbled, her eyes widening as she realized she had three kings in her hands. A complete spread!

She threw down her kings, and threw out her remaining seven, smiling triumphantly at her shocked friend. Levy's mouth was agape as he eyes bugged out.

"What..."

"That's game," Lucy hummed, a grin stretching across both her cheeks.

"Nooooo!" Levy wailed, throwing down her hand of cards, "I had a joker. I was so close!"

"But not close enough."

Levy pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "This is so not fair."

"It's just a game, so don't stress over it," Lucy smiled, lightly patting her friends arm.

"Yeah, you're right..." Levy mumbled.

"But on the matter before hand, have you and Gajeel...done _it_ yet?"

Levy's ears burned brightly, staring into the identical eyes that her and her friend shared. "Done... _it_?!"

Levy shook her head furiously, waving her small hands in the air. "No! No way, no way!"

Lucy backed up from the girl, afraid she might get hit. "Sorry, sorry, I was just wondering! But well...how far have you two gone?"

Lucy gazed over with large eyes as she awaited the answer. Levy felt slightly uncomfortable at answering such private questions, but Lucy was her best friend, and she was sure she'd find out either way.

"We've both...gotten close. But uh...Gajeel is a bit...e-endowed...and I guess I kinda...c-chickened out?"

Lucy gasped as she watched Levy's whole body flush over, as she twiddled with her thumbs. "Was it really that bad?"

Levy shook her head slowly, "No...I'd definitely want to go all the way with him some day, but I don't think I'm ready right now," Lucy's eyes furrowed in worry as she saw a tear roll down the petite girl's flushed cheeks.

"Levy?" She asked, reaching out her hand to console her.

"I was really scared because I thought he wouldn't want a girl that wants to take it slow. I was afraid he'd leave me..." She took her fist as she wiped the tears away, blissfully smiling. "But he said he'd wait till I was ready, no matter how long it takes."

Lucy wrapped her friend into a hug, slightly sifting through her wild, soft hair. "I'm so glad you found someone who will treat you right."

Levy returned the hug, "I am too, and I really do hope that Natsu is the right one for you."

Lucy smiled softly, feeling a soft tingle in her gut, "I have a really good feeling about him..."

.

.

Lucy stepped out into the brisk evening, the sun already beginning to set. She checked her phone to see the time read 6:25 and that Natsu was appointed to come pick her up in five minutes.

The blonde briefly rechecked her appearance, she had curled her hair, so that her golden strands were loose and bouncy, cascading over her back and shoulders. She had also pulled her bangs and fringes back with a small hair clip. Light makeup decorated her face, just a bit of mascara, blush, and lip gloss. She scented herself with vanilla fragrance perfume, that was spritzed on her neck and wrists.

For her outfit, she wore leather, white three-inch heels, a black high waisted skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs, and a black and white striped, short sleeved crop top, that shoved off about a inch of her stomach, and amplified the look of her cleavage. Over it, she wore a coat to counter the cold air.

The blonde glanced around, perking up as she heard a car's engine nearing her. Lucy smiled as she saw Natsu's red sports Fusion pull-up in front of her, and the lights fizzle out as the engine stopped. A pop of a lock was heard, before the pink haired male pushed the door open, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Immedietly upon laying eyes on her, he grinned widely, slightly waving.

Lucy's cheeks burned as she took in the sight of him. His smile was as radiant as ever. The blonde woman believed that it was one of Natsu's most attractive features, and she loved to see it. Her eyes skimmed down the rest of his chiseled body. He had on a loose fitting, grey cardigan, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a tight, white v-neck beneath. The fitted, and slightly washed out style of his blue jeans paired nicely with the outfit, which was accompanied by black loafers.

"Ready?" He asked, walking over to Lucy as he grabbed her hand.

Lucy's heart beat heavily against her chest, his rough, yet warm hands sending tingles throughout her body, accompanied by lewd memories.

"Yes," she told him, smiling.

He walked her over to the passenger seat, opening the door, and standing there, waiting till she got in.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy bashfully stated, "I can close the door, though. I would hate to make you do so much for me."

A hearty laugh bubbled from Natsu's throat, as he leaned into the blonde woman.

"No, you don't have to worry. I'm doing this because I want to, not because I'm obliged."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it, as a light smile adorned his face.

"I find joy in being near you, so I surely have no problem with helping you out."

Lucy's heart fluttered at his touch and words...that had an _extreme_ effect on her. She hated to admit it, but...she was turned on.

Natsu closed her door, and slid into the drivers seat, cranking up the engine, and pulling away.

The ride was mostly filled with small talk, instances of silence sometimes invading the space.

Natsu would sometimes glance over to the blonde woman, nearly losing his concentration as she enveloped his focus completely. With her hair lightly flying around her face, and the beautiful orangish, yellow hues of evening sunlight showering over her body, she seemed to light up. It was a...serene beauty.

"You look really pretty today, by the way," Natsu whispered, amongst the silence, laying a hand on her partly covered thigh.

Lucy's eyes widened, his words retracting her attention away from the pinkish purple tint of the clouds. His warmth seeped through her skin, fizzling all of her cells.

She gently smiled, hesitantly placing a hand over his, immedietly feeling all of her troubles float away.

"As do you," she complimented, lightly squeezing the warm hand.

Neither of them could help the smiles of gratitude and happiness that danced across their faces, and for the rest of the ride they sat in a comfortable silence, their hands never disconnecting.

.

They both stepped up to Natsu's house, which was a nice cottage hidden behind a few shrubs and evergreens. It was mostly a sandy, clay colored brick, and had about four large windows in the front of the house.

The frosty night breeze blew around them, chilling the blonde's small nose. The moon provided shimmery, bright light as they walked down his paved sidewalk and stepped onto his doorstep.

Natsu fiddled for his keys, as Lucy surveyed the place more.

"This is really nice," she breathed, "You don't get lonely not having any neighbors?"

Natsu pushed the key into the lock, turning it as he pushed the door open. Immeditely, cool air blew out and Lucy became enticed by the smell of a man's home.

"Not really, I rather like it," Natsu said, stepping in and Lucy following close behind.

He closed the door, flicking the light switch on, and Lucy felt an instant soothingness wash over her as she was enveloped in the warm light.

They both slid their shoes off and placed them by the door, Lucy checking the place out in curiousity.

Natsu caught her stares, and lightly scratched his neck, somewhat nervous of what she'd think of his place.

It wasn't very large, but it was pretty neat. They stood in the living room, the walls were a fiery red, a small sofa and table decorating the hard wood floor, and a flat screen T.V. was matted against the wall. On the right was a decent sized kitchen, with marble countertops, brown walls and polished wodden cabinets with shiny silver handles. In the middle stood an island with three leather stools on one side of it.

"Down the hallway is my bedroom and bathroom. It's not very big but it's affordable so I like it," Natsu told the her.

Lucy smiled, taking off her coat as she sat it on the couch.

"No...it's wonderful. It's really warm and cozy, and the atmosphere just kind of eases you."

She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, smiling as the oxygen flew into her nose. "The smell...the smell is nearly addicting. It's...incredibly nice. I would love to live in a place like this."

Natsu couldn't help but blush. She...thought his smell was addicting? And wait, she basically just indirectly stated she wanted to live with him!

"What does it smell like?" Natsu asked, starting to feel a bit excited.

Lucy's eyes widened, before she placed a finger on her lip. "It's fresh...like the forest, pines, but mostly...it's nearly intoxicating. Like you."

Her large brown eyes gazed up at him, and Natsu gulped as his hazel ones stared into hers. He bit his lip, feeling his heart start beating a bit _to_ fast at that statement.

She was shy, and bashful, yet evilly sexy at the same time. Natsu already knew he'd taken a liking to her, yet...it was frustrating at times, seeing as they weren't even dating. Today, he was determined to change that.

"So...what do you want to eat?"

.

.

In the end, Lucy convinced him that she'd do the cooking, while Natsu helped out.

They had both decided on pan fried chicken breasts in gravy, sautéed in spicy peppers, over white boiled rice.

The pair stood at the island, chopping up green and red bell peppers, standing so close to each other that their elbows were touching.

Although she looked calm on the inside, Lucy was actually extremely flustered standing next to Natsu. She could hear and see everything he did, and sometimes she found herself completely stopping what she was doing just to gaze at his perfect face.

He looked... _good_. With his eyebrows furrowed, slightly biting his lip as his arms worked, the taut muscles flexing with every movement. The breaths that panned from his lips were light, yet at times a deep groan emerged. It sounded too much like... _that_ day. It made the blondes imagination go wild, and she could barely focus.

"It's really quiet, isn't it?" Lucy spoke, breaking the silence, as she picked up her vegetables and dumped them in the skillet.

"Yep," Natsu responded, chopping up the last bits as he added them to hers.

She slightly laughed as she seasoned the colorful veggies. "Y'know, since we're the only ones up here in the woods. We're just so far away from civilization so it's different for me. I'm so used to having a girl roommate, it's a bit nerve racking to be here with you."

Natsu slightly licked his dry lips, staring down at the blonde. As she shook the seasoning onto the peppers, her breasts lightly bounced. They look...soft. Extemely soft.

A strained chuckle bubbled from Natsu's lips, "Haha, yeah, I understand you. It's different for me because I usually live up here alone, but the company of a girl is nice. I like to be around you."

Lucy blushed, seeing as Natsu often told her that. She could tell he was a really gentle person. He was smooth with his words, his smile could rim anybody in, and he was quite...affectionate, if she had to put it into words. Whether it's a rub of her thigh, a squeeze of her shoulder, or the holding of her hands, his touches always warmed her, and expressed a softness that only he could bring forth.

"You're very nice to be around too," Lucy's cheeks flushed as she carried the skillet over to the stove and turned it on, the veggies instantly begging to sizzle in the pan.

"I actually wouldn't mind if we could spend more time with each other," Lucy giggled as she stirred the contents of the pan, "But that would be too weird right? Since we're not going out."

Her eyes immedietly widened at her own words as a gasp escaped her lips. What was she saying?!

They could both feel it in the air. Ever since he had picked her up, a thick, and strangely awkward tension had hung around them, making it difficult to breath or even talk.

And they both knew the reason why.

Lucy cleared her throat as she awkwardly dismissed what she had said and continued with her task.

Natsu felt something stir within him as he stared at the curvaceous back of the blonde, his feet leading him behind her.

Lucy yelped as she felt rough hands grip her waist and warm breath fan over her reddened ear lobes.

"Would you want to start it?" He whispered.

Lucy shuddered, her breaths deepening as his hot breath hit her cool skin. "Start what?" She softly asked, not pulling away from him in the slightest.

Natsu's hands moved towards her stomach, twirling his index around in her navel.

"A relationship...with me," he breathed hotly, latching his mouth onto her earlobe as he lightly sucked the tender morsel.

"Ah..." Lucy softly moaned. Her ears were extremely sensitive and she didn't know what his fingers were doing, but they worked magic as they dug around the hole, striking something that sent a jolt of pleasure to her clit.

"N-Natsu, I'm trying to cook," she grumbled, although not wanting him to stop.

"I've been enduring for a while now," he gruffly moaned into her ear, sending shivers through her body, "Do you want to be with me?"

Lucy's eyes shut tightly. This was too much!

"I want to," she whispered, slightly craning her head as he licked a searing trail down from her ear, placing hot kisses on her jaw bone.

"Good," he smiled, "Continue cooking, please."

"C-Continue?" Lucy asked, shifting her thighs together as she felt moisture slide from her underwear. But...she was already incredibly horny!

"Yep," Natsu taunted, "You'll want me even more by the time we're finished."

"I want you now," Lucy strained a moan as his hands eased up her shirt.

"Shh, be patient," Natsu edged on, "Look the food's browning."

Lucy huffed in discontent, yet stirred the food anyways. She could barely concentrate as Natsu's hands slid up and down her waist, barely grazing the undersides of her breasts.

Lucy bit her lip and gasped as he began to suck the skin of her neck into his mouth, his hands trailing down her back as he grabbed a handful of her tender ass.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy mewled, slightly thrusting back into his hands.

She panted as his mouth worked on her sensitve neck, one hand kneeded the flesh of her bossom and the other trailing under her skirt, traveling up her thighs.

"It's getting warmer the higher I go up," he breathed in slight fascination, Lucy shuddering as his fingertips skimmed over her flesh.

Somehow, she managed to take the veggies off of the stove as she set them on the side counter.

"Nnn..!" She yelled, her eyes widening as his fingers rubbed against her clothed entrace.

"You're so wet," he mumbled sultrily, "Feels like you just took a dip in the pool. You've been waiting on this, haven't you?"

Lucy hit her lip, yet a moan somehow escaped her mouth.

"S-So good," she panted as his fingers moved aside her underwear, and rubbed rapidly against her bare, slick folds.

"It feels so good!" She groaned, pushing her hips down as she moved against him. Natsu panted as her moans filled his ears, and her juices soaked his fingers, spilling out of her tight hole.

He turned them around, Lucy gripping the edges of the island, her teeth clenching as pleasure built up within her.

"A- _Aahn_!" She yelled, her eyes bugging out as he plunged two rough fingers into her opening, stretching her smooth walls out.

"Natsu..." She moaned as he finger fucked her mercilessly, pulling her underwear down as he lifted her skirt up, completely exposing her.

Lucy leaned over the marble countertop, heated pants escaping her gaping mouth as the friction and pleasure rising inside of her drew her mad.

Natsu added a third finger, moaning as she thrust back into him, sucking his fingers in, squelchy noises being made as he pumped into that heated wetness.

Natsu pulled his fingers out, flipping Lucy over. He picked her up and sat her down on the cold marble table, spreading her legs apart.

Lucy's eyes widened as he began to undo his belt, her ovaries feeling just about ready to explode at any moment. He slid the fabric down his chiseled hips, along with his boxers, and Lucy's mouth dropped open as she saw his large erection spring from the confinements, and straight into the air.

"You're...e-excited?" Lucy stuttered, gaping at the mass of flesh.

"Sexually aroused, by you? Very much so," Natsu groaned.

She gulped, as he stared into her flushed face, languidly stroking himself. Despite herself, she felt more moisture drip out of her opening and onto the counter, eyeing the pearly bead of cum that glistened on the tip of that beautiful, swell pink head.

She wiped a bit of drool from her mouth, already wanting to taste that musky liquid. God, she wanted to eat him up!

"Do you want to touch this?' Natsu asked, as he pumped himself, his sharp eyes gazing alluringly at her. Lucy nodded her head slowly.

"Lick it?"

"Yesss," she hissed, becoming impatient.

"Suck it?" He asked, a sly smile slowly spreading onto his cheeks.

Lucy licked her lips, desperately craving him. "I want to milk you dry...give it to me already!"

"You're so sexy when you're impatient," Natsu chuckled, "but...if you want to do these things to me, then you have to let me do it to you first."

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What...?"

Natsu crouched down, Lucy blushing profusely as he stared at her core.

"I've been wanting to see what you taste like," he mumbled softly, as he stared at her glistening clit, it shining from the fluids produced by her arousal, streams dripping out of the small hole.

Natsu leaned his head close, his nose barely touching her wet folds.

He bit his lip, his eyes gazing up at the blushing blonde as she bit anxiously on her nails.

"You getting so excited just beind near me...it's a huge turn on," Natsu groaned as he let some of her excretions trickle down his finger, before rubbing the smooth folds in preparation.

He placed his hands on her thighs, sticking out his tongue as he gave a long, flat tongued lick from the bottom of her clit to the top.

" _Ahhngh_!" Lucy yelled, her hips bucking at the intense pleasure.

Natsu built a steady pace, licking up her pink, wet folds, and slurping any fluid that trickled out onto his tongue.

Lucy rocked into his mouth, leaning her hands back on the cold table as that nimble tongue dug around her most sensitive area, her stomach tightening up painfully as she got closer to release.

Natsu placed his thumbs on the lids on her clit, stretching her vagina out. Now, he could see the inside hole, and he licked his lips as he saw her walls quivering, warm air gushing out and onto his face.

Natsu plunged his tongue into the slick opening, causing Lucy's back to arch as her legs clasped around his back harshly.

"N-Natsu... _Natsu_!" She yelled as she felt that wet, smooth muscle swirl inside her rigged walls. So good...it felt so good!

Natsu pulled his mouth away, immedietly thrusting three fingers in.

"Na— _Ahhh_!" She yelled in ecstasy, white light blinding her vision as stars danced across her lids, her heart doing flip flops, and her clit doing an erotic dance, shaking as a harsh orgasm rocked through her body, the cum shooting out of her as if it were running through a canal, and spilling over Natsu's hands.

"Damn...so much," Natsu moaned as he gazed at the glistening fluid pouring out of her opening and onto the table, some running off as it fell onto the floor.

He didn't give Lucy any time to recover, plunging his fingers in and out of that warmth, and attaching his lips to the small pink nub above.

Lucy screeched as her hands instantly made their way into his hair, sifting through it as she held him closer.

Natsu swirled his tongue around the small bundle of nerves, sucking it into his mouth and lightly rolling it around over his tongue.

"Na- _nghhh_..." A choked moan escaped Lucy's mouth as she tried to cope with the insane pleasure she was experiencing from just _one_ man.

She closed her eyes, as her hands clutched his soft, yet spiky hair, drool dripping down her lips as heavy, heated pants and moans flew from them.

"T-Toooo muuch!" Lucy moaned as she felt herself ready to have yet another orgasm.

It was...it was pure heaven! Four of his rough fingers were now pumping in and out of her rugged walls, stretching her vastly, as his smooth tongue rolled the most sensitive part of her around in that burning cavern of a mouth.

"A-Almost..." She breathed getting lost in the feeling.

"Let it out, I want it," Natsu whispered against her.

At the feeling of his breath fanning over her hot, moist clit, and the sound of his smooth, and extemely sexy voice fanning into her ears, Lucy lost control, her nails scratching through against his scalp as her body shook and convulsed, a strong current of liquid flowing out of her.

Natsu pulled out his sopping wet fingers, more clear fluid trailing behind them. Quickly, he re-attached his mouth to her wet flaps, gingerly sucking and licking as he cleaned her up.

Lucy was too lost on cloud nine to even comprehend what was happening anymore. Her mind fizzled out as every cell and nerve in her body exploded, consumed by that warm tongue that sent jolt after wave of pleasure coursing through her.

Natsu pulled away, wiping his mouth off and staring up at the blonde as she panted heavily, trying to re catch her breath.

Lucy stared down at him, her face flushed over, her eyes watery and filled with lust.

"Thanks for the meal," Natsu smiled, standing up, placing his hands on the counter.

Lucy closed her eyes as he leaned in closer, his lips connecting with hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Lucy moaned against his mouth as her hands gripped his cheeks, loving the warmth and feel of his lips. The kiss...it made her feel precious.

She groaned in discontent as that fire enveloping her dispersed, leaving her in the cold air.

"You taste like me," she pouted.

"Good right?" Natsu asked, tracing his hand over her neck.

Lucy slightly licked her lips as her eyes caught on his erection standing proud. She could tell he was even more so aroused than before, since she saw a string of clear pre cum trail down his large cock.

She...she wanted it. She wanted to feel it down her throat, gliding over her tongue...she wanted to _taste_ him.

"It's your turn now," she whispered, pulling him closer as she wrapped her fingers around him, lightly squeezing.

Natsu hissed at the touch, his hips instantly bucking into her.

Lucy slid off of the table, bending down till she was eyes level with his throbbing member.

"You did such a great job getting me off, I would be sad if I couldn't show you how nice my mouth feels."

"Shit," Natsu cursed at the sultry words, ones he'd never thought he'd head from the usually shy girl.

"I guess you could say I have an obsession with cocks..." Her breath fanned over his flared head as she lightly kissed it, while gazing alluringly up into his sharp, greenish brown eyes, "Only yours, though...it's so big...and warm. I've been craving to feel you in my mouth again for a while now."

"Lucy..." Natsu groaned.

She stuck her tongue out, licking from the base as she followed the trail of cum that had leaked out, the muscle gliding over thick veins before licking across the slit, and slathering up the musky fluid.

She felt her core moisten significantly as his scent...and that exotic taste filled her mouth once again.

Eagerly, she swirled her tongue around the smooth, pink head, causing Natsu to hiss as she plunged half of his length into her mouth.

" _Ngghn_..." A choked moan hummed in Natsu's throat as she bobbed her head over his erect member.

Lucy gripped the base, squeezing it with enough pressure to make to Natsu groan.

Her tongue slathered around the flared head, grabbing the foreskin in between hers lips, lightly pulling over the head, and releasing it as she sucked it into her mouth, her hands pumping his base.

" _Uhhnngh_ ," Natsu shuddered at the exotic feeing, her smooth, warm tongue dancing on has largened cock.

Lucy pumped even faster, scraping her teeth across one of the thick veins running along the length, pulling and sucking on the thin, hot skin before wrapping her lips around the tip and swilling her tongue around it.

"S-Stop teasing," Natsu heatedly whispered, thrusting back his hips before pushing into the hot mouth.

"Mmngh," Lucy slightly winced at the force, as Natsu repeatedly thrust into her mouth, his hips slamming into her at a rigorous pace.

Lucy grabbed his powerful thighs as she met his harsh thrusts, her head bobbing in time to meet him, his dick sliding in and out of her mouth, over her smooth tongue and ramming into the back of her throat.

Lucy loosened her throat muscles, plunging down deeper onto his cock, till she was deep throating him, moving slower as his large member filled her throat.

"F-Fuck..." Natsu cursed, overwhelmed by the excruciating warmth, and extreme tightness.

He stopped moving temporarily as she slid himself in and out of her throat, at whichever pace she picked.

Natsu leaned his head back as heated pants and strangled grunts escaped his lips, his cheeks flushed from the intense sensations. He could feel himself nearing his brink.

Lucy moaned against him, pulling away to catch her breath, before enveloping him wholly again. She...she loved it. The taste the smell...everything. It was intoxicating, addicting. She wanted him, craved him, needed him!

She pulled up as she lathered his slit with her tongue, lapping up the tasty precum that oozed out and into her mouth.

Her tongue worked furiously, licking up the shaft and sucking up any that had spilled. It was...so good!

"Shit...Lucy!" Natsu moaned, staring down at her with hazy eyes as he watched her eagerly devour his cock. It looked so...erotic, watching her lick over him like he was some fine treat.

Her attention returned to the slit, as she took the tip of her tongue and swirled it over the small hole, basically inviting the rivulets and streams of cum out of Natsu's body and into her mouth.

She moaned against him, the musky taste overwhelming her senses, her own juices flowing without restraint as it trickled down her thighs and onto the floor.

"L-Lucy...I!"

Lucy immedietly plunged her head down, not wanting to let one drop of his essence spill out.

She bobbed her head over him at a furious pace, lifting her tongue so that his cock rubbed against the ridges of her mouth.

Natsu groaned as the pleasure became too much, and instinctively tried to pull away not wanting to dirty her with his cum. Yet...she wouldn't release him.

"Lucy...pull away I'm..." Natsu hissed, trying his best not to explode inside of her mouth as his dick rubbed against her smooth tongue and rubbed wall of her mouth.

"Let it...out," Lucy said as she slurped around the head, a bit spilling out and onto her tongue.

She removed one hand from the base as she stuck a finger into her entrance, plunging into its depths. "I wanna...taste it"

Natsu hesitated, but staring down at her lewd state as she fingered herself, with her mouth wrapped around his excited member, it pushed him past his limits.

"Nnghh!" He rammed into her mouth, gasping as his vision washed over, load after load of cum sprayed out of him like a hose, and into the blonde's waiting mouth.

Lucy moaned, her knees buckling as that thick, milky fluid sprayed over her tongue and into her throat, lighting her taste buds on fire as the exotic, musky, and more than intoxicating flavor popped fire works in her mouth.

She pulled away, yelling as she orgasmed, her body convulsing and shaking, as Natsu sprayed the rest of his load over her face, some sliding down her rosy cheeks.

Before he was finished, Lucy reattached her lips, squeezing the shaft as she pumped the rest out of him and into her mouth.

She pulled away, breathing heavily, feeling extemely satisfied as his addicting flavor lingered in her mouth, it tasting even better than she had imagined if would.

It was...delicious, to say the least.

Natsu breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to regain his breath and composture.

"That was fun," Lucy panted, taking her thumb as she swiped some of the sticky fluid off of her nose, and sticking into her mouth as she sucked it off of her fingers, "And extremely tasty," she breathed.

Natsu's flacid penis, which was hanging limply against his thigh, slightly jumped at the slutty action, which looked so _damn sexy._

Lucy's nimble fingers gracefully reached out, as she wrapped her fingers around his soft member, lightly stroking the velvety skin as she stared needingly into his eyes.

"You taste so good...I want more," she breathed, giving a slight lick across the head.

"God, Lucy..." Natsu moaned, conflicted, yet extemely tempted by her gaze.

"I could suck you all night long..." She moaned as she enveloped his cock wholly. She bobbed her head over him, her tongue touching all of the right places, and slowly she felt his girth begin to fill her mouth, lengthening in size.

Inwardly, she cheered, because this small action guaranteed her stay for the night.

Dinner wasn't needed as long as she had Natsu with her!

* * *

.

.

A/N

 ** _REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!_**


	13. Breeding Season

Hello minna-san! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, and I feel guilty because I haven't posted in a while. I won't say much, but I've been SUPER busy lately. There is hardly anytime for me to write besides the weekends, and sometimes I can't even do that much. I try to update this at least every week, but please do understand I have a life outside of fanfics. Although, I really love writing and I'll try to get back on schedule with updates.

Also, thanks for those who checked up on me, and worried because I hadn't posted in a while. No, I'm not quiting, so don't worry about that. And sadly, requests are still closed because...I believe it was chapter 11? To put it bluntly, a got a little over 40 requests and I'm still trying to sort through them. (Y'know how I make lists and stuff)

Thank you guys for reading and enduring the wait!

* * *

 _Breeding Season_

Prompt #1: I always read about how Natsu is in heat because of mating season. I was curious if you could reverse the roles and that Lucy being one of the few celestial key masters, the spirits are desperate for more masters and send her into heat over a confused Natsu, that has no idea what is happening.

Prompt #2: The cliche Natsu undergoes mating season, but what if instead of Natsu going into heat, Lucy feels horny instead because Natsu's pheromones are reacting to hers (compatibility and stuff)

 _Age: Both 24_

REQUESTED BY: _**shineynaepenguin**_ and _**OhtaSuzuke**_

* * *

.

Lucy awoke, her clothes clinging to her body in a heated sweat, the sheets under her thighs thoroughly soaked.

The blonde's eyes widened as she felt as if she'd been dumped in a pool of hot water, her body's temperature feeling greater than normal. It was weird...she felt extremely _hot_. She felt as if flames were dancing across her soft skin, and the heat sizzled the droplets of perspiration falling down her plump cheeks.

Lucy sprung up from her pillow, as she yanked the covers off harshly, desperate to inspect herself.

The blonde's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her flushed lips as she saw a huge wet stain decorating the front of her pajama pants.

"Did I pee on myself?" she mumbled worriedly. Yet...she faintly smelt the stench of arousal. A smell she had become quite accustomed to this past week...

Lucy swiped a hand in her pants, her fingertips nearly slipping in the wetness in between her thighs.

She gasped as she pulled her fingers out, webbing the somewhat thick, clear fluid in between her thumb and index.

"Definitely...not pee…" the blonde muttered, closing her eyes as she sighed. She flipped her legs off of the bed, her hands making way to her face to try to rub out her frustrations.

What was making her so horny lately? Lucy had been fantasizing about heated make out sessions, passionate fondling and groping, and today had been the day...the first day she had ever envisioned herself having rough sex. It seemed her problems got worse everyday, and the sexual tension was beginning to build up.

And wait...was it normal for girls to have wet dreams anyways?

Lucy looked down, placing a hand over her crotch. She could still remember that explict dream clearly, moaning and screaming in euphoria as something long and hard slammed into her, looking down as she watched her opening stretch wider with each thrust…

Lucy shook her head as she abruptly stood up, and ran into the bathroom. She needed a shower, and quick!

.

.

The celestial mage walked through the wooden doors of the guild, the ruckus not ceasing in the slightest at her arrival. Chairs and bottles flew into the air, a table somehow ramming into Elfman, which sent him toppling into Gray, who successfully, yet gracefully, smashed Erza's cake into nothingness.

Erza stared in numb silence as she saw her ruined desert, mud, dirt, and grass now imprinted into the treat.

"Fuck.."

Gray only looked for a second before dashing away, trying his best to escape.

"Graaayyy!" an inhuman roar bellowed from Erza's mouth, as three swords appeared in front of her and flew towards the ice mage, catching onto his clothes, which were surprisingly still on, and pinning him to the wall.

Lucy sighed as Gray began screaming his head off, his eyes becoming frantic as Erza marched towards him with a demonic aura surrounding her.

"Things never change in here," she giggled, walking over to the bar counter and taking a seat, away from the chaos.

"It's best that way though, right?" Natsu laughed, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

A small shriek escaped Lucy's lips as Natsu's smooth voice rung through her ears, making her heart clench tightly, and her gut abnormally twist. She hadn't even noticed he was sitting right there!

"How did you hear me, and why aren't you joining the fight too?" the blonde haired girl curiously asked the dragon slayer.

"My ears are really good, Lucy. You know that," he lightly laughed, licking a bit of sauce off of his fingers as he turned to gaze at her.

A dust of blush powdered Lucy's cheeks, as such a simple gesture vibrated throughout her chest, and his gaze enticed her in the most tempting ways.

"I'm hungry, and my stomach comes first," he smiled, lifting an eyebrow as he ran his eyes over her. "Why are you so stiff? Had a bad sleep?"

He reached his arms out, placing his warm, rough hands on her bare shoulders.

Lucy hummed at the feel, closing her eyes as that alone already made her feel a lot better. Maybe a bit too good…

The pink haired male lightly caressed her skin, applying a bit of pressure as he messaged her stiff muscles, loosening them up.

" _Mmmn_ ," a moan of delight buzzed in Lucy's throat.

"Feels nice?" Natsu asked, his hands working.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, softly. Her eyes immediately shot open as the desperate overtone in her own voice finally rationalized in her mind. At that point, she noticed the returning moistness in her shorts.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, cautiously.

The blonde's insides began to heat at his proximity, the sincerity in his handsome face, and the sheer desire this man elicited in her. She felt...she felt like masturbating, for some odd reason.

Lucy's cheeks burned brightly as that cardinal desire only increased. Hastily, she sprung up from Natsu.

"S-Sorry!" she yelled, running through the guild and towards the bathroom.

She immediately locked herself in a stall, and pulled down her underwear.

The blonde wasn't surprised when she saw the sopping moistness which coated them. And suddenly, she remembered.

In her dreams, the person she had been kissing, groping, and making love to...was _Natsu_. How could she have forgotten his face? Why couldn't she stop feeling like this around him, or even thinking about him?

It was weird, no doubt. Lucy had never thought of Natsu as just some fuck buddy, but she craved him, she wanted to feel that hard, yet soft body mold over her bare skin. She wanted to feel his warm mouth merge with hers, and his firm ass cheeks in her slender fingers.

Lucy bit her lip nearly screaming as she had no idea how to handle these new, and fiercely strong emotions.

.

.

.

The Next Day

Lucy lay over her pink comforter, a book in hand, her focus trained on the intriguing story, with its exciting plot twists and revelations.

To get in a more comfortable position, she rolled over on her back, placing the book over her head. Bright light filtered in through the window above her, a soothing warmth filling the room.

"Yo, Lucy!" a voice yelled from no where, a tuff of pink hair peaking through her open window.

"Ahhh!" the blonde screeched, the book flying into the air as she sprung up, on reflex.

Her forehead collided with Natsu's and she groaned as a jolt of pain shot through her head and down her spinal cord. With a slight whimper escaping her lips, she toppled back into the covers.

Natsu, who was unfazed by the collision, pulled his body through the window, lowering himself onto her bed.

"Why'd you hit my forehead?" Natsu asked obliviously, crawling over to her as she clutched her head, her eyes shut tightly, groaning in pain.

"Cause...you...s-scared me," she grumbled, wincing.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in worry at her agonized state. He leaned over her face, inspecting her a bit more.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" he asked softly, grabbing her arm as he removed it from her forehead.

He ran his fingertips over the tender area, making Lucy shiver beneath him.

"It's lightly bruised…" he muttered, "Damn, I'm sorry."

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, and her heart fluttered at the warm hazel brown eyes that stared down at her.

His hands ran up her soft arm, ghosting over her shoulders and neck, before lightly caressing her fuzzy cheek, his thumb softly stroking it.

"Does it still hurt? What can I do to make i feel better?" he asked lowly.

Lucy closed her eyes at the tender touches, them making something stir within her. She wanted him closer...so much closer…

"Kiss it," she breathed softly.

"Kiss?" Natsu asked, his eyes slightly widening.

Lucy reached up, running her fingers over his warm mouth. "Touch me...with this."

Natsu removed her hands from his lips, his eyes closing. Tenderly, he ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face, as he leaned his head closer, his fiery mouth planting a sweet peck on her forehead. Lucy lightly moaned at the heat that one kiss set coursing through her.

Natsu slowly raised himself, gazing into her chocloatey eyes with a small smile on his face. "Better?" He asked, moving away from her as he sat criss crossed on the bed.

"Yeah," Lucy blushed as she used her own arms to raise herself.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, no one uttering a word. Outside, you could hear wind blowing gracefully through the trees, fast streams of water, and the busy townsfolk below.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, her body beginning to rise in temperature, yet again. She was feeling fine just a moment ago, so why did it feel like she was burning up, now?

She softly gasped as she felt her clit begin to tingle...aching to be touched.

The girl bit her lip, willing the weird feeling to go away.

 _No, not again!_

Her gaze focused on the dragon slayer who was gazing out the window, her eyes lustfully staring at his partly exposed chest and stomach.

Hard, firm abs...a perfectly chiseled six pack. His skin looked so soft...heated pants flew out of her lips as she just barely saw part of his bright pink nipples peaking from under the cloth.

Her clit danced with joy, juices beginning to trickle out as she dove into another one of her fantasies.

She could imagine it...wrapping her lips around those hard nubs and rolling them around on her tongue, trailing her slender fingers down that hard stomach, and tracing the deliciously deep "V" that ran under his pants... _mngh_!

What would his cock feel like? It would most likely be soft...

Lucy nearly moaned as she imagined it inflating in her hands, growing ever so slowly. Becoming longer...wider...harder...filling up with the fruit of his arousal. Lucy shuddered, imagining seeing that fluid flow out of him, her bending over and spreading her legs widely, desperately waiting for his throbbing dick to penetrate her sopping wet, quelching walls.

Lucy gazed at the dragon slayer with hazy eyes, rubbing her thighs together to supply some kind of action to her screaming clit.

"Lu—" Natsu turned towards her, his mouth open to form words, yet, his eyes widening once they landed on the blonde.

An instant blush tinted his cheeks, lighting up his face, the color matching his hair. She was bent over, her eyes focused solely on him, her breasts hanging from her chest as she exposed an ample amount of cleavage.

"D-Did you forget to uhh...put on that fabric that supports your boobs?" Natsu stuttered, not being able to take his eyes away from the exhilirating sight.

"My... bra?" Lucy asked, staring down at her chest. Her eyes widened as she snapped out of her haze, her face steaming with embarrassment.

Her nipples...were stiffly erect. They strained against the thin fabric of her bra tightly, and you could clearly see the wholesome form of them from an outside viewpoint.

Lucy closed her eyes, immedietly jumping up from the bed as she wrapped an arm around the soft mounds on her chest.

"Get out, get out, get out!" she flusterdly yelled, pointing direly to the window.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked, being caught off gaurd at the outburst.

"Just leave!" she yelled.

With one last weary glance, Natsu grabbed the window panes and jumped out, dissapearing from sight.

Lucy stiffly stood there for a silent moment before relaxing and panting heavily, her fuel just about used up.

"What's wrong with me?!" she yelled, fisting her hands in her hair.

All of a sudden, a soft ding was heard, and Lucy's eyes widened as a scroll appeared in front of her, unraveling, as it became a transparent template, embroidered in a silvery golden lining.

"What is this..." She breathed in awed curiosity, reaching out to try to touch the item.

She gasped as her hand went right through it, squinting as she saw a letter form, which led to words, followed by sentences, and finally, paragraphs. It was written in an ancient cursive, the tow-colored, silvery font matching the lining of the transparent scroll.

Curiously, she began reading what was written.

 _Celestial Spirit Contract_

 _When a mage becomes a celestial spirit holder of one of the twelve keys of the zodiac, a special contract is formed between the two, and the breeding sequence ensues…_

 _Everyone is given a choice in whether they want to undergo the breeding sequence. The breeding sequence is a process in which your body undergoes certain changes in order to prepare you to produce an offspring. This is a vital necessity so that the zodiacs do not get lost in the ages._

 _Luckily, Lucy Heartfilia, you have chosen to help your fellow spirits out! Like we've stated before, the breeding sequence is optional, because you have a choice._

 _When you make a contract with your first zodiac and form your bond, you must specify that you do not want to undergo this sequence, if so, the rules will be altered. If it isn't objected, the sequence will be in place the second the contract is agreed upon human and spirit._

 _In this instance, a time sphere is placed within your magical container, and as time progresses, that sphere fills with celestial enhanced magical particles. At a given point in your life, the sphere bursts and the particles spread throughout your body, slowly attacking each hormone cell one by one until they have spread throughout every system._

 _The point at which the sphere bursts is indefinite. It can be anywhere between the ages of 20-40. And once that happens, your desire for intercourse will increase. Most mages like to prolong the making of a successor, but it's best to begin breeding once your sphere has burst, for as time passes you will begin to lose control of your own lust and eventually, even your self conscious mind._

 _You will know when you find the one that will assist you with breeding, because the male will begin to release a certain pheromone that only affects you._

 _Lucy, this is just the beginning, for your sphere has just recently burst and the particles have yet to spread throughout your entire body._

 _Be safe and healthy, and most of all,_

 _Have Fun!_

The template poofed into golden dust, as it dispersed and disappeared.

Lucy stood there, her mouth agape, trying to process the info she'd just received.

So this was why her body had been reacting so differently...but wait, no one told her about the breeding sequence! How...how would she know? Who could have warned her about it? She needed answers, and now!

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" she yelled, whipping her key off of her waist.

Aries appeared in front of her, a fist to her chest and her knees buckled, gazing up at her master.

Lucy eyed, the fluffy, pink haired girl, before asking, "Aries, can you tell me what you know about a celestial mages, 'breeding sequence'?"

Aries eyes widened, before she whimpered and backed away from Lucy. "You should have already been informed in this matter, I'm sorry!"

Lucy sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "No...I mean, if its something as big as having a _baby_...why don't the zodiacs just ask us themselves if we want to undergo this sequence? How are we supposed to know without prior knowledge on the matter? It's...deceiving."

Aries gazed up as tears gathered in her eyes. "Lucy-sama, I'm sorry. Telling our masters before the contract is formed is something we absolutely must not do. We can't go against the king...the truth is...it's extremely rare for a celestial mage to know about the sequence until it's set upon them. It's one of the kings forms of equivalent exchange. If we give you exheeding power, its only natural that you give something in return. Finding the zodiacs are just as rare as finding someone who is knowledgable in the breeding sequence, therefore, if the current holder provides a succesor and hands down the keys, then the zodiacs will continue to have a purpose. Without one...our energy depleats and we're rendered useless."

Aries bowed deeply, "I'm extremely sorry, but this is not something us spirits decides. It has been a rule of the king for centuries."

Lucy nodded her head, closing her eyes as she took everything in.

"You can go now, Aries. Thanks."

Aries bowed once again, before disappearing.

Lucy took in a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh.

Natsu's kiss still lingered on her forehead, sizzling her senses and tingling her nerves. Just thinking about him aroused her… and she knew the changes were already taking place.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and hastily she wiped it away, not being able to accept the cruel fate that'd been placed upon her.

 _Was she even ready?_

* * *

A/N

HEYA! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it! Yes, I did make the whole sequence up, and I feel quite proud of myself. The breeding sequence is a pretty messed up process, if I'd say so myself. I'd probably break down if I was told that.

Once again, I hope this was an enjoyable one, and umm there can be a part 2 if you want one. It's a pretty open ending..

Someone once told me I should just make another story for my 'mating season' stuff. I never thought I'd make so many different parts and series to it, haha!

 _What would you do if you were in Lucy's position?_


	14. Breeding Season II

Breeding Season 2

Prompt: After Lucy finds out about the fate of celestial spirit holders that posses zodiac keys, she's desperate to find a way to counter it. What could she possibly do? Afterall...her hormone levels rocket with each passing day, and only make her desires for the dragon slayer even stronger. So strong, she might even go against her own logical reason...but how?

 _ **Requesters: EternalBlaze5 and Basically most, if not all of the previous chapter's reviewers!**_ (If you want me to mention your name, just let me know)

 _Ages: Both 24_

* * *

 _._

Another day...it's another day Lucy's woken up, a series of vividly detailed memories whirring through her mind before she's realized she's back in reality. She removed the covers from herself, cringing as she realized her body also remembered.

Painfully erect nipples, soaked thighs, disheveled clothes and sheets, and an aching clit.

Natsu, Natsu, _Natsu._ He was all her mind ever allowed her to think about. Her body was plagued with thoughts and fantasies of him, but it always hurt, because Natsu was her best friend, and she didn't want to force her needs onto such a sweet, and completely oblivious guy.

Today, she was going to face her fears. She needed time, specifics. How long would it take her body to react to him? What could she control herself from doing, and what could she not hold back from?

She got up from the bed and did the usual, something she had become accustomed to in the past few weeks; Wash her sheets, and pillow cases, take a long shower, and make sure to spray on a decent amount of perfume so no one could smell her...more indescent scents.

.

.

Lucy sat at one of the guild tables, a book in hand.

So far, so good.

About thirty minutes had passed, and she momentarily gazed away from her book to see Natsu and Gajeel in a corner of the guild, yanking at each other's hair. She smiled realizing her body had not yet began to react to the dragon slayer.

Getting more than distracted from her previous activities, her ears trained on the fire and iron mages strained conversation.

"Take back what you said, block bastard," Natsu snarled at Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel asked innocently, glaring daggers into Natsu's sharp eyes. "You getting mad because I got laid and you cant even find yourself a girlfriend?"

"Not that!" Natsu growled, pulling Gajeel's hair just a little rougher. "I don't care about, 'getting laid', that means nothing to me. But don't you _ever_ put Lucy into this."

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of her name, and her cheeks heated at the possessive, heated gaze in his eyes.

Gajeel snorted. "You and her have been all oogly eyes for years. It's pathetic that everyone can see you both want each other, yet you haven't done anything. You're a man, supposedly, so take fuckin' charge of her."

"Lucy is not some toy," Natsu rasped, banging his forehead against Gajeel's, "She's important to me, and there's no way I'd 'take charge of her' if she dosent want me to. That's what indecent ass guys like you do," he spat, yanking away from the iron mage as he glared at him.

"If you love someone, you take care of them." He mumbled, softly, before turning around as he walked away.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath, not being able to comprehend the uncharacteristic passion in Natsu's voice. He also walked away, heading towards his favorite bluenette.

No one had witnessed that scene, since most people dismissed it as another one of the dragon slayer's fights.

But Lucy had.

Her face turned a rosy red as she anxiously looked down at her book, her eyes not being able to focus at all.

 _"If you love someone, you take care of them."_

Lucy sighed in delight as his smooth voice rung through her ears.

 _Natsu...he loves me? In...what way?_

His voice, his gaze...his gaze was so fierce, his tone was laced with passion and his eyes...they'd make anyone shudder!

It was possesive, and soft, yet, dominant. Oh, God, it was _sexy._ Lucy had never thought of Natsu's angry expression as attractive, but damn, she wanted to see it again.

She wanted to hear her name roll off of his tongue with a sudden softness, as he stood above her, his eyes staring down demeaningly at her.

 _"I'll only take charge if she wants me too."_

Yes, how she wanted that! She wanted to be pushed into the bed, or against a wall. She wanted to feel his fiery tongue lick up her neck and to her ear. She wanted to smell, taste, and feel that warm breath brush across her skin, and she wanted that incredibly husky voice to send her to heaven as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears, accompanied by dirty doses of syllables that could send revlets of pleasure coursing through her body.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a small whimper escape her lips. And now, she realized where that increasing pleasurable feeling had been coming from.

Somehow, her cheek now lay against the wooden table, the book she was reading hiding her face. And the weirdest part of it all was that someway, her hands had found their way under her skirt.

She was...palming herself...

Lucy closed her eyes as she rubbed her thumb against her covered entrace, applying a small amount of pressure. A moan rumbled from her throat, but the feeling was too great to stop now.

 _'So what's the limit?'_ She asked herself. Just the thought of Natsu could make her go crazy?

At the moment, Lucy didn't know, and she didn't care. It felt weird...wrong, to be doing something like this amidst so many poeple. Especially, since the one she was thinking about wasn't even twenty feet away.

It was loud, and the guild was bustling with clamorous noise and exhilarance, so no one noticed the gasps, pants, or soft moans that escaped the blonde's lips.

" _Mnn_..." She mumbled as that tingly feeling came back, heightening her sensitivity as she pressed harder against her entrance, rubbing furiously.

In a watery haze, Lucy opened her eyes, them catching sight of the pink haired male.

Her eyes widened as she realized he was staring over in her direction. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt an adrenaline rush, those narrow eyes looking her way.

Yet, he couldn't possibly see her, the book was blocking her face.

"N-Natsu... _ngh_..." Her eyes scrunched closed as she moved the fabric aside, two fingers easily sliding into her slippery entrance.

Her hips bucked at the intrusion as her knees buckled.

Lucy tried to imagine her hands being rougher, longer, and so much more heated...

If this was Natsu, she was sure his hand would pop fireworks in her body, hitting all the right spots.

"Natsu...Natsu...Na.. _Naaa_!" She panted drool dripping from her lips as her knees buckled, her fingers not letting up as she plunged deeper into her depths.

Why was Natsu looking over here like that? He couldn't...he couldn't actually see her, could he?

"Gotta...stop," she mumbled, willing her fingers to slow their pace.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Lucy managed to pull her fingers out of that warm tightness.

Trails of shimmery juices poured out of her clit, her fingers now thoroughly soaked, some dripping off of her fingertips and onto the floor.

Lucy pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, wiping as much as she could off of her fingers and the chair she was sitting on.

She wiped the drool off of her mouth with her arm, and took a sip of water to calm her racing heart and cool her face.

There was no limit or specific time. These...spurts of arousal could accur at any time. It's probably better to just stay away from him for a while...

Lucy shakily stood up, wobbling towards the guild doors, to exit.

She warily glanced back and her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Natsu's arms crossed over his chiseled chest, his sharp eyes focused solely on her, watching her as she excited the guild.

A wave of sudden fear washed over her as she realized...maybe he had seen her doing all of that?

Lucy stopped walking, as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. How could she forget something so important so quickly?

 _"My ears are really good, Lucy. You know that."_

It was no longer a question, but a fact. Natsu had heard every little moan, gasp or whimper that had come from her mouth, even when she thought no one was paying any attention.

And worst of all...he had heard her calling his name.

.

Lucy lay in bed, one arm over her shut eyes. It had been three days since she'd seen Natsu, or even went by the guild. People had come to check up on her. Erza, Wendy, and Levy... and for some reason, her senses had heightened. She could smell when people neared her complex, and the dragon slayers was by far the strongest, and the most intoxicating.

Everytime she smelt him coming her way, she'd take extra precautions, by shielding her scent with specialized perfume and hiding in one of the complex's storage departments.

It was taxing. Having all of the energy sapped out of her, always being stressed or intensely aroused. And it hurt even more since she had been avoiding her best friend. The friend who had saved her life, and introduced her to a new world.

Lucy bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, remembering his warm, yet boyish smile.

"Natsu..." She whispered, desperately.

She sat up, furiously wiping her eyes off.

That was it. She couldn't continue to live like this anymore. Masturbating was not enough. It left her unfulfilled, and only craving more. _Real touches._

She'd rather have a baby with an unknown man, and get an abortion, rather than put such a heavy responsibly on Natsu's carefree and wild life. It would ruin him, having to care for a child. And it would ruin her, having to kill their child.

Lucy quickly changed, slipping on a black leather skirt, high, six inch heels, and a tight, sleeveless hot pink crop top, which amplified her cleavage. Tying her hair into a high pony tail, she grabbed her keys, walked out the door, and headed towards the place where she knew she'd be able to get what she desired.

It was stupid yes, and highly unsafe, but she'd do anything to keep this carnal urge away from Natsu. _Anything_.

Lucy shut her eyes as the crisp night air blew against her face, silvery moonlight glaring against the dark river, lighting up her path. This serene silence gave her a moment to prepare herself for what she would find at the towns local strip club. The place she knew would be filled with horny men.

As she neared, she could already hear the heavy base of the music, that radiated throughout her chest, and see people drinking and partying outside, the place literally bouncing with life.

Couples made out on the lawn, groping each other, while others chugged glasses of wine or alchohol, Lucy walked through the rowdy charade of people, and up to the door.

At the door stood a chunky looking guy, with a microphone in his ear, dressed in khaki shorts, and a red shirt. Wasn't really what the blonde was expecting...but it was decent.

The man eyed her as she walked up to him, a small smirk framing his features.

"How much is the pay?" Lucy asked him, digging through her purse.

"For you?" he asked smoothly, placing a hand on her soft, bare shoulder, causing Lucy to look away from her purse and up at him, before eyeing the sticky hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, for me. Who else?" she agitatedly asked, pursing her lips.

"Ohhh, fiesty, aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, " A lot of men like you're type. Blonde, busty, and a demeaning attititude? You're quite the package."

"Thanks," Lucy muttered, not really wanting to stay in a conversation with some creep like him. She truly hoped all of the men who visited clubs werent like this.

"So how much is it?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I got blinded by your breasts. Anyways, the pay is free for a fine dime like you."

Lucy scoffed at his impudence, and complete lack of manners, having to hold herself back from slapping him. She brushed his pudgy hand off of her shouder, glaring at him slightly, before walking through the doors.

"Nice ass too!" He snickered, Lucy silently thanking the heavens that she wouldnt have to deal with him any longer.

Once she walked in, she was instantly invited by the strong smell of alchohol, pink, purple, and blue neon lights, and tons of cheering.

In the middle, circular tables sat, 10-15 chairs lined aroud each. In the center of each table was a metal pole, a few female strippers twirling around them or taunting the guys as they wriggled their nude butt in their faces, with nothing but a thin thong covering their lower private parts.

In the far back was a stage, lights flashing down as two strippers did some sort of sychronized dance, grinding on each other, and flashing a bit of their breasts, before doing splits and twirking in men's faces. Music blared, as men hooted and threw money onto the stage.

Lucy glanced to the side, seeing a bar with only a few people sitting there, some chatting with the bartender, or getting drunk off of various shots of strong alchohol.

It was awkward, being in such a place, but it was something the mage needed.

She strode over to the bar counter, but on her way was interrupted by the voice of a stranger.

"Haven't stripped yet? The room is in the back, little miss."

Lucy eyed the navy haired man, before straining a smile. "Sorry sir, but I'm a customer."

His eyes widened, before he cleared his throat. "You are? Excuse me, then. It's just that you've got the look and everything to be one of our dancers."

Lucy huffed, before walking back towards her previous destination. What was up with all of these men? Was she really so eye catching that she could be mistaken for stripper?

The blonde sighed, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Give me something strong," she told the bartender. Right now, she just wanted to wash away all of her worries.

"Sure thing," he answered, picking up a bottle as he poured the contents in, handing it to Lucy.

She eagerly took the drink, taking a few sips from it. The liquid slid down her throat, leaving a burning trail down her esopagus. She roughly coughed, not at all expecting the acidic sensation.

"Too strong?" the bartender asked, ready to pour something lighter.

Lucy shook her head. "No, its just fine."

She took a few more sips, the music somehow becoming even louder, as she felt her body begin to heat, and a warm feeling fill her chest. Here, immersed in so many foreign things, she could forget about her normal life. She could enjoy the flashing lights, rowdy men and women, and strong beverages. She could appreciate that she was still young.

She heard footseps near her, and she glanced to the side just as she saw a man take a seat in one of the barstools beside her.

"Apple wine, please." he ordered. Lucy's eyes skimmed over his body for a few seconds.

A white, button up shirt, paired with fitted blue jeans. His voice was alto, and his hair was a sandly blonde color. His eyes were a deep blue, and he had a charming smile, also.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing drinking something so vulgar?" He asked, turning towards Lucy. As he did so, a few strands from his bangs fell over his azure eyes.

Lucy lightly smiled. "I would retort with something of the same caliber, but I have nothing to say since its only natural that a charming man like you would order such a refined drink."

He chuckled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thanks for the compliment, it's greatly appreciated coming from such a beautiful girl."

"A girl?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow, here vision becoming a bit hazy as the alchohol flowed through her system.

"I'm a full grown woman, as you can see," Briefly she glanced down towards her breasts, accentuating the fact.

"Hmm...you are?" He glanced at the mounds attached to her chest, before flicking them back up to her taunting brown eyes. Lucy took another gulp of her drink, her eyes shutting tightly as the powerful liquid slid down her throat and sizzled in her stomach.

She wiped her mouth off, before gazing back at the man, who hadnt taken his eyes off of her.

"Lesbian?" he asked, taking a sip of his cider.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The sandy haired man shrugged. "Usually only lesbians or girls with unfulfilling boyfriends come here. Their are rarely single straights who just show up at a strip for men. Are you not lesbian?"

Lucy lightly laughed shaking her head. "Definetely not one. What makes you think I'm not the other option?"

He laughed, glancing over Lucy's body. "I can't believe that a woman like you would ever be with someone who couldnt fullfill your desires, and I surely can't believe that you're single, which leaves the only other option."

Lucy smirked, gazing alluringly into his azure eyes. "What if I told you that I was indeed that other option? I've been seeking fulfillment, and I'm straight and single." She leaned in closer, gazing at him with half lidded eyes.

The man returned her gaze, grasping a piece of her silky hair. "Then...I'd be happy to tell you that I'd surely be able to share a night you won't forget."

Lucy giggled at the corny phrase.

His hand slid down her neck as he lightly caressed it. "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Sure," Lucy smiled standing up from the stool as he grabbed her hand, throwing a wad of cash onto the counter, as he led her away from the crowd. She wobbled behind him, nearly losing her balance. Her ears buzzed loudly, and her vison waned in and out.

Where was she again?

The man opened a door, and led her inside.

Immedietly upon closing it, he gripped her around her waist and pressed her up against the wall.

"The bathroom?" Lucy blushed, her face flushed over from the alchohol and such an indecent and public place.

The sandy haired male's hands rested just abover her bossom as he lightly kissed her cheek and trailed it down her slender neck.

"It's alright. People do this type of stuff all the time. Just relax, and have a good time."

Lucy gripped his shoulders shuddering beneath him, as his slick tongue traced patterns over her thin skin.

His hand slowly eased over her butt, grasping the tender globes in his hands.

"It must be my lucky day, snagging someone so sexy." he whispered against her neck, before sinking his teeth in.

"Ah!" Lucy winced as pain shot through her, making her wince.

He licked up the small amount of blood that trickled out, before connecting his lips with her mouth.

"Damn, you're hot," he mumbled, lightly sucking on her lip before he plunged his tongue into that hot cavern.

Lucy whimpered beneath him as he attacked her mouth, sliding his tingue in and out and over her teeth.

His hands slid past the waste band of her skirt as he grasped her firmer, placing a leg in between her thighs.

Lucy moaned against his mouth, tracing her slender fingers over his cheeks.

"I'll take my time having fun with you," he whispered.

Lucy moaned at the soft words, not being able to fully comprehend what exactly was happening.

One of his hands slid under her shirt as the other gingerly kneeded her tender ass, slowly creeping under her underwear.

"Shit!" he hissed, yanking his hands away from her.

Lucy's eyes shot open, worry creasing in her brow.

"Whadss wrong?" she slurred, desperate to have the fulfillment her body craved. She slid her hands under his shirt, grasping his pecks.

He winced at her touch. "You're...you're burning hot!"

In a despretate attempt, he tried to grasp her breasts, but as soon as he made contact, a hiss escaped his lips as the searing sensation felt as if he'd just touched a pot fresh off of the stove.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered, grabbing his arms.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled, staring at his blistering hand.

"Shit, I knew this was too good to be true," He glared at Lucy, before dashing out of the restroom.

"W-What?" Lucy repeated, in a shocked whisper.

No, it couldn't be…is her body even rejecting physical contact from other men?

Tears of frustraton fell from the blonde's face. She was so close...so fucking close!

She was never told about this, not any of it! This had to be some kind of shield to make sure she couldnt breed with anyone else but Natsu. It's the only logical explanation about it.

After all, who else could withstand extreme levels of heat?

Lucy's eyes widened as a familair ding was heard, and golden letters began to inscript in front of her vision.

 _Congratulations, Lucy Heartfilia! You have reached the second stage of the breeding sequence. Afterall, it's not called a sequence for no reason, right? Haha, funny right?_

 _So, we see you have not yet, started the 'fun'. It's against the rules to try to have fun with someone else! You see, as the particles spread throughout more of your body, it creates a certain enzyme that attacks all threats. In this case, it was the suspicious male you were trying to have intercourse with. It's not good to try to change up the process. Once the one who will help you with breeding has been selected, he cannot be changed. He **cannot**. Be. **Changed**._

 _We do our fellow spirit holder's a favor. The one who will help is never picked randomly. It is based off of the master's own preferences. We sensed a great physical, and emotional connection between you and the selected person, so be happy and don't neglect your heart. This is only the second stage. There are three more._

 _Stage 3: Your body will begin to resist itself._

 _Stage 4: You'lle have no choice but to pursue the person who shall help with breeding and it shall commence._

 _If stage four is completed, you won't have to worry about stage five, but just in case a holder dosent see through to it, stage five is the backup plan. You'll loose physical control of your body, and even we don't know what you'll do!_

 _So, it's best to go ahead and get things over with._

 _Don't take your time!~_

And in a poof of golden dust, it was gone.

 _"My body will begin to resist itself? What does that mean?"_

That was the last thing Lucy thought, before her body slumped, and her vision went completely black.

* * *

A/N

Yahhhh I finally got it published!

*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

The delay was due to a hectic life and debate on wether I should make this a three parter or not, and rest assured, it will be! Also, if you have a specific prompt you'd want for the next chapter of this Breeding Series, leave it and I'll see what I can do. BUT! Since this is a One Shot collection the next chapter will not be the next for this particular series. Hmm...maybe five or six chapters down the road? Just think of the spacing like how I did the Glory Hole and Mating Season.

That being said, requests are now open. *Hears everyone cheer in the background*. Meh, I'm digging my own grave, but throw em at me. Because seriously, after this chapter they'll be closed, and you won't know when I'll open it back up. Because in all reality, even I don't know.

Oh yeah, this additional prompt was suggested by _**Cassi0chan**_ to be put into the chapter:  It would be fun if Natsu would smell it, next time she's aroused in his presence. After all he has an amazing sense of smell. I'd like to know how Lucy would react. xD (It's funny because I had already wrote this in, and then I read your review and I was amazed cause we'd thought of the same thing!) I didn't add it to the top cause I figured it'd spoil too much of a segment of the chapter.

Tell me what you enjoyed about the chappie!(if you enjoyed it, haha)


	15. Reflexology

_Reflexology_

Prompt: How about this?: Lucy and Natsu come back from a tough mission, destroying everything. Natsu feels bad about losing Lucy's rent money, so he gives her a massage in her apartment as Lucy hurt herself during the mission. Massage turns into hot and passionate love making.

Age: Natsu Lucy :22

 _ **REQUESTED BY: Kill Lisanna**_ (lol that username XD)

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A burst of spiraling flames spewed from the dragon slayer's mouth, as he did his finishing attack on the enemy.

The bandits yelled as they were burnt to a crisp, and Natsu smiled triumphantly, laughing as he propped his hands on his waist, his chest bouncing jovially, as his sharp canines became fully visible.

"Natsu, look!" Lucy pointed frantically at the trees surrounding them, deep within the forest.

Lucy desperately reached into her small bag to pull out a bottle of water. She should have warned the pyromantic man. Hot air with no humidity, at a place where it hasn't had a decent amount of rain in months, of course the bark of trees would be dry!

Flames blazed before her eyes as it quickly spread around them, encasing them in a ring of fire.

"Natsu, suck it up, quick!" Just as soon as she said that, she unscrewed her water bottle, ready to call Aquarius if she needed to.

Natsu hesitated for nearly a second, not sure as to why Lucy was panicking, but in the end, he opened his mouth wide as sucked the sulfuric heat up, his belly growing bigger with each passing second.

Lucy sighed in relief as the rest disappeared into his mouth, him sighing in content as his magical container refilled.

"That was pretty good," he complimented, wiping his mouth off.

"Does this scenery look good to you?!" Lucy abruptly shouted, waving her arms frantically in the air.

Natsu glanced around at the charred trees, bare of leaves and limbs that had been burnt by his magic.

"...Damn."

Lucy face palmed as she sighed and shook her head from side to side. "And this is why I tell you to hold back, Natsu."

Natsu scratched his head, "It's not really a big deal is it?"

"This was our clients property, Natsu. Our clients. Since you've destroyed it, I doubt we'll get the full reward," she rubbed her fingers over her temples, walking in the direction of their clients mansion.

"Let's just go and get what little we'll receive."

"Lucy..." Natsu breathed, not pleased with her agitated tone of voice.

"Come on," Lucy beckoned as she grabbed his wrist, leading him through the trees.

.

Lucy slumped as she sat on her kitchen stool, her head encased in her arms.

"How am I suppose to pay my rent with 50,000 jewels? The pay was suppose to be two hundred thousand, but instead, we only got a hundred. My landlady is gonna kill me for being late again, or even worse, she might try to steal some of my clothes..."

"Lucy, it's alright. Some of those clothes were a bit too tight anyways," Natsu smiled across the table at her, trying to lift her mood.

"It's not alright! What's even worse than that, is that I could get kicked out," The blonde exasperatedly sighed as she nearly melted into the table.

"Then you could come and live with me," Natsu suggested, placing a hand on top of her golden hair.

Lucy slightly leaned further inward as that warmth spread over her, yet pouted either way. "But I like my home...it's what I'm used to."

Natsu hopped across the table, plopping down beside her, his hand not moving from the spot on her head. He began to caress the blonde locks, inching closer towards her.

"Well you can just get used to living with me," he mumbled, softly.

A dust of blush covered Lucy's cheeks at his words and proximity, feeling his breath fan over her arms.

She slowly removed an arm, turning her head towards him, them widening as they met soft, hazel green eyes staring directly at her.

She pursed her lips as her cheeks tinted even darker, wanting to look away, but not having the resolve to.

"Natsu, you don't understand. Living with someone else...especially if you're the opposite gender and not related...it kinda deserves, y'know, a relationship other than friends."

Natsu's hand continued to play with her hair as he hummed in thought.

"We're best friends, though. You're my partner too."

"Not that..." Lucy mumbled, blowing a bit of hair out of her face that fell right back over her nose.

Natsu helped her out by grabbing the loose strand, and tucking it behind her ear, Lucy's eyebrows furrowing at the affectionate gesture which made her insides tingle.

"Maybe you'll cheer up with a bit of skinship. Erza always used to do it with me."

"Skinship?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Natsu stood up from the stool, Lucy pouting as that warmth left her.

Natsu grabbed her arms as he pulled her into a upright position, so that she was fully facing him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, staring up at him.

"You'll see," Natsu smiled.

Natsu's hands fell from her arms and onto her waist, and slowly, he bought her closer to him as he pulled her into his chest, securing his arms around the small of her back.

Lucy's eyes widened as she was enveloped by what felt like a warm blanket, only, this was harder, and smelled slightly musky with a hint of something sweet.

"A hug?" She asked, sinking deeper into his bare chest.

Natsu gripped her tighter as he smiled, resting his head on top of hers.

"Feel better now?"

Lucy hummed in question, closing her eyes. With his strong arms wrapped around her, she felt secure and safe. His smell elicited something within her.

As she pressed her ear closer, she could feel and hear the rapid beating of his heart.

Why was it beating so fast?

"Natsu?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him. Natsu looked down, smiling as his eyes met hers.

"Ready to start the Dragneel relieving session part 2?"

"Wha—?"

In one swift movement, Natsu grabbed her by the underside of her thighs, lifting her up from the chair.

Lucy yelped at the closeness of his hands to her butt, and at the suddenness of the action.

On instinct, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Natsu merely laughed as he carried her into her room, gently placing her on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, glaring up at him.

"De ja vù much?" he asked, smiling as he hopped onto the bed with her. He placed his arms around her waist yet again, pulling her into him as he nestled her in between his legs.

He scooted in just a bit closer until she fit snugly against him.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

Lucy shuddered as his breath fanned over her neck, not at all bothered by the lack of personal space. She gasped as she felt his rough hands caress her bare shoulders, her clad in only a tank top and shorts, warmth spreading throughout her cold limbs.

"What can I do to make you feel better? You're stressed right?" Natsu asked, applying a bit of pressure to his thumbs as he pressed into her back.

"Nnnn...this feels nice," Lucy breathed, closing her eyes, "It's really nice of you to offer a massage, Natsu."

"It's no problem," he responded, his eyes furrowing as he concentrated on working out the stiff muscles.

He applied pressure to his fingertips, as he kneaded the thick tendons that went up to her neck.

On instinct, Lucy tilted her head to the side, Natsu's eyes catching on the slender, pale morsel in front of him.

"That's...good. Do it a bit harder, please," Lucy whispered.

Natsu's hands slid under the straps of her tank top and bra, slowly easing the fabric off of her shoulders as he kneaded, massaged, and worked just the right spots.

Lucy groaned and grunted beneath him, his warm, rough, and surprisingly skillful hands working magic as she felt her stress ease away.

"Anywhere else you want me to do?" Natsu breathed as one of his hands trailed down her thin arms.

Lucy's eyes squinched shut as his breath fanned over her ears, and his fingertips ghosted down her arm, causing goosebumps to arise.

"My lower back has kind of been aching," Lucy explained.

Natsu's hands trailed down her body, each gripping a side of her waist.

"Here?" He asked, roughly pressing his thumbs into the sides of the small of her back.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped, her eyes widening as her back arched, her nails digging into Natsu's thighs.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked slightly worried, yet something within him having a carnal desire to hear that heated gasp rumble from her throat again.

"N-No," Lucy stuttered, embarrassed by her own actions, "That spot is just a bit sensitive, is all."

"Sensitive, huh? It's expected from a girl I guess," Natsu smirked, a small chuckle fanning from his lips.

"S-Sensitive?" Lucy grunted, as he took the palm of his hand, bending her over just a bit, to get a better angle as he massaged circular motions on the sides of her back, his fingertips digging into the fabric of her clothes.

"It's when I do something like this," Natsu took his finger, and softly jabbed it into her side. Lucy's body immedietly reacted, her eyes bugging as a mixture of a moan and wail flew from her lips.

It took her a moment to gain sense of what had just happened. She could never describe that feeling. It was a pleasurable, yet thrilling sensation, with the slightest bit of pain.

"Get the idea?" Natsu asked. In a small act of mischief, he pressed that spot again, and Lucy yelped even louder, nearly hopping off of the bed.

"Natsu," she breathed, turning her head to look back at him, "I thought you were here to make me feel better, not give me a heart attack."

Natsu's eyes trailed down her smooth face as his gaze landed on her lips, suddenly wondering what would they feel like against his.

In a rush, he closed his eyes as he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, immedietly pulling away with widened eyes.

Lucy gasped, redness creeping up her neck and to her face, which was already burning from the heat of that small kiss against her.

"W-What was that for?" she stuttered.

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled, not even sure why he'd done it himself. "If you didnt like it…"

"I didn't say it was bad," Lucy quickly interrupted, turning back around as she saw that happy glint flash in his eyes.

"Just...continue the massage, please."

Natsu took this as a que to exit the awkward situation, changing the subject as he gently rubbed the spot he'd poked, "Sorry if I hurt you by the way."

"It's alright," Lucy mumbled, placing a hand over his to signal he could stop rubbing her side. Really, she needed him to. His proximity, and the feel of that heat penetrating her through the thin fabric of her clothes was causing her body to heat in a erotic way.

Natsu felt his own temperature increase, as her soft, small hands connected with his. He had an urge to touch her, to do _more_. The dragon slayer pulled his hand from under hers, switching their position so that he now held her smaller hand, his thumb tracing up one of her slender fingers.

Lucy shivered at his touch, slightly turning to look at him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she registered the desire evident in his eyes. When had it become to apparent? His gaze heated her, almost as if he were claiming her as his own without even doing so much as uttering a word.

"Your hands are really soft…" Natsu whispered, leaning in closer to her, connecting his lips to her neck, his fingers lightly stroking hers.

Lucy shivered as she arched her head, his warm lips making her skin tingle with heat.

" _Nnngh…_ " A soft moan bubbled from her lips as he planted feathery, soft kisses across the thin skin and over her shoulders.

Lucy bit her lip at the feel of his mouth consuming her, with such light passion, it heated her heart. Such an act was something she was sure only Natsu could do.

Yet, she didn't fear the aggressive side she knew he held, she welcomed it and wanted to experience it for herself, directed at her.

"Lucy...are you okay with me doing this?" Natsu asked her, gazing up from the arm he'd been trailing his lips down.

Lucy gazed at him, and nearly melted at that pleading look in his eyes. Her eyes trailed down to the lips that fluttered over her skin, and she bit her own soft morsel.

God, how she wanted his mouth connected with hers! She knew she should probably be scared or nervous, being in a situation that could lead to something so much more intimate, but she knew the feeling deep within her that she'd always felt for Natsu, and seeing he shared those same feelings...it was nearly overwhelming.

"You're here to ease me, right?" Lucy asked, running a hand through his salmon locks, pushing them out of his face, "Do what you want."

"At your command," Natsu smiled against her skin, slipping his lips to her hands as he bought it up to his face.

He lightly kissed her knuckle, before gliding his tongue across the length of her index finger.

Lucy's cheeks heated as he glanced up at her, his eyes gleaming in an alluringly attracting way, before he plunged the length into his mouth.

Lucy bit her lip to suppress a moan, nearly pulling her hand away from the hot wetness which was the cavern of the dragon slayers mouth.

Lucy shuddered as he kissed the tip of her finger, enveloping her again up to the second knuckle of her finger.

With his gaze never breaking from hers, he slowly came back up, swirling that increasingly warm, and incredibly smooth muscle around her, Lucy moaning as that carnal gaze shot jolts straight to her core, shifting her thighs as his teeth lightly nipped the side of her finger.

Lucy pouted as that warmth left her finger, before that heat immedietly encased her middle finger.

"Ahhh….!" Lucy groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as heat shot through her arms, shuddering and gasping as his tongue danced over her skin.

Her nails scratched in his scalp, as she bit her lip. Natsu groaned at the pleasure, briefly closing his eyes.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy mewled, as he sucked frantically, slurping as popping noises sounded in the room.

Her cheeks burned cherry red as she felt her core moistening, and her nipples tightening.

" _Natsu_!" she panted, breathing eratically as his teeth scraped over her knuckles, before becoming engulfed in that heated wetness.

Lucy had to resist the urge to touch herself as her legs shuffled painfully, heated moans and gasps escaping her lips as Natsu pressed her finger against the roof of his mouth, with his tongue sliding underneath it, Lucy's eyes shooting open at the exotic sensations and sudden tightness as Natsu sucked even harder.

"Oh...Oh God!" Lucy yelled, not being able to take the pleasure. If...if it felt this great just getting a handjob, literally, she no longer had to wonder why it was guys craved the feel of a person's mouth on their own genitals. If this felt like this, a blowjob had to feel amazing!

Lucy's gut twisted, and in a fit of embarrassment, she pulled her hand away. She refused to have an orgasm just from getting her fingers sucked on!

At the removal of her hand, Natsu looked at her with slightly confued eyes, him immedietly dismissing the matter because of his low attention span, his gaze catching on her reddened face, watery eyes, and hardened nipples.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, gazing at his lips.

Natsu could see and smell her desire, his body immediately reacting to her.

"All that moaning really can affect a guy," he grumbled.

Lucy's eyes widened as she took the hint, looking down at his pants to see that an hard- on was beginning to arise.

Natsu grabbed her thigh as he turned her fully around to face him, Lucy swinging her other leg around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu slightly moaned, as the new postion caused her butt to press against his hardening member, and her soft mounds to press against his hard, bare chest.

"It's so hot," Lucy bashfully mumbled, her cheeks heating even more as it pressed against her butt.

She slightly moved against him, Natsu hissing at the pressure against his cock.

"Lucy…" he moaned, his eyes closing as he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Lucy's eyes shut tight as she finally felt that warm, sweet feeling envelope her mouth. Natsu hummed against her as he felt her press harder against his lips, the reciprocated action turning him on greatly.

His hands drifted from her cheeks and to her shoulders as he caressed them, kissing her lips softly.

Long, soft, passionate touches of the lips soon turned into chaste, yet heated kisses. Their breath mingled together as their lips locked, before they pulled away from the other, not hesitating as they immediately reconnected.

Nasu yanked a hand in Lucy's hair, causing her to groan as her nails scratched against his bare chest.

He lightly bit her lip, causing a small gasp to escape, him taking this as a chance to plunge his warm muscle into her mouth.

Lucy moaned as his smooth tongue invaded her mouth, licking across her teeth before seeking out her own and gently rubbing against her.

She shuddered at the teasingly playful action, angling her head to allow deeper acces to his sweet mouth, which tasted of cinnamon.

Natsu flicked the tip of his tongue against hers, and moaned as Lucy's unexpectedly darted out, attacking his in a ravenous way as she swirled her tongue around his, yanking in his hair.

Not willing to lose, Natsu attacked just as aggresively, their hot breaths invading the other's as their tongues battled. Lucy pulled away to suck on his plump, and slightly bruised lip, causing Natsu to grunt as his hips unwillingly thrust into her ass.

"Ahhngh!" Lucy moaned at the feeling of his hardened cock pressing deeper into her rump, Natsu's lips dragging over hers, before she pulled away to catch her breath.

"That's a damn sexy noise," Natsu growled as he lightly nipped her plump lip, his hand moving down her back as he cupped her ass fully in his hands, before thrusting into her again.

"I've snagged quite the horny dragon... _mnngh_...today," Lucy moaned, scratching her finger nail against his bright pink nipple, that contrasted beautifully with his skin, before lightly pulling on it.

"You haven't stopped getting bigger yet," Lucy noted as she felt his length pressing deeper into her.

"It's cause of you," Natsu breathed as he messaged her ass, leaning towards her as he latched his lips onto her ear.

"Hyah!" Lucy yelled, blood rushing to her face as his wet tongue lathered the shell of her ear, before he sucked on her small earlobe.

Lucy scratched at the soft skin of his shoulders as she squirmed under him, her mind going fuzzy as that wet muscle wormed around in the inside of her ear.

"N-Natsu..." She moaned, unconsciously grinding against his erection as she slid his vest off.

Natsu groaned, and Lucy felt a trickle of wetness sliver out of her, that incredibly deep, sexy voice shooting straight through her eardrums, as it rumbled her insides, causing it to do flips.

Natsu thrust against her again, building up a somewhat steady pace as his warm tongue explored her small, soft ears, loving the certain texture and feel of cool metal gliding across his lips from her studded earrings.

Lucy moaned against him at the intense pleasure radiating rom her head, core, and butt.

As she suckled his neck, Lucy found herself gasping from the feel of Natsu's large member repeatedly pressing against her most sensitive areas.

With a burst of strength, she pushed Natsu back and onto the bed, causing Natsu to stop what he was doing in initial shock.

Lucy gazed down at him, panting as she stared into his flushed face, and bright, beautiful brownish green eyes.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked in slight confusion, his hands not removing from the spot on her bossom.

"How...How far do we plan on taking this?" She stuttered, her eyes furrowing.

Natsu pursed his lips as he stared into her chocolatey brown eyes, giving her ass a small squeeze. "Well...as far as you want it to go," he panted, removing one hand from her butt as he rubbed up her smooth thigh.

"Are you...experienced in this sort of field?" Lucy hesitantly asked, not really wanting to hear about his past adventures, if he had any.

Natsu lightly chuckled, sensing her worry and seeing the furrowed lines etched into her forehead, her eyes somewhat hopeful. It was...cute in a way.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Lucy. I'm a healthy man in his twenties. I've heard a lot...and umm seen...enough to where I know what to do. And umm, how everything looks," his cheeks tinted just a bit darker, memories of the day the older men in the guild had completely broken every ounce of innocence he once had on his eighteenth birthday.

"So...you're still a virgin?" Lucy whispered, nearly wanting to scream as they crept over such an embarrassing topic.

Natsu smiled reaching a hand up as he caressed her warm cheek.

"Of course," he mumbled quietly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb in an affectionate manner.

"I didn't want to waste such an experience with just anyone. I've known since a long time ago," he slowly began to bring her head closer to his, before their noses were just barely touching, and their lips were a breath apart, "I only want this with you, Lucy. Just you..." He breathed, his eyes closing as he pressed his lips against hers.

Lucy moaned, overjoyed by his words, and by the soft warmth pressed against her mouth.

"Me too," she mumbled, in between kisses.

"Shall we get back to where we left off?" Natsu asked, a mischievous gleam shimmering in his eyes.

Lucy's own eyes widened, before his hand returned to her ass, him squeezing it roughly.

Lucy wantonly moaned, him triggering something within her that shot straight to her core.

Her mouth left Natsu's as she clenched her teeth, in the new position it caused his hardened member to press directly against her clothed entrance, it seeming as if it were trying to break through her restraints.

Natsu's hands skimmed down Lucy's arms, his fingers quickly gripping onto the hem of her tank top, pulling it off along with her sports bra, and throwing the items somewhere in the room.

Lucy shrieked at the sudden bareness, immedietly falling into Natsu's chest to hide herself.

At the contact, Natsu's eyes widened and a small 'oof' escaped his lips, the incredible softness pressed against him was a new and exotic pleasure.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy moaned as she felt his turgid cock twitch against her core, begging to be shoved deeply into her.

"Sorry," he groaned having to suppress the large moan that was begging to be released from his mouth, the overwhelming feel of her breasts pressed against his hard chest was driving him insane! This was what he wanted, no barriers, no hesitation, nothing...he just wanted _her_.

"Lucy..." He moaned, slowly inching her small shorts and underwear from her waist, Lucy closing her eyes as he pulled the last bit of fabric she had to cover herself with, down to her knees.

Natsu hesitated none as he slightly shifted her, Lucy slightly lifting her body as he grabbed the hem of his capris, sliding them down to his knees before he kicked the rest off.

With a face as red as a tomato, Lucy snuggled back on top of him, gasping and immediately yanking away at the foreign feel of a hard, yet soft to the touch, throbbing heat that pressed against her stomach.

Her eyes widened as they caught site of the source of this, her mouth nearly dropping at the sheer sight and size of him. The...the girth... _oh my fucking God_!

"S-Straight up..." She stuttered, gazing at the dark base, rippling with thick veins and the smooth, beautiful appearance of his pink head.

Natsu smirked as she gazed at his pride and joy, him not afraid to show it off.

With her hands propped on either side of him, ogling the view, her breasts hung directly over his chest, her nipples brushing against his.

"It's...shooting straight up," Lucy blushed as she lifted one hand, rubbing her fingertips across the pink head.

Natsu hissed, Lucy's eyes widening as she saw his cock twitch, a pearl of clear fluid appearing on the tip.

The pearl of fluid got bigger and bigger, till the excess slid down the long curved tip, and down the rest of his length, before disappearing into a patch of dark pink, wiry pubic hairs.

Lucy….was fascinated, no doubt. Intrigued, even. She had never seen anything so exotic, so erotic, and so damn tempting.

"Are you that amazed by me?" Natsu asked, his cheeks tinting just a bit darker as he felt a warm splash of liquid fall onto his thigh.

Without uttering a word, Lucy bit her lip, and wrapped her slender fingers around the wide girth, fully stroking him.

Natsu's hips thrusted upwards, a loud his escaping his lips.

"Does it really feel that good?" Lucy asked, stroking him once more, watching in pure fascination as more trickles of that musky clear fluid slid out of the tip, and over her hand.

"Hell yeah," Natsu groaned, his eyes closing as her soft hands stroked him off, her eyes training solely on him.

As Lucy stroked his large member, unconsciously, she reached her hand down towards her private, and rubbed her fingers against her clit, applying pressure as she matched her strokes against herself to Natsu's. She bit her lip as pleasure consumed her, her fingers deserately rubbing against the smooth lips. She didnt know what it was, it could have been the sight, seeing all of that arousal drip out of Natsu's turgid, dripping wet cock, or the sound, hearing Natsu grunt and moan, that incredibly sexy noise sending vibrations straight to her mositened core, or even the smell. _God_ , the smell it was ... _intoxicating_. It was musky, yet it smelled _so damn delicious._

Lucy moaned loudly as she slid a finger into herself, rubbing against her smooth walls, Natsu's deep moans acting as the tympo to her steady rhythm.

Natsu, lost in the euphoria of Lucy's hand stroking him, managed to peak an eye open at the sound of Lucy's moan.

His eyes widened as he saw Lucy's flushed face, drool nearly dripping from her lips as her eyes trained on the spurts and trickles of Natsu's pre-cum shooting out of his cock, her hips moving wildly as she rode her fingers, which were plunged deeply into herself, her boobs bouncing as her own arousal smothered her hands, some dripping down her arm or onto Natsu's thighs.

Natsu's member twitched excitedly at the sight, him propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view of her stroking them both off.

"L-Lucy...what…." he groaned as she picked up speed.

"I dont know what it is," she mumbled, twitching as she felt her pleasure build up, closing one eye, "But you're... _dammit_ ….you're turning me on. I f-feel so... horny!"

Natsu moaned at her confession, before connecting his lips with hers, and grabbing one of her large, soft breasts in his hands, kneading the flesh in his fingers.

Lucy moaned as his fingers brushed over her nipple and his warm mouth heated her whole body.

The blonde didn't bother stopping her hand movement, as she furiously pumped his cock, loving the feeling of that sticky wetness that slid and spread over her hands the more she pumped.

"If I... _nghmn_...w-worked on a farm," she mumbled in between heated kisses, as she scraped her teeth against his bottom lip, "Do you know what my...job would be?"

Natsu ran a hand through her hair, tilting her head back as he recaptured her lips, attacking her mouth in a wild kiss, his tongue immediately darting out as he wrapped it around her, Lucy moaning as her clit clenched around her fingers, more liquid dripping out at the ferocity of the kiss. Natsu wrapped his lips around that smooth muscle in her warm mouth, sucking it until he reached the tip, before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before it disappeared into nothingness.

"What would it be?" he breathed hotly, his hazel green eyes peircing Lucy in a way that made her want to cum all over his face...as tempting as the thought was.

She gripped the base of Natsu's dick, squeezing it roughly as she stroked upward slowly, her hands gliding over the thick veins.

She kissed his neck and up to his ear, so that her lips just barely brushed over his earlobe.

"It would be milking the cows...cause I'd love to see that creamy fluid spurt out of them, every...single..day…" she breathed against his skin, rubbing her thumb across his moistened tip.

Natsu's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat, him nearly coming on the spot at those extremely sexy, teasing, dirty words.

Natsu growled as he immediately flipped Lucy over so that her back rested against the bed, with Natsu towering over her as he gazed at her beautiful, bare body beneath him.

"Your quite sneaky, you know that?" Natsu smirked, grabbing Lucy's chin.

Lucy blushed, for some reason, she was just now becoming fully aware at the state and postion of her body, to where Natsu could fully see everything.

"You wanna milk something?" Natsu grunted, highly aroused by her words, brushing his member across her inner thigh. He lined his elated cock up with her entrance, before gazing into her eyes, "How about I be the first you test your skills on?"

Lucy bit her lip as she moaned, feeling the tip press against her.

"Don't ram it in, g-go slow…" Lucy edged, her cheeks darkening even more.

Natsu pressed his lips firmly against hers, pulling away as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"This is the Dragneel relieving session, part 3," he smiled warmly as he cupped her cheek, pushing the tip in.

"Don't worry, I gaurantee it will be the best massage of your life."

Lucy grabbed his shoulders as she pulled his body flush against hers, them both moaning at the feel of the other's soft skin, their nipples brushing against each other, creating glorious friction.

"Fill me up," Lucy begged, closing her eyes tightly as she relaxed her muscles, the head fully pressing into her, "I...I want to feel you. All of you."

"It might hurt," Natsu warned softly, grunting as he felt her tight, slick walls clasp around him, him having to strain a bit as he was only half way in.

"I'm prepared," Lucy reassured, digging her nails into his shoulders as she felt her walls begin to widen and stretch.

Natsu grunted as he pressed in deeper, immedietly feeling something restrain him from going any further.

Lucy flinched, biting her lip to hold back the pained whimper that wanted to escape her lips.

"Lucy..." A breathy moan rumbled from Natsu's mouth. The blonde gave him a squeeze, telling him to go further, the act officially breaking her last ounce of innocence.

Natsu brushed Lucy's hair out of her sweaty fsce, planting a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips, before pulling back his hips and sliding his whole length into Lucy.

" _Ahhngh_!" Lucy screeched, pulling her mouth away from Natsu's as her eyes scrunched in pain.

A deep groan rumbled from Natsu's throat, him panting heavily at the the incredible, heavenly feeling. So tight, to warm, so wet, so...fucking good! Shit! It felt...the feeling was addicting!

"God, Lucy...you feel amazing," Natsu moaned against her mouth.

Lucy struggled a smile, a small tears sliding down her cheek at the sharp pain in her nether region.

"I'm...g-glad it feels nice. Just...give me a sec."

Natsu smiled warmly at her. "Sure."

After a bit, Lucy felt herself adjust considerably, that once, nearly unbearable pain being replaced by tingles of pleasure. She felt, full...complete in a way.

She gave Natsu a silent squeeze, and Natsu immedietly knew what it meant.

Instantly, he pulled halfway out, before slowly sliding back in.

They both moaned as his tip hit her womb, Natsu gritting his teeth as he pulled out again, ramming into her, with a harder, less controlled thrust.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whimpered, feeling her nipples harden painfully as her clit begged for more friction, her walls convulsing at the feel of his thick cock invading her.

Natsu groaned at the feel, thrusting into her again, as a steady pace emerged. With each thrust, moans flew into the other's ears, and bodily fluids clashed together, mingling together to form something indescribable.

Lucy's legs wrapped around Natsu's waist as he slammed into her, moans fanning from her lips with each hard slam against her sensitive womb.

"God, Lucy...you're so tight," sweat dripped from Natsu's forehead as his balls slammed against her, each thrust making them swell as he got closer to his release.

Each time his cock slid out of her walls, the air suddenly felt ice cold, which was a totally new sensation to the fire mage. It immedietly made him want to seek that inviting warmth that lay within her. Being inside her...it felt right, it felt necessary.

Natsu pushed into her, loving the feel of her juices completely smothering his hard member, her walls planting love bites and passionate kisses against his hot, sensitive skin as she sucked him in.

"Nah... _ngh_...N-Natsu..." Lucy moaned, as the tip of his cock grazed her womb yet again, it rubbing lightly against it with each powerful thrust, yet that was enough to make Lucy's eyes roll. The sensation...was...it was incredible! Something so hard, yet so rough and velvety smooth could make her go crazy, in the form of such a sensually sexy massage.

The mingling of juices and the smell of vigorous sex spread throughout the room, the bed creaking with each thrust.

Natsu roughly grabbed one of Lucy's thighs, lifting it over his shoulder, them both moaning as the angle allowed him to slide in even deeper.

Natsu panted heavily, it somehow getting tighter, and so comfortably warm that it suprised even him, since things were rarely ever hot enough to salvage his cravings.

Lucy's back arched off of the bed as the new position allowed him to graze against something that made her head feel fuzzy. Just a little closer...

"Lucy..." Natsu rasped, grunting as he pulled his hips out, into the cold, and back into that sweltering, hot heat.

"God, _Natsu_!" Lucy shrieked, as his head finally connected with something that made her chest tingle with a frivolous rage of pleasure.

"You like when I...m _ghh_...touch you like that?" Natsu asked, grasping one of the large, softy mounds of flesh on her chest.

Lucy moaned as she bit her lip, his hand brushing ever so lightly across her nipple.

"Yesss," she hissed.

Natsu slightly smirked, droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead as he angled his cock in the direction of which he'd found it.

Lucy's eyes bugged, her eyes shooting open as a wanton moan fled her lips, him slamming into that intensely pleasurable spot with full force.

Lucy dug her nails into the dragon slayers shoulders as he grunted and groaned above her, continuously ramming into that spot.

Lucy shrieked with each thrust, whimpers and deep moans escaping her mouth.

"You sound so sexy..." Natsu breathed, latching his mouth onto one of her incredibly hard nubs, that he had no trouble whatsoever wrapping his lips around.

Lucy bit her lip as her eyes scrunched closed, scratching her nails down his back, as the pleasure shot straight through her nipple and down to her core, making it twitch around Natsu's cock excitedly.

"D-Damn," Natsu huffed, feeling himself near his limit as her insides eagerly tried to suck the arousal out of him, which was working perfectly.

Natsu pulled his dick completely out of the girl below him, Lucy's gasping at the lack of contact. He rubbed his head around the soaked lips, gazing into Lucy's lust filled eyes. In that moment, he could see so many emotions that he'd never really paid attention to before. Admiration, strength, and most of all, love.

Natsu smiled warmly at her, both of their actions doing the talking for them. With one swift thrust, Natsu slid his whole length inside of her, the tip slamming hard against that special spot within her.

Lucy's back arched as she yelled an euphoric orgasmic cry, her toes curling and her hands digging into Natsu's hair as she felt that intense feeling of relief, a surge of fluids rushing out of the canal of her vagina.

Her breasts bounced as her body twitched, Natsu clenching his teeth as her walls wrapped around him so incredibly tight, it drew him over the edge.

Quickly, he pulled back out, grabbing his cock as he grunted, an arch of beautifully white fluid flying into the air and landing on Lucy's stomach.

Lucy peaked an eye open, coming from her high as she saw more white fluid squirt from the tip, smothering her breasts, some running between the valley and into her navel.

The still hardened dick twitched excitedly as Lucy slowly emerged, now on her hands and knees, her head so close her breath was fanning over it.

"There's so much..." She breathed, her hands unconsciously reaching out as she grabbed the base of his thickness, squeezing it as she gave a upward stroke.

Natsu hissed at the feel of her soft fingers, and Lucy's eyes widened as more of that white, substance flew out of the tip, and onto her cheeks and forehead, some sliding down and onto her nose. She moaned as that musky scent enveloped her senses, gazing at the still slightly hard cock, and the sticky substance that ran down in trails over it.

"I'll clean you up," Lucy offered.

She grabbed his dick, tilting it to the side as she licked up a trail of his cum, lapping it into her mouth before swirling the smooth muscle around the girth, picking up any remnants.

She licked over the tip, before wrapping her lips around that smooth pinkness, and roughly stroking him. Her eyes slightly widened as more spurts of suprisingly bitter fluid flew onto her tongue, before his cock went completely flaccid in her hand.

Natsu moaned at her warm mouth around him, the sight of Lucy's face and mouth filled with his cum as she sucked on his dick, was already making his hard-on spring back to life.

She slightly licked the tip, before swallowing that thick substance down.

Natsu grunted as her mouth left him, her placing a soft kiss against the side before looking up at him.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, rubbing his limp, yet slowly hardening cock against her cheek.

Lucy giggled, "I told you I'd clean you up, not give you a blowjob, silly."

Natsu pursed his lips as he gazed down at her. "Isn't it time for my massage?"

Lucy lifted an eyebrow at the question, that seemed more like a demand, and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Natsu ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

He wriggled his hips, letting his member dangle in front of Lucy's lips, emphasizing the point he was about to make.

"I've been pretty stressed out too, Lucy. It'd be best to just give me a message now. And this time, let's make it a _private_ one."

* * *

A/N

.

.

Hey there! I tried my best to get this out in less than a month. I really hate taking a long time to update, and will try to get these out at least every two weeks. The End of Summer and Fall are really busy periods for me, huh.

Anyways! Reflexology is a real thing. It's the theory of a special massaging technique, typically done by hitting certain pressure points on the feet, hands, or ears, that elegiacally relieves pain and stress. So no, the title wasn't random and it actually did deal with the prompt, haha.

I'll try to get on board with writing this weekend, for my other stories too. :) Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, it's another long one that took me a bit to make, but I thought u guys deserved it for the long wait. Requests are open, but if you leave one please give me some feedback and don't just blurt out a request and leave it at that.

Until next time! ^~^


	16. Tease

_Tease_

Prompt: Lucy & Natsu are 18/19 and it plays in the normal canon FT universe. I've always imagined that those two, after they finally got rid of their denseness and finally are getting aware of each others sexyness, would totally tease each other just to see which one would snap first and make the first move.

Age: 18

 _ **REQUESTED BY: titania99**_

Characters may seem a little OOC, but well...that's how most of my smuts are, haha.

* * *

 _._

 _"So...its not like Natsu's hot or anything. He's just slightly attractive. Maybe a little bit handsome. All in all he's just a goofball scatterbrain who knows absolutely nothing about how to treat a girl, let alone seduce one. It'd be hilarious to even see him try!"_

These are the words in which Natsu overhead Lucy Heartfilia speak, simple mockery as she talked with her friend, Levy McGarden. Meanwhile, sometime that same day, Gray had stupidly asked what the dragon slayer thought about starting a relationship with the perky blonde in the group, Lucy.

Natsu shrugged casually as he blatantly answered, _"She's a great friend to have and an overall compatible comrade. But...she's not sexy or anything. In my opinion, she tries too hard. I mean, she's cute, but she's definitely not enough to handle the passion a dragon slayer could give her. She'd break under the sheer intensity. Not like it'd matter though, cause she'd never try something on me. After all, she's too shy of a girl."_

These are the words Lucy Heartfilia overheard the dragon slayer speak, scoffing as she eagerly sucked the fluid out of the straw in her cup.

Even though they were completely oblivious to the fact that they had both heard one anothers conversations, the same thought crossed their minds.

 _'Well then...I guess I'll show you just what I can do.'_

 _._

 _._

Natsu strode over to the guild bar, dripping with sweat as he slid into the seat beside Lucy.

"Water, please," he requested.

"Just came from a workout?" Lucy asked, eyeing the droplets of sweat dripping down his body as one trailed underneath the collar of his shirt.

"Yep," Natsu told her as his fingers grasped the hems of the partially soaked cloth, which had been clinging tightly to his abs. He began to peel it off of his body, inwardly smirking as he caught Lucy's gaze, which was slightly filled with eagerness as more of his bronzed, glistening skin was revealed.

He pulled the shirt off of his body, throwing it off somewhere in the guild.

"Phew, that's much better. Even I was beginning to feel hot!"

He yawned as he turned his body towards Lucy, propping one arm on the bar counter as he bent his elbow towards himself, resting his head in his hand.

Lucy couldn't help but gulp as she watched his biceps flex, her eyes staring a bit too long at his pale pink nipples, trailing down further, gazing at the toned, thick muscles that rippled down his abdomen, stretching deliciously as he moved. Lucy couldn't lie. Natsu's body was quite... _alluring._

"So how did it go?" Lucy asked, tearing her eyes away from him as she focused on her drink.

"The same as always. I'm starting to pump a bit more though, y'know, to get a bit more fit."

Lucy nearly choked on her drink. More fit? Did he not know how fit he was already? How desirable he was becoming?

"Here you are," Mira smiled, Natsu's arm reached across Lucy, brushing against her skin as he grabbed the water from Mira's hand before it reached him.

Lucy nearly gasped as he leaned across the table, catching a wiff of the salty, yet musky smell, and also feeling a bit of moistness swipe across her arm.

Natsu sighed in relief as he sat back in his chair, gulping up half of the glass of water.

He raised the cup above his head, swishing it around above him, before letting it pour out and splash onto his head and over his body.

The fire mage closed his eyes as a soft breath escaped his lips, accompanied by a deep moan which showed his satisfactory.

Lucy watched with widened eyes as his pink hair soaked, matting to his forehead, droplets and trails of water made way down his sculpted body, running over valleys of muscle and skin, disappearing past the deeply increased "V", and under his waistline.

Lucy bit her lip at the tantalizing sight, as Natsu smiled and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked...he looked more handsome that way? What was up with Natsu today? He just seemed so...so...

"Sexy, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw a small smirk form on his features, and his eyes narrowed as they met hers.

Lucy nearly shrieked at being caught, quickly averting her gaze.

What the hell?! Did Natsu Dragneel really just say _that_? Was he...was he trying to tempt her? Or was he teasing? Either way, Lucy didn't want to be bested. She would show him!

"Natsu... You worked out today, right? Do you mind coming and helping me with the equipment?" Lucy asked as she twirled her straw around in her glass.

Natsu raised as eyebrow, setting his cup down on the bar counter. "Yeah, sure. What makes you wanna work out all of a sudden?"

Lucy shrugged, hopping out of her seat. "Same reason as you. I wanna get stronger too."

Natsu stood up as he led her to the guild's fitness room, pushing the glass door open. Surprisingly, there was no one in there, which worked to Lucy's advantage.

"What do you think you're ready for?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms as he looked around.

Their were dumbbells, weights and beams, jump ropes, ellipticals, treadmills, and other exercising equipment.

"How about the dumbbells?" Lucy suggested.

"Alright," Natsu said walking over to them as he handed her a pair. "These are thirty pounds, each. Do you need anything lighter?"

Lucy shook her head, taking the objects from him. "No, these will work just fine."

She nearly gasped as she weighed each in her hand, each being heavier than what she was used to. "Mind doing this with me? I dont want to do it by myself."

Natsu rolled his eyes but picked up a set of weights anyways. "Okay, we're starting."

He began to lift them above his head with ease, and Lucy grunted as she did the first set. She gasped and whimpered with each thrust above her head, blowing out cool streams of air, her chest rising considerably with each heavy breath.

Sweat ran down her forehead after minutes passed, the weights beginning to wear on her muscles.

"G- _God_ ," she groaned, lifting it above her, light pants wafting from her mouth. Natsu's keen ears picked up on every sound that escaped her lips, becoming seemingly distracted by them.

"Ahhh...d-damn..." Lucy hissed, her arms straining under the weight.

"It's so.. _.hard_ ," she gasped.

Natsu's breath hitched in his throat. What in the world was she saying?

"N-Natsu...it's too big. This is too much!" Lucy breathed hotly, sweat panning over her eyebrow as her eyes scrunched in pain.

"G-Gahh! _Ahhh_!" Lucy yelled as she lifted it above her head.

"Natsu..." she whimpered, saliva beginning to run off of her lips.

The dragon slayer swallowed his spit as his arms stopped moving, staring at the sweaty, panting blonde.

"H-How about we try something else?" Natsu stuttered, becoming heated at the sight. Lucy slowly sat the weights down with a huff, placing her hands on her hips."How about the treadmill?"

"Yeah...lets do that," Natsu mumbled. Anything than hearing that!

Lucy stepped onto the treadmill, cranking up the setting to forty. A buzz was heard as the hinges began to move, willing Lucy's feet to begin their tread.

Natsu stood beside her, watching her as he made sure she didn't fall off.

Lucy ran for a few minutes, cranking up the setting a few notches until she began to run short of breath, panting as her legs moved at a rapid pace.

"A-Ahhh..." Lucy groaned, "Mgnnngh..." she moaned, clutching her chest as fast, heavy pants flew from her lips.

Natsu felt his cheeks heat at the sight of her clutching her soft chest, as those deliciously sexy pants flew past his eardrums.

"Natsu...its too fast," Lucy breathed, desperately trying to match the pace. The dragon slayer's eyes locked onto her boobs, watching them jiggle uncontrollably with every step of her feet.

"Want me to turn it down?" he asked, mildly distracted.

"No!" Lucy gasped, "Go faster."

Natsu licked his dry lips, nearly moaning at her words. "Faster?" he whispered.

" _Ngghn_ , yes!" she breathed hotly, "I want you...to go so much faster. I want to feel it," she panted erratically, wiping sweat off of her brow, "Till I can't walk for days."

Faster... _harder_...till she can't walk for days? Natsu gulped at the inviting offer. Did Lucy even know how dirty her words sounded?

"Natsu!" she screeched, "F-Faster!"

Natsu hissed as he tore his eyes away from the girl, frustratedly cutting the machine off.

"Exercise for today is over." he growled, walking away from Lucy as he exited the room.

Lucy panted, trying to catch her breath. Even though she might look like a mess on the outside, inwardly she was smirking.

 _Is that sexy enough for you?_

.

.

Natsu walked into he guild, clad in his black vest and baggy capris, his signature scarf and sandals adorning his body.

His eyes lightened as he spotted his blond teammate sitting at one of the booths, flipping through a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. Hastily, he strode over to her.

"What cha' doin'?" He asked, gripping the edge of the table as he hoisted himself up, planting his body right in front of Lucy's.

"Reading," Lucy lazily answered, flipping through the pages.

"About me?" Natsu asked as he eyed the cover of the magazine. What a picture!

"It's not about you, you just happen to be on the front cover," she answered, "By the way, when and why did you of all people take a picture like that?"

She closed the magazine, putting a finger in to hold her place as she lifted it up and showed the front to Natsu.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow, scanning the picture.

"Must've been that time I was on a mission. When I recieved the reward, the requester asked to take some pictures of me. He must've been some undercover nut for the magazine company."

"Uhh huh," Lucy mumbled, gazing at the picture of him. His leg was propped against a white wall, his hands tucked casually into crisp blue jeans; things you seldom saw Natsu wear. The lighting was nearly perfect as it shined on his bare upper body, highlighting all of his assets, and well defining his six pack and building pectorals.

His jeans were dangerously low on his hips...dangerously low, and the delicious curves looked stunning.

His bubblegum pink hair glistened in the picture, his head cooly turned away from the camera. Lucy bit her lip as she gazed at the picture, and she hated to admit it, but damn, he looked hot hot _hoooot_!

Natsu ogled the blonde's expression in amusement, as he swung his legs over the table, and sat his feet on the booth, each on either side of the blonde, caging her in between his legs.

He leaned in closer to her, smiling slightly."Like what you see? You _are_ staring extremely hard..."

Lucy backed up into the seat, cautious of his proximity.

Her eyes darted between the chiseled skin she could see below his vest, and the soft, pink lips that hung in front of her.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked, averting her gaze from him.

Natsu chuckled as he reached his arm out and gripped her chin in his fingers, turning her back to face him.

"Why're you looking away from me? That hurts my feelings, y'know," Natsu pouted as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy nearly melted under his heated gaze, that was only focused solely on her.

"Do you want do something favorable?" He asked, not breaking eyes contact, yet closing their distance just a little.

"Favorable?" Lucy asked, slightly shivering as his breaths fanned over her nose.

"When girls look at this cover of me...they start imagining things...fantasizing. I heard a couple of town girls giggling about me on my way here," he smirked, as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Of course, with my keen ears I heard most of it. Something about ravaging my mouth...and rolling my nipples over their tongues..."

Lucy's cheeks flushed over at his sultry overtone and words, gulping.

"Could you relate to that?" He whispered, taking her hands as he led it towards himself, letting her fingertips skim across his chest.

Lucy gasped as his soft skin came in contact with her own.

Natsu moved forward into Lucy's ear, his warm breath fanning over her ears.

"You could have this, and a lot more...because you're special," he whispered.

He let go of her chin as he raked a hand from her bangs, and to the back of her head, pulling her hair out of her face.

An unintentional moan flew from Lucy's lips at the force, her cheeks becoming even redder as his sharp eyes gazed predatorily into hers.

"I don't _get_ tired, Lucy. Remember that."

With a playful smile, he slid his vest off, completely revealing his abdomen.

He slung the cloth around Lucy, his strong scent immediately flying into her nostrils.

" _Nghh_.." an accidental groan rumbled in her throat, her senses overpowered by that one smell.

She watched his muscles flex as he hopped off of the table, striding away.

Lucy didn't know what had just happened, or what kind of chaos was begging to spiral in between them, but she did know that as she stared after him, Natsu's butt looked quite tender...and that her hands were itching to grope it.

These are the strange thoughts Lucy began to have about her goofball scatterbrained best friend...thoughts she would've never even guessed she'd have in an earlier time in her life.

.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, clad in a short, white towel that stopped just below her butt, and a smaller, plusher towel hanging around her neck. The blonde hummed a light tune to herself as she closed her eyes and walked into her room, ringing her hair out.

"Yo, Lucy!" A high pitched, enthusiastic voice rung throughout the room.

Lucy gasped as her eyes widened, not at all expecting the rosy haired dragon slayer that sat perched at the head of her bed.

She sighed, her body too sore from the other days workout. Usually, she'd find the nearest thing to throw at him, but the end result would be the same, and she knew he wasn't gonna leave just by getting hit by a few books.

"Can you get out so I can change?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer, walking over to her dresser with her back facing him, as she sifted through the dresser for her bra, some underwear, shorts, and a tank top.

"Nope, I see you naked all the time, so another wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Lucy irritatedly turned around, with her undergarments in hand. "That dosen't mean I want you to see me again!" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "At least spare me some decency, Natsu."

Natsu hummed as he eyed her, raising an eyebrow. "Y'know, I don't really care too much about your naked body. Sure, every guy would like to see one, but I'm not the type to get a hard on just because I see some skin."

Lucy blushed fervently at the rash statement as she saw a glint flicker in Natsu's eyes. "That red, lacy underwear you've got in your hand is another story though," he smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you pick that out especially for me, Lucy?"

He stood up from the bed as he began to walk over to her. Lucy's face burned as hot a coals doused in fire. There it was again...those lidded eyes, that playful smirk, and that incredibly smooth, deep voice she only heard from him when he...when he always tried...

"A-Are you trying to seduce me?" Lucy stuttered, gasping as her back hit the wall.

Natsu towered over her as he stepped into closer proximity. He grabbed her chin as he lifted it up, so that she was gazing directly into his eyes.

Lucy swallowed thickly at that intense gaze, eyes so sharp she felt as though they were cutting a ridge into her barrier. She felt her chest begin to tingle as those dark irises conveyed to her what he was feeling.

"Yeah...guess you figured me out, huh?" he breathed, his eyes flickering down past her eyes.

Lucy unconsciously licked her chapped lips, and finally, a thought clicked in her mind... her goal _was to seduce him too!_

Suddenly, a small grin spread across her lips as the lids of her own eyes lowered. She took her index finger as she parted his open vest as bit more, circling it around his pale pink nipple.

Natsu's eyes widened at this, yet he nearly smiled in amusement.

"Aww, you're finally growing up, I see," she mocked, taking her fingernail as she scraped it across his pink nub, "Well, Natsu, show me, what do big boys do?"

Natsu clenched his teeth as she played with his chest, his eyes trailing down to her own barely covered chest.

He shifted just a bit closer, as he slammed a hand beside her head, causing her to flinch.

"Are you testing me, Lucy?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement. Smoothly, he slid his leg in between her thighs, a small moan escaping Lucy's lips as the rough cloth rubbed against her bare core.

"The other day when we were benching, you were _trying_ to get me off. You _wanted_ me to do something to you. If I remember correctly you said, _"I want you to go so much faster. I want to feel it, till I cant walk for days."_

Lucy panted as she gazed into his eyes, his warm breath and smooth voice making her body feel as if it were burning up. "I did, and I meant what I said, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu chuckled at such a direct confession. "You're trying to seduce me too then, it seems?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I don't know..." she wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled him flush against her body, so that her chest was pressing directly against his, her large brown eyes gazing up at him almost pleadingly.

"Why don't you find out?"

They gazed into the others eyes for what felt like forever, each waiting on the other to make the first move. They mocked the other, Lucy batting her eyelashes, as Natsu ludely licked his lips.

Lucy's hand slid up Natsu's chest ever so slowly, as she caressed the taught skin, all the way up to his neck, her slender fingers skimming over his face as she caressed his cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, smirking up at him.

Natsu smiled as he caressed her shoulders, squeezing them roughly as he leaned down, closing the distance between them.

Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his warm breath fan over her lips, her face beginning to tingle. She felt his thumb gently graze her collar bone, as the other hand tenderly caressed her slender neck.

Lucy's eyes shut tightly as her lips loosened, awaiting the feel of his firmer, thinner ones to mold over hers.

As she felt his lips lightly graze hers, she leaned in, ready to close the small distance.

Yet, as soon as their lips were about to touch, Natsu pulled away. Lucy opened her eyes in confusion, to see what had caused him to pull away, and nearly gasped at the smug look on his face.

"I win," he whispered, lightly poking her forehead.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered out.

 _"It's not like Natsu's hot or anything,"_ he began, reciting Lucy's words, _"He's just a goofball scatterbrain who knows absolutely nothing about how to treat a girl, let alone seduce one. I'd like to see him try."_

Lucy's cheeks heated at the phrase.

"Yet, you've been ogling my body for quite a while now, and you were even about to kiss me. I did all of that to prove you wrong, and it totally worked! That means I win," he grinned.

"Wait, how did you even hear that?" Lucy asked, completely taken off guard.

"Dragon senses," Natsu responded smoothly.

Lucy immedietly retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, if I recall...someone said, _"Lucy's not sexy or anything, she'd never try anything on me cause she's too shy of a girl."_

Natsu's eyes widened as she repeated what he'd told Gray days ago.

"Yet," Lucy began, mocking his earlier smugness, "Here you are, wanting me to strip in front of you and put on lingerie, and telling me not to test you? The whole scene in the benching area was all an act. Yet, you were getting so aroused by me. I saw it in your eyes, the way you looked at me. I could hear it in your freaking voice, it was plain obvious that I was pushing your limits. That _I_ was driving _you_ insane."

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds, before his lips stretched into a grin and he erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh wow, so we were both were...were trying to prove the other wrong! Oh fuck, that's ironic!"

Lucy couldn't help but clench her stomach as a fit of giggles began to erupt from her throat, his laughter being contagious.

"We're both idiots," she laughed, as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Natsu gripped his side as his laughter faded, looking down at the smaller girl as he held out a hand.

"So...no hard feelings?"

Lucy nodded her head, gripping his hand firmly. "Yep, we both gave in to some extent, so it's a truce."

They pulled their hands away from the other before clapping them together, sliding down to their fingertips and locking them together, as they pulled themselves towards each other and bumped shoulders.

"Ah, that handshake brings back memories," Lucy laughed, removing her fingers from his calloused ones.

Natsu scratched his scalp as he glanced around awkwardly, "So...wanna stop by 8-Island?"

Lucy's eyes shimmered brightly, "And get their Double Supreme Cookies and Cream Sundae?"

Natsu nodded eagerly, "I take one side and you take the other?"

"Definitely!" They both shouted excitedly, running towards the door.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my clothes," Lucy reminded herself, running back into her room.

Once Natsu was out of sight, Lucy opened her closet door as she sifted through to find an appropriate outfit.

She smiled to herself as she felt that flutter in her chest that had not yet gone away, wishing deep in her heart he really would've kissed her.

"Gosh, Natsu, you're such as tease," she giggled, closing the door shut.

Natsu stood outside her apartment door as he sighed, closing his eyes to try to calm himself, reaching a hand down to shift the growing shaft hidden underneath his pants.

"That Lucy I tell you...damn, why can't I just man up for once?"

"I'm coming!" Lucy shouted, and Natsu quickly recollected himself as she appeared at the door.

He grinned as he grabbed her hand and they raced down the hallway, their untold feelings flying away and into the passing wind.

* * *

.

A/N

Ahh, that was fun to write. ^~^ Lol, I actually started on this back in June, and I can't believe I just got back around to it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! How was it for a "tease"? The Natsu parts were definetely my favorite bits to write, since this whole chapter I could imagine him with not shirt and liquid running down his body...

Requests are now closed, but I do hope to read some lovely reviews!


	17. Night Patrol

Heeeey everyone, I'm back! _ Did you miss me? Haha. But really, all jokes aside I'm sorry for the long wait and I've really missed hearing from you guys! This is a semi-long chapter...so hopefully it satisfies! Enjoy ^~^

* * *

 _Night Patrol_

Prompt: lucys been having weird dreams about natsu but one day while in the spa sauna she starts fantasizing about him. then she gets all hot n steamy so she has to ' relief ' herself. at the end she screams natsus name and he rushes there thinking shes hurt. but then he discovers her and things get smexy

Ages: Lucy 19, Natsu 21

 _ **REQUESTED BY: smutluv**_

* * *

Lucy slumped down further into the water, blowing bubbles as she went. Right now, she sat in a hot spring at the ryokan her team's client had offered them as compensation for the job

well done. The man was quite generous, giving them such a luxury and a abundant amount of money for the each of them.

"I'm getting out now," Erza informed as she slowly stood up, water shimmering as it slid down her beauteous naked body, wafts of steam creating an almost dream-like hue around her. The moonlight made the droplets of sweat and water on her slick shoulders and mature face glimmer. Erza turned towards Lucy, proud of her figure, and not bashful in the slightest at her nudeness, "My hands and feet were beginning to prune, if you want me to stay I could always sit on one of these stones bolders to watch over you."

Lucy lightly smiled, her hair matted to her forehead and shoulders, as the loose strands floated around her in the steaming water. "It's alright. I'll be fine out here, and besides, I have my keys with me just in case anything happens. Have a good nights sleep."

Erza smiled curtly, before nodding her head as she stepped completely out of the water. "Well, enjoy your time."

She began to walk away, and Lucy blushed in embarrassment as she watched Erza's scarlet strands bounce against her back, nude butt cheeks switching as she walked away.

"Erza, at least wrap yourself in a towel!" Lucy scolded, immediately picking up the nearest one, which just so happened to be hers, as she threw it towards the requip mage.

Erza swiftly caught it, blushing herself. "Thanks," quickly, she wrapped it around her body, darting into the changing quarters.

Once Erza was out of sight, Lucy sighed as she sunk back into the water, placing a hand in the center of her bare chest.

"That Erza I tell you..."

She opened her chocolate eyes as she gazed around, finally noticing the peacefulness that spread around her. Bright stars twinkled above her against an obsidian sky, warm waters surrounded her, the steam enough to make her head swirl in the clouds, and the steady rush of water that could be hear as it supplied the spring sufficiently eased her mind and soul.

As Lucy floated in the water, she noted that this gave her some time to herself...time without all of the noise or people, but simple, her time.

As as she sat in the water, droplets of sweat trickled down her face. The water was hot...and encased her body so wholly.

It...it reminded her of...Natsu? Why?

Lucy didn't question it much further as her mind dwelled deeper into her own imagination, closing her eyes. If this was Natsu...

She bit her lip as she imagined him planting kisses against her shoulder, her neck, her breasts...he was everywhere! She glided her fingertips across her arm, imagining his slick tongue smoothing it's way up her arm and to her neck, moaning as her nails dug into the spritzed skin, nearly whimpering at the thought of Natsu marking her.

She leaned her head back on the rocky ledge, her eyes scrunched closed as heated breaths escaped, her fingers unwillingly latching onto her tender breasts.

Lucy moaned at the sensitivity of her own hard nubs, yet wished her hands were rougher...larger...and even warmer than they were now, doused in such water.

She began to kneed the flesh, her thighs shuffling against each other as her core began to tingle, aching with need.

"Natsu..." She moaned softly, eyes watery with flushed, darkened cheeks.

She pulled her dark pink nipple roughly, biting her lip as she let go, it jiggling up and down, the movement somehow shooting shocks straight down to her woman hood.

Lucy didn't know why she would suddenly begin to fantasize about Natsu in this way, maybe the heat was messing with her head, but either way, she felt to good to stop now!

Her hands returned to her breast as she scraped her nails across the stiff nub, twisting it in between her slender fingers. As she whimpered at her own touches, she bought her free hand up to her mouth, as she thrusted three fingers in, moaning loudly as she slid them in and out at a vigourous pace, the warmth from the springs making her hands nearly as hot as Natsu's usually were.

She wrapped her tongue around her fingers, flicking it in between the small webbing before thrusting them deeper into her mouth.

Such lude thoughts...why were such lude thoughts turning her on this much?! The thought of Natsu fucking her face...why was just the thought of that so addiciting?!

Her fingers trailed away from her chest as they skimmed down her stomach, reaching closer and closer to her quivering clit.

Lucy gasped hotly as her fingertips brushed against her wet folds, the water around her feeling as if it was rising in temperature.

Large droplets of sweat rolled down her face as she tilted her head back thrustng her fingers into her warm, wet mouth, loving the feeling of something rubbing against her tongue.

She slowed her hand movement, focusing more on just rubbing that smooth muscle, the friction neary driving her insane. How would Natsu's cock feel? so much bigger, so much wider...so much more to suck on!

Lucy panted as drool dripped down her chin, her fingers below the water desperately working as she rubbed her smooth clit, the pressure making her gut twist

"Nastu…" she moaned, eyes becoming watery with need.

Swiftly, she thrust her index finger into her smooth walls, and nearly screamed at the tight suction around her already sensitive fingers. She added a second finger as she languidly pumped herself, the warm water from the hot spring seeping into her core with each movement.

She squirmed in the water, ragged breaths staggering out of her throat as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, immediately latching her hands onto her breasts, as she pushed them together roughly.

Her toes curled painfully as she bucked up her hips, picking up the speed as she pumped in and out of herself. Lucy rested her elbows on the pebbled backdrop as she continued to message her breasts, raising her torso into the air to get a better angle as she rode her fingers.

"Natsu…"she panted, her fingers feeling every covulse of the muscles around her.

"Natsu..Natsu!" she yelled despertely.

Not...enough! This heat wasn't enough, it needed to be _scorching_ hot. She needed to feel his skin...his breath mingling with hers, his tingue exploring her body, his cock inside of her!

"Lucy?!"

Lucy gasped as her eyes widened at the husky sound of the voice in her fantasies, only this time, it was drenched in panic.

Her fingers immedietly slipped out of her shuddering hole, and she tried to encase her nude body in the water, but nearly screamed in pain as her bossom hit pebblestones.

Natsu skidded into view, his gaze landing on Lucy as his eyes surveyed the area. No sign of danger, no bruises, cuts, or signs of combat...if he thought about it, he hadn't even smelled any other life force other than hers and Erza's.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, covering her chest in embarrassment. She had yet to slip back into the water, and the cold air hitting her hot body only made her nipples more erect then they were.

Her free hand fumbled for a towel, but she mentally cursed as she realized she's given it to Erza.

Once the adrenaline rushed from his veins, Natsu's pupils and heart rate calmed as he actually looked at Lucy.

He slightly blushed at her completely nude figure, him somehow liking the way the steam wafted off of her creamy skin. Watery eyes...swollen lips...and bright blush powdered her cheeks, which was...weird.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"U-Umm…" Lucy fumbled over her words at the sight.

Natsu followed her gaze and laughed when he saw she was eyeing his bare crotch.

"Ah, uh, sorry bout that. Being in such a hot environment somehow excites me?" He laughed sheepishly as he scratched his neck.

"Cover yourself…" Lucy mumbled, trying her hardest to not stare too much at the slightly erect cock.

"My towel fell off cause I was in a rush to get here," Natsu informed.

"Then get in the water!" Lucy bashfully yelled, slipping in herself as she swayed over to him, yanking him in by his leg.

A muted yell escaped Natsu's lips before he crashed into the water, his hands immediately darting out to stable himself.

Water encased his senses, before he resurfaced taking in a deep breath of air.

Natsu blinked as he groped something squishy, something incredibly hard in the center of it rubbing aganst his rough palms.

"Yaah!" Lucy yelled, swatting his hand away as she covered her chest.

"Ouch what was that for?!"he angrily retorted.

"For groping me, of course!"

"It's just extra meat, what's the big deal!" he huffed, slumping back into the water.

Lucy huffed also, crossing her arms as she rested against the ledge. The two sat in silence beside one another, water dripping down their warm bodies.

Natsu glanced to the side as he sniffed the air, confirming his suspicions.

When he'd first arrived, he thought he' smelled something funny and out of place in this type of environment, yet the scent was disguised by the minerals from the hots srping. But after feeling her incredibly hard nipples of her chest, and being encased in this water that reeked of her scent of arousal, it'd confirmed it

Before he arrived, Lucy had been endulging in self pleasure…he warily glanced over to her, nearly chuckling at the cute pout on her face.

Her hair was matted wettly to her forehead as sweat dripped off her brow. His eyes skimmed down her seldner neck, before landing on her smooth shoulders, and further down to the ample amount of cleavage that could be seen above the water.

Luy shuffled ucomfortablely as she felt his gaze on her, the effects of her previous session not yet wearing off. Her core still ached, her cheeks were especially warm, and the prescende of the dragon slayer wasn't helping at all. She could feel it...his heat. It was even hotter than the spring, even hotter than she'd imagined it.

Her cheeks darkened even more as she stole a glance his way, luckily he was focused elsewhere.

Her heart clenched tightly at the sight of him, puffs of steam wafting off of his body, and even out of his slightly parted lips...which was oddly attracting.

His soft pink hair was wet and damp, yet he looked surprisingly...sexy? with his bangs pulled back and out of his face, further exposing his rounded forehead, and sharp eyes.

Her eyes trailed down further as she eyes the taut muscles on his neck, his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and bulging pecs.

Oh god, oh god, oh god! He was turning her on! Lucy's eyes immediately darted down, not being abe to take in too much of his attractiveness.

"Hey, Lucy…" Natsu said, interrupting the silence and making her heart leap.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, scratching her cheek.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the question as she blinked perplexedly, not at all expecting the question. Her face fumed as she looked everywhere but at him.

"U-hm, I-I was enjoying my bath...why would you ask?" she stuttered, mentally cursing herself.

"Enjoying it...how?" Natsu asked, turning to look at her, his eyes widened as he saw she was avoiding all eye contact.

"Just soaking," Lucy answered.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Lucy's chin, turning her his way.

A droplet of water dripped down Lucy's temple as she was forced to look at him, his sharp eyes and intense gaze nearly cutting her resolve.

"What?" Lucy wusetioned, her voice coming out in a small, unruly squeak.

She gasped as she felt Natsu's fingers brush against her bare thigh, as it drifted right near her womanhood. He squeezed her thigh sensually, and Lucy bit her lip to hold back the whimper that wanted to escape.

"Something is telling me otherwhise…" Natsu pondered aloud as a spritz of her scent flew across his nose.

He leaned in closer to the blonde, and Lucy blushed profusely as his lips hovered over hers.

"Why not push me away?" he whispered against her lips, Lucy shivering as his warm breath ran across her wet skin.

"I'm pretty sure you can smell me right?" Lucy mumbled, gazing into his hazel green eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders, lightly squeezing them in her grasp.

"It was you I was thinking about, Natsu…"

"Lucy…." Natsu's heart clenched, not at all expecting the confession, yet it making him somehow overjoyed.

He closed his eyes as he lessened the distance between them, his lips melding over hers, and Lucy groaned at the contact as she sucked in a sharp breath. So warm and soft…

Natsu caressd her neck with his hand as he kissed her, loving the moistness of her lips, most likely an accumulation of the surrounding humidity. He exhaled deeply from his nose as he pressed harder, wanting to feel more of her against him.

Lucy momentarily pulled away, to confirm that this was really Natsu Dragneel who was kissing her. She slightly smiled at his tender expression, his eyes just as heavy as hers.

Her fingertips drifted down his arms as she closed her eyes and reconnected their lips, them both moaing as their mouths moved in sinc, their warmth breaths mingling together.

Natsu ran his fingers through the tangles in her hair as he kissed her deeply, his thinner lips sucking her plump lower lip into his mouth as he lightly nibbled on it.

Lucy took a hand and grabbed his cheek as she pulled him closer, the water around them swaying at the movement.

She whimpered at the suction of his lips before she lightly pulled away, her tongue darting out as she licked across his lips, Natsu chucking at the impatient gesture before opening his mouth.

They both moaned deeply at the contact, Lucy craving that searing heat, and Natsu loving the feel of her cool, smooth tongue.

Lucy's desires took over at the feeling. So hot, so warm...so addicting! The feel and the sharp, sweet taste of cinnamon was even better than what she could have ever imagined.

She sighed into him as her tongue wrapped around his, it tingling with heat almsot as if she was being wrapped in a warm balnket, only this was so much better! She pushed him back as she waded in front of him, attacking his mouth with vigorous passion as her lips locked with his, her tongue dancing hotly in his mouth, to the beat of her own tango.

Natsu grabbed her shoulders, nearly overwhelmed by the intensity over her tongue desperately colliding with his. If that wasn't a huge turn on, he didn't know what was!

The dragon slayer pulled away as saliva dripped down both of their chins, his eyes widening at Lucy's…. _extremely_ aroused expression.

Her eyes were heavy and lidded, her cheeks were on fire, and her lips were red, swollen and slightly parted.

"Don't get too excited," Natsu growled in lust, flipping their positions as he pushed Lucy against the pebblestone back, Lucy's eyes widening as he practically nestled her lap. something hard was pressing against her stomach...it was even warmer than the water...and this was a _hot_ spring!

He grabbed Lucy's wrist as he brought it up and beside her head, his other arm gripping her waist as he pulled their bodies together, her soft breasts pressing against his chest.

Lucy moaned at such a dominant position, making her feel helpless and under the control of such a strong, handsome mage.

Natsu riotously pressed his lips against hers, not hesistating as his tongue found its way back into her mouth, them swirling around the other as they fought to feel what they so hopelessly desired.

Lucy's free hand clutched Natsu's hair as the tip of his tongue grazed hers, it somehow sending jolts through her body, her clit clenching with need.

Her fingers drifted down, running over every curve, edge, and ridge of hard muscle which was on his body which was pratically godlike. In other words...too good to be true.

Natsu disconnected his lips from hers as kissed her cheek, before trailing a hot, flat tongued lick, down her soft, wet, slender neck. He rather liked the taste of the water droplets as he licked across her skin.

Lucy arched her neck as a gasp escaped, his scorching hot hands roughly grabbing her breast as he pulled on the nub.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered as he needed the flesh tenderly, him freeing her wrist as he twisted her other nipple, his lips sucking the skin of her neck and chest into his mouth, gingerly leaving marks.

Lucy squirmed beneath him, nearly cuming at the feel of his searing lips exploring her body.

Her hands drifted further down his own body, and below the water as her fingertips met with a patch of curly hairs, before she wrapped her fingers arouns the base of his smooth shaft.

She gasped at the heat, nearly pulling away, but moaned at the thought of something so warm and hot filling her.

Natsu inhaled sharply as he removed his mouth from her neck, lightly kissing the leftover hickeys, but not being able to hold back the ragid breaths that ecaped his lips with each languid stroke of her fingers.

"Do you... _ahngh_...jerk off... _ngh_...often?" Lucy moaned through muffled breaths as he twitched into her hand, his lips still sucking her transculent skin into his mouth, not hesitant as he teeth dug light marks onto her breasts and neck.

Her fingers sifted through his hair as his hot lips wrapped around her swollen pink nipple, rolling it around on his tongue. The dragon slayer moaned at the feel of her skillful fingers stroking him off, and the similar texture of tapioca embodying his senses.

"Not really," he breathed, his keen ears picking up every heated pant that escaped Lucy's mouth, along with the smell of her arousal which was only getting stronger as it seeped into the water. She was making his cock swell with every passing second, and it this rate the load he was busting would not be light!

Natsu pulled away from her huge mounds as he came face to face with the flushed blonde, and her chocolate swirled eyes.

"Let's hope they thoroughly clean this water... _ah_..cause tonight," he reached under Lucy, grabbing her butt in each of his hands, pulling himself closer, "it's just me and you," he breathed.

"H-Hasn't it always been that way?" Lucy stuttered, her heart fluttering at his possesive gaze.

Natsu slid his dick out of her grasp, as he nestled it between her thighs, so close that she could feel the heat of his shaft pressing against her.

"Aahh…!" Lucy moaned, squinting her eyes shut as he rubbed his scorching shaft against her slick folds.

"But this time, ole buddy has been really enduring himself," Natsu chuckled huskily, "And as soon as he saw you...he was ready to squirt out a ton."

Lucy blinked at the rash and vulgar statement.

"In here…" Natsu's cock rubbed up her clit, "Here," he slid his fingers in between the valley of her breasts, "and even in here, Lucy," his fingers rubbed across her lips as he plunged them into her warm warm.

Lucy moaned at his sultry overtones as the feel of his rough fingers invading her mouth. Her tongue snaked across the thick fingers as she licked the warm water off.

Natsu slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth, his cheeks darkening at her heated expression and his own wet fingers.

"I'm ready for it...for you." She panted

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt her own hands grab his ass, kneeding it in her fingers, and God, even though it was slightly uncomfortable, that naughty expression on her face was attracting as hell!

Lucy slighty raised her hips as she slung her arms around Natsu's shoulders, her thighs slightly parting to allow his shaft more space.

Natsu smirked as he re aligned himself, rubbing the head against the wet, pink lips that seemed especially warm under the water.

"I wonder, should I prep you first?" He groaned as the head pressed into her.

Lucy moaned at the intrusion, slightly chuckling to herself. "Believe me, I had... _Nghh_..m-more than enough prep before you showed up."

"I wish I was around to see the show," Natsu closed his eyes as more of him pressed into her, the warmth and tightness immedietly making his skin prickly with sweat, which was extremely uncommon for him.

Lucy bit her lip as she dropped her head into Natsu's neck, panting and moaning as she felt his searing dick slowly melting her insides as he stretched her walls out, more of himself filling her until she felt the warmth radiate throughout her belly.

"A-Ahh...N-Natsu…" Lucy dug her nails into his shoulders as he slid his whole length inside of her. It was extemely warm, thick, and just, _right_. Instantly she felt a spark of pleasure buzz straight through her, and she already felt her walls begininng to lubricate.

"You're so soft inside," Natsu huskily whispered into her reddened ear. So soft and warm...just the type of environment he liked to be in!

He pulled his length halfway out, before ramming back into her slick hole.

"Ngh!" Lucy moaned deeply as his smooth tip hit her womb, the water around them swishing violently as he repeatedly slammed into her.

Lucy's head rolled with pleasure as each graze of his cock against her walls sent ten vice riplet's of pleasure coursing throughout her system. Natsu grunted with each thrust as he roughly grabbed her thighs.

His hips were having to do extra work because the water was beginning to make it difficult to move. That needed to change!

In an instance, he picked Lucy up as he sat her bossom on the pebblestone walkway. Lucy hissed at the cold, Natsu eagerly spreading her legs wider as he continued to sway and rock inside of her, him setting a vigorous pace.

Lucy bounced with each thrust. The wet noises of their juices clashing as he slid his cock in and out her was enough to make her go insane. Her breasts flew wildly as her arms gripped around Natsu's neck tightly. Her nipples were painfully hard, and even harder due to the cold air biting them.

"Lucy…" Natsu moaned, feeling her tighten around him.

"N-Natsu...Natsu!" Lucy yelled, cheeks flushed with sex, eyes shut tight with ecstacy, and mouth wide open as deep moans escaped her lips.

Natsu glanced down and hissed at the erotic sight. His pace didn't lighten as he continued to slam into her, watching in fascination, as her clit stretched wide and then shrunk with every inward and outward stroke. An erotic dance! And to think that he was the one making her pussy dance with such joy, he could already feel his cock swelling at just the thought of it.

"L-Lucy...I'm about to…" Natsu grunted, placing his hands beside her as his hips slammed into her quivering, tight, dripping hole, splashes of a mixture of water and arousal colliding between the two.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu grunted as Lucy's walls clenched around him, her body convulsing as a orgasm rocked through it. Natsu pulled out and watched with heavy eyes as a load of clear fluid poured out of her clit, reminding him of the beautiful waters in a hot spring.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he grabbed Lucy's breasts as he slid his dick in between them, moaning loudly at the overwhelming softness molding around such a hard part of his body.

He slid himself in and out, and Lucy moaned at the feel of something so hard and warm sliding over her chest.

"Lucy!" Natsu grunted, before she felt a warm substance spray against her neck. Her eyes widened as Natsu threw his head back and sprayed his semen all over her face, neck, and chest, milking it out of himself with her breasts. Lucy inhaled deeply as some spurted under her nose, the smell intoxicating her.

"C-Catch it!" Natsu huskily moaned.

It took Lucy a second to register his words, before her mouth opened widely.

She flinched as the warm fluid sprayed into her mouth, Natsu sliding his cock in between her breasts as it flew onto her chin, lips, and teeth, a fine layer coating her tongue.

Lucy nearly orgasmed at just the idea of his essence smothering her very being. She could smell it, taste it...it was hers!

Graciously, she swallowed it down, the bitter saltiness not bothering her one bit as she licked it off of her lips and nose, lapping it into mouth.

Natsu watched with widened eyes as she cleaned herself, his chest burning as he watched her injest his seed.

"Thanks for the snack," Lucy smiled propping herself up on her elbows.

"It was my pleasure," Natsu smiled, gingerly kissing her lips.

She twirled a finger in Natsu's hair as she kissed him harder, loving the feel of his fiery lips. Slowly, she pulled away as she gazed into the depths of his sharp, lust-filled hazel green eyes.

"Now, tell me, Natsu...when does dinner start?"

.

.

.

Erza skirted out of the shrine, remembering that she needed to deliver the towel back that Lucy had so kindly let her borrow due to her own careless mistake.

Her footsteps waned as she heard high pitched yells, and deep, low grunts. She could also hear the smacking of flesh! Her eyes widened in panic, at the thought of Lucy being in danger.

She darted out towards the voices and her eyes grew even wider once she made it to the hot springs. Erza's whole face turned just as red as her hair albeit her feet were glued to the spot.

Across the other side of the springs she indeed saw...Lucy…

She was bent over as her hands grasped one of the large boulders which surrounded the spring.

And behind her was...Natsu...gripping her ass tightly as his _thingy_ dissappeared in and out of _her_ private part…

Erza's face steamed as she placed a hand over over mouth in disbelief. Lucy and Natsu….were _doing it_!

Erza quickly turned on her heels as she fled from such an intimate act between her two teammates.

Who knew putting Natsu on night patrol would lead to him banging Lucy?!

* * *

A/N

Hope this chapter was an enjoyable one, I had fun writing it ^~^ _**ANNOUNCEMENT**_ : I've decided that if I don't post within two weeks, I'll notify you guys on the fourteenth day stating how much time is remaining till the next update, and what the hold up is. This will ensure that people don't keep saying "Please don't tell me you quit this story T-T"

Also, I've decided that I'll start placing questions in the ending author's notes for you guys! So...

 _"While reading a chapter, how do they make you feel?"_

P.S. requests are open!


	18. Breeding Season III

_Breeding Season 3_

Prompt: ? ...

 _Ages: Both 24_

 _ **REQUESTED BY: EternalBlaze5, and many others requesters**_

* * *

"Natsu...Natsu!" Lucy moaned as she writhed beneath her plush comforter, her fingers working desperately.

She was a disheveled mess, her shirt exposing half of her stomach as one of her hands roughly pulled on her swell, hard nipples. Her thin, baby blue cotton pajama shorts partly clad on her wide hips, one leg had completely removed the fabric while the other leg still had the remaining cloth attached to her thigh.

Her smooth limbs were spread widely, with her hips risen off of the bed so that her fingers could move deeper within herself.

"A-Ahhh...God...Natsu!" Lucy wantonly moaned, her hips matching the thrust of her slick fingers into her tight hole. She had seen it so many times...that pleasurable treasure hidden behind the fabric of his pants. Memories of his crotch was resurfacing in her mind as she pumped in and out of herself. She'd never gotten an extemely clear picture, but she at least had an idea of his size and girth, and images of that smooth, pink, and rounded head caused her clit to twitch on its own.

It was...it was fucking eye candy! So beautiful, it looked damn tasty. So perfectly shaped, it could slide into her so easily...

" _Ngh_!" Lucy bit her lip roughly as she groaned, her soft walls squeezing and feverishly sucking her fingers in at just the thought of him penetrating her… In, and out...up and down…

Arousal trickled past her fingers and out of her opening as she panted heavily, heated breaths escaping her parted lips, her cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with thoughts of Natsu.

Fuck, she wanted this man!

Lucy knew she wouldn't last much longer as she plunged in a third finger, trying to fill the emptiness.

Sweat dripped down her temple as she roughly squeezed her breast, before removing her hand and pulling the small pearl above her clit as her fingers worked on the inside.

"Ahh... _ngh_...n-nah…!" Her eyes squinted shut as a surge of pleasure coursed through her body, pulling her fingers out of her entrance as a rush of thin fluid gushed out of her opening, dripping down her already wet, slick entrance and onto the covers below her.

Not like that wasn't normal by now…

Lucy breathed heavily, placing an arm over her eyes as she felt her opening twitch, her nipples still fully erect. Masturbating had become part of her daily routine...although not so ironically, it never gave her a certain sense of satisfaction. If she didn't do it...she felt she'd go crazy or end up raping someone because her sexual tension was so high. Relieving herself got her to just the brink of satisfaction, yet it always left her wanting more...and that's just how breeding season was rigged.

She still hated using Natsu as an object of self pleasure, but at this point, when such an carnal desire takes over, even she can't help herself anymore. Natsu is the best medicine to her pain. She'd feel so much better if her and Natsu…

Lucy shook her head furiously as she quickly sat up. There was no way she could put Natsu through such a life! She didn't want that boyish brightness in his eyes to suddenly disappear.

She could live through this, afterall if she just kept her distance she could probably let this pass over some how. Maybe she could offer to talk to the Celestsil Spirit King.

No, on another thought, that's out of the question.

Lucy began buttoning up her baggy button up long sleeved shirt, her eyes furrowing as she made it past her breasts, her hardened nipples poking into her fabric as if they were trying to force their way out.

She let out a deep breath, trying her best to dismiss the pleasurable friction the fabric was providing as they rubbed against the nubs.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, sifting out the tangles in her blonde locks, the motion always seeming to calm her, if even a little.

She closed her eyes as her head dropped, her hair draping her face like a sun kissed curtain, stained with gold.

It had been about a week since her incident at the strip. The additional info she had received about breeding season had been worrying her.

If she remembered correctly, it had stated something about her body beginning to reject itself.

How? It made no sense...there was no way it could kill her off, right? Will she get sick? Will she start to cough up blood? Will her bodily functions stop working? Would she get a heart attack, or go deaf or blind?

Lucy shivered at the never ending list of possibilities, and really, she truly didn't want to know the answer, or exactly when this effect would start to happen.

…

"Where is Lucy?!" Natsu roared as he sat at the guild bar, turning on his stool to glare at anyone who made eye contact with him.

Suddenly, white blinded his vision before his face was covered in a warm substance, the liquid trickling down his brow, cheeks, and hair.

He wiped some water from his, eye, only to see an ice bastard standing in front of him, him tossing a snowball up into the air.

"Cool off, flame freak, didn't we tell you to give her a break?" Gray nonchalantly sighed.

Natsu heated up his body so that the remaining water evaporated, him glaring daggers at Gray.

"I can't cool off, I'm the fucking _fire_ dragon slayer, Gray," he seethed, "And how do you expect me to give her a break? I haven't seen her in weeks!"

Gray scratched his hair, sighing yet again. "This is Lucy we're talking about. It's not like she'd run away from us. Besides, Erza and Wendy went to see her about a week or two ago, and they said she just wanted some time alone, to herself."

Natsu's sharp eyes focused on Gray as his colder, droopier ones didn't back down from the fight. Eventually, Natsu sighed as he gave in, his eyes darting towards the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that...I'm just worried," Natsu calmly spoke, almost in a whisper.

Gray's eyes widened at his easy win, and the fact that Natsu actually apologized to him.

The ice mage took a seat beside him, leaning back onto the counter.

"Lucy means a lot to all of us, but we're giving her time to sort out whatever she needs to. Can't you be supportive and do the same?" Gray asked him.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, as he anxiously bit on his lip. "I've tried, but it still bothers me. I could see it, smell it...I could tell that it's a deeper problem than just wanting some 'time alone'. And I hate myself for not being with her through it."

Gray nodded his head in understandment. "You've visited her, right?"

Natsu's fist clenched, as a slight frown adorned his face. "Tried to. She's never there. It's like, I'll catch a whiff of her scent, and then it just vanishes. I'm really starting to believe she's avoiding me."

"What if she is?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow, "Would you have the perseverance to look for her, no matter where she's hiding?"

"Of course I would!" Natsu protested, angry Gray would even ask such a question, "I'd go anywhere...or do anything, as long as I'm with her, as long as I know she's alright, I wouldn't care."

Gray slightly smiled at his stubbornness, finally realizing the reason behind Natsu's actions.

"Lucy's more than a friend to you, isn't she?" The devil slayer knowingly asked, "She's special."

"No-" Natsu opened his mouth to protest, before he immediately closed it, his eyebrows furrowing as his cheeks began to heaten to a temperature warmer than normal. And that was hot.

Gray shrugged, amused by Natsu's sudden bashfulness. "That look says it all."

The tenseness left Natsu's shoulders, as he let out a light sigh, scratching his cheek as he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his cheeks.

"Guess I can't argue much with that," his eyes suddenly widened at the realization of what he'd just uttered, "I-I mean you guys are all special to me, we're like family, but Lucy..!"

"Calm down," Gray encouraged, raising his hands in front of himself. "I understand you. You love all of us, but you're love for her is different. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah…" Natsu breathily mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else, quite pleased with the definition. Natsu's eyes darted up to Gray's, Gray nearly flinching at the focused gaze on himself.

"I've got it!" He nearly yelled, "You guys are like meat, chicken for instance. And Lucy...she's chicken, yet after Mira has flavored it with all of those delicious spices and sauces she uses."

Gray's eyes widened at the comparison, before he couldn't help the smile that spread across his cheeks, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest.

"What in the world?"

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he figured Gray didn't understand, so he vouched to put it into simpler terms.

"Meaning, you guys are tasty, but Lucy, she's just got all the right flavors added to her. I would...devour her, so to speak."

Gray's cheeks immediately heated, a pale dust of blush covering his cheeks, despite his under average bodily temperature. "What the hell, Natsu?! I didn't want to know that much!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, not sensing that he was the cause to Gray's unease. "It was just a metaphor, but I mean if you're not comfortable with that I could always use real terms."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "What in the world am I gonna do with this ash for brains idiot…"

"At least my dick ain't a block of ice."

Gray's eyebrows furrowed as the words went straight through his ear and out the other. It took him a while to register the sentence, blinking in confusion. Who...who just said that? He looked around, but found no one looking his way.

"I was talking to you, Popsicle pants."

His eyes turned to face Natsu who was eyeing him down, not very happy at the insult Gray had thrown at him.

"Oh, Natsu. When did you grow up?" Gray snorted, "I had a hard time figuring out that was you talking to me...since when did you stop using "pee wee"? I see you finally put on your big boy pants."

Natsu scoffed. "I'm in my twenties, Gray. Even though I may act goofy, I ain't retarded. I know all the slang, I know about a girl's body, and I know what mating is."

Although mating was a pretty weird word to use, Gray decided it fit Natsu, since it'd be so awkward hearing him say "sex".

Gray held up his hands in front of him again, whistling, "Well excuse me then."

"Hmnph," Natsu smirked, "I'm going to go find Lucy now."

"Good luck," Gray wished him, holding out his fist.

Natsu stared at his closed fist briefly, before lightly smiling and smacking them against each other's. Warm knuckles met frosty ones, but by now they were used to their drasticly abnormal temperatures, the feel engraved into their memories from years of wrestling around.

"Right," he murmured, before hopping off of his seat as he darted towards the guild doors.

.

.

Lucy lay in bed on her side, moaning as her fingers pumped into her wet clit.

"Natsu... _Ngh_...Na-!" Her eyes widened as a sharp pain stung her walls, but she mentally cursed as she figured her nails must have nicked the sensitive flesh.

She grabbed her breast as she began to message it, but gasped as another pain spiked within her chest. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed at this, rubbing her thighs together as her fingers began to play with the small, curly hairs lining the libia.

A light whimper escaped her lips as pain shot from her toes, and all the way up to her waist, her panting heavily as she felt as though every square inch was being prickled by small needles.

"What's happening?" She mumbled dazily, agitated that her third session that day was being interrupted.

Her core was practically yelling at her to bring her attention back to it, and Lucy flinched as clear fluid poured down her thigh, hissing at the hot, and abnormally acidic feel.

Her breathing became ragged as her chest hurt, making it hard for her to breath. Was she hyperventilating?

Determined to bring herself to the relief she so desperately craved, Lucy abruptly plunged two fingers into her entrance. The pleasure was nearly intoxicating, but the pain that accompanied was nearly ten times worse than before.

Lucy screamed, tears gathering in her eyes as she felt as though she'd been repeatedly kicked in the stomach by steel, heavy duty, studded boots, all the while a jagged knife was being shoved into her canal.

She gripped her stomach tightly as she rolled out of bed, thumping heavily onto the wooden floor.

"W-What…" Lucy panted, confusion evident in her voice and on her facial features.

She felt something warm and wet drip down her cheeks and forehead.

"Sweat?" She whispered. As if someone had turned on a switch, a wave of heat immedietly swept over her, and Lucy gasped as her eyes widened, feeling her heart tremble at the sudden change in temperature.

She lay facedown on the floor, one arm outstretched in front of her and the other tucked beneath her stomach. Panting heavily, sweat painted her face as the blonde's finger twitched, her nails scratching against the floor.

What was happening to her? She could barely feel her limbs, her body was racking with jolts and shocks of pain, and she felt as if she were boiling.

A familiar ring was heard, and Lucy perked up as golden dust appeared in front of her, before forming the appearance of a scroll or template, and that ancient, cursive handwriting that she had come to know so well.

 _Celestial Mage and Spirit Breeding Contract_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, you have reached the fourth stage of the breeding sequence! Hopefully this will be your last. You see, you're body is beginning to reject itself, just like we told you it would. You know, the uterus needs seed...semen...a male's essence to fill it up in order for eggs to fertilize and make children. By you forcing your fingers, or any other animate or inanimate objects up your canal, it's not really helping much, is it?_

 _You doing this is only slowing the process and giving you a false reality. You need the one who will help you with breeding. His sexual reproductive organ to be more precise. The pain you are currently feeling will eventually dissipate. Yet, every time you try to have "play time" the magical particles will start to attack the nerves that make you feel pain. A reminder of what it is you should really be doing, in a sense. Hurry up, now! Time is running out for you...the next stage is you losing control of your body. Please don't let it get that far, Ms. Heartfilia._

 _We're counting on you._

More tears rolled down Lucy's face at the overwhelming pain sizzling throughout her body. Her ears buzzed loudly, her jaw trembled, her fingers and toes twitched, her chest burned, and her stomach felt as though it were twisting into a million small knots.

What did she do to deserve this fate?

The blonde sighed shakily as she fought through it, closing her eyes at an attempt to lessen the pain, her mind trying to focus on anything but it.

And what she sensed, scared her so much that for a split second the pain had suddenly disappeared.

She could feel….smell. Such a husky, wild, and highly intoxicating scent. She could hear footsteps padding against the pavement, and ragged breaths. She could hear the heavy thudding of a heart, and the sound of fabric as the wind flew through it.

Natsu was coming, and he was less than half a mile away. If she had concentrated, with her knew keen senses she could have easily avoided him, like she'd done so many times before. With the timing and her condition there was no way she'd be able to disguise her scent.

The coincidence was too great.

Lucy tried to move her legs, yet they only slightly slid across the ground.

"Work, dammit, work!' She cried, trying her best to move her legs and hands. She whined in frustration.

 _200 meters…_

Lucy blinked happily as she slid her elbows up, surprised that her arms still had mobility.

 _100_

Slowly, she slid them beneath her, and began to lift herself up. She sat there, propped on her elbows, breathing heavily at the extent of energy that was sapped from her.

 _50_

Strands of loose hair fell over her eyes as she gazed around, for any form of escape route. He was so close. So close!

 _10.._

Lucy cursed under her breath as a tear slipped down her warm cheek. "Dammit...dammit...dammit!" She whispered, realizing there was no way out. Her legs didn't work...she couldn't stand, and her hands didn't work, so she couldn't even pull herself anywhere. This was no longer about her. It was about Natsu, and she feared for his safety. She feared the terrible things she could do to him...

 _7, 6, 5_

Lucy's lip quivered as her arms gave out, causing her to drop against the floor. She flinched at the pain, and breathed heavily as she felt pleasure beginning to creep back into her system, just from the nearing scent of him.

 _3, 2…_

"Guess the saying is true," the frazzled blonde spoke softly, half-heartedly chuckling to herself, "Whether you're ready or not, someone...will eventually find you."

"Lucy!"

Lucy's heart clenched as she heard his voice, such a beautiful voice...she shut her eyes tightly, before light showered into her room as Natsu jumped in through the window, landing right on the bed.

His eyes immediately caught onto the blonde who lay sprawled face down on the floor.

"Lucy?!" Natsu worriedly, hushly yelled, stepping off of the bed before kneeling down on his knees and sweeping the girl into his arms and partly on his lap, his eyes furrowing at her poor state.

Her face was considerably pink, and her body was so hot that it was even a match for his...from the looks of it, fresh tears stained her cheeks, and her breathing pattern was irregular.

He ran his thumb across her cheek, not sure what to do in a situation like this. Should he shake her? Try to call her name? Or maybe both?

"Lucy...hey can you hear me?" He asked her, lightly patting her cheek.

Lucy sat in his arms. His arms! So close to his warm body, his voice so soft and filled with sympathy, all directed at her! This was Natsu, the flame dragon slayer, her best friend, the man she craved!

Lucy didn't dare say a word or open her eyes, because she didn't know if she'd be able to handle his warm expression, that wild, naturally salmon colored hair that always made her want to brush it back, those well defined muscles and broad shoulders, or those hot, thin, yet incredibly manly lips…

Natsu sniffed the air, somewhat surprised by the heavy scent of arousal that floated in the air. He'd noticed it before...that day she was at the guild reading. He'd taken the hint all those times he came over here only to find an empty apartment. Yet, during all those visits, he'd uncovered many...peculiar things. Underwear sprawled across the room, remnants of her scent in the shower or around the toilet where she'd tried to remove the evidence. And her bed, _oh my fucking God_ her bed!

As soon as Natsu had sat on it, his member immediately reacted to the scent that wrote in all its glory, "Lucy". He could smell all of the various detergents she used, proof of the fact of how many times she'd washed it. But she also had done _that_ so many times that the scent was permanently engraved into it...unless she stopped for a long period of time. And from the looks of it, she hadn't, but instead she was more frequent than before.

Was Lucy just horny? Was this why she'd been avoiding him and most other guys? Or was there a deeper, more underlying meaning?

Natsu scanned Lucy's body, to see a disheveled button up shirt, three buttons removed so an ample amount of cleavage shown, with no bra underneath. He gulped as he saw large imprints of her nipples stretching against the loose fabric. Her pants were slid slightly down her hips, so he could make out the hem of her underwear.

Natsu knew what a sleeping person sounded like, and now that his head had cooled off, he could actually pay attention to those small details.

Lucy's breathing pattern was weird...but it wasn't the type where he could assume she was sleeping. She was...she was definitely awake.

He stared down at her not so peaceful stature, wondering why she would be faking.

"Lucy, open your eyes," He beckoned breathily, placing his forehead against hers. He instantly heard her suck in a sharp breath, before her thighs shuffled together, her eyebrows furrowing.

" _Ngh_.." She groaned. Natsu kept his forehead placed against hers, to test her reactions, since it was the first time she'd responded to him in any way.

"Ha- _aahh_ …" A breathy gasp escaped her lips at his proximity, Lucy trying her best not to moan out loud at the warmth his body sent shooting through her, accompanied by the feel of his soft skin.

Natsu blinked at this, before removing himself. She was obviously ignoring him for a reason, but what could be it?

"Lucy...please open your eyes," he begged softly, placing a hand on her cheek as he pulled her body closer to his. "Please."

A pang of guilt immediately stung her chest at the desperate cry in his voice, before her lips unintentionally mumbled, "Natsu…"

The Dragon slayer immediately grinned, more than elated to hear her soft voice. Yet, she sounded almost...pained?

Lucy shivered in his arms, loving the feel of his body against hers so much that it hurt. Every fiber of her being was aching that she take him right here...at this rate, things would go no where and he'd end up holding her until she opened her eyes, and there was no way she could last the whole day like this!

Finding her resolve, slowly, she began to peel her eyes open, light and rays of color filling in before connecting like pieces to a puzzle, each passing second making the picture so much _brighter_. Peach, green, pink... the colors floated in front of her vision prancing around as they slowly began to form a mosaic of vibrant colors.

The blonde opened her chocolatey eyes more as spiky, pink hair slowly pieced together. Lighter shades being placed before darker shades of pink filled them in. Sharp, hazel green eyes were next, and Lucy could practically see each shade of green or brown fill out before white layers added in the luminescent shine. Next, bright, cloudy colored pieces formed together, some cresting sharper shapes than others, as they curved up slightly, almost as if they were forming a crescent moon. But it was so much better than an object just floating in space. His smile nearly made her melt inside.

Lucy blinked before opening her eyes fully, warmly smiling up at the now, completed puzzle. The picture it made was even better than the last time she'd remembered it.

Natsu.

This one wasn't fake. He wasn't a fantasy, a flick of the imagination. He was a living...breathing Natsu, the _real_ one.

He softly, affectionately, rubbed his thumb across her neck as he looked down at her small form.

Gazing into his eyes, Lucy slowly bought her hands up to his, wrapping her soft, slender fingers around his wrist, before lightly lifting it and bringing his large hand up to her mouth.

Natsu stared down in confusion and slight awe as Lucy gazed up at him through heavy, lidded eyes.

Sultrily, her lips met his third knuckle, placing a warm kiss against it, before opening her mouth to lightly suck on the thin skin, her hot tongue darting out to lick up anything she could touch.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, gently removing his hand as he brushed her hair out of her face, lightly sitting her on the floor as he crawled on top of her.

The blonde couldn't take it any longer! She yanked his head down as she leaned up, catching his incredibly warm, soft lips in hers.

Yes! Oh god, _yes_! The feel of this incredible heat flooding through all her senses...this is what she needed. Lucy could feel her arousal begin to trickle out of her opening as Natsu propped an arm up to steady himself, grabbing the back of her head with the other as he kissed her soft, plump lips feverishly, their hot breaths mingling together as the tip of their tongues met, sparks flying straight to each other's groins. Natsu groaned gruffly, and Lucy whimpered as he leaned down, slowly grinding his body against hers. Lucy fidgeted beneath him, as she felt something nearly as hot as a furnace, and hard as metal inch up her stomach.

Lucy gasped hotly, as she momentarily pulled her mouth away from his, overwhelmed by his utter _existence_.

Natsu gazed down at her flushed face and swollen lips, his gut stirring at the sight. His lips re-captured hers, loving the proximity of their bodies, and the sudden warmth radiating from her.

Something was off...why couldn't he control himself? He moaned deeply as Lucy sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her nails scratching against his scalp. He could smell her so strongly now...was she already that wet?

Right now, there was no doubt in their minds that a whirlwind was already upon them.

But...who ever said storms had to end with bright, colorful rainbows?

Oh, no. This is just a small taste, a sliver of what is to come.

This is indeed, the calm... _before_ the storm.

* * *

A/N.

Hey guys! This chapter was actually suppose to be posted yesterday, but while editing and proofreading I literally feel asleep and was surprised when I woke up 8 hours later. So, today I did go back through and read but if their are any typos please inform me.

About the prompt, this was pretty much from my head, so...yeah. Although I feel like someone requested that Lucy releases pheromones or something and it effects Natsu? Idk maybe not, but if that was you, tell me and I'll add it to the top.

Also, about requests, I think I've come to a fuzzy decision. Because of all the requests I get, I think starting at a certain date, each chapter I'll take about 3-7 requests, and the newest chapter after that will announce which ones I picked. The people who's were not will just have to try again!

For all of the previous requests, currently, I'll go back and sort through them. Whoever I pick from the previous 17 chapters will also be announced. I'll tell you when this decision is final, but until then, it is how it will always be!

Requests are open, also.

Ooh! Almost forgot my question for you guys.

 _What do I do in a story that makes you feel the best? (U know what I mean ;)_


	19. Her Voice

Authors Note:

Just a heads up, this chapter is EXTREEEEMLY long. It's my Christmas Present to You. (For those of you who celebrate it) And whoooooo! I've surpassed "Meeting You" because that story no longer has the highest word count, haha! Please report typos!

* * *

 _Her Voice_

Prompt: After getting laid off from her job, Lucy finds herself in a bind. Her dream to become a professional singer was shattered ages ago, and she's finally lost hope in the world, and in herself. She decided to give up. Until, by chance, she happens to stumble in front of a sweets shop...owned by who? Will they help with the healing of her broken heart? Or will her situation only become worse?

 _Age: Lucy: 22 Natsu: 26_

REQUESTED BY: ** _This is an Original Work...(literally...)_**

* * *

.

"Ms. Heartfilia, it seems your success rate has been decreasing...I concluded a while ago that we had too many workers on staff, but I didn't really know who to let off…"

"I'm getting fired, aren't I?" The unimpeachable truth cut through the thick atmosphere, nearly making the girl gag.

"I'm sorry."

The apology was left as it was. There was no need to try to argue her way out of it, because it was inevitable either way. There was no need to answer something which was not a question, and their was most certainly no need for her to choke over her own weak, pitiful voice.

The girl just nodded, before standing from the hard, wooden chair, and walking out of her manager's office.

Her fellow employees continued their work with subtle glances her way, sweeping the floors or clearing the tables, whispering things to themselves with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"Why Lucy?"_

 _"She was such as nice girl too."_

 _"I'm sorry for her, but I'm thankful it wasn't me."_

 _"This is for the better though, right? Our pay was being cut from the overstocked of workers."_

They were right. This was for the better. No one needed her. No one needed a failure. She had missed her chance to be something. Anything. Instead, she'd dropped out of school and settled to become a waitress, which was her main source of income.

She barely scraped by, not having a family to support her any longer, her mother had died and her father moved away. Without money, how would she pay rent? How could she buy food? And jobs were so hard to come by these days…

Lucy wobbled down the sidewalk, the streets bustling with life as cars zoomed pass, the sky a cheery bright blue, and the people around her talking jubilantly, groups of friends hanging around.

Friends...when was the last time she'd had one? Her life….when did it even end?

Lucy slumped against the brick wall as she sniffled, taking the sleeve of her neon green jacket and rubbing it against her nose.

When had her life gotten so fucked up?

If it was ruined, why should she even care what happens anymore?

Defeated, she dropped her weight as she fell onto the ground, her bosom hitting it painfully. She didn't care though, it barely matched the pain her heart was in at the moment.

Lucy bought her legs closer to herself as he buried her head in the crevice between her knees and chest, sobbing as tears flowed freely from her eyes. The warm trails of water fell down her cheeks and into her jacket, her body shaking as she tried to hold in the wails that wanted to escape her closed lips.

Why did her throat hurt so much? Why did it feel so tight?

It hurt...life...hurt…

She just wanted to be...why couldn't her dream come true? Memories flashed into her mind, reminding her of the mistake that had ultimately changed her life. As she opened her eyes, she fully realized how dark and bleak her life had become. Darkness. Pitch black. Just like the vacant hole in her once beating heart. What was left now?

Lucy gripped her knees so tightly her knuckles turned white, cursing herself. If only…

"You alright?" A voice, accompanied by a warmth that encased her shoulder. A firm, yet gentle grip.

"I've never met you before," the man, Lucy inquired he was male from the frequency of his voice, said, "But I really want to compliment your hair. It's a shiny, silvery gold."

Lucy perked at this, slowly lifting her head, a ray of light shown in through the small hole, the small circle of light warming her nose. She fully rose her head, just now noticing the brightness of the day, her eyes quickly squeezing shut at the blinding light.

"Doesn't this feel a lot better than that dark hole you were laying on before?"

Lucy thought for a moment, feeling the sun's warmth spread over her face, which was felt so much better than the small space she'd just trapped herself in.

Why hadn't she noticed such an apparent warmth before?

Now intrigued, Lucy opened her eyes, curious to see who this mystery man was, and what exactly it was that he looked like.

She turned her head, her eyes widening at the proximity of his being, his hazel green eyes full of life and exuberance.

He moved back ,holding out his hand. "Need some assistance?" He asked, gazing up, "After all, you're kinda blocking the entrance to my business," he laughed, Lucy noting the slight wrinkles on the corners of his eyes as he did so, and the luminescent, young shine in his eyes. His pink hair was refreshing and nearly made the blonde smile.

Until realization struck. "Oh, sorry..." She quickly mumbled, grabbing his hand as she was lifted out of the entrance way. She noticed the feel of his rough, calloused palms and fingers, figuring that he must do much work.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" He offered, edging his head in the direction of the door.

Lucy was about to agree, before she bit her lip, looking down downcastly. Dejectedly, she looked elsewhere, the lids of her eyes drooping as all previous light left them, her face etched into one of unconcern. There was no point digging a deeper hole for herself. She at least wanted to spend her remaining money on her rent before she had to begin her life on the streets.

The pink haired man noticed this, pressing his lips into a firm line, his eyebrows furrowing in slight worry.

"I'd rather not…" Lucy mumbled.

"Its on the house," Natsu urged, grabbing her slender arm as he pulled her into the small shop, a sweet aroma immediately filling her nostrils, along with the strong, reminiscent spritz of coffee in the air.

"Wai—"

Natsu pulled her along, pulling out a stool as he sat her down. He slid behind the counter, smiling as he eyed the girl.

"What would you like?" He asked, a genuine look on care in his eyes.

Lucy redirected her gaze from him, twiddling with her thumbs nervously. "Listen, I don't have any money…"

"I'm paying for it, remember?" The man inquired with a boyish grin.

Lucy felt sorry for him, their was no need to waste his hard earned pay on someone like her.

"I'm not worth it," she bitterly spoke, "Use your money on better things."

"It's my money," he inquired, in a voice that made Lucy look his way, "So I think I can dictate how I want to spend it, yeah?"

Lucy huffed, giving in. "Give me the cheapest thing you have, then."

Natsu turned his back, whipping up something, as he poured whip cream on the top and drizzled on fudge.

He slid the beverage over to Lucy, and the blond eyed it with widened eyes.

She inspected the cup, the swirl of brown and white in the middle, a pool of chocolate, which she was sure was the ending treat lay dormant at the bottom of the cup. Pooled high on top was a spiraling swirl of whipped cream, fudge laying in its wake with a bright, red cherry on the tip.

"This is the least expensive thing you've got?" Lucy pondered.

"Nope!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin, "That would be a box of unflavored pocky sticks that we have stored in the back. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that, right? Just try this, you'll love it."

Lucy glanced warily at the treat, which she wasn't sure was a beverage, coffee, or a dessert.

She took the spoon he'd handed to her and dipped it in from the side of the cup, scooping the contents out. This way, she didn't get s spoonful of whipped cream, but instead got to fast all of the different flavors held inside.

Lucy looked at the array of swirls and chocolate, before plopping the spoon in her mouth. Immediately, the flavors danced over her tongue, a creamy, milky, and rich, yet consistent texture exploring a new boundary within her taste buds.

"Mmm…" Lucy hummed in enjoyment, a small smile stretching across her lips as the incredible taste.

What made it so delicious was the unique combination of so many different types of sweets, she'd figured.

The white swirl was vanilla soft serve, and the brown swirl was crushed, iced coffee, yet it was smooth, almost like ice cream. The fudge at the bottom was heavy and rich in flavor, and the whip cream of top was fluffy, yet thick, and felt like clouds were floating in her mouth.

"That's what I wanted to see!" Natsu laughed, watching as Lucy precariously at the rest, wondering how such a heavenly substance could exist. Lucy raised an eyebrow, and the man took this as his cue to continue.

"I could tell you were pretty down before, so I wanted to do something to lifted your spirits. Do you feel better now?"

"Somewhat," Lucy sighed, rubbing her mouth off with her sleeve.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," she curtly replied, "I do have to thank you for your kindness, Natsu. I'll take my leave, now."

Natsu nodded, smiling. "Drop by again, anytime!"

Lucy halfheartedly smiled, hopping off of the stool as she pushed the door open, walking back out into the warm, yet cool air.

She heard her phone ding as she pulled it out of her pocket, checking the notification.

Her phone bill was due next week, she read.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she immediately felt nauseated, wishing that small moment of peace would've last just a bit longer.

Tucking her lip under her teeth, she pulled her hood over her head as she continued down the long road, heading towards the bank.

To withdraw the last of her savings.

.

.

.

Lucy lay on her pink comforter, resting her arm over her eyes as she gazed up at the white, barren ceiling. Shadows of light wafted over it, the afterglow of cars passing by.

Five hundred bucks. That was it, all she had left. She snuggled further into the warm covers, inhaling deeply. It was best to get sleep now, while she could, because she was sure in a months time she'd no longer have the comfort of a home. Even if it was small, or a bed, even if it was hard, or clothes, even if they weren't the most stylish.

Her eyes fluttered closed as remnants of a memory that felt so distant floated into her mind.

 _So when is the audition?" Her friend, Levy, asked her as she sat at the kitchen table, her dad not far as he sat on the couch in the living room._

 _Lucy smiled brightly, eyes glittering at the question as she clasped her hands together, her fork immediately being forgotten as it clattered against the floor._

 _"In a week!" Lucy informed, slightly laughing, her giddiness taking control, "I've been trying to save my voice."_

 _"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"No way!" Lucy quickly denied, playfully waving her hand in the air. "I believe singing is a gift from the heart, a way to express yourself, and your beauty, sorrow, or happiness. When that time comes, I want all of the emotions I'm feeling at that moment to flow freely. It'd be unreal to rehearse something I've never felt before, right?"_

 _Levy nodded, "Yeah, that's makes sense, I guess," a small giggle erupt from her lips, "You do know all of the words to the song though, right?"_

 _"Of course," Lucy replied, "I could sing it in my sleep. The audition will be a piece of cake, because I can actually feel these lyrics, they're not stale."_

 _"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Levy began, "But if you pass you'll star in a movie?"_

 _Lucy nodded her head, "Yep, there'll be a scene where the MC's go to a fancy restaurant, and they'll be a singer on stage as the people eat. I'll get about 5 minutes of screen time, but that's just enough to become known. If the song becomes popular enough, I'll be able to go to a studio and record, and then my career will shoot off from there."_

 _"That sounds awesome!" Levy exclaimed, smiling widely as she imagined her friend on t.v._

 _"If she makes it," her dad grumbled from the couch, flipping through his newspaper._

 _Lucy huffed, "Dad, I am gonna make it, why do you have to be such a downer?"_

 _"Because, everyone knows that out of tens of thousands of people who strive to make singing a successful career, only ten make it big."_

 _"And you don't believe I can be one of those ten?" Lucy snapped, angrily._

 _Her father sighed, "I'm just saying, it's great to be confident, but you need a Plan B. Have you ever thought of what you would do if singing fails?"_

 _Lucy scowled, slightly pouting. Her dad was right, she'd never thought of anything else but singing. But she didn't have to, because she was confident in her skills._

 _In her voice._

 _"Maybe you should follow your dad's advice, Lu-chan…just in case," Levy's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed down._

 _"I'll think about it," Lucy sighed, standing up. Although, she didn't have any doubt in her mind._

 _She gazed down at the fork she'd dropped...becoming lost in thought as she gazed at her reflection, slightly smiling, determination seeping into her pores._

 _She believed in her voice. She didn't need anything else._

 _._

 _Lucy stepped out onto the stage, the bright lights blinding her as she clutched the microphone in her fingers, her lips slowly parted, as she onlooked the crowd—_

.

The blonde's eyes shot open as golden rays of light momentarily blinded her. Yet, that didn't stop her legs from moving.

She hopped out of the bed and darted into the restroom, flopping onto her knees as she pulled up the toilet seat. Her eyes scrunched closed as she leaned over the bowl, gagging, and her body convulsing as a flow of yesterday's meal rushed up her esophagus and out her mouth.

Momentarily, she couldn't breath as she lurched, holding her stomach in pain. Golden strands of hair fell over her face as she held back tears, sweat pouring from her temple.

Why...why would she dream of something so painful? She never wanted to recall that memory...never...it was best locked away. She didn't want to be constantly reminded that her voice...wasn't special at all.

Slowly, Lucy raised a hand to her throat, running her fingers along it, she lightly caressed it, biting her lip as she stood and walked over to the sink, turning the knob so that cold water rushed out.

Quickly, she rinsed her mouth out, water drenching her face in the process. She grabbed her toothbrush as she sloppily ran toothpaste along it, shoving it into her mouth as she began to scrub.

 _Go away...Go away!_

She wanted to forget, she wanted to forget! Lucy's eyes squeezed shut at the terrible ache in her chest, feeling her heart clench at just the thought of abandoning her already long gone dream. Tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks as her arm continuously snapped back and forth, something in her wanting to scrub away all of the pain, or the memory as a whole.

She couldn't...she couldn't sing anymore. So what was the point?

.

.

When Lucy looked up, she noticed she was back in front of the small shop she'd visited three days ago. If she remembered correctly, that bright eyed man worked here. He was so nice…

Her eyes squinted as she read the sign above the shop.

 _Dragneel's Home_

 _"Never ending sweetness and uh.. sweets!"_

Literally, that's what it said. Lucy laughed. Although she barely knew the guy, he looked like the type of person to be so awkward about something.

Her hand unconsciously pulled the door open, and a ding was heard as she stepped inside.

"Welcome!" A blue haired boy, he seemed no older than 16, exclaimed as she walked inside.

She curtly nodded her head, smiling a little as she walked further inside, seating herself in a dark red booth. She scooted furthest to the inside, to where she could look out of the window.

Why was she here? She didn't know. Maybe somewhere in her mind, she acquainted this place with a certain tranquility.

Her eyes became glazed as her lids lowered, blankly staring out the window. The people walking on the other side seemed as if they were moving in slow motion.

The evening sunset reflected in her eyes, and for a second, she felt as though she could see the various pallets of colors that surrounded individuals. It all hazed in a blur, yet she could make out every detail.

 _Pink_ , the person was in love. The couple walked happily beside each other, arm in arm. _Red_ , that person was angry. He roughly tapped on his phone screen, mumbling to himself. _Green_ , that person was happy, their eyes shining brightly as they lightly rubbed circles on their cheeks, trying to ease away their undying smile.

Lucy was once like that. She wondered, what color was she now?

"Hey," she noticed a presence ease into the other side of the table, as they slid into the booth.

She blinked, being pulled out of her thoughts as she turned to look at the man, a grin plastered on his face that always made her want to smile, even if just a little.

She wondered, what color was Natsu? She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him, yet she could no longer see, he was...hazy, yet bright. Maybe her earlier observations had just been a trick of the imagination?

"Something on my face?" Natsu pondered aloud as he caught the girls stare, wiping his cheek, "I was just now making pies."

"There wasn't before," Lucy began, "But just now, you rubbed some flour on your cheek."

Natsu laughed lightly, Lucy finding that the orange rays from the sun shining in matched fairly well with his hair and skin tone.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Lucy dead panned, slightly crooking her head to the side.

"I'm on break," Natsu smiled. Seriously, what was up with him and that unwavering optimism?

Oh right, he hadn't experienced what she had.

Natsu's eyebrows softened as he gazed at the blonde haired girl, his smile wavering as he examined her cold eyes.

"Should I treat you to another dessert?" He asked, wanting to lift the mood, "You're not smiling again."

"Of course," Lucy said bitterly, "Life isn't as easy as I imagined it'd be."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly parting. "Are you having troubles with anything? Something you wanna talk about?"

Lucy bit her lip, her hardened expression shattering even if for only a second. He was the first person to ask her about her problems, and if she could describe how she sincerely felt at the moment, she was touched. Even if she didn't want to burden this man, she'd always been told that keeping things in would only make it worse.

She clasped her hands together as she rested them on the table, twirling with her thumbs. She looked down nervously, Natsu becoming curious at her change in demeanor.

"I got laid off recently," Lucy sighed, "So I don't really have a job anymore," she sheepishly chuckled at how pathetic that actually sounded out loud, "Paying bills and the such have just been pretty stressful, is all. Not that it concerns you, so please don't worry about it."

Natsu reached a hand across the table as his larger palms wrapped around her hands, holding them tightly in his.

Lucy's eyes widened as her attention was directed at the large, warm hands encasing hers, before she focused solely on him.

"What—"

"It does concern me," Natsu interrupted, his gaze stern as he stared into her eyes, her pupils quivering at the bold statement.

"What do you need to pay? Rent? Phone? A car note?"

"It's nothing, really!" Lucy interrupted frantically, trying to yank her hands from his, instead, he grasped tighter, his eyes softening as a warm smile spread across his lips.

"I want to help you," he said in a soft voice, causing Lucy's lip to tremble in uncertainty.

He pulled his hands away as he reached into his pocket, Lucy gasping as he took out a pen and a checkbook.

He began to write on it, before he tore it out and handed it to the shocked girl.

"Here, it's four hundred dollars. It may not be enough, but please use it to pay off whatever debts you may have."

"N-No...I c-can't," Lucy stuttered, waving her hands in the air as she desperately tried to decline the offer that was far too generous for someone like her.

"Listen, I earned this, so I can decide how I want to use it," he said sharply, handing it to her, "I'm pretty sure you could use it more efficiently than me anyways."

Lucy's hands shook as she grasped the small slip of paper in her fingers, gazing down at the amount scribbled, along with the name of the recipient.

Her pupils shook uncontrollably as her vision became clouded, tears building on her thick lashes. Natsu stood up as he slid into her booth, scooting in beside her.

"I can't…" She mumbled, large droplets of salty water falling from her face as they hit the table, "I couldn't possibly take all of this from you..."

"You can," Natsu spoke calmly, "I gave it to you, so use it for something purposeful, yeah?" Natsu smiled as he grabbed her shoulders, bringing her into his chest. She was small...her body was shaking. He felt the urge to protect her. These thoughts ran through his mind as he rested his head in her golden hair, listening to her small mumbles of appreciation.

"Thank you, Natsu," she sobbed, clutching his shirt as her tears stained his apron, "Really, Natsu, thank you so much..."

Natsu slightly smiled as he rubbed calming circles into her back, soothing the girl.

"You need a job, right?" He whispered, getting no reaction the girl, "How about you work for me?"

Lucy slowly raised her head, eyes big and watery, tear stains marking her cheeks, and nose red and runny. Natsu gazed down at her as he swiped a thumb across her cheek, wiping away the wetness.

Lucy's heart flinched at the affectionate touch, and more than welcoming aura being emitted from his very being.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She mumbled, wiping her nose, "I don't…I don't deserve such kindness," she scoffed, "You should just leave me to roam the streets like everyone else."

"I don't want to," Natsu countered, adamantly, leaving the girl in shock yet again, "Starting next Monday, you'll be working under me. Make sure to be here at 8am, alright?"

"Why? Why are you-

"I support the people whom I like," Natsu smiled, scooting out the bench as he sent a knowing look at the wide eyed blonde, "I'll just leave it at that," he sung, before giving a lazy wave and walking back towards the counter as he disappeared into a back room.

Lucy grabbed her cheek, her fingers lingering over where he'd placed his calloused thumb.

What did he mean by that?

.

.

Lucy stood at the counter, hair pulled up into a long, flowing, golden ponytail. She was clad in a chocolate brown V-neck T, a red apron that cascaded down to her knees, and tight, blue skinny jeans. On her feet were slim, pearl white Keds.

With a rag in hand, she graciously wiped the counter before opening hours, which was at 9am. The time was currently about 8:15.

"Doing alright?" The blue, messy haired boy asked, she'd been told his name was Happy, but she guessed it was just a catchy nickname. Apparently, he was Natsu's cousin, and she had guessed his age right.

Lucy nodded her head as she lightly smiled, "Same to you?" she asked.

"Of course!" He chirped, "I gotta go make a few pastries, but just call if you need me, alright?"

Lucy nodded as he skipped away. From what she'd seen so far, him and Natsu were the only workers. It seemed like a family business, so why would he invite her to work here?

Lucy never knew such kind hearted people actually existed. A week ago, when he'd given her the money, she had a chance to pay off most of her debts, with the help of her savings. And now she wouldn't have to worry, since he'd supplied her with an efficient enough paying job.

"How's it going up here?"

Lucy blinked as the person of subject arose from the door, clapping his hands as powder fell to the floor. Her eyes immediately darted down, a small dust of blush painting her cheeks, maybe from sudden bashfulness.

"I-It's fine," she mumbled, quickly turning around as she continued to wipe the marble counters.

Natsu laughed. "You're still a bit antisocial, but that's nothing I can't fix!"

Lucy giggled to herself, unconsciously.

He walked closer to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Lucy softly jumped, her large, round, chocolate brown orbs looking towards him.

"Come here, I'll show you how to work the cash register."

Lucy followed as she was led in front of the computer screen, buttons below it along with a black drawer, which held all of the bills and coins.

She lightly gasped as Natsu stood behind her, so close she could feel his warmth spread over her back and his hair tickle her cheeks. He reached an arm over her shoulder as he began to tap away on the screen, describing what each did, and how to enter in certain amounts.

Lucy nodded her head as she ingested the information, although still quite wary of his proximity. She could hear his voice clearly, and even feel pattern of his breathing. Her cheeks became warmer as his other hand fell onto her shoulder, lightly grasping it. She was guessing it was to keep his balance, but the hotness of his hand was unusual, yet comforting.

"If they happen to give you a coupon," he began, his breath tickling her ears, "Make sure to look at the expiration date on it." And then he laughed for some odd reason, "But even if it's expired, accept it anyways!"

"...Why?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Natsu shrugged. "Cause, if they went to the trouble of bringing it, why not accept it? It's our motto. Be hospitable and respectful, yet not so formal that the buyer is in any way uncomfortable or uninterested. Our goal is for every person to leave out of here with a smile on their faces."

Lucy gazed down as she remembered the first day she'd met him, feeling nostalgic as she recalled his words, and that incredibly sweet parfait that tickled her senses.

"You do a great job, then," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Thanks," he smiled, before stepping away from her. Lucy nearly flushed over in embarrassment, not expecting him to hear her say that.

"Lemme show you your other working station," he began, walking through the door she had seen him disappear through so much.

She followed, immediately emitting an inaudible gasp as she stepped through the door and into a bright kitchen. It was painted a light pink, while the other two were a bright, baby blue. The cabinets were white, and the counter tops were marble, stainless steel appliances built into them. Things such as a dishwasher, refrigerator, and their were at least two ovens, with one propped against the wall. A marble smooth, rectangular, white island sat in the middle of the kitchen, pans, flour, chocolate chips, and many other baking utensils scattered about. Happy stood on the far side of the kitchen, molding dough in his fingers attentively.

It was a lot different than what she was expecting...maybe she expected it to be more industrialized? She had expected conveyor belts, and large, bulky machines. Nothing so...normal.

"Everything we make is made from scratch, I've never believed in robots or anything of the sort doing my job for me," Natsu mused, as if reading her mind.

"Sometimes I'll get you to help be back here, so I thought I might as well show you what everything is used for. You do have prior knowledge in baking and the sort, right?"

Lucy nodded her head, finding herself gazing around curiously. Now that she thought about it, she'd never had a proper interview so she had no idea what she'd be doing. Baking really wasn't the funnest thing on the to do list, but if it would bring in the cash she was willing to do it.

"My friends and I used to do it quite often when we were little,"she explained.

"That's great," Natsu smiled, propping his hands on his waist as he took amusement in her curious glances around.

As the time went by, he continued to talk, teaching her the do's and don'ts. At about 8:55 they walked back towards the counter.

"Ready for your first day at work?" He asked her, give her a prepatory pat on the back.

Lucy's eyes widened as the breath was nearly knocked out of her, yet she softly sighed, walking to the cash register.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asked, walking towards her.

"Hmm?" She hummed, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

He placed a hand on her head, Lucy's eyebrows furrowing at the contact, and his overly warm expression.

"We want our customers to feel welcome, and invited. I'm pretty sure your smile is just as beautiful as you are, so please, use it a bit more, will ya?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she couldn't help the tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

She flicked her eyes upward for a second, before pressing her lips into a firm line and gazing into Natsu's expressive, and bright hazel green eyes.

"Is this enough?" she asked, the ends of her mouth curving up into a half smile.

"A bit higher," Natsu urged, Lucy obliging.

Natsu chuckled at her weirdly amusing expression, slightly ruffling her fringes. Lucy's eyes scrunched closed.

"Aaah, Natsu stop it," Lucy grumbled, whining and grabbing his arm to halt his movements, removing it from her head. She gazed up at him through messy bangs and thick lashes, Natsu's eyes slightly widening, being caught off guard at her attentive, yet helpless gaze. She looked surprisingly...cute.

"What?" Lucy mumbled curiously, at his sudden change in demeanor.

Natsu blinked, immediately gazing elsewhere as he nervously laughed. "Yeah, yeah! Your smile needs to be about 100% more natural, and it'll look that much more attractive."

"Is that so…" Lucy's gaze became half lidded as she directed her attention towards the cash register, fiddling with certain features.

Natsu awkwardly coughed, before a ding was heard, a lady walking in, along with her daughter.

"Welcome!" He greeted happily, walking over to the door as he opened it wider.

The woman thanked him before grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her inside.

"Ah, welcome," Lucy lightly bowed as she eyed the two. Natsu sent her a stern glare, and Lucy inwardly flinched, forgetting she wasn't suppose to be so formal.

The lady sent her a warm smile, and Lucy began her first day of work as she listened to their requests.

Natsu tsked at her absence of a greeting smile, and concluded their was still a lot of work to do.

.

.

It was a subtle, yet noticeable change. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks. Lucy seemed...happier. Her facial expressions were becoming brighter, yet Natsu could sense it. Something was holding her back. Behind her smile was a dim light, he'd never seen her truly smile.

A melancholy expression would flash through her eyes, before she tried to mask it. A certain bitterness would sometimes creep into her voice as she spoke. He'd often find her gazing out the window, and one day, curiosity had caught the better of him.

He saw it, a man sitting on the ledge of the large water fountain across the street, a guitar in hand as people crowded around him, grinning his heart out as he sung with meaning. With passion.

He'd watched the blondes longing gaze, only to feel a pain in his heart. He could finally match a name to the causes of her sorrow, he finally knew what kept her locked up so tight.

It was _regret_. He could see it, no matter how much she tried to put up a mask. She seemed like a child who'd lost her way, yet was trying desperately to find her way back home, all by herself.

Natsu had only known her for about 3 months, yet it was enough to make him want to be involved. She was intriguing, a diamond he couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let stay rough.

"Break's almost over," Natsu sighed, standing in the aisle beside her booth.

"Oh, alright," Lucy mumbled, her eyes hesitantly rolling away from the scenic picture, one she could only imagine herself in, in a work of fiction.

Abruptly, Natsu slammed his hands against the table, leaning over it, causing Lucy to jump as her eyes widened.

"Tonight," he began, eyes shining with hope and exhilaration, "Go go out with me."

Lucy felt a chill run up her thin arms, her lips parting as she couldn't help her heating ears. His pink hair was unruly, his grin was extensive, and his pupils were quivering with such an excitement it caught her off guard. Such a determined expression, so bright it made her want to shield away.

"G-Go out?" She stuttered, placing a hand over her mouth at her fumble.

"Yeah, you'll come?" Natsu asked, leaning in closer to her.

Lucy nearly went crossed eyed at his proximity, holding up her hands as she backed away to lessen her distance.

"Why would you want to go somewhere with me? I'm not special or anything!" She nearly yelled, flustered at the question. No one had ever asked her out before, and she didn't know how to react.

"Cause, I wanna get to know you more. You're always so uptight and I barely know you, even after so long. Please?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she looked away, not knowing how to decline. She peaked an eye open, only to see his droopy eyes and softened eyebrows. She didn't like that, look, she wanted to see his smile.

"Fine," she agreed, sighing.

Natsu cheered as he latched onto her arm, hugging it tightly in appreciation. Lucy couldn't help but catch a whiff of a scent that smelt similar to cinnamon, it being nearly intoxicating.

"Going in this is fine," he told her, pulling away, he was referring to her clothes, "Once the shop closes, we can head straight there."

"Straight there?" Lucy mumbled, looking down at her attire. A bright pink V-neck T, blue jeans and her white Keds. Her usual work attire, yet it was also casual wear.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yep! It's nothing too fancy but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Out to eat," Natsu winked slyly. He swiped his thumb across her nose, Lucy flinching at the contact as Natsu suckled his finger, licking it clean.

"Had chocolate on your nose, it was quite tasty by the way," Natsu answered the unannounced question, giving his thumb one last peck as he walked away, heading to the next table to pick up empty plates.

Lucy huffed, folding her arms over the table as she rested her head in them. Although, she couldn't help the slight raising of her lips as she anticipated what was to come.

.

.

Yet, it wasn't as festive as she thought it'd be. They were in a normal restaurant, nothing fancy, like he'd earlier described. Just a small place around the corner that sold home style Italian cuisine. Sure, Natsu tried many times to start a conversation, or even babbled about his own life, yet Lucy could hardly pay attention.

Her mind kept wandering to other things, more specifically, things that were irrelevant. Soft music played over the speakers above them, and she couldn't help the flashes of memories that continued to click on and off in front of her vision.

Laying in bed as she practiced her runs and improvisation skills. Staring in the mirror as she did her hair, humming her piece quietly to herself. A smile, Levy's smile. Her father's silent nod of encouragement. That elated feeling of holding a gelid, copper microphone, yet your excitement warming it to a temperature that was more comfortable. Shining eyes, a burning heart. Euphoria, adrenaline rushes, nervousness, parted lips and music…

"Lucy?"

Lucy blinked as she was bought out of her thoughts, just now noticing the heavy expression she had previously been wearing. She blinked once again, pushing the memories to the back of her mind as she focused on Natsu, being able to immediately tell that he was concerned for her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, sheepishly rubbing her neck, "I was thinking about something and kinda zoned out."

Natsu's lips pressed into a firm line as he examined the girl. "You do that quite often, actually."

Lucy's eyelids drooped as she looked down towards the table, and away from him, not knowing what to say.

"Lucy, tell me what's going on," Natsu urged, concern laced through his voice, "Your strange behavior is worrying me."

Lucy's fist clenched underneath the table, as she bit her lip. It was worrying him? Well it was tearing her up on the inside! He just had no idea…

"You don't know what I've been through," she muttered, through slightly clenched teeth, "You wouldn't be able to understand the turmoil and just how much I've been suffering."

Natsu's eyebrows softened as he sensed the bitterness in her voice. "I know, Lucy. That's why you have to tell me. I wanna help you through it."

"Help me?" Lucy hissed, her unstable emotions getting the best of her. "That's all you've been doing, Natsu! Pitying me, throwing money in my face, giving me a job like it's nothing...you've already buried yourself too far into my life. I don't...I don't want you involved with me, why can't you see that?"

Natsu's eyes widened before they narrowed into a look of hurt.

"Why would you say that?" He spoke softly, dejectedly.

Lucy bit her tongue as she glanced away sharply, her shoulders beginning to tremble. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered, "I truly am thankful for everything you've done for me, but I...my life is already messed up, but yours is different. You have a path laid for you, and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Lucy warily looked at him, examining his expressive, vibrant and rounded hazel and juniper colored eyes. They still held concern, a certain sympathy she'd never seen directed at her. He was focused...attentive. He was willing to hear her out, and Lucy hated it. She hated his smile, and his wild hair. She hated his personality, and his warm hands.

And she hated how she could continue to lie to herself.

"You're perfect," she stated, gazing at him, a smile gracing her lips. Natsu blinked at the warm gesture, not expecting an expression so...real.

"You're just so bright," Lucy continued, twiddling with her fork, "I have a hard time looking at you sometimes, cause you're just so full of life. You're handsome, optimistic, enthusiastic, warm, and caring...you have a heart of pure gold, and I truly believe that," she said in a soft voice, admiration dripping with every word.

Natsu couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm, hotter than what they normally were. She flattered him, too much for her own good.

"Don't think so highly of me," Natsu said, and awkward chuckle purring from his lips, "We're both human, so we both make mistakes. It's alright to feel down, but please, I don't like to see you suffer like this. I won't say much but...you're important to me, Lucy."

Lucy softly gasped, her eyes softening as she felt her heart flutter, even if only a little. She guessed...if it was him, she could tell him. Such a deep, painful memory of hers, that she'd tried to bury away so many times. If it was him, could she heal? She didn't know, but sometimes, hope can overcome even your deepest fears.

She inhaled deeply, before she opened her mouth, her throat tightening suffocatingly as the first syllable escaped her lips.

.

.

"The chocolate is milky, your fingers are sticky, but even if it's a little tricky, it'll be alright~" Natsu sung as he watched Lucy crumble up chocolate into a heated pan, effectively melting it.

Lucy took her spatula as she began to stir it around. Ever since she'd told him about her predicament, he'd choose whatever time he pleased to make up, or sing a completely random song. As always, Natsu always encouraged her to sing with him, figuring that if he had enough fun with it, she'd eventually want to join in.

"Natsu, I can't sing anymore. It won't work," Lucy sighed, folding the melted chocolate over the parts that were not as ready.

"Someone is grumpy, grumpy wumpy wumpy," Natsu snickered.

Lucy simply ignored him, continuing her preparation.

Natsu grabbed her wrists as he halted her movements, Lucy, who was quite annoyed, looked up at him. "What? Do you want this to burn?" she asked him. Natsu glanced at the pot,

"Judging by its current state and temperature, it'll take another three minutes for it to be done, even without the occasional stirring. It's fine."

She glanced down at the hand clutching her arm, before looking up and into his eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Natsu suddenly whispered, on a more serious note, "I want you to sing."

Lucy looked away from him, her eyes flickering to the side. "I told you, it's impossible. I no longer have a purpose. I no longer have a goal. I can't sing for myself anymore, it just...won't feel right."

"Then sing for me," Natsu stated, lightly grabbing her chin as he turned her head towards him, gazing into honey golden, chocolate eyes. "You don't need anyone else. I can be your reason. I want to be your sole purpose."

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks dusted with blush, before a redder coat was painted over it.

Her lips slightly parted as her pupils quivered in a newfound excitement.

"For you…" She mumbled, mostly to herself. She felt her heart clench painfully tight, yet this time, she didn't want the feeling to go away.

"For me," he repeated, warmly smiling, "I'd be honored."

Lucy breathed deeply as she steeled her nerves, slightly clearing her throat. It'd been so long since she'd sung...would she even sound okay?

"It's alright," Natsu urged, grabbing her hand tightly in his, the sensation causing her spatula to drop from the other.

Lucy nodded, before placing her palm on her chest. This was for him. Their was no spotlight, no tension or pressure. No crowd...just Natsu.

Lucy opened her mouth as sound danced across her tongue, before floating out into the air. Natsu closed his eyes as the delightfully rich sound waves rolled over his eardrums, enticing him immediately.

The sound was clean and pure, yet held a certain strength to it. It was soft and sweet...yet chaste. A teenage love, the dawn of morning, the sunset over the horizon...

The melody played over his heart like a violin, and Lucy held his hand tighter, as her voice became louder, yet well controlled. It was refreshing, almost as if a gust of cool air were washing over him, carrying cherry red rose petals in it's wake.

Her voice was light, and nearly angelic. If he could describe it, it was as though she were placing feathery, soft kisses over his entire being.

He slowly opened his eyes, and his heart fluttered heavily inside his chest, suddenly becoming flustered at the sight, blood rushing through his face, his rosy cheeks matching his air. Soft and wild as the summer wind, Lucy's lips were stretched into a overbearing smile, a real, genuine one, as she clutched her shirt in her fingers, singing a light tune. It was a smile as beautiful, and as charming as her voice. She was beautiful.

At that moment, Natsu felt something change within him, his eyes viewing the girl so much differently. She was...shining in such a youthful glow.

Overcome by a powerful surge of emotions Natsu couldn't quite place, he pulled the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly to his powdered sugar covered chest.

Lucy abruptly stopped singing, but willingly flew into his arms, immediately wrapping hers around his waist, as Natsu ran a hand through her hair, bringing her closer to him.

As his warmth washed over her, Lucy began to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks, feeling happier than she'd felt in ages.

"That was beautiful," Natsu whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her hair. Lucy's eyes widened at his words, happiness seeping out of every pore in her body. That's all she wanted to hear. Why...why couldn't it have gone that way at the audition years ago?

She gripped Natsu tighter as she buried her head into his chest.

"Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

Lucy sat in her bed, a week later. Everything was going great, and it felt surreal. Being able to sing again, even if she wasn't able to audition for anything, quite yet.

She looked up at her ceiling, the room pitch black, it's only color coming in from the dimming moonlight.

She was scared. Thinking about auditions...that fear and anxiety she'd felt on the stage that day...what would she do if it all repeat? A torturous cycle. She clutched her fingers in her hair desperately.

What she do if Natsu left her, just like everyone else?

 _She clutched the microphone in her fingers, her eyes widening at the sheer chill of it, and the clamorous shaking of her fingers._

 _Balmy light showered her, causing sweat to run down her temple. She gazed over the crowd, only to see everyone's eyes on her. A certain nervousness coursed through her system, as she realized the spotlight was on her. She was the center of attention. This was her time to make her dream a reality._

 _Lucy smiled, hearing the music in the background. She swiftly begin to tap her toe, as she nodded her head to feel the beat. She closed as eyes as she inhaled deeply, the notes running out of her mouth as she began to sing, pouring in every emotion she felt, everything. Nervousness, excitement, an adrenaline rush, clammy hands, a scorching, heated passion within her chest, sweat dripping down her smiling face in rivulets, and the stinging of bright, colorful eyes._

 _Her heart hurt, yet the feeling was great. She followed the runs perfectly, every note came out accurately, and she used just the right amount of vibrato. Her voice was light, yet rich, strong, yet soft, and powerful, yet gentle._

 _She sung her heart out, there on that stage, so high above everyone else._

 _Clapping._

 _That was all she heard as she carried out her last note, before ending it. She breathed heavily as she smiled, her lungs depraved of air, and her brow dripping with sweat._

 _She gazed up with a determined expression, wiping the sweat off as she gazed at the judges seats._

 _Compliments and critiques floated into her ears as she listened intently._

 _"You have a beautiful voice. Yet, it's too light and soft. We're looking for a stronger, deeper sound."_

 _A "no" from him._

 _Lucy calmed her breathing. It was alright. A no didn't matter if the other two voted yes._

 _"I do agree that it was very light, but it also held a certain richness to it. It was joy to my ears, and quite heavenly. I loved the sound greatly, and I can tell you're a hardworking girl."_

 _A yes from her. Lucy smiled widely, thanking the lady as hope began to seep into her pores. One more…Lucy inwardly cheered with the crowd as they yelled yes, urging on the last judge._

 _"I agree. Your voice is quite unique," he stated. Lucy smiled brightly at the compliment, feeling her ticket on her fingertips, "It holds a softness I've never quite heard before. It soothing, almost as if it were a lullaby. However, for this certain part, it's not what we're looking for. It's not appropriate, and wouldn't match the scene. Therefore, I have to say no."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath, being frozen in her spot. For a moment, she couldn't hear anything but the gears in her head trying to run fast enough to process his words._

 _"No"...is that really what he said? No...is the opposite of yes. Yes means success, enlightenment. Happiness and grace. No means rejection. No means failure._

 _Singing is a…"no"?_

 _Lucy's mouth shook as she tried to speak, clutching the microphone tightly. Her dream...it was a "no"?_

 _She lifelessly walked off stage, and the first thing she saw was Levy's tear filled eyes, and her father as he frustratedly rubbed his temples. Lucy's lips quivered as reality finally sunk in._

 _Her voice wasn't what they were looking for. It was a "no". A no was rejection. A no was failure. A "no" meant...to never try. Upon the realization that she'd never be able to use her voice again, or at least adequately, tears floated on her thick lashes before they tumbled down her warm cheeks, her best friend hugging her tightly. Her father joined in on the hug, too._

 _._

 _With an ambition of her own, Levy eventually moved away to travel the world as an archaeologist. Jude went away to the city where his job had relocated. Lucy would've been gone too...off in Hollywood or something of the like. Yet, she was stuck with the small job she'd managed to snag as a waitress, refusing to live with her father when she was an adult._

 _A pathetic one, at that._

.

Lucy's fingers trembled as she clutched her hair, warm tears rolling down her cheeks as they clouded her vision. Her fingers immediately encased her mouth, and the girl sat in the dark room, trying to hold back her sobs.

She didn't want to be left alone. She didn't…

 _Natsu_

Lucy's eyes widened as his face flashed into her mind. So bright.

She wanted to see him…

She cupped her hand over her mouth tightly as salty water rolled over them. He didn't deserve someone like her, yet she couldn't help the deep urge to want him near.

 _"Here's my number. Knowing you, you'll probably never call, but give it a try someday, alright?"_

Lucy's hand began to fiddle in her pocket as she pulled her phone out, her fingers dialing the number he'd saved into her phone. Almost subconsciously, she raised the phone to her ear as the heard the soft buzz, the line trying to connect.

What was she doing?

It rung twice. _Connect._ Four times. _Connect, connect!_

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the ringer die.

 _"Uh, Lucy? It's pretty late, is something wrong?"_

Immediately, the girls mouth quivered as her heart beat furiously against her chest. Just being able to hear his voice…More than flustered and exasperated, she pushed her messy hair out of her face as she searched for words. _Anything_.

"N-Natsu…I-I…" She stuttered, sniffling as she tried to wipe forming tears out of her eyes.

 _"Lucy?!"_ Natsu slightly yelled, sensing the sorrow in her voice, _"Are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?"_ He was talking softly now, as if trying to calm a little girl. Yet, his voice held a certain passion she couldn't quite place.

Lucy inhaled a shaky breath, not knowing what to say. She bit her lip harshly.

"I-I wanna...I need to..."

 _"I'll be right over."_ Came his voice sharply, before the dial tone cascaded through her ears.

Lucy dropped her phone as she fell over into the bed, curling into a ball. He knew where she lived because one day he'd asked to see the place in which he'd payed rent for, and luckily she'd left her door unlocked.

But...would he really come?

.

"Lucy!" Natsu breathed as he rushed into the darkened room, only to see a lump on the bed, honey golden hair reflecting in the moonlight.

He sat on the bed as he grabbed the broken girl in his arms, bringing her into his chest. He rested his head on top on hers, her head dug into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her back.

"What happened?" Natsu mumbled into her ear, sliding one of his hands up as he nestled his hand into her hair.

"I'm scared," Lucy cried, "I know it's cowardly, and I know I'm terribly pathetic, but...I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be by myself again." She gripped his shirt tightly, and Natsu's heart clenched painfully as he eyed her trembling fingers.

"No one wants to be by themselves, why would you call your self pathetic because of that?"

"Cause I am," Lucy shot bitterly, "My dream was ruined and I couldn't catch up to everyone else. I was left behind because I'm no good. I know it's bound to happen, but one day, you'll leave me too. You're living your dream, and if you get a higher chance, I'm sure you'll take it..."

Natsu pulled Lucy slightly away from him, so that he could gaze into her eyes. The were red and swollen, yet looked enchantingly beautiful with the silvery moonlight reflecting in them. He raised his hand as he pushed her bangs out of her face, Lucy's pupils dilating at the contact, her lips parting.

Natsu's eyes briefly glanced down to her lips, before his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned his head down as he pressed his lips against hers, Lucy inhaling sharply as his warmth seeped into her, his mouth molding over hers. They were slightly chapped, yet we're still soft, thin, and amazingly gentle.

Just as quickly as he'd initiated it, he pulled away. The girl gazed up at him through hazy, confused eyes.

"Who ever said I'd leave you?" He whispered, softly kissing her cheek.

"Whoever said you were pathetic?" He laid a kiss to her forehead, Lucy closing her eyes at the affectionate touches, a breathy sigh escaping her lips.

Blush dusted over her pale cheeks as a burning gleam shone in his eyes, him staring at her intently, yet it held determination, passion, and eagerness.

"Can't you see by now that I love you?"

Lucy's eyes widened as her heart thumped roughly against her chest, blood immediately rushing to her face and ears.

With shaky hands, Lucy grabbed his cheeks as she fought back tears.

"You mean it?" She asked, a soft smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Why would I lie?" Natsu gently spoke, Lucy clutching his face as she pulled him closer. Their lips met yet again, yet it was longer, warmer, and felt so much more intimate.

Natsu breathed out of his nose, heavily, as his lips moved against hers, them both relishing in the contact, the feel of skin against skin. Their smell and taste.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Lucy's hands eased into his hair as they kissed passionately, her being able to feel every emotion he was trying to convey to her, her in return doing the same to him.

 **His warm body.**

 _Her small form._

 **His gentle touches.**

 _Her soft features._

 **His kind smile.**

 _Her beautiful voice._

 ** _"There is nothing not to love about you, is it?"_**

.

It was morning now, as Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, Natsu laying down as his head was nuzzled in her lap, a content smile on his face. Lucy gazed down lovingly at him, as she sifted her fingers through his thick, pink hair.

Bright, warm, golden beams of light sprayed into the room, lightening up everything around them as if they were being bathed in an mid morning glaze, a certain softness floating around them.

Yet, in the midst of that softness came an even softer, sweeter sound. The blonde hummed a light tune, Natsu sighing in content as her fingertips continued to graze his scalp.

She was sure that this was the most bliss she'd ever felt.

Because if she could sing for him, she felt as though her heart had been drenched in such a deep, loving, calming affection. She felt as though she could conquer anything.

And his smile, his warmth, his love...was worth far more than any strawberry dipped in hot, rich gold...yes, it was far greater than something as petty as that.

His voice...her voice...

 _Their voice_ was eternal and pure, and unlike any other.

* * *

A/N

GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI! T-T

It's been a while and I know you guys were expecting a juicy smut, but it's the Christmas Holidays, so I couldn't bring myself to write any smexy parts. I was going to try to add it in, but as I kept going, I was just thinking that this was too sweet and innocent to throw in the smex. And also, I'd always wanted to do a Hurt/ Comfort Drabble, because I felt this collection was lacking it. Although I was planning to end it off in some heart warming smex...although as you can see it didn't end like planned.

Also the fact that this was suuuuuuuuper long. I was literally writing it on and off for a little more than a week, and once I reached ten thousand words I was like there is no way people are gonna wanna keep reading this cause it'll be way too long.

Also, if the story felt like it was lacking, I completely understand. One of the biggest challenges for me is trying to convey a whole story in one single chapter, as you can see, I've done it before (make a developed story with some sweet smexy time at the end) but it's kinda difficult to do if I don't want it to be extremely long, like this one. I'm getting better at it, don't worry! If you guys are fine with long chapters like these, just tell me so I'll feel more confident about writing further developed stories, although I promise the next ones will have smut!

But...if you want this chapter to be longer than it already is, I can extend it and add in the smexy part I'd originally wanted in here. Just let me know and I'll grant your wish! And I know...you guys are probably fed up with me bringing up all this original material (when its inspired by readers and reviewers, but don't forget I'm a reader too Xp), but frankly I have to write whatever I'm inspired to at that time.

That'll be my new years resolution. Write more prompts, and update quicker!

Anyways, really love love loooooove you guys, and than you for taking your time to read. All of you are awesome! Did I succeed in writing a Romance/Hurt/ Comfort? Do you want an extension?

P.S For the past two weeks I have been playing Your Lie in April and Sad Attack on Titan Soundtracks to get into the feel for writing this chapter, lol.

 **And since its the New Years, I'll let you guys ask me a question! I'll only answer what I want though, so dont be heartbroken if you don't receive a response XP**

 **Happy New Year!**


	20. Clones

_Clones_

Prompt: How about Natsu accidentally drinks a potion that creates clones of himself (between 2-6 clones?) And the only way to get rid of them is to have his Wife/Girlfriend Lucy "Satisfy" all of them (more than willingly). Ages and title can be whatever.

 _Age:_ Both 22

 **CHAPTER REQUESTED BY:** **_Guest_**

* * *

.

"Levy!" Lucy frantically yelled as she burst into the guild, the doors clambering loudly against the looming, wooden walls. Her pupils darted around the room frantically, heavy, erratic breaths escaping her chapped, parted, rosy pink lips.

Upon seeing the blue haired girl, Lucy darted towards the bar, her heart beating frantically against her chest as tears threatened to cloud her vision. Her lip trembled as her arms flew through the air, her hair flying around in silky wisps around her face.

"Levy," she breathed, just as frantically as she finally reached the girl, clasping her slender fingers around her friends arm.

The script mage gazed with widened eyes at her exhausted friend, her eyebrows furrowing as her lips pressed into a firm line.

"What's got you running?" she asked, debating on whether this was a serious matter or not.

Lucy placed a hand on her hip as she struggled to catch her breath, to keep her balance, she banged her hand on the table, her fingernails scraping into the old hardwood.

Lucy bit her lip as she suddenly raised her head, tears gushing out of her eyelets as she bit her lip, her fringes soaking with sweat.

"You gotta help me," she gasped, clutching her friends arm desperately, "Natsu's got a stomach ache and he won't shut up!"

Levi blinked slowly, processing the information, before a giggle escaped her lips, her bringing a fist up to her mouth to hold in her chuckles.

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes!" Lucy cried, grasping her hair in her fingers as she shook her head repeatedly, "You don't understand, he's been moaning and groaning all night, and he keeps eating all my food, and he stays in the bathroom all the time or hogs my bed. When I bought him water to take his medicine he nearly choked on the pill and...and...and all of this water somehow got on my face, and I just can't do it anymore!" Lucy breathed, her words getting caught in her throat as she tried to calm down.

"Well that's an easy fix," Levy began, waving her fingers around, "Solid Script: Medicine!" She enchanted, writing words into the air. Immediately, transparent, bubble like letters appeared as they began to fill up with a pink liquid.

Levy pulled an "e" out of the word, and handed it to Lucy.

"Here, this should do the trick," Levy smiled as Lucy took it into her hands, grasping it in her palm as she tried to make out the properties of the container.

"This is for stomach pains?" she questioned, wiping any remaining water off of her face as she eyed the liquid, sloshing it around in between her fingers.

"Yep!" Levy smiled, before her eyebrows furrowed as she placed a finger on her chin, tapping it in thought. "Although, I don't really know the side effects…"

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes gleaming in an euphoric light as she wrapped her arms around her best friends neck. The breath was knocked out of Levy as her eyes widened, trying to pry the blonde off of her.

"W-Wait, Lu-"

"See ya!" Lucy pulled away, before she darted out of the guild. Levy stared after her sweat dropping. If Lucy was a wild animal, her tail would definitely be wagging.

She sighed as she propped her elbow back up, sipping her juice out of her straw as she sat in a daze.

Their were side effects, she was sure of it. But for some reason she couldn't quite remember what they were…

.

"Natsu?" Lucy quietly knocked on the door, to her own home, as she peaked her head through the opening. She heard a loud groan in response, and nearly cringed at the sound.

She stepped further into her apartment moving past the kitchen and into her bedroom. She walked up to the bed, raising the covers up as she peaked underneath.

No Natsu. She lifted an eyebrow as she scanned the room, waiting for him to make another noise so she could pinpoint his location.

" _UUUUghhh_! A beastly growl resounded through the hollow walls as a shiver shot through Lucy's body.

"S- _SHIT_!" Natsu yelled. Lucy's features darkened into a frown as she tiptoed over to the bathroom door, creaking it open.

"Natsu...its me, Lucy," she greeted, before opening the door fully.

Her eyes widened as her heart clenched painfully, hating to see her boyfriend in such a state.

Natsu stood at the sink clad in a black tank top and white basketball shorts, one hand clasping the outer ridge of the bowl tightly in his calloused fingers. His head hung low as his thick, salmon colored bangs covered most of his eyes, his other hand clenching his stomach painfully, with veins rippling up his arms and neck, as his body shook up and down, him trying his best to let out slow, steady breaths.

"L-Lucy?" the name escaped his lips in a harsh whisper. Lucy heard his stomach growl deafeningly loud, and Natsu winced as he bit his lip, clutching his stomach tighter.

Lucy's face softened as her eyebrows raised, holding up the medicine Levy had given her.

"I brought you medicine," she said softly, easing her way closer to him.

"No more pills!" Natsu frantically shouted as he lifted his head with widened eyes. Realizing his abrupt behavior, he dropped his head back down.

"Please…" he added.

Lucy smiled, walking up to him as she held his shoulder, turning him her way. She put her finger underneath his chin as she slowly lifted his head. His bangs were disheveled and his eyes were slightly watery.

She grabbed the edge of the counter as she raised herself onto it, planting her butt on the smooth marble. She grabbed Natsu's arms as she brought him closer, placing him in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Natsu mumbled tiredly, as his hazel green eyes raked over the pink elicser in the "e" she was holding.

Lucy poked a hole in the letter, allowing a small opening.

"Tilt your head back and open your mouth. It's the medicine I was talking about."

Natsu groggily nodded his head, as he tilted his head back, Lucy bringing her hand over his mouth as she poured the fluid down his throat.

Once she was done, Natsu swallowed and gulped it down, wiping his mouth off. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Lucy watching in anticipation as Natsu occasionally rubbed his stomach, different expression wafting across his features, and Lucy not being able to figure out what the cause of this was.

"How do you feel?" she asked, tilting her head sideways.

"...Better…" Natsu answered slowly, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to keep them open. He placed his palm on his forehead as he tried to dismiss the pounding ache. Why could he hear voices?

"I feel weird, and really tired. Lucy...why are you talking so much?" He slurred, his words coming out muffled.

"Natsu?" Lucy raised a cautious eye at him, worry beginning to spread across her features. Was the medicine just making him sleepy?

"Dizzy…" he mumbled, as he felt himself tumble backwards. He could've sworn he saw himself grinning back at him before his vision blackened and his body fell limp.

Lucy managed to hop off of the counter and catch him before his body hit the floor, yet as soon as she touched him, her fingers instinctively pulled away, her hands searing with scorching heat.

"What…" Lucy mumbled in bewilderment, gazing at her hands before back at Natsu. She blinked as she focused solely on him, trying to figure out what was going on.

He was...vibrating. Each passing second the speed went up before she could barely see him. He was a a blur.

Lucy shielded her eyes away from the whir of color, before she slowly pulled them back open, sensing the shaking had stopped.

Her eyes immediately grew to the size of baseballs as she choked on her own carbon dioxide.

There in front of her stood...five Natsu's.

Lucy's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words, backing against the sink. Pink hair, hazel green eyes, sharp canines, and the same attire. Lucy's eyes scanned over their faces once again, closer examining their expressions. They were all different, some Natsu-like and others the complete opposite.

"H-Huh?" she questioned in the form of a grunt, hoping that was enough to convey to the many different Natsus that she wanted an explanation.

The one standing directly in front of her beamed brightly as he slightly waved. "Yo!"

"U-Umm…"

Lucy glanced to her left to pinpoint the soft mumble. There stood a rather...weak looking Natsu. He seemed insecure, self conscious, and unsure of himself as he twiddled with his fingers, looking down as he shuffled on his feet.

His head continued to stay pointed downward as he continued to talk. "I'm not really sure why we're here...but I believe we all have the same thing programmed into our minds…"

He looked up hesitantly before he immediately shot his head back down as he caught Lucy's stare, sweat dribbling down his temple.

"The only way we can return to our original body is to fulfill ourselves." The one beside the first explained.

"You have to do it...nobody else can," The fourth spoke up.

"Yeah, Lucy," the fifth spoke spoke in what sounded like a breathy sigh, a sultry undertone lacing with his words as he walked closer to her.

Lucy gasped as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, before she was lifted and sat on top of the counter. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he nuzzled himself in between Lucy's thighs, running them teasingly slow up the soft skin. "Isn't this the position you were in with our original, before? This is absolutely _perfect_."

Lucy's cheeks dusted with a blush as she bit her lip, placing her hands over his to halt his movements, that were sending chills to her spine.

He lifted a eyebrow, softly smirking. "You see, here's the situation. If we don't get what we want, then that Natsu over there wont be waking up," he nudged his head towards the wall, and Lucy followed as she saw a sleeping Natsu lying against the wall, completely knocked out.

"What do you want?" she asked, gulping as she gazed into his eyes, which held a seductive glint in them.

"It's more so what we need…" The Natsu behind him stated. "We can't return back to his body unless we...feel satisfied."

"You should know by now, what we mean by that," The Natsu in between her legs stated, leaning in as he began to trail kisses down her long, slender neck. He licked across her jaw as he lightly nibbled the thicker meat of her chin, his hands trailing below her skirt.

Lucy panted as his warm mouth suckled her skin, his soft hair tickling her nose and cheeks. His hands left a burning trail along the side of her thighs, as he cupped her ass through her thin underwear.

Lucy bit her lip as he began to knead the flesh in his fingers, sifting her fingers through his hair as she softly pulled his lips away from her neck.

"W-Wait," she stuttered, his actions beginning to turn her on.

"Why?" he agitatedly asked, tsking.

She gazed at the other four, before she began to speak. "This is...this is cheating."

"Lucy," one calmly stated. "We are Natsu. There is no way you can cheat with your own boyfriend, is there? Just calm down and enjoy it, we'll be gone by the end of the day if you cooperate."

His words seemed to soothe Lucy in a way that made her no longer want to resist. It all made sense.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless, and the only thing you'll have to worry about is my dick pushing you past your limits," the Natsu in between her thighs growled as he squeezed the cheeks of her butt tighter.

Lucy's face flushed as she inhaled a sharp breath, his way with words making her feel mushy and vulnerable.

"Us too!" the rest of them shouted, "You don't get to have all of the fun, Natsu," they pouted.

"A-Actually," a smaller, shriller voice spoke. Lucy recognized this Natsu easily, since he was so different from the rest. She spotted him in the corner, a heavy blush on his face, bashfully furrowed eyebrows, and trembling lips.

"I won't be doing anything to you, Lucy," he told her, eyes still on the ground as he held his arms, "I...I want you to do things to me…"

Lucy's eyes widened at his confession. "You mean..?"

"He means he's a masochist who likes it rough and most likely wants something up his ass," the Natsu in between her thighs clarified. Lucy notice he had not yet stopped touching her butt, and his actions were making her feel hot.

The sub Natsu's, Lucy decided to call him, face blew up into a cherry red color as he flusteredly shielded himself away from everyone's view, crouching in the corner. "You didn't have to say it like that, Dom!" he whined.

So this was the most dominant out of all of them. Lucy figured that. So the other three must be in the middle somewhere, seeing as their were two sides of the specter. If she had to think of a name...it'd be Mi, Mid, and Middle, as unoriginal as that was.

Dom Natsu picked her up and Lucy instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, the others following suit as he carried her into the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed.

They all surrounded her gazing down with a predatory gleam in their eyes. Each began to peel their shirts off of their bodies, valleys and ridges of toned, tanned, skin coming into view, rippling muscles blinding her sight.

Lucy began to pant heavily as all eyes fell onto her, her heart beating furiously in her ears as she eyed her _sexy as fuck_ looking boyfriend, multiplied by four. She could barely handle one dragon slayer, she didn't know how in the world she would ever be able to take on four of them!

Lucy's chest heaved as she watched Dom Natsu lower onto the bed, her nails clutching the sheets as he towered over her, before wrapping his leg around her waist and sliding the rest of his body onto her lap as he straddled her.

He grabbed her shoulders as he pulled her upward, Lucy now sitting upright. She gasped as she felt his erection poke against her navel, him grabbing her chin as he leaned in for a kiss.

Lucy closed her eyes as his lips smoothed over hers, yet almost immediately the kiss went from gentle to feral, him attacking her lips as they smacked hungrily against hers. Lucy moaned into his mouth at the sheer intensity, his teeth scraping across her bottom lip as he tilted her head to the side, pressing his lips against hers fervently, Lucy's heart beating unsteadily as she tried to keep up with the passion. He roughly bit on her bottom lip, Lucy groaning at the pain, it drawing a small amount of blood. The dragon slayer dragged his tongue across her lip, lapping at the damage, soothing it with his heat.

Lucy gripped his shirt tightly in her hands as his hands traveled up and down her back, in a sensual way, trails of warmth running over her skin. Her eyes closed tighter as one of his hands grasped both of her cheeks, pushing them together in his hands as his mouth continued to ravage her wet, plump lips.

Suddenly, he plunged the length of his tongue into her mouth, it prodding around the small, tight cavity. Heated breaths mingled as his tongue hungrily scraped over her teeth, gliding over her tongue as he urged it to dance just as erotically at it was.

So hot...so heavy...so _intense_! She could feel his carnal desire for her, and it was making her wet in all the right places.

Lucy moaned loudly as she nearly pulled away from his scorching mouth, as she felt fingers prodding at her entrance.

She opened her eyes to see that Mid Natsu had spread her legs apart, and was fiddling with her damp underwear. Lucy groaned into Dom Natsu's mouth as her hands yanked roughly in his hair, unable to control the pleasurable jolts that were coursing through her body as Mid Natsu messaged her wet folds, before sliding his fingers into the wet, soft tightness, his thumb playing with the bundle of nerves atop the opening.

Lucy pulled away from the dragon slayers mouth as her back arched, thrusting her hips.

" _Ahh!_ " she moaned as he thrust in three fingers, his calloused skin making the sensation even rougher and more pleasurable.

Saliva dribbled down her chin and wet lips, as her eyes glazed over with lust, her body shaking in pleasure.

"Pay attention to me too..." A plea came from her right, before she felt a hand on her chin, it turning her so that she faced Middle Natsu.

She closed her eyes as his lips ghosted over hers, him placing light, feathery kisses over her mouth. It was such a large contrast from the raw intensity of Dom Natsu.

Middle Natsu slowly and leisurely prodded his mouth over hers, sensually moving his lips against her plumper, softer ones, Lucy finding that these gentle kisses weren't as disappointing as she thought they'd be. The fiercer ones made her heart throb, yet these made her heart flutter, and she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips.

A groan rumbled from her throat as Mid Natsu stuck in a forth finger, pumping furiously as his thumb continued to roll her clit around in between his thumb and index.

She could both hear and feel her juices sloshing along his fingers.

"Ngh…!" she groaned, as her clit ached, immense sensations only making her need to release more apparent.

"Do you feel good, Lucy?" Dom Natsu asked as he began to raise her shirt up, snatching off her bra as his hands latched onto one of the large, tender breasts.

"A- _Ahh_... _nnng_...y- _yeah_ …" she breathed in between kisses, fidgeting in pleasure as his palms rubbed across her hardened nipples. Another Natsu suddenly crawled onto the bed, as he latched his mouth onto Lucy's perky pink nipple, his warm mouth spreading over her cool nubs as Dom Natsu pulled, massaged, kneaded, and teased them.

Lucy could no longer think _straight_! Feathery kisses, rough, calloused hands, hot lips sucking on her nipples harshly, almost as if begging for milk, and warm, long fingers burning trails of fire within her walls...she didn't know how to process it. She _couldn't_ process it! Her body was burning with what felt like thousands of different sensations, her mental capability about to break, overridden by pleasure.

"I'm about to…" she strained through clenched teeth, her belly tightening.

"Let it out," Mid Natsu encourage, picking up the speed as he watched her fluids spray out on her opening in small, pearly droplets.

She pulled away from the warm mouth attached to her lips as she gripped both heads of hair, which were currently hovering over her breasts, as their hands trailed across her stomach and mouths kissed, suckled, and licked her juicy mounds.

Her fingernails scraped across their scalps as her body convulsed, feeling a powerful orgasm brimming.

"Ah- _Ahhhhhn_ ….guh... _nnngh_!" Lucy screamed as she raised her hips, her orgasm rocketing through her body.

A stream of the clear fluid squirted out of her wet hole, splashing against Mid Natsu's cheek, his lips immediately latching onto her opening as he suckled the wet, pink lips, his tongue catching every jet of essence as it streamed over his tongue and slid down his throat. He licked around her entrance, the smell smothering him, and overriding his strong senses in pleasure.

He pulled away as some dripped down his blush covered cheeks and wet lips, before he slightly raised her hips to get a better angle, giving a flat tongued, full lick up the length of her her soaking wet folds. Once he reached the tip, he rolled her sensitive bundle of nerves across his tongue, sucking it into his hot mouth.

"A-Ah!" Lucy moaned loudly, her head darting from side to side as her legs shuffled and spasmed, slowly wrapping around his back. Her eyes and fingers twitched as breathy, moist pants escaped her open lips. She was still coming from her high, yet hot licks and burning hands never once stopped their exploration of her body. Lucy was becoming drowned in undeniable ecstasy.

Shocks of mild pain accompanied the pleasure as Middle Natsu began to dig his teeth into her neck, sucking the thin skin into his mouth as he rolled it around in between his teeth.

"I can't wait any longer…" Mid Natsu breathed against her folds as he inhaled her intoxicating scent, watching in awe as her walls twitched and convulsed.

He abruptly sat up as he hastily pulled off his shorts and boxers, kicking them down to his ankles and off of his feet.

Lucy gazed through hazy eyes as he began to stroke his turgid member, his fingers wrapping around the velvety smooth head, lubing himself up with pre-cum.

"Ahhnn, N- _Natsu_!" She gasped, as she suddenly felt something wet, warm, and slimy wrapping around the shell of her ear, hot breath spreading onto her face as Dom Natsu rolled her nipple around in his teeth.

He too stripped off his boxers and shorts, pushing Mi Natsu out of the way, off of her other breast, him falling butt first against the bed.

"Ever heard of a breast fuck?" Dom Natsu questioned, grunting as he eyed Lucy's heated, glazed expression, and watery eyes.

Lucy moaned as she felt something hard press against her opening, prodding into her as Dom Natsu lined his cock up with the valley of her beasts. She squirmed as Middle Natsu suckled and bit on her burning hot, beet red, and more than sensitive ears.

Dom Natsu grabbed both of Lucy's breasts in his hands as he pulled his hips back, and at the same time, Lucy felt that hard sensation leave her opening.

Simultaneously, both Natsu's snapped their hips forward, and Lucy screamed as she felt her walls expand drastically, his long, swollen, expansive cock pounding against her womb at a vicious pace, and at the same time a completely different sensation burned on her chest, Lucy being able to feel every curve and dip of Dom Natsu's cock as the heated rod slid in between her breasts.

" _God_...I can't...a-Ah!... _Nnnn_..Natsu!" The blondes eyes shut tightly as she couldn't decipher what sensation to focus on, biting her lip as she let out groans, moans, and pants.

Her fingers clenched the cover as Mid Natsu's cock effortlessly slid through the soft, wet flesh of her walls, her feeling him expand within her, as each thrust made jolt after jolt of pleasure shoot to her clit, him squeezing her thighs roughly in his fingers as his hips snapped with each strong, deep thrust. Her mind became fizzled as every never in her body screamed, the tip of his cock working magic as it brushed against her G-spot.

"Lucy, you're so damn tight and wet…" He grunted, pressing into her further.

Meanwhile, sweltering, rough hands were holding her plump, supple mounds for leverage as his own hips snapped, his cock ramming into a much softer, drier place, yet the feel was just amazing.

It felt like his dick was gliding through warmed marshmallows, and as he pressed her breasts further together, he tilted his head upwards as a heavy blush dusted his cheeks, his hips seeming to move on their own as he got lost in the feeling, her breasts becoming lubricated by his strong arousal.

"Fuck, Lucy...you're so damn soft.." He moaned, through clenched teeth.

Lucy could barely hear him through her screaming as Mid Natsu drove her over the edge, her body not being able to take the pleasure anymore as his blistering, searing dick ravaged her most sensitive area.

"Ngh!" She hissed as another powerful orgasm rocked through her body, exploding through her system like the shot of a heavy duty fire cannon. Upon feeling her walls clench around him so tightly, Mid Natsu grunted as he pressed in as deep as he could go, grunting gruffly as he held her inner thighs firmly in his fingers, shooting his seed off inside of her.

Lucy moaned breathily as she bit her lip, feeling her womb fill with semen. Somehow, the act of Natsu's balls sliding over her stomach was intensely arousing, because they were soft, yet heavy. She closed her eyes as breathy moans rumbled from her throat, Dom Natsu quickly thrusting his cock in between her breasts.

"Lucy!" he moaned deeply, shooting off his cum.

Lucy's vision became clouded with white as she felt warm stickiness hit her chin, some flying into the air as it landed on her mouth and eyelids.

They all panted heavily, Dom Natsu sliding his cock from in between her breasts, as the other pulled out of her entrance, Lucy shivering as she felt his length mold to her walls, even as he was pulling out.

Lucy gazed up drowsily as she eyed Dom Natsu's limp dick, which was now lying against her upper stomach. She gulped as she saw it twitch, in rising excitement.

He slowly got off of her, and Lucy's eyes widened as she was flipped onto her stomach, her butt planted high into the air.

Dom Natsu crawled behind her as Mi Natsu, the one Dom Natsu had pushed away earlier, lifted her so that she was holding herself up with her elbows. He kneeled in front of her, his erect cock directly blocking her field of vision as he held her hair in his hands, keeping her in place. She could clearly smell his distinct arousal as the tip lightly brushed against her lips.

"You know how to do this, right?" he asked her.

Lucy's mind was frazzled and hazy, and she softly nodded her head, her eyes drooping in exhaustion, "Somewhat.."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll guide you," He assured, rubbing the tip across her lips, teasingly.

Lucy's heart pounded furiously against her chest as she felt warm hands cup her butt cheeks, slowly spreading them apart.

Her eyes widened as she felt ringing in her ears, her eyes shaking frantically as she felt something prod against her small hole.

"You're gonna do...m-my butt?" She stuttered, turning her head to gaze at the male, who shared the same features and voice as her boyfriend. Yet, her and Natsu had never done it _that way_.

Dom Natsu smirked, "Yeah. Don't sweat it, it won't hurt. Nothing we do to you can hurt severely, since we're made from a special type of magic. We also can't get you pregnant, so that's a bonus. Any evidence of what we're doing will disappear as soon as we do," He implied.

The blonde would've sighed in relief, yet she didn't have the time to.

He pulled his hips back as he lined up with Lucy's hole, before slowly pushing the length in.

Lucy gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, surprised that it was going in so easily.

Suddenly, her mouth was parted open as something large was shoved inside, Mi Natsu's cock filling her mouth fully as he pressed in and out. Lucy bobbed her head to try to match his speed, breathing heavily as a warm bitterness spread on her tongue, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust.

Dom Natsu's cock slid in further, and he flinched at the insanely incredible tightness, her walls feeling constricted and nearly suffocating. Yet, the warmth, and powerful suction were enough to drive him over the edge, him letting out a deep, gruff moan as he slid all the way in, gripping her ass cheeks. He began a slow, steady rhythm, as he pushed through the tight ring of muscles, fearing that if he moved too quickly he would lose himself easily.

He hissed at the burning sensation, Lucy's back arching as he slowly slid in and out of her, her tongue wrapping around the length of the cock within her mouth as his taste spread over her tongue like a toxin.

Dom Natsu's slow pace allowed her to better feel the distinct shape of his searing, turgid cock, and she nearly lost her mind as her ass eagerly sucked him back in, every time he pulled out. The feeling was new, slightly weird, yet _immensely_ pleasurable.

Her eyes widened as she moaned deeply, feeling another cock press against the wall to the entrance of her wet folds.

She hadn't even noticed that Mid Natsu had slid beneath her!

Her mind was spinning as he raised his hips, easily sliding his cock into her vaginal opening, spreading her desperately wide.

Lucy's brain immediately went to auto pilot as she struggled to handle the sensation of so many cocks ramming into every plausible hole on her body. She groaned and grunted as the two large dicks slid into her two back openings, the searing heat melting her insides.

She instinctively thrust her hips back as her clit shook with overwhelming pleasure, both Natsu's now slamming into her, at a simultaneous pace. The movements, the pressure, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh! It was intoxicating! _Addictive_! Beyond comprehension!

Lucy pulled the fleshy penis out of her mouth as she licked around the swell, pink head, her juices trickling down her leg as she felt the two immense, rounded dicks within her, grating against each other, with nothing but a thin layer of skin and tissue there to separate them.

Mid Natsu rammed into her slick vaginal opening, his fingers playing with her clit as he raised his head, eyeing Lucy's jiggling breasts as they swung back and forth. With little hesitation, he wrapped his lips around one of the swaying nubs, halting its movements, as he grabbed the other with his free hand, squishing it in between his fingers.

"Ahhn….g- _Huh_.." She panted as yet another part of her body was overcome with pleasure.

She felt pre-cum dribble onto her tongue as she lathered the head of his cock, the bed rocking as her holes were fervently slammed into, her bouncing breasts being halted by a warm mouth and rough hands.

Groans and grunts filled the room as the stench on rough, vigorous sex stung the air. Moans and pants being heard as the dragon slayers got lost in pure pleasure, the blondes body driving them insane.

So tight...so warm...so...wet...so rough... _so good!_

The slapping of balls could be heard as both Natsu's slid in with deep, meaningful thrusts, their pubic hairs mingling with her wet folds and tiny, tight hole.

Lucy desperately tried to focus on the task at hand as she enveloped Mi Natsu's whole cock into her mouth, taking as much of him in as he slid against her throat.

"Dammit, Lucy...I'm about to…" Dom Natsu grunted as his thrusts slowed within her ass.

"Me too," Mid Natsu hissed, his cock still thrusting desperately fast into her walls, juices and left over cum splashing and mixing together as he did so.

"Count me in on that," Mi Natsu breathed as he threw his head back, grasping Lucy's bangs to stop her movement as he took over, ramming his cock against her tight throat, that and her slick tongue begging him to release.

Lucy tried her best to breath as she was pushed into a complete state of submission, feeling so many hard, inflated cocks riding through her body, piercing her in every direction. The adrenaline and pleasure coursed through her system like wildfire, her body feeling as if she were slowly burning away.

Lucy pulled away as she heard the dragon slayers grunt and moan, crying out as her body was filled like a dam, load after load of cum gushing into and onto her, splattering onto her face, filling her mouth and covering her cheeks, hair and eyes.

Lucy panted, screamed, and thrashed as she came, and at the same time she felt the jet like stream of semen shoot through her rectum, along with the rest that filled her already sated womb, filling it so completely that when he pulled out, a load followed as it gushed over his cock, sliding along his length and her juicy thighs. Her own cum wasn't late to follow as it poured out of her wet folds like a waterfall, drenching the Natsu below her.

Dom Natsu pulled out of her butt as his seed dribbled out of her opening, sliding down her crack as it mixed with her and the other dragon slayers arousal. He watched in awed satisfaction as a thick white substance bubbled out of her wet, pink folds, glistening ludely.

"Damn, do I feel pleased," he breathed, giving Lucy as nice, resounding slap on the ass.

"Ah..!" Lucy's back arched as she moaned, before falling down onto Mid Natsu's body, breathing heavily into his sweaty neck.

"Us too," he breathed, wrapping his arm around Lucy's lower back as he caught his breath. Mi Natsu flopped backward onto the pillows as he breathed heavily, his limp cock lying against his thigh.

Lucy closed her eyes as she breathed heavily, her heart still beating furiously. Her body convulsed and twitched as sexual fluids continued to pour out of her, the lingering, bittersweet taste of cum floating over her tongue.

Her whole body was a sticky, wet mess, and she felt tired and worn out, the sound of heavy breaths lulling her to sleep.

Then, suddenly, the room fell deafeningly silent, as a warm mist spread around her, her softly falling into the covers of her bed. Her body felt lighter, it was no longer sticky, wet, and bruised, and she automatically felt rejuvenated.

She looked around her bed only to see no one there, and she sighed in an intense relief to see that the Natsu's had finally returned back to wherever they had come from.

She closed her eyes as a heavy sigh escaped her once swollen lips, sinking into the covers as she clutched it in her fingers. Her body wafted into a state of rest.

"U-Umm…" Lucy's eyes shot open as she heard a weak, hesitant voice resound in the room.

"W-What about me? Do I get a turn?" he asked softly.

Lucy slowly turned her head towards the corner in which he was perched in, her eyes widening even further as she saw the heavy, rosy red blush dusting his cheeks, nose and ears, as his hand made languid, upward motions within his shorts.

His hair was tousled, and his lips were parted as breathy pants escaped, his other hand under his tank top as he rolled his hard, pale pink nipples in between his fingers.

"I've waited patiently...so now, it's my turn, right?"

* * *

.

A/N

Heya! Hope you liked and it made up for no smut last chapter, hehe. And also, I responded to most of you, but thanks for the awesome feedback for last chapter! It boosted by confidence ^~^

Because this was originally intended to be two parts anyways, I'll go ahead and give you the prompts for the next chapter on this 2 parter:

.

 _ **Guest:** Can you have it where Lucy is the dominant one, even though Natsu would usually be it, she would show him that she could give him so much pleasure he would be aching...Please?_

 _ **Guest:** Birthday to Remember", where i's Natsu's birthday and Lucy gets her kink on. Maybe she could tease him, and strip/dance for him. And he isn't allowed to touch because he's tied up. And maybe you could use some toys too, like you did with Lucy? Idk you sound like you know what you're doing, be it a "cock ring" or maybe a dildo (bc boys like that too right?) I just want to see Natsu getting dominated the fuck out! Thanks, you're awesome dude (:_

 _ **Guest:** I really hope you pick this one since nobody has ever written a nalu smut like my idea. Can you write a smut where Lucy plays the dominant role, and she inserts Natsu (with a strap, didlo, your choice) and hits his G spot. This will be very intense for him, some actually faint from the amount of pleasure. I love sub!Natsu, it suits his personality so well. I especially love when Natsu is writhing beneath her in pleasure, begging for release. And he's so inexperienced, imagine his astonishment and awe when he gets that g spot hit for the first time? Please write this one, you'll be the first (:_

 _ **Guest:** THIS IS SO BOOTYFUL! SUBMISSIVE NATSU PLEASE uwu_

 _ **Guest:** Can you make a dominant Lucy next time, where Natsu takes it up his ass? It's a shame that fanfic writers don't normally do this while smutting, because this can lead to overwhelmingly intense orgasms. Since his G spot is placed there, but some guys don't like it because it's considered "gay". Their heterosexuality blinds reason like always._

 _/_

Okay, so here they are, and guess what? They are all done by **Guests** , which I am **not** happy about. They would have been ignored, but since their were so many asking for the same thing, I said, "Why not just do it this once?"

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTICE: From now on, I will not take guest reviews, I only accepted these because of the sudden fluctuation. I believe if you request, you should be willing to put your name out there, even if you're requesting smut. Even if you dont have an account, or even if you don't feel like logging in, you could always just make up a name on the spot, even if you're not signed in. Just a reminder, Guest requesters will no longer be tolerated. I believe I mentioned this before, but if not, sorry for the short notice._**

Other than that, I'm really happy I got this out in less than two weeks. Writing a foursome was definitely tough, having so many minds and bodies you have to think about, but it was worth it!

 **My Question to You:** _How many guys read this Smexy Collection? Idk why, but my mind just processes every review or favorite as a females doing (besides of course, the males who've identified yourselves to me) I was just curious is all._


	21. Clones Part 2

_Clones Part 2_

Prompt 1:Can you have it where Lucy is the dominant one, even though Natsu would usually be it, she would show him that she could give him so much pleasure he would be aching...Please?

Prompt 2: Birthday to Remember", where i's Natsu's birthday and Lucy gets her kink on. Maybe she could tease him, and strip/dance for him. And he isn't allowed to touch because he's tied up. And maybe you could use some toys too, like you did with Lucy? Idk you sound like you know what you're doing, be it a "cock ring" or maybe a dildo (bc boys like that too right?) I just want to see Natsu getting dominated the fuck out! Thanks, you're awesome dude (:

Prompt 3:I really hope you pick this one since nobody has ever written a nalu smut like my idea. Can you write a smut where Lucy plays the dominant role, and she inserts Natsu (with a strap, didlo, your choice) and hits his G spot. This will be very intense for him, some actually faint from the amount of pleasure. I love sub!Natsu, it suits his personality so well. I especially love when Natsu is writhing beneath her in pleasure, begging for release. And he's so inexperienced, imagine his astonishment and awe when he gets that g spot hit for the first time? Please write this one, you'll be the first (:

Prompt 4:THIS IS SO BOOTYFUL! SUBMISSIVE NATSU PLEASE uwu

Prompt 5: Can you make a dominant Lucy next time, where Natsu takes it up his ass? It's a shame that fanfic writers don't normally do this while smutting, because this can lead to overwhelmingly intense orgasms. Since his G spot is placed there, but some guys don't like it because it's considered "gay". Their heterosexuality blinds reason like always.

 _Age: Both 22_

 ** _REQUESTED BY: Guests_**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR THE CHAPTER!: I would suggest looking up the G, C, F, W, R, and 8 Spots on a male. I believe it will give a better understanding of the chapter!**

* * *

.

"I'm back," Lucy walked through the door, speaking loudly enough for Sub Natsu to hear. Wrapped around her wrists were the tassels of a dark, plastic bag, and what lay within were various toys...and instruments that would be used for the rest of the day's activities.

The blonde walked into her bedroom, gazing at the dragon slayers clone, which sat criss crossed on her queen sized bed, half naked, with her plush, pink comforter covering his lower portion.

His wide, sharp, hazel green eyes gazed at her attentively as she neared, his pupils hovering over the bags in her palms, finding himself fidgeting with built anticipation.

"Did you umm, get what you needed?" He asked, brushing his bangs out of his face as he but his lip, his expression suddenly changing as his eyelids drooped sultrily.

Lucy gulped as her knees hit the edge of the bed, her pouring out the contents as they sprawled over the sheets.

Natsu's heart rate quickened as he eyed the products, him pulling the covers up just a bit more to cover his growing excitement. Why was he being bashful anyways? Lucy would have to see his body sooner or later.

A soft, breathy moan escaped his lips before he roughly bit it yet again, his eyes gazing pleadingly into Lucy's.

"Take off your clothes…" He whispered.

Blood pumped through the girls veins as she gazed at Natsu in such a helpless state, his body exposed to her, hair disheveled, yet sexily placed. He was acting addictevly cute, and Lucy would be lying if she said she'd never wanted to experience a moment like this with Natsu. He was too stubborn, and would immediately refuse such an offer.

"Alright," Lucy softly smiled, kicking her boots off as they hit the wall. Her fingertips gripped the edges of her shirt as she pulled the tight fabric off, her soft breasts bouncing as she completed the action. She unbuckled her belt, shimming her blue mini skirt off of her wide hips, and firm butt, exposing more of her pale, smooth skin.

Natsu fiddled with his thumbs as she did so, his eyes wandering curiously over her body, eyeing her lacy, pale pink bra, which only covered half of her breasts and show cased a sufficient amount of cleavage, and her small, tight, pink underwear, which perfectly defined her womanhood.

She stood, cheeks dusted with blush as she climbed onto the bed on all fours, stalking her way over to the man lying in wait under her covers.

If she had no choice but to do this, then she'd definitely have her fun with it!

Lucy grabbed a pack of soft, brown rope, and an 8-inch, navy blue dildo out of the black bag, continuing her trek across the bed.

Natsu inhaled sharply at the sight, his eyes training on the dildo as he imagined it slowly sliding into him…and building him up with utterly blinding pleasure.

"L-Lucy," he stuttered as she now sat in front of him, cheeks heated as darkly as cherry red roses, "You're gonna... _do me_ , right?"

Lucy, who sat of her knees, simply smiled as she gazed into his slightly watery eyes, yet they held such a hunger within them, such _desire_.

The blonde racked her slender, nimble fingers through his soft, lush bangs, as she brushed them back, pushing his body along with him so that his head now lay on her pillow.

She raised the rope above him as she trapped his wrists, pressing them together as she wrapped the rope around them, tight enough to keep them restrained. She then tied the remaining rope to the bedpost, to keep him in place. Lucy had specifically picked out rubber material, because she wasn't a sadist, so she would take no pleasure in physically burning away his skin with the friction of the rope.

Natsu gazed up in confusion at her, as he softly pulled on his hands, heavy, hot breaths fanning from his thin, pink lips.

The warm, orangish pink mixture of the afternoon sky shining over his body made the imagery burn her heart with excitement.

"Well, this is kinky," Natsu chuckled, his eyes shimmering with lust as Lucy slid down his taught body, her soft skin merging with his. Once she reached the covers, she slightly pulled it down, surprised when her eyes met wiry, pink hair.

"When did you take your shorts off?" She breathily asked, raising herself as she completely removed the covers, a half erection jumped slightly into the air.

"While I was waiting for you," Natsu whispered as Lucy swirled her fingertip around the thick base of his cock in a circular motion, her other hand grabbing the thick dick around its girth. Natsu gasped loudly as he bucked his hips, Lucy's finger trailing further down as she traced it around his ball sack, and back around his base, repeating the action as she just barely grazed the skin, exciting the sensitive nerves underneath.

"H- _hah_ , Lucy…" Natsu gasped hotly as he felt blood begin to flow to his length, the tantalizingly sweet stimulation making him extremely horny.

Lucy sat on his knees, her core rubbing against his warm body as her fingers continued to trace the pattern around his balls and base, her hand squeezing tighter around his girth as she willingly stopped the blood flow.

Natsu whimpered at the action, yet his legs buckled as Lucy's warm, wet, tongue languidly licked around the head of his member, the tip of her tongue slipping over the small slit of an opening, before she racked her tongue underneath the head, and inside the the narrow crevice which connected the length with the rounded, pink head.

Natsu's head shot up as his chest shook with each heavy, deep breath, his body shivering with lust and pleasure at the amazing demonstrations Lucy was enacting on his body.

The fingers lightly tracing his base and balls were making him go insane with uncontrollable pleasure, the nerves underneath begging for more pressure to be added to them.

"Lucy, let go of my cock...I I need…" he whimpered, in a distressingly soft voice.

Lucy simply responded by wrapped her lips around the smooth head, as she lathered it with her saliva, her fingers stopping their pattern as she gripped his scrotum in her fingers, lightly messaging the soft testis inside.

Natsu gasped and grunted as each lick, and each caress brought him closer to the edge, his head turning to the side as he buried it into the pillow, drool forming on his lips. His sensitivity was somehow heightened, and he pulled roughly on the soft restraints as Lucy's warm body enveloped him.

Lucy softly kissed the head of his cock, before her fingers trailed further away from his ball sack, as they smoothed over the thin, soft piece of skin that separated his pink, puckered hole from his frontal genitals. The blonde celestial mage lightly pressed her finger against the area, feeling something hard roll against her fingers.

"G- _Gahh_... _nghh!_ " Natsu moaned gruffly as pleasure spiked through his whole body, every nerve and cell being attacked with a sudden tingle of pleasure. Lucy's own breathing became uneven as she became more aroused by the second, Natsu's deep, grunty moans turning her on greatly. She had purposefully, indirectly hit his G-Spot, and she shivered as she imagined what kind of sound he would make when she finally touched it directly.

"L-Lucy... _Lucy!_ " Natsu breathed heavily as his eyes scrunched closed, blush painting his ears and cheeks in a thick dew as his heart beat furiously against his chest, the blood building up where Lucy's hand had stopped it. Lucy trailed her thumb over the swollen part of his cock, Natsu yelling into his arm as he bit into it to distract himself from the intense feeling.

"Lucy, please!" Natsu yelled hotly, in a pleasurably strained voice, him nearly choking on his own words as he was driven crazy. He bit on his lip as Lucy's hand continued to massage his scrotum, her lips now placing soft kissed against Natsu's uncovered girth.

"Do you want release?" She asked, gazing up at him through hazy, glazed eyes, as she ran across the swell, reddened part of his cock.

"Yeah," he breathed, his mind hazy, and blinded in blurriness.

"Does this feel good, Natsu? Do you want me to do you, right now?" She breathed hotly, her own cheeks burning as her core ached and squirmed.

Natsu's cock jumped in belated excitement, as his pale, pink nipples hardened considerably at Lucy's sultrily promising words. Who knew words could have such an effect!

"I can't…" he grumbled, through clenched teeth, his hair matted with sweat against his forehead, some running down his temple as Lucy began what she had first began, running her fingers around his base and ball sack, irritating the nerves and making them do jumping jacks under his scorching hot skin.

"You ready?" Lucy breathed against his cock, her hot breath fanning over the pink head, Natsu barely had time to nod his head, before Lucy let go of him.

Immediately, Natsu felt as though the air was knocked out of him, his head buzzing loudly as his sensitivity spiked to the brim, the pent up blood rushing through his cock at an alarmingly fast rate, as the length flew straight up and into the air.

He clenched his fists tightly as he yanked on the restraints desperately, his whole cock gaining color as it became swell.

 _"Lucy!_ " He groaned as he clenched his fist tightly, Lucy stroking his cock as she gazed in anticipation, her free hand fiddling with her wet folds as she slid her fingers inside.

Natsu's hips bucked upwards as he felt the stream of semen shot up his elongated dick, before spraying out of his small opening and up into the air.

Lucy watched, her eyes sparkling in awe at the arch of beautifully white fluid gleamed in the dampening sunlight, before falling as it splattered along his her hair and onto Natsu's thighs and lower stomach.

Some spurted up like a volcano erupting before it trickled down the side of his length, and over throbbing, purplish blue veins.

Natsu breathed heavily as his chest rose noticeably up and down, his lips quivering and twitching as his eyes remained closed, his cock deflating as it lay against his thigh.

He heard shuffling, but was too busy floating on cloud 9 to bother trying to figure out what the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, he felt something slightly cold slide down his length, before it stopped halfway.

Natsu groggily opening his eyes as he tried to prop himself up, yet remembered that he couldn't use his elbows since they were hanging in the air. Instead, he raised his neck, so that he could look down his body, and his eyes widened at the sight, his breath catching in his throat.

Lucy sat on her feet, knees bent as she was carefully lining the blue, rubber dildo against her entrance.

Natsu's eyes flew to his own cock, only to see a black, silicon ring wrapped around the middle of it. It was noticeably tight, but not nearly tight enough to hurt him in the slightest.

"Lucy...what are you...?" he whispered in question, his cheeks darkening in bashfulness and embarrassment as he watched the fake cock disappear into her walls, at a deafeningly slow pace.

Lucy's eyes scrunched at the weird, yet oddly pleasurable feeling, it being her first time actually using a dildo, all so she could further arouse Sub Natsu. A real cock was definitely better, but he'd specifically stated he wasn't interested in penetrating anyone.

Natsu's breathing quickened as Lucy fell onto her butt, her underwear had long since been removed as she spread her legs wide enough for Natsu to clearly see what she was doing.

Natsu gazed in fascination, the action somehow turning him on as Lucy began to languidly move the object within herself, his ears heating as he saw it disappear in and out of her pink folds, which were slick with wetness, as she pressed it in each time. He saw the pink nub at the tip quiver and shake with each thirst, Lucy softly moaning and panting as she pumped it within herself, a heavy blush sprayed across her cheeks and nose. The act was shameful, and somewhat degrading, but she couldn't help but feel [pleasure and adrenaline coursing through her system, her body heating as her boyfriend's clone watched her every movement with carnal eyes, desire churning in his throat.

"Why are you...masturbating?" Natsu panted, his voice coming out in a strained whisper, confused by why he was getting aroused as he watched another. Yet, his questions seemed to answer themselves.

Lucy leaned her head back as she gripped her breast, moaning deeply as she rocked her hips over the dildo.

Natsu's eyes squinted with lust as he continued to watch, imaging himself in her place instead. How did it feel to get penetrated? What kind of yell would he utter as a cock grazed against his prostate? Heavy, warm breaths fanned from his lips erratically as his mind began to run wild, watching the dildo disappear in and out of Lucy's tight walls. His eyes scanned her face which was ridden over with blush, and her eyes were watery as she desperately bit on her plump, pink bottom lip.

Did it really feel _that_ good?! He wanted to experience it, he wanted to feel it, he wanted it to be sliding in and out of _his_ walls, instead of hers!

Natsu pulled on his restraints in desperation, his cock throbbing as it begged to be touched. Already, the cock ring was restraining him, just as good as Lucy's hands had previously been, preventing his blood from flowing to the tip.

"Lucy, stop!" he yelled, reaching his limit, his body begging for attention.

Immediately, Lucy stopped her movements as she gazed at the dragon slayer, who was a cute, flushed, disheveled mess.

"Why?" she asked, in a seemingly innocent voice, yet already preparing her next course of action.

"You're making me hot," Natsu whined, softly pulling on his restraints as he squirmed, "You're making me want it even more," he breathed, closing his eyes as he bit his lip, "Lucy..you're making me want _you_ even more."

Lucy's eyes widened considerably at the confession, her heart beating erratically against her chest.

"Natsu…" she breathed, pulling the dildo out of herself, with a _'slick'_ , wetness dripping off as she gently sat it on the bed. She crawled over him, nesting herself on his lower stomach. Natsu groaned as her soft ass pressed against his dick, and her wet core grazed his hard abdominals, bare.

Lucy leaned forward as she moved her head down, latching her lips around Natsu's hardened nub. The dragon slayer's back arched as he clenched his teeth, her warm, wet mouth nibbling on his pink nipples, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

Lucy pulled away from the nub, as she blew cool air on it, before scraping her teeth across the tip, and lightly swirling her tongue around it.

Natsu fidgeted beneath her, gasping as she teased his sensitive nipples, a dark blush that matched the color of his hair decorating his cheeks beautifully.

Deciding she wanted to tease him a bit more, Lucy pulled away from his swell nipple as she raised her finger, and placed it on the corner of his right peck. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he gazed at her, and the blonde lightly traced her finger down the outline of his peck, scraping her nails against the underside, before gliding it back up the valley of his hard pectorals, as she began to outline the left peck the same as she did the right.

Natsu's legs shuffled as his breathing quickened, the feeling of Lucy's soft, skillful fingers gliding around the thin skin of his pectorals becoming more arousing with each passing second. Natsu bit his lip to prevent a rasping breath from escaping, his chest tingling and fizzling with pleasure, the nerves underneath sizzling with excitement as they sent jolts of pleasure down to his cock, which was becoming painfully swell.

Natsu was now breathing quite irregularly, not sure how to handle the sensation radiating throughout his body. His eyes were watery, and all he could focus on was the feel of her fingers ghosting along his body.

" _Gah_!" Natsu suddenly let out a surprsided gasp, as Lucy twitsted one of his nipples in between her index finger and thumb.

"Did that feel good?" Lucy asked, her fingertips continuing to trace his pecks.

Natsu nodded his head furiously. "Y-Yeah...more sensitive," he could barely make out the appropriate words.

Without warning, Lucy suddenly grabbed his nipples again, this time rougher as she slightly pulled on it. The action caused blood to shoot straight down to Natsu's cock, him gritting his teeth as his back arched off of the bed, and further into the blonde's hands.

His erection now hurt, and his eyes watered up, at the intense pressure around his cock.

"Lucy…" Natsu whimpered, pressing his chest further into her waiting hands.

Lucy continued to play with his pecks, as she kissed up his muscular, taut and tanned neck. She licked up his jaw line and to his ear, making sure to fan abit of her warm breath over the saliva.

Natsu shivered as she suckled his reddened earlobe, as she lightly panted into his ear.

"Natsu," she spoke, dragging her plump, bottom lip along the shell of his ear. Natsu shivered yet again as he closed his eyes, hot pants escaping his partly opened lips.

"Do you like me having control over you?" She mumbled, lightly kissing down the outer edge of his ear, before licking tantalizingly slow back up.

Natsu yanked on his restraints as his chest and ears burned, Lucy's lips pleasuring such an erogenous part of his body.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu moaned gruffly, swishing his head to the side as he buried half of his face into the plush pillow, Lucy wrapping her lips around the shell of his ear as she suckled and nibbled it in her mouth. Natsu groaned as Lucy dug the tip of her tongue into his ear, snaking it around. The dragon slayer twitched and fidgeted as he felt the slimy, warm muscle worm it's way into him.

Lucy softly slid back, as her clit slid over his cock, her weight pressing down on the length. The blonde hissed at the sheer hotness of his dick, and Natsu groaned as her wetness spread over his cock.

Lucy kissed his earlobe, as she racked a hand through his lush, pink hair, her hands leaving his pecks as she slid up enough to free his cock from beneath her. She moved her hand behind her back as her fingers trailed to the underside of his cock.

Natsu thrust upward sharply, as her fingers brushed against his frenulum, before her hands trailed further down, smoothing over his ball sack and she softly messaged it in her fingers.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu choked out as her fingers left a burning trail over his body. Lucy dragged her lip across his cheek, before she closed her eyes, meeting his lips, as she smoothed her plump, pink ones over his.

Sub Natsu was hesitant at the contact, but after a moment of Lucy kissing him, he tried to kiss back. The kiss was sloppy, and premature, and she could tell that he wasn't made with much experience, yet the inexperience was rather cute.

Lucy's lips prodded over his warm mouth as they kissed each other fervently, their teeth sometimes clashing against the others. Lucy's tongue darted out as it grazed against the tip of his, Natsu moaning as the kiss got more intense, Lucy still messaging his testis within her nimble fingers.

Since Natsu was seemingly distracted, him trying his best to match the movements of her more skillful tongue, Lucy trailed her fingertips further down, past his scrotum, and over his raphe, the piece of skin separating his balls from his anus.

Natsu gasped hotly into Lucy's mouth as his cock jumped in pleasure, finding that piece of skin to be extremely sensitive.

Lucy's finger tip finally reached his pink, puckered star, and as she sucked on his warm tongue, her circling her finger around thetight hole, before softly pushing it in.

Immediately, Natsu's eyes shot open as he moaned deeply, a string of saliva fanning between him and Lucy's lips. His cheeks burned with the after effects of arousal, panting heavily as Lucy pushed her finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"F-Finally, Lucy…" he panted, squinting his eyes shut as her fingers moved within him, "You're finally..-" Natsu choked on his own words as he gasped, Lucy gazing down at him as she eyed his many different expressions. A scrunched face and wrinkled nose, flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, an open mouth and warm breath, messy hair, matted with sweat. A sudden sense of pride and fulfillment suddenly spread through her chest. Was this how men felt when they exhibited this type of pleasure to a girl?

"Ready for another finger?" She whispered breathiy.

"I'm ready for a...nghh... _cock_ , _dammit,_ " Natsu hissed, groaning as Lucy pumped into him.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden vulgarness, yet chuckled nonetheless, "Don't be so impatient, I have to stretch you out."

"I'm not... _nngh_.. real," Natsu argued, eagerly sucking in Lucy's fingers as she added another, "It w-wont... _ahhh_... hurt, t-trust me," he breathed.

Lucy thought for a second, the feel of Natsu's incredibly hot, tight walls sucking around her fingers being even more arousing than she thought it'd be.

She dug her fingers in deeper, Natsu tanking on the ropes as she prodded around inside of him, thrusting in and out.

 _Where was it...She had read about it before, so it was somewhere around here…._

Lucy curled her fingers inward, and she pressed in yet again. This time, she felt her fingers hit something small, and hard, estimating it to be almost the size of a walnut.

Natsu's eyes shot open as a wanton moan escaped his lips, his cock leaping up as his balls tightened considerably.

"Fuck!" he groaned, panting heavily. Lucy smiled as she realized she'd found his G-Spot. She pressed against the bulb of tissue again, eliciting a deep moan from within Natsu's throat.

"A- _Ahhh_... _ngh_...L-Lucy, whatever you keep touching, don't stop!" he begged, thrusting his hips forward as Lucy finger fucked him, pounding through his tight ring of muscles, repeatedly hitting the nut sized tissue.

Natsu squirmed, moaned, and groaned beneath her as he desperately pulled on his restraints, tears running down his cheeks as shock after shock of pleasure flew from his prostate, and straight to his groin.

"God, this hurts so... _nghh_...much, but feels so...g- _gah_...good!" the dragon slayer yelled.

Lucy suddenly pulled her fingers all the way out, Natsu whimpering at the loss of contact, and intense pressure building in his cock. Lucy reached across the bed as she pulled out a rubber, black dildo out of her plastic bag, and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

Immediately, she popped the bottle open as she squeezed the contents out, hastily lathering both her hands and the dildo up with the slick fluid.

Natsu watched, his pupils quivering as she lined the rubber cock up with his hole. His breathing became erratic as she slowly pushed it in, moving further within him than her fingers could reach.

She could feel some resistance as she went further through the tight ring of muscles, Natsu closing his eyes as he felt the large piece of hard rubber glide into him, filling him up.

It was an odd feeling, seeing as it was fairly cold, and made of weird material, but Natsu being Natsu, would have no trouble adjusting it to a heat he was more comfortable with.

"Want me to make it warmer?" Lucy asked, hovering her fingers over a small switch on the end of the dildo.

"It's.. _nghh_.. f-fine," Natsu grunted through clenched teeth, "S-Start moving, p-please, Lucy.."

Lucy obliged as she slowly pulled the hard rubber out before thrusting into him.

Natsu's back arched at the fast, hard thrust, as a soft moan escaped his lips. Lucy's own breath quickened as she pumped in and out of him, watching with lidded eyes as his hole sucked it in each time, wrapping around it tightly. Natsu's cock sprung back and forth with each thrust, and Lucy couldn't help but lean her head forward, as she softly kissed just a little bit above the base of his cock, Natsu yelling as she suckled a thick, throbbing vein into her mouth.

That area was extremely sensitive, since all the blood had gathered there due to the cock ring, and Natsu bit on his lips to control the thick, pleasure filled moans that escaped his wet lips.

Lucy angled her thrusts, trying her best to find his sweet spot.

She knew she had succeeded when Natsu's tongue suddenly flew out of his mouth, a wanton moan escaping as his back arched considerably, his fingernails digging into his sore palms as his body rocked into the bed with each thrust.

Natsu's mind whirred with color as his world spun around him, blurring in his vision. His mind fizzled and shook as Lucy continued to place kisses and licks against his flared cock, the dildo repeatedly hitting his most sensitive, hidden jewel, and his most erogenous spot, which was buried so deep within him. Natsu's hips thrusted desperately as the tip slammed against his prostate, jolt after jolt of the intense vibration shooting through his body, blood building up in his cock in a painfully addicting way.

Lucy continued to nibble his skin in between her lips, as her hands pumped furiously, burying the dildo deeper and deeper within the dragon slayer's body. Natsu moaned, as his head swished from side to side, his wrists yanking on the restraints insanely as his back tensed. The friction, the pressure, the _utterly intense_ sensations, the warmth, the fullness, the mind blowing pleasure!

Natsu's hips snapped up as relief suddenly washed over him, his body feeling as though he were being pulled into a wave. Everything buzzed around him in his mind, in his vision, in his ears...he could no longer think, the only thing going through his mind, was a _euphoric_ , and incredibly soothing sense of relief. It was something he had never felt before, and something he would have never thought to have experienced.

Suddenly, everything exploded. White clouded his vision as a breathy sigh escaped his lips, followed by the cry of such an intensely orgasmic release, that was hard to explain unless you actually _felt_ it.

Semen sprayed out of his cock, as it jumped and spurted, Lucy throwing the cock ring onto the bed as Natsu's body shook and convulsed, as Lucy pumped every last bit of essence out of him.

"G- _Gahh...damnit...fuck..Lucy_!" Natsu yelled, eyes squinting shut as drop after drop of sweat slid down his face, his cock still shooting out semen in what seemed as though it was a never ending orgasm. Natsu couldn't breath, and he couldn't think straight. All he could do was feel those slender fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, and hear his own voice as he yelled and grunted hoarsely.

After what felt like minutes, Natsu's chest shook heavily as he watched Lucy milk his elated cock dry of its last bits of fluid.

His eyes warily gazed around himself, as he inspected the white mess he had made. His semen was all over the sheets, dripping down the dips in his abs, the insides of his thighs, and the head of his cock.

Lucy seemed to be the most effected, as she breathed heavily, with closed eyes, the white fluid dripping down her brow, cheeks, hair and chest, and her hands were literally smothered in it.

"Thanks, L-Lucy..." Natsu breathed, as he easily broke out of his restraints, raising himself as he reached out and rested a hand on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy gazed up at him through thick eyelashes, not at all expecting to see the soft smile that adorned his lips. Even though his hair was disheveled and sticky, and his face was flushed and stained with dried tears, even in the orangish hue of the afternoon light, she knew that that was a smile that she had only known Natsu to have.

Lucy smiled in return, leaning into his touches.

Becoming quite bashful at Lucy's soft appearance, Sub Natsu immediately flickered his eyes away from hers and to his thighs.

"Y'know, all of us, we're apart of Natsu," he began, eyes slightly drooping, "That means, we're all traits of Natsu. If we don't return to him, he won't wake up because he wouldn't be complete."

"So that means…?" Lucy began, eyes widening.

"Yep, I'm in there too, somewhere hidden deep inside of him. You usually are only exposed to his other traits though."

Sub Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand as he grasped it within his own, his eyes suddenly flickering towards hers, with sheer determination written in them.

"If...If maybe you could convince Natsu, we may… maybe we could meet again. Lucy, I want to see you again, even if it's only for a short time." his eyes shined golden in the sunlight, as they softly shimmered.

Lucy was caught off guard at the sudden confession, yet smiled, nevertheless, "That would be nice, I'll see what I can do," she leaned forward as she lightly kissed his cheek, wiping away the tear streaks with her thumb.

Sub Natsu faintly blushed, before he closed his eyes and flopped backwards into the covers.

"See you then," he smiled, and Lucy watched him as he began to glow, brighter and brighter, before exploding into thousands of sparkles of light. She watched as they floated through the room, before disappearing inside of the real Natsu, who she'd placed on her couch.

Lucy watched as he suddenly stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing as he mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, Lucy became dizzy, as she felt herself falling, before her vision went completely black.

.

.

Painfully bright, morning sunlight filtered into the room, as Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was mildly confused as she gazed around, realizing she was snugly tucked into her bed, and upon feeling an incredibly warmth beside her, she turned to her left, only to see Natsu sprawled out beside her, his limbs stretched every way possible as his mouth hung open and loud snores escaped, his scarf draped across his otherwise half naked body.

She gazed around the room, only to see that nothing had changed, and everything looked exactly the same. All those Natsus, and that crazy whir of events...had that all just been a dream?

She yawned as she stepped out of the bed, lazily walking across the bedroom as she stepped into the bathroom, cutting on the light.

Half asleep, she stumbled through the doorway as she blindly searched for the toothpaste, not knowing why it wasn't on the counter where she usually placed it.

Lucy bent down, as she irritably flipped the counter doors open, and her eyes widened at what lay underneath.

Her hands hesitantly reached under the sink, pulling the black, plastic bag from the darkness and into better view.

She peaked into the bag to view its contents, seeing the brown rope, blue and black dildos, and the strawberry flavored lube.

The blonde pulled out the slip of paper which lay within, and she couldn't help but hold a hand to her mouth as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

 _"You can thank me later, but you're welcome, Lucy."_

* * *

A/N

This chapter was funner to write then I thought it'd be XD. And it only took me half a day to write it! (When usually it takes me weeks)

Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter (Or if I pm you or something, which I tend to do a lot, haha)

How was Sub Natsu? Not sub enough? Too much?


	22. What's Happening?

Author's Note: Last chapter was a pretty half and half chapter, and I'm perfectly ok with that. The thing I'm not as ok with is the little argument "thread" a select few of you started. Don't worry, I'm in no way mad at you guys, because everyone wants to get their point across some way or the other, I'd just prefer it to be elsewhere or private ^~^ And I'll repeat, I'm not mad at anyone because I love all of you guys. I just don't like it when people argue X/

* * *

 _What's Happening?_

Prompt: Lucy finds a new turn on in Natsu's tight red boxer shorts, how they cling to him and show of his bulge and his cute butt and most of all the soft feeling of he material. It's driving Lucy crazy and she'll do anything to get Natsu in his underwear!

 _Age: Lucy 17, Natsu 19_

 _ **REQUESTED BY: XmangaloverX**_

* * *

.

Lucy walked into the guild, tilting her head to the right as a cup flew past her ear. She was clad in her usual make up of clothes, a loose, white cotton muscle T, a baby blue skirt, and black, high heeled, leather boots.

Her wedged heels clicked as they collided with the hard, maple wooden floor, her arms swaying at her side as her silky, thin, golden hair swished along the small of her back with each steady bounce of her steps.

She slightly ducked as a saucer was thrown her way, it flying over her head as it collided with the wall behind her, before digging itself deep inside. As the blonde gazed at the damage, she sweat dropped and internally cringed, glad that her instinctual prowess had escalated since her stay at Fairy Tail.

She gazed a wary eye at the cluster of people, fists being thrown at faces and stomachs, and kicks waving wildly through the air. Erza stood atop a table, waving a fork in her hands as it hovered over her head, her teeth bared as she pounced on top of Elfman.

Gray stood, his feet planted on Droy's oversized gut, the sleeves of his tan sweater wrapped and tied around his forehead, the rest flapping along his back as he beat on his chest, almost as if he were some wild gorilla.

Mira was tending to the bar as usual, Juvia was crying into her cup, and then chugging down the liquid just to repeat the process again, saying something along the lines of, "Why is Gray-sama ignoring me…?"

Levy sat in the corner of two walls as she silently read a book, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle as a pie flew straight into her face, the petite bluenette squealing as her book flew out of her hands. Instantly, her fingers waved frantically in the air as her index finger glowed a bright, powdery white light, her other hand pulling the pie off of her face as she wiped her eyes.

" _Gajeeel_!" she bellowed, Gajeel standing a few feet away from her as his chest shook with heavy laughs, his hands propped on his waist as his sharp teeth grinned maniacally.

"I thought ya saw it comin'!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his eyes as he suddenly lost interest, cracking the bones in his neck as he eyed the heap of fighters for the next one to get their name engraved on his bucket list.

"...ium!"

Gajeel didn't even have time to process what was happening before a low grunt escaped his parted lips. An incredibly intense pressure pressed against his back, as he was sure he felt a rib or two crack, before he was sent plummeting into the air, almost as if he were a bullet.

The iron dragon slayer managed to peek an eye open as the wind batted against his eyelids, his chest burning with pain. He _squealed_ as his eyes widened drastically, a pale ass nearing him. Or rather, _he_ was nearing _it_.

"Gray!" He roared, to get the ice mage's attention. The raven haired male merely turned around at the mention of his name, his butt being replaced with his crotch, and Droy groaned in pain as his weight shifted over his body.

Gajeel realized. He was literally _fucked_. As his wild, raven hair flapped through the wind, he closed his eyes as he was sure he felt something warm and wet brim his lids, before flying away in the wind behind him.

Gajeel felt his soul fly from his body as he collided into Gray, headfirst. The naked ice mage's eyes bugged out of his head as a screeching, ear jerking, howl escaped his lips, Gajeel's now unconscious body slamming full force into his family jewels. They both were sent flying into the floor, Gajeel sprawled over Gray's nude body as the latter groaned and whimpered beneath him, unable to move.

Levy rolled across the floor as she bawled and laughed her eyes out, her fingers swiping through the air as she dispersed her script magic spell for, "Plutonium". She clutched her stomach as giggles erupt from her lips, the chaos around her continuing as if nothing had happened at all.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she swept her eyes over the cluster of guild members, yet she was riddled with question as she failed to make out the silhouette of her salmon haired best friend.

Lucy continued to walk, heading to the counter to question Mira, who was silently giggling to herself after watching Gajeel and Gray's display.

The blonde continued to ponder silently to herself. He hadn't take a mission without her, had he? Desperation and anger began to course through Lucy's veins as she added pep to her step, her hair swishing more violently as she clenched her fist.

He hadn't left her, had he? Or maybe he was just oversleeping...yeah, that sounded more like him.

"Mira!" Lucy called as she ran over to the bar, sliding onto one of the stools.

"Yes, Lucy?" Mira asked in that angelic voice of hers, Lucy squinting as she could have sworn she saw minuscule sparkles radiating from her being.

"You haven't seen Natsu around, have you?" she took the cup of lemonade Mira had poured her, clutching it in her fingers.

"I saw him earlier…" the platinum blonde haired woman pondered aloud, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"If I remember correctly, he was fighting with Erza not too long ago…"

Lucy turned around on the stool, surveying the area for a head of red. Her eyes brightened once she found her, and the blonde's eyes surveyed the area around her.

A scarf...capris...a black vest...she couldn't place any of it.

And suddenly, she saw it. Pink hair.

The rest of it was tanned skin, and his upper body seemed bare as he clawed at Erza's fingers which were clutched tightly in his knit of lush spikes. His face was scrunched into one of pain, and Erza suddenly swung her arm up. Before Lucy could decipher what was happening, he'd disappeared.

She blinked as she looked around in a state of disbelief and panic, and suddenly, a shadow spread over her. When she looked up, her vision became clouded before a heavy weight pressed against her, followed by soft skin, that was attractively hard underneath, connecting with her own body.

Her knees buckled, her falling under the weight. She groaned in pain as she fell against the hard, wooden floor, her bosom being the first thing to hit.

"Guh…" she grumbled, slowly opening her eyes as a hand fisted in her silky hair.

Weight kept her body pressed against the ground, yet an intoxicating warmth spread over her, along with a scent that was oddly familiar.

Her eyes flickered down, before they widened, finding a head of pink buried within the valley of her breasts, where her shirt slightly nipped down to show off a bit of cleavage.

Something even hotter than the rest of Natsu's body pressed against her stomach, and Lucy's breathing began to get hazard and irregular as her mind was slowly beginning to process what it was.

Boxer...briefs…

That was all Natsu wore. A pair of skin tight, crimson red boxer briefs with a light grey stripe around the waist.

In this light attire, Lucy could easily define the roundness and thickness of his ass, and the bright red contrasted almost perfectly with his skin.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered, her face darkening with blush as he nuzzled his nose deeper within the valley between her breasts, his cheeks pressing against the tops of each mound.

"So soft...and you smell really good, Lucy.." he mumbled, Lucy squeaking as he placed his hands on both sides of her waist, lightly squeezing it. Lucy bit her lip as a comfortable warmth spread through her sides.

"This feels really nice.." he muttered tiredly, running his hands along her sides as his lower portion slightly shifted, his imprint rubbing against her.

Lucy's heart beat erratically against her ribcage, her chest heaving with each unsteady, deep breath. Her eyebrows softened as her lips began to tremble, a desperately cute blush flowing to her ears.

"Natsu!" she nearly shrieked, closing her eyes from the force of her yell.

Immediately, Natsu popped up, blinking profusely as he gazed around curiously, his soft hair swaying with each turn of his head. His eyes widened as they landed on Lucy, who somehow...sat under him? Or wait, he was sitting on her? What?

Lucy panted beneath him, eyes furrowed as she tried to fake anger, her clothes disheveled as her shirt had slipped down enough to where you could make out the color of her obsidian lace bra. Her face was flushed as she gazed up at the dragon slayer who gazed at her with curious eyes.

Natsu placed his hands on her stomach as he slightly leaned forward, and Lucy couldn't help but feel hot and helpless as he straddled her, his firm butt planted on the upper region of her crotch, while his member pressed against her stomach even more.

"What are you doing under me?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"I should be asking why you're on top of me!" Lucy flusteredly yelled, trying to keep her focus on his hazel green eyes, yet they kept flickering to the eye catching rosy red color of his boxer briefs.

Natsu gazed down as he softly shifted his hips, and Lucy couldn't help but bite her lip at the friction, his deliciously defined abdominal muscles flexing at the movement, "Ah, you're right," he simply stated.

He stopped moving as he swept his eyes over Lucy's body, examining her. They trailed past the small amount of her flat, toned stomach that could be seen, up the thin material of her shirt, before grazing over the two large, fleshy, cream colored mounds on her chest. He eyed her smooth skin, and pronounced collarbones, up her long, slender neck, past her small, yet plump petal colored lips, and over her small nose, before his eyes met with her round, beautiful, chocolate colored eyes and long, thick eyelashes.

Lucy fidgeted under his gaze, unsure about how to feel as his eyes raked over her body with a burning intent, and she couldn't help but wonder what he could be searching for.

The blonde couldn't help but do the same, sweeping past the defined bulge in his briefs, over the deeply carved "V" in his stomach, past his tanned and toned abdominals and pectorals, over his broad, muscular shoulders, and taut neck, and past his thin lips and sharp nose, before finally meeting his hazel brown eyes.

They gazed at each other, before a soft smile suddenly adorned Natsu's lips.

"Y'know, Lucy, you're really beautiful," he said softly, almost as if it were a secret he wanted only her to hear.

Lucy's heart clenched at his words. Natsu was saying she looked good? What was up with that?!

"Wha-"

She was cut off as his hand suddenly reached forward, him softly and gently clutching her warm cheek beneath his comfortably warm fingers. Lucy gasped as he brought her face closer to his, heat radiating with an overbearingly addictive heat.

Lucy's eyes instinctively closed, as she felt her lips nearing his, his warm breath fanning over her own. If it was Natsu...she'd let herself be taken by him, in this moment.

"Why are your eyes closed, weirdo?" Natsu chuckled, causing Lucy's eyes to shoot open in confusion.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered, her face beginning to flush in embarrassment as she slowly came to realize that she may have misunderstood his actions.

"I was taking a closer look at these things in your ears…" he placed a hand on his chin as he bought her face even closer to his own, "What were they called again? Ear clamps, or something like that?"

"B-But," Lucy stuttered, her mouth trembling as she felt like climbing under a hole, "You said… so I thought...and then you!" she blabbered.

"I meant what I said," Natsu blinked, "You're a very beautiful girl, Lucy. You're smart, intelligent, funny, comical, and...yeah!"

Lucy sweatdropped, yet couldn't help the blush creeping onto her nose, "You basically only gave me two good qualities…"

Natsu gazed at her pouting face, before his eyebrows softened, his arms wrapping around her back as he pulled her up, bringing her closer to his body so that her head rested in the crook of his neck, and vice versa.

Lucy's heart pounded frantically against her chest as her cheek rested on his bare shoulder, her nose dug snuggly into his neck, and his fiery warmth encasing her completely.

She could feel the contours of his muscles, and the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered into her ear. Lucy gasped as a pleasurable shiver ran through her spine, at the low, sensual, heart felt words.

"How?" she asked, pulling away from him as she softly gazed into his eyes, her pupils blown widely.

"As a best friend, of course."

Lucy's whole world suddenly slated over in grey, before splitting in half as it shattered into tiny pieces. The blonde was sure she felt her shirt slip off her shoulder as her head tilted to the side in utter disappointment.

"Ah, I see…" she flatly replied.

Natsu waved his hand in the air as his face scrunched in disgust. "I don't care bout' any of that romantic stuff, I don't want any little Dragneel's pulling on my sleeve every second."

Lucy felt her hair slightly shift off of her head, as if it were a wig. Her eyes drooped over as she felt like they were melting off her face, her shirt sliding further off her shoulder.

"Ah. I see…" a raspy tone escaped her now, bone dry lips.

Natsu suddenly stood up, Lucy coming eye to eye with the defined, and rather large bulge of his member, being poorly hidden behind the thin cotton of his extremely tight, red boxer briefs.

Lucy gulped at the proximity, becoming light headed as her eyes went cross eyed. Natsu suddenly turned around and stepped off of her.

"I'll be back!" he shouted, before taking off towards the crowd of wrestling mages, Lucy watching with daring eyes as his butt cheeks twitched with each movement of his legs, before he pounced onto Erza.

He looked...incredibly good in those underwear. _Spectacularly_ good.

Lucy raised herself, her mind hazy and her spirit utterly destroyed for the day. Since when was it okay for the guy to friend zone the girl?!

She didn't care at the moment about anything anymore. Her legs dragged themselves across the guild, her outer appearance becoming nearly unnoticeable as she faded into a ghost like state. Amidst her walk, her foot collided with an unknown force. Her eyes leisurely looked downward, them landing on an unconscious Gajeel, who lay sprawled on top of a still wincing Gray, who was currently groaning in agony.

"Hey buddies…" a loopy smile adorned her face, before her body drooped, her falling full force on top of the two males, her face becoming buried in Gajeel's fluffy hair.

" _Oomph_!" Gray muffled groaned in pain as yet another body was added on top of his already bruised one. He squinted his eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip.

"W-What did I do…? M-My popsicle...fucking hurts..."

* * *

.

A/N

And, there you go! I hope this chapter at least put at least a little smile on your lovely faces ^~^ My goal was too make it light hearted and comical as a sort of "break" chapter. I felt like it was much needed, haha.

Umm, don't really know what happened with the request, but I'm sorry I strayed so far from the idea .


	23. Our Appointment

_Our Appointment_

Prompt: AU Natsu a doctor And Lucy a patient ,One day Lucy went to the hospital for a health check but when she in check by Natsu She fell in love with Natsu and tried to tease him by asking Natsu Take Lucy's Virginity And fuck him in the room. **(Sorry, I forgot to make her a virgin X/)**

Age:Natsu: 25 Lucy:19

 ** ** _REQUESTED BY: antonius25_****

* * *

.

Lucy walked up to the convenience store, and to the large glass double doors, pushing them open. At the action, a ding was heard from a speaker, signaling that a customer had arrived.

An employer who had been standing at the door simply greeted the blonde, and she politely smiled back, walking over to the side to grab a small, blue plastic basket, which was about the size of a large purse.

The blonde woman had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her fringes accurately shaping her face to give herself a softer look. She had on a tight, cream colored, long sleeved shirt, and a chocolate brown, stylish leather coat to cover it. On her legs were simple denim shredded jeans, and black wedged ankle boots. It was about 11 at night, and she really just needed to pick up a few things for a dinner she had yet to have. The blonde pulled her list out of her pocket as she held a pen in between her lips, walking over to the isle which held her desired ingredients.

So far the store had been barren, seeing as this was a rather small community store, and closing time was soon. This worked in her advantage since she didn't have to worry about long lines or fighting over scarce ingredients.

Her slender legs leisurely carried her down the narrow aisle as her eyes scanned the shelves, her fingertips grazing over packages and boxes, as she looked for her desired brand.

Her round orbs shimmered as a wide smile adorned her lips, her sight becoming locked on what she had been looking for. Lucy pouted as she realized the item was on the top shelf, yet was determined to get it either way. She stood on her tippy toes as she stretched her arms up as far as she could reach, closing one eye as she wrapped her nimble fingers around the spine, before easing it off of the shelf.

The blonde smiled in triumph as it was freed from its confinements, yet as she pulled the remainder of the box out, her eyes widened as the other items around it were pulled out of their placements also. Lucy closed her eyes as a small squeak escaped her lips, the boxes falling off of the shelf.

She braced herself for the impact, yet couldn't move because of the extremely tight position she was in.

Lucy flinched as boxes fell onto her shoulders, sliding off as they collided with the floor with heavy thuds. Yet...the girl was left perplexed. How had her face gone untouched…?

She hesitantly peeked an eye open, light instantly reflecting off of her narrow pupils as they captured the image above herself. She was surprised to see someone else was in the store, yet she was even more so shocked at the fact that the hand hovering over her face held three boxes of macaroni in between the crevices of his pinky, ring, middle, and index fingers. His knuckles were burned white from the extreme stretch of his skin, and Lucy internally cringed at the pain he must have felt.

Lucy's eyes flickered down his long, muscular arm, and to his, childish, yet strikingly handsome face, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as sweat dribbled on his brow.

His sharp, hazel green eyes met hers, and without realizing, they unconsciously let out the air they had been holding in.

The man closed his eyes in what seemed to be relief as he pulled his hand away from Lucy's face. His eyes trailed down to his basket, as he threw the boxes he held in between his fingers in there.

He gazed at the floor, before his eyes flickered to Lucy, the woman flinching as he suddenly laughed, cute wrinkles gathering on the corners of his eyes as his pearly whites were put on full display, his sharp canines somehow quite attractive. He ran a burly hand through his lush, soft looking salmon colored bangs, brushing them out of his face.

"You alright?" He laughed, wiping a tear away, as he gazed at her stance. Lucy couldn't help but blush at his smooth, husky voice, and her eyes couldn't help but travel over his broad shoulders, the tight, fiery red v-neck shirt he had on doing little to cover the bulging muscles she was sure were hidden underneath. Because of the dip, she could make out a small outline of his pecks, and his hairless chest.

So, he either shaved, or he was just a slow grower. That was cute.

Natsu noticed her gaze, as her chocolate brown orbs darted to different parts of his torso and face, him raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy nearly gasped as she watched his large biceps flex deliciously under his skin.

"If you're gonna check me out, you should at least be a little more discreet," he laughed again, a fairly light, reddish tint dusting his cheeks as he bashfully scratched his nose.

Lucy's ears burned as she instantly looked away, gripping the shelf bottom in between her fingers as she held onto it.

"S-Sorry...I couldn't help it. You're just... _extremely_ attractive," She replied, her eyes flickering from side to side as she bashfully realized she had put much emphasize on the word "Extremely."

Natsu's eyes widened at this, amusement glinting in them, "What's your name?" He snickered before adding, "And also, you can get off of your tippy toes now."

Lucy glanced down as she noticed she was indeed, still on her tippy toes, and now she no longer had to ponder at why he'd been laughing at her before. She flusteredly plopped her heels flat against the ground, as she turned to face the taller man, her eyes fanning away from his as her heart would beat too quickly if she looked him directly in the eye.

"My name is Lucy, yours?" she answered quickly, fidgeting with her thumbs. What was wrong with her today?

Natsu smiled, it being small enough to be mistaken for a smirk. "That question is denied unless you make eye contact. It's the politest thing to do, right?"

Lucy flinched yet again as she gulped, gripping her basket even tighter in her fingers, slowly her eyes crawled back over his skin, her not being able to help the slightly longing looks she threw his way, as his toned, taut body became imprinted into her mind.

Chocolate met hazel as they gazed into each other's eyes, each surprising the other at the looks that were sent their way, and the instant jolt they both felt. Lucy let out a breathy sigh as she felt her cheeks heat considerably, Natsu's lips parting as he breathed.

Lucy could see wonder, and a certain simplicity in him, yet she wondered how she looked to him at the moment.

"Your name?" she spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

Natsu's hand unconsciously slid against her cheek, his fingertips softly clutching the soft skin. Lucy stiffened at the feel of his calloused hands against her, yet wanted to melt at the touch, and at the same time her mind was a jumbled mess, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"Natsu," he spoke, in the same tone in which Lucy had, "Your cheeks...they're really warm...and soft," his thumbs lightly slid across her jaw, and Lucy shivered at the gesture.

She closed her eyes tightly as her small, pink lips pursed, her whole body heating. She couldn't explain the feeling...what was up with her? Why was she letting some man she just met touch her? Why did she feel so attracted to him? Was he attracted to her? Why was he touching her?!

The blonde's eyes flew open as that apparent warmth left her cheek, and her eyes hesitantly gazed into the male's.

"Why did you touch me?" Lucy asked, her lip quivering in confusion.

Natsu bit his own lip as his eyebrows furrowed, him twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "Sorry about that, don't know what came over me. I'm stupid at times."

He looked away from Lucy as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Well, I gotta finish what I came here to get. I have work early in the morning."

"Um...okay," Lucy waved as he began to walk away. She blinked as he turned a corner, disappearing from her sight. Instantly, her hands flew up to her face and her initial plan was to smack her embarrassment away, yet she found herself caressing the spot in which he'd touched.

Lucy tried her best to shrug it off as she threw a box of macaroni into her basket, and continued down the aisle.

.

The blonde dug through packages of beef, looking for a weight that was reasonable for the price.

"This one is better," a familiar voice sounded from beside her. Her eyes flickered towards him, yet she quickly looked away, and somehow she found herself gazing at the said male, finally realizing who it was.

"Natsu!" She all but yelled, as she gazed at him with widened eyes.

"Yep, that's me," he chuckled, "We meet again sooner than I anticipated, Lucy."

Lucy couldn't help the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips, at the sound of her name rolling off of his smooth tongue and out of his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Although, he more or less knew the answer. From her former display, he could tell she was interested in him in more ways than one, and frankly, the feelings were mutual.

"Yeah, fine," she answered almost hesitantly, "It's just that...it's nothing. Nevermind, it's nothing. Anyways, how do you know this one is the best choice?"

Shrugging, Natsu simply answered, "It says 80/20 in the corner right here," he pointed a long index at a label. "Do you know what that means?"

Lucy shook her head as a small pout adorned her lips, and Natsu couldn't help but smile at the cute expression.

"It means that there is eighty percent of beef, and twenty percent is fat. There is four times more meat content than fat, yet there is enough fat to where you can bring out a more nurtured flavor, and it not become too unhealthy."

Lucy shook her head in understanding as she absorbed the information. "Never knew that, Natsu. Thanks for the info," she smiled to herself, and Natsu watched as the pleased expression caused her eyes to lighten, her small, slender fingers wrapping around the package as she carefully picked up the meat and placed it in her basket.

Lucy softly bowed towards him, "May this be the last time?"

Natsu laughed, softly scratching his head, "Well, I hope not."

Lucy returned the smile, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I guess our thoughts are the same, then."

.

The blonde woman walked down the aisle as she continued to shop, picking up things here and there. She turned a corner, and her eyes widened as she collided with a hard chest. She assumed her and Natsu were the only customers in the store, so her first reaction was, "Natsu!"

"Who are you talking to?" A gruff, raspy voice sounded in the blonde's ears, and her breath caught in her throat as she looked up, only to see the face of an older man, a hard glare bearing on his features.

"You just bumped into me, brat, apologize," he ordered, without a trace of sympathy or care.

Lucy's mouth moved up and down, no sound being able to come out due to her shock of encountering someone who looked so much stronger than her.

"Apologize, before I make you!" The man rasped, grabbing Lucy's shoulder roughly as his fingertips dug into her shoulders. Lucy's eyes squinted closed as she flinched in pain.

"I-I'm…s-so-" She could barely talk at the force in which he was shaking her, and tears gathered behind her lids as his sharp fingernails dug into her skin.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist as she was pulled out of the man's grip, her back colliding into a warm, hard chest. Her eyes widened as she gazed down, instantly recognizing the arm wrapped securely around her waist, the toned skin matching perfectly.

"Who the fuck are you? I'm trying to teach this young one some manners!" the older man spat, clenching his fists in anger.

Lucy could feel Natsu's chest heave with each breath, her heart beating furiously as he gripped her closer to him.

"Teach her some manners?" Natsu hissed, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were dangerously narrow, "You're the one who needs to be taught. You were obviously hurting her. And for what? Because you both accidentally bumped each other? Why don't you apologize, then?"

The older looked taken back, "Because I have no reason to!" he defended.

"But you do have a reason to get out of my sight, right this instant. If I see you again, I'm calling the police, for obvious assault," Natsu calmly spoke, reaching in his pocket as he pulled out his phone.

The older man gazed at Natsu's hand, before tsking as he walked away.

Natsu glared after the man as he watched him leave, and once he was gone, his attention was brought back to the girl who was softly trembling in his arms.

He felt her deflate in his arms as her fingers softly clutched the top of his arm.

"Thank you," she mumbled, biting her lip.

"It was no problem. He was acting like douche anyways," he began to remove his arm from her waist, yet Lucy gripped it tightly, holding it in place.

"Not yet...don't let go of me, please," she begged.

Natsu merely nodded in understanding, seeing as she might've still been scared. Yet, that wasn't the issue.

At the moment, Lucy was the pure definition of a flustered, flushed, disheveled mess. Her cheeks, ears, and nose were burning brightly, and her heart was beating too erratically for her mind to handle. Just the thought of Natsu standing up for her so strongly was enough to make her heart want to leap up her throat.

This man was definitely doing something to her.

"Since we keep bumping into each other," Natsu began, "Wanna just finish our shopping together?"

Lucy momentarily tensed, fearing the heartbeat that was just skipped, before her face lit with joy, an unbearable giggle erupting from her lips.

"That suggestion couldn't sound better," she said, as she escaped from his grasp, turning around as she faced the man.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he shifted the handle of his basket onto his wrist, digging his hand into the pocket of his blue jeans as he crooked his neck to the side, his eyebrows furrowing as he dug around for something.

Lucy simply stared as she waited for him to pull out whatever it was he was trying to get.

A grin lit Natsu's face as he pulled out his phone, holding it up in front of him as he tapped at the screen.

"Your number?" he asked, still swiping his thumb across the screen, his eyes trained on his phone.

Lucy blinked before her eyes widened, her lips pressing into a firm line as blush crept onto her cheeks, her pupils slightly dilating.

"Mines?" She asked, pointing a creamy, slender finger towards herself.

Natsu looked at her, his eyes fluttering closed as a hearty laugh rumbled from his mouth and past his thin, pink lips.

"Of course you!" he laughed, before he softly scratched his nose, looking away from the small blonde in a bashful manner, "You interest me, that's all."

Lucy couldn't help but look away as she held her palm out, her fingers grasping the slim object as it was placed in her hands.

She stared at the contacts screen for a few seconds, before pulling out her own phone and handing it to him, so that he could do the same.

They stood there awkwardly, no more than two feet away from each other, wisps of pink splattered on their cheeks as they typed in their info. Lucy's fingers nearly shook as they tapped away on the keyboard.

Was she seriously getting such an attractive guys number? Was she seriously giving her number to an extremely sexy guy? Was this what you called hooking up with a stranger? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did it feel like her head was spinning?

"Done," she all but whispered, handing back the male's phone to him.

Natsu swiftly took it from her, his calloused fingers softly brushing against hers. Lucy's heart fluttered at the contact, his hands lingering against hers as he handed her own phone back.

"Umm...ready?" Natsu asked, pointing down the aisle.

Lucy nodded her head, before tucking her phone into the back pocket of her tight jeans. Somehow, she could barely contain her excitement.

.

.

.

Lucy sat in the doctor's office, waiting on her name to be called. She had nearly forgotten about her appointment that day, especially since throughout the whole night, she could only think about fiery hair, hazel green eyes, and basically, everything that was Natsu.

Yet, just the thought of being in this cold, depressing office instantly made her heart drop. She hated the chilly, stale air, that caused unsightly bumps to raise on her arms, the plain white walls, with boring, poor excuses for paintings as decorations.

She hated the smell of sanitizes, and she hated the hard clipboard, and pristinely white paper attached to it, that always presented her with the same questions.

The blonde held a pen in between her fingers as she gazed down at her lap, her eyes skimming over the questions, checking off yes or no.

 ** _"Have you ever smoked?"_**

 _No_

 ** _"Do you drink alcohol?"_**

 _No_

 ** _"Check off any health issues that run in the family."_**

 _High Blood Pressure, Chicken Pocs, etc._

 ** _"Are you currently sexually active?"_**

 _No. Although I'd like to be._

Lucy blinked as she realized she had actually wrote down what she had been thinking, and had even wrote it outside the table and in the side margins, almost as if it were a note. She instantly shrugged it off. She usually had a different doctor each time, so it didn't matter either way.

 ** _"Do you have a spouse/and or are in a relationship?"_**

 _No. But I'd like to be in one with Natsu._

Lucy bit her lip as she stared at the page and her own handwriting. Could she not even separate her thoughts from her reality? Like the doctor knew who Natsu was!

She shrugged it off yet again, seeing as there were plenty of Natsu's so she wasn't giving out any personal info, especially without a last name.

She continued to fill out the personal info form, and the blonde always somehow caught herself scribbling about Natsu along the page, whether it be about his hair, or his eyes, it truly didn't matter because the man was sheer perfection.

"Lucy Heartfilia," a lady called as she stood in the doorway of an open door, gazing down at whatever schedule she had in her hands.

Lucy grabbed her belongings as she walked up to the door, her stomach churning in nervousness. It was one of the worst feelings she could experience. The anxiousness and anxiety she always felt as she neared those piercings needles were enough to make her sit on edge all day.

"Right this way, ma'am," the nurse spoke, as Lucy was led into a room.

The blonde followed, and found herself going through the regular routine. Getting her weight taken, calculating her height, and being asked a few questions. Luckily, she didn't have to get any shots or blood taken, but she was promised that that would come another time.

Once the regular procedures were done, she was led into a room further in the back for her checkup.

"Put this gown on, and take of all clothing, including underwear and socks. The doctor will be with you shortly." And then the lady disappeared behind the door.

Lucy stood there awkwardly in the silent, stale room, and gazed around only to see a exam table, which looked like a small bed with drawers built into the sides. A chair that sat in the corner of the room was also in there, along with a small stool beside the table.

Hesitantly, she began to remove her clothes, shedding off the cotton material. If it was something she hated more than shots, it was definitely having the doctor examine her body. It always felt...extremely weird, and although nothing exactly vulgar would happen, the fact that a man was last looking at parts she wanted only select people to see left her with a feeling of disgust.

Lucy slipped on the thin, mint green piece of a plastic, it looking like a parachute of a dress on her. The sides were slit so that it showed off her hips, the sides of her waist, and the roundness of her full breasts.

Lucy simply hopped on the exam table as she crossed her legs, waiting on the doctor to appear. She managed to waste time by reading the boring health articles stapled onto the walls, and also with the magazines which were stacked neatly on a brown, wooden stool.

After a bit of time passed, a knock was heard and Lucy instantly felt her nerves kick in, assuming it was the doctor.

 _Don't pay any attention. Just hold your breath and it'll be over before you know it._

"Come in," she croaked, her fingers digging into the leather on which she lay as she saw the door creak open, wider and wider, until finally, a man appeared, draped in a white coat, glasses perched on the top of his head, as they pushed his bangs back. His _pink_ bangs. He held a clipboard in hand as his eyes scanned over it, and he had yet to look up.

Lucy instantly did a double take, blinking profusely as her heart began to pound against her chest. She squinted and focused her eyes as hard as she could, but the end result remained the same. But...could she really believe it? Was is really him?

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked, scribbling something on the clipboard.

Lucy merely gulped, and she was almost positive that her pupils were shaking wildly. She opened her mouth to speak, but shock was clearly evident, even in her voice, and only a squeak was produced.

The doctor slowly raised his head, seeing as the patient had failed to give a response.

"Lucy Heart-

He didn't even have the chance to finish what he was saying, because as soon as his eyes met with hers, his airway constricted, his vocal cords failing to vibrate.

"You're... _that_ Lucy?" He nearly stuttered, in a hushed voice, his hazel green eyes unable to control themselves as they raked over her body, him eyeing her slender, yet thick, bare legs, and the untamed mounds hidden beneath the plastic gown. He merely raised an eyebrow at the slight indents in the material where her nipples were perked up underneath.

"You're….my doctor?" Lucy asked, uncrossing her legs, as she perched her hands behind her back, leaning on them.

Suddenly, she didn't feel as nervous anymore, yet instead, she actually felt much more confident.

Natsu cleared his throat at the tempting position, yet grabbed the tassels of his coat as he slightly pulled on them, regaining his composure.

He glanced at the clipboard again, before he walked over to Lucy, placing it underneath the pit of his arm.

Lucy watched him with an unreadable expression, her round eyes focused on him as her eyebrows slightly lifted. Natsu couldn't say he wasn't flustered at the predatory (?) gaze, because truthfully it was making him heat.

"First, I'll check your heart rate," he told her, pulling his stethoscope from around his neck.

Lucy internally screamed, realizing that her heart was beating a thousand times a second, and that number was only increasing the closer Natsu got to her. But, for some reason she didn't care as much. She wanted this man. And it was only fair to him that he know it.

"Okay," she breathed, poking her chest out a little, so that he wouldn't have to search as much.

Natsu sighed unconsciously, yet it was more so to keep himself professional above anything else. What was up with that reply? Why did it sound so alluring?

Natsu cautiously pressed the cold metal against Lucy's chest, and his eyes nearly widened at the rate at which her heart was beating. His eyes momentarily flickered up to her face, only to see her looking away almost boredly, yet her ears and cheeks were stained red.

Natsu continued to listen to the erratic beating of her heart, his eyes refocusing on her chest. He gulped, sweat dripping off of his brow. What did this mean? It was nothing serious, he knew that much. But it was a temporary, yet sudden change.

What had caused her levels to elevate? An intense feeling of sadness? Shock or nervousness? Was she scared being here?

"Your heart rate is higher than the average," Natsu marked something off the clipboard, as he stepped away, continuing, "Do you know what may have caused the sudden elevation?"

Lucy smiled as she gazed at him, her eyes flickering upwards as she placed an index on her chin, before they drifted back to his face, her softly smiling, "Yeah, ever since you came in here, my heart hasn't really been able to calm down," she bit her lip as she ran her fingertips over her cheeks, "It feels like I'm blushing too, am I?"

Natsu's own, thinner lips pressed into a firm line as he gazed at her innocent expression, it only making him want to break it all the more.

He placed his hands on either side of Lucy, them pressing into the cold leather as he leaned forward, caging her in between them in the process.

Lucy's eyes slightly widened as his distance lessened, his proximity making her ears burn, his hazel green eyes boring into hers, and a small smirk spread across his thin, pink lips.

"What was up with all of that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice hinting on a seductive undertone.

"All of what?" Lucy muttered, fidgeting as he leaned onto one arm, the other reaching up as he grabbed a lock of her silky, golden hair in between his fingers, softly stroking the strands with his thumb.

"I wanna be with Natsu, I wanna see Natsu, I want to sift my fingers through his hair, I want to be sexually active...with Natsu," He emphasized his name, his eyes glinting as he watched Lucy's expression morph from confusion to utter embarrassment, her biting her bottom lip as she gazed into his eyes which flickered with pure amusement.

Lucy's eyelids squeezed shut, her whole face burning as she couldn't bare to look at him any longer. She had barely remembered she'd wrote any of that! How could she have know that out of the millions of people who lived in this city, he would end up being her doctor the next day?

"When I first saw all those scribbles on the page, I immediately dismissed them," Natsu explained, "But after seeing you, it all makes sense now."

Lucy's plump, bottom lip rolled out from under her teeth as she opened her mouth to say, "You've figured me out, haven't you?"

Natsu didn't even have time to respond, because he gasped as he felt fingers grip his shoulders, him closing his eyes as he was pulled forward, cold air rushing out of his nose as soft lips pressed against his own.

Lucy moaned against his mouth, loving the intense amount of warmth that seeped through her.

Natsu's shock quickly faded away as Lucy began to fervently place soft, chaste kisses against his fiery lips, his fingers grazing across her smooth thighs as he kissed her back.

His hands ran up and down Lucy's thick thighs, sending a shiver up the woman's spine as his lips worked wonders over hers, hot, raw passion bruising her lips pleasurably. Lucy kissed back with just enough ferocity, Natsu's hands running circles over her skin as he suckled her bottom lip, Lucy's slender fingers trailing behind his neck as she tangled her hands in his mess of salmon locks.

Their hot breaths mingled together as Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's torso, her fingers scratching across his scalp in an exotically pleasurable way.

Natsu moaned into her mouth, his hands trailing up higher, as he neared her bare womanhood, yet he retracted them before he touched.

Lucy whimpered in discontent, yet smiled against Natsu's lips as his hot, smooth tongue, slid into her mouth, wrapping around her own.

Lucy raised her hips as she tried to edge him on to touch her, yet Natsu's hands stopped on her knees, him bringing his hand up as he clutched her hips underneath his large palms, as he pushed her hips back down on the leather.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, their lips wet, parted, and red.

"Natsu…" Lucy panted, placing her hands over his, intertwining her fingers through his that rested on her hip, her eyes searching his heated gaze, "Fuck me," she whispered.

Natsu's eyes immediately widened as his heart skipped about three beats, it coming back at full force as it rung in his ears, stinging his sense of consciousness. He began to breath heavily, not sure how to process Lucy's words. She wanted to have sex with him, right here, and right now?

"Lucy, this is where I work, I couldn't possibly…" he began, his eyes darting away from hers as an insecurity of his wild desire swept over him.

"You have to inspect my body anyways, right?" she reasoned, her eyes watering with lust, "It wouldn't hurt to go just a little further...we'll make it quick."

Lucy bit her lip as she grabbed Natsu's chin, turning him so that he looked at her, "Please? I want you, Natsu."

Natsu gazed at the woman, cheeks flushed and eyes pleading. He had just met her yesterday...he was a renowned doctor, and doing this wouldn't be professional...he was in a public room, where a nurse could walk in at any time, and he was in the place at which he received his income. Yet, he...he wanted Lucy, just as much as she wanted him. Maybe more.

Something about yesterday had just made things...click. Like, a key fitting perfectly into a lock. He wouldn't mind if that analogy could be used both ways, if you catch that drift, but, _but_ , **_but!_**

He wanted to open that door! He wanted to see how far Lucy and him could get if they were to become a couple! And damn, sex surely isn't the best or most reasonable way to ask somebody out, and anyone with sense knew that.

But if you really look at it, _none_ of this was a good idea. _None_ of this made sense.

And since when did Natsu Dragneel ever follow the rules anyways?

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side as she eyed the silent man, whose eyes seemed to be furrowed in thought.

Natsu blinked before his eyes snapped back to the blonde, Lucy nearly smiling as a new light twinkled in them, and she was sure it was one she'd like.

Natsu grabbed her small, rounded shoulder as he clutched it under his fingertips.

"First, we'll check your mouth and ears, just to make sure everything looks alright," he softly smirked, and Lucy bit her lip as her core moistened, him softly pushing her down so that she lay on the leather exam table.

Once she was laying flat on her back, Natsu raised himself onto the bed on which she lay, picking up his right leg as he rested it beside her hip, as he placed both of his hands beside her head, caging her under him.

Natsu gazed down at the beautiful blonde below him, her hair sprawled around her head like a curtain of gold.

Her fingers ghosted onto his neck as she pulled him down, nearer to her face.

"Are you going to inspect my tongue, too?" She breathed, a playful look in in her eyes, "Although I'll tell you, it's quite clean, and could use a little mess."

Natsu's eyes slightly widened at the sly hint to what she planned for them later, and his member hardened at the invitation.

He let out a low grumble, in what seemed to resemble

something similar to a pleased purr from a pampered cat.

"I'll gladly help with that," he mumbled huskily against her skin, Lucy softly panting as he placed soft, burning kisses against her warm cheeks, before licking his way up the shell of her ear and softly nipping the thin skin of the top.

"Natsu…" Lucy shuddered out, her nipples straining against the fabric of her gown as she grabbed the tassels of his coat, clutching them desperately in her fingers as his warm breath heated her skin, his smooth tongue coating her earlobes in saliva as he suckled and pulled them into his mouth.

"You haven't been a bad girl, have you?" He breathed, pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket.

"No," Lucy quickly denied, squeezing her eyes shut as she licked her dry lips.

Natsu tilted her head to the side as he eased from her a bit, shining the light into her ear.

"Lucy," he began, looking into her ear to make sure their were no abnormalities, such as clots of earwax that may block hearing, "I wanna fuck you extra hard, today, okay?"

Lucy moaned unconsciously, not expecting such directly arousing words, them turning her on greatly, as a jolt of pleasure shot straight to her clit. She instantly felt liquid slip down her thigh, and her folds tingled as arousal spread through her body.

"Okay…" She breathed, cheeks the color of rose petals, soft pants escaping her parted lips.

Natsu grabbed her chin as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, before pulling away just as quickly as he'd initiated the kiss, his sharp, hazel green eyes gazing into her glazed, round chocolate orbs.

"Open your mouth, please," he instructed.

Lucy obliged as her mouth slowly opened, Natsu getting a clear view of the tender, warm muscle inside.

"Hold you tongue towards the bottom of your mouth," Natsu told her, sticking a small wooden stick over the muscle as he prodded it over her tongue.

He smiled as he saw everything was fine, him pulling the stick out as he tangled his hands in Lucy's bangs, brushing them back, his lips nearing her still open mouth.

"Hold your tongue out," he panted huskily. Lucy's palms began to sweat in anticipation as she did so, and as soon as the pink muscle slid out of her mouth and past her lips, Natsu took action.

Sensually, his own tongue glid over her rounded taste buds, and Lucy squirmed and moaned underneath him as he circled his intoxicatingly warm muscle around hers, before closing his lips around her and softly sucking on the tip.

Lucy couldn't bare the heat or pleasure any longer. He was so skilled!

"Gahn..!" Lucy moaned into his mouth as his knee pressed against her bare core, lightly applying pressure.

His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled his lips past the tip of the smooth muscle, his top lip dragging over her soft, plump bottom lip as he pulled away, a tiny pearl of saliva popping off as their lips separated.

Lucy's heart was beating furiously against her chest, and momentarily she closed her eyes as she placed a hand over her chest, to calm her erratic breathing, yet she was unable to focus on such a simple task with Natsu's knee rubbing deliciously against her sensitive core.

"You're already so wet from just a kiss," he smiled brightly, noticing the wet stain that was beginning to spread over his pants.

"And you're already hard, I see?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, trying not to succumb to his devilishly sexy ways as she rubbed her fingertips over the bulge in his tight, grey slacks.

Natsu hissed as he bit his lip, his hips rolling as he unconsciously grinded into her small hand.

"Dammit, Lucy, you're making this hard," he grunted through clenched teeth, on the verge of thrusting against her hands as she daringly palmed him, caressing the slowly enlarging cock.

"How?" Lucy smiled deviously, "Getting hard from just a little fondling?"

"Damn right," Natsu grunted as he tried to suppress his moans, his hand becoming wondrous as it trailed further up her stomach.

His fingertips ghosted over Lucy's skin, sending a shiver down her spine as they pressed into the undersides of her large breasts.

"Take your arms out," he told her as her fondled the soft mounds.

Lucy moaned as each grope made her core heat, and she slowly removed her arms from the plastic material encasing her body.

Natsu took the initiative as he pulled the rest of the material down from her shoulders, and over her chest, Lucy hissing as her nipples hit the cool air.

Natsu watched in awed lust as the areola around her nipples shrunk, the rosy, pink nubs perking and hardening considerably.

Lucy's face and ears burned as she felt her body preparing for sex. The insides of her thighs were thoroughly soaked, and she bit her lip, her knees buckling as she felt one of Natsu's fingers swipe up her wet entrance.

All the while, Natsu's lips wrapped around her hard nubs as he suckled and rolled them in between his teeth.

"A-Ah..Na-Nats..!" Lucy gasped as her hands reached above her head, gripping the leather in between her fingers desperately, her head shaking furiously from side to side as she relished in pleasure.

Natsu licked across her breast, before pulling away from the creamy, rounded flesh.

Her chest heaved up and down with each breath, and Natsu grinned at her helpless, overridden, flushed expression.

"Do you know how to check for breast cancer?" He asked her, his hands groping, squeezing and kneading her thick mounds.

"No…" Lucy panted through parted lips, her fingers and toes twitching at his touches.

"It's quite simple," he told her, relinquishing his hold as he held up two fingers so she could see.

He pressed those two fingers against the tops of her breast, and at the same time, his other hand inserted two fingers into her opening.

"Ah-!" She gasped, her eyes bugging out of her sockets at the intrusion.

He began to pump her, and Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the shape and roughness of his fingers as they scraped against her walls.

With the other hand, he began to massage small circles around the perimeter of her breasts, applying small amounts of pressure.

Lucy gazed at him in question, seeing as this felt neither pleasurable, nor did it hurt.

"You're all clear," he told her, as he smiled, pulling his fingers away.

"You should do this occasionally, and if you ever feel any difference, such as lumps or knots under the skin, you should notify a doctor immediately."

Lucy nodded her head, yet was barely able to concentrate on his words as he effortlessly slid in a third finger, him scissoring and stretching her insides.

"Although, preferably me," he grunted as his hand worked ardently.

"You're so hot in here, Lucy," he moaned as he slid down her body.

Lucy's eyes watered as her gut began to twist, yet Natsu pulled his wet fingers out, pearls of the clear fluid flying into the air.

He grabbed Lucy's thighs as he spread them, him repositioning himself as he sat on his knees in between them, picking up one of her legs as he sat it on his shoulder, as he did the same with the other.

A squeak escaped Lucy's lips as she finally processed the lewdness of the position she was in, with her hips raised into the air, her privates on full display.

Amidst her embarrassment, Lucy hadn't even realized that Natsu had already unsheathed his member.

Natsu placed his index and thumb on the outsides of her lips as he pulled them apart, stretching her them open wide.

Lucy placed her arm over her eyes, unable to bear seeing Natsu stare so intently into one of her most precious places.

Natsu gazed at her open hole, the wet, quivering pinkness causing his member to harden even more.

With nothing said, he removed his fingers as he lined his cock up with her opening.

"Ready?" Natsu asked, as he gave his cock a few long, languid strokes.

"Let's make it quick," Lucy rushed, paranoia begging to cloud her as she realized what exactly it was they were about to do and where they were doing it at.

"Raw and rough," Natsu hissed, as he began to press himself into her.

Lucy's back arched as she panted, her feeling herself stretch as he buried himself deeper within her tight hole.

Once he was in to the hilt, he stopped as he cursed under his breath, heavy, heated breaths escaping both of their mouths as they adjusted to each others bodies.

"Ok," Lucy breathed after a bit, Natsu taking this as his signal as he pulled out about halfway, his dick shining with the blondes natural lubrication, before he slammed through her wet folds.

Lucy's back arched as she moaned deeply, her breasts bouncing harshly at the abrupt movement.

Natsu leaned over her body as he began to slam in and out of Lucy, panting with each hard thrust.

Droplets of sweat began to form on Lucy's forehead as her opening stretched open, and her womb was hit repeatedly, jolts, shivers, and shocks of pleasure quaking through her warm body.

"A-hh..Natsu...Natsu...Natsu!" Lucy repeated the name like a mantra as she was pressed further and further into the leather, his fingers bruising her thighs as her legs flailed in the air over his shoulders.

"Lucy...god, Lucy," Natsu panted, sweat dripping down his temple as he pounded into the blonde, his cheeks flushed with arousal and lust.

'Slurp' and 'squish' noises radiated throughout the room as flesh noisily slapped against flesh, Lucy's clit quivering and shaking as her stomach began to knot in pleasure.

The blonde felt Natsu's cock swell considerably, and the man hissed as Lucy's tight, warm walls desperately sucked him in with each thrust, squeezing the life from him.

"Lucy, I think…" he groaned, closing his eyes as his hips snapped at a furious pace, Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as tears lidded her lids, the pleasure becoming too great as his thick cock rammed into her, his soft balls slapping against her soaked, stretched lips.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned wrapping her legs around his neck as she snapped her own hips back, meeting the thrusts of his deliciously large, swollen, turgid cock. It instantly heightened the intensity, so much that they both began to pant and moan in sync, indecipherable lines of curses streaming through their lips.

It...it felt so good! _Too good_!

Lucy's toes clenched as she bit her lip, her back arching as an orgasm rocketed through her body, her trying her best to contain her scream as the fluidal rush shot through her body.

Natsu hissed and grunted as her walls squeezed around him so tightly it nearly hurt, it forcing his own release out of him.

Immediately, he pulled his elated member out, his cum eagerly shooting out of the small hole and onto the plastic gown Lucy had been previously wearing.

It sprayed out in thick, white streams, and he stroked himself as he milked the rest of it out.

Lucy lay below him, her chest heaving as her body twitched, still coming from her high.

The doctor caught his breath as he closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he pushed it out of his face.

He tried his best to compose himself as he stepped off of the table, and onto the floor, tucking his member back into his pants as he zipped them up.

"I can't believe we just did that," Lucy breathed, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"You're not the only one," Natsu mumbled, more to himself than to her.

They sat their in silence for a bit, and Lucy simply stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll go clean up and get some things for you...we'll talk about where this leads when I get back?" He stated, although it sounded more so like a question.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded her head as she smiled, turning to look at the handsome doctor, his face still flushed.

Natsu returned the smile before he turned around and walked to the door, pulling it open as he swiftly stepped out, cool air immediately hitting him in the face, along with a rush of man made scents.

He stood outside the door, as he closed his eyes and caught his breath. Letting out a small whoosh of air, he opened his eyes as he pulled the tassels of his thin, white coat, straightening them out.

He grinned confidently as Lucy's lingering scent drifted up his nostrils, him hurrying down the barren hallway. His soft, yet spiky salmon colored hair softly swayed with each step, and the sound of his feet clicking against the ground radiated off the hollow walls as he headed toward his office.

* * *

A/N

Ahhh, it's been over a month, sorry for that guys. My plan was to have this out two weeks ago, but life happened, and well, it didn't come out till today. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I really missed hearing from and talking to you guys! As always, please report typos or omitted words. Let's see...I believe I said I was gonna start leaving questions, so answer them if you want ^~^

So, today I was thinking to myself, and couldn't come up with a definite answer. _**How many chapters do you think these Smexy Drabbles Should Have?**_


	24. Breeding Season IV

Hey guys! Good news, I'm not dead, haha. I know I've been pretty much missing for nearly 3 months, and I'm soooorrrryy it's just a lot has been happening and I have literally been writing this one chapter for those 3 months. Inspiration was just stuck, y'know? Anyways! I really missed you guys, like, a toooon and I hope to improve on my updating rate. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _Breeding Season IV_

Prompt: Continue Breeding Season! Are you gonna finish breeding season? Please continue breeding season! Where's part 4? **_(Lol, these aren't prompts but I don't have an official one)_**

 _Age: Natsu:24 Lucy:24_

 _ **REQUESTED BY: Many people, including myself! If you want me to list your names specifically let me know ^~^**_

Before you start reading, I suggest you refresh your mind on what's happening by reading the end (or all) of Breeding Season III, because this chapter continues right where that left off!

* * *

.

It was hot, their hearts were throbbing, lips moist and cheeks flushed with color.

Natsu sifted his fingers through the tangles in Lucy's hair as the girl moaned, her mouth following the movements of his lips as she gripped the fabric of his vest in her hands, which were eager to explore even further.

Heated breaths fanned from the blondes lips as her heart began to do flips and flops, Natsu's teeth scraping and pulling her bottom lip into his warm mouth.

With each movement, she could feel her bodily temperature rising, almost as if trying to match his. Lucy's fingernails raked against his chest as her tongue darted out, Natsu moaning into her mouth as she wrapped the smooth muscle around his own, goosebumps rising on his arms as her fingertips sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Lucy slowly retracted her leg towards herself, and even she wasn't sure if this was purposeful or not, yet her knee managed to rub against Natsu's groin, greatly stimulating the growing erection underneath.

Natsu moaned gruffly against her lips, Lucy humming in pleasure at the vibrations and heat.

It was...it was _bliss_! Kissing him, holding him, having Natsu so close to her was about to make her go crazy!

Lucy attacked his mouth fervently, her hands raking over his chest and abs, massaging every piece of skin she could muster as she gingerly suckled his tongue, before racking her own against his straight rows of teeth.

His smell, his warmth, his presence, his feel, his taste... _oh my fucking god!_ It was too much for the blonde to handle, and truly, she felt as though she would have an orgasm any second now, especially considering the way her ovaries felt as though they were tightening, the evidence trickling down her thick thighs in rivulets.

Natsu breathed breathily, his hot breath fanning into Lucy's mouth as he smelt the distinct fragrance of her strong arousal, and it was turning him on even more that he was making her this way.

"Lucy…" He moaned, his hand beginning to trail to her neck.

At the mention of her name escaping his lips, something clicked in the woman's mind. She remembered that was she was doing...it wasn't right! How could she let temptation take her over so easily?

"Natsu…" She whimpered, as he began to place light kisses against her cheeks, leading down to her slender neck.

Natsu simply licked the thin skin of her neck into his mouth, softly nibbling on it.

"N- _Na…!_ " Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she felt his teeth scrape across her skin, before they dug into the flesh.

Lucy let out a mixture between a groan, whimper, and moan, her eyes squeezing shut as she bit her lip, tilting her head up as her legs tensed, the action confusing her nerves, yet sending them in an overdrive of intense pleasure and pain.

" _Ah!_ " She breathed, a high pitched moan radiating from her throat as she felt her vision cloud over in sparkles of light, a surge of her fluids shooting out of her vaginal opening, soaking her cotton shorts and the floor underneath.

Lucy's body twitched and convulsed as Natsu lapped at the small bruise, the blondes chest heaving with heavy breaths.

Unconsciously, tears slipped out of Lucy's eyes, and down her rosy cheeks.

His soft hair tickled her chin as he continued to lick and place heated love bites along her throat, his leg moving as it slowly parted hers, Lucy squirming beneath him as his knee pressed against her womanhood, in a continuous, more than pleasurable motion.

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered, licking her dry lips. She was deprived, no, _starved_ of his touch. She desperately craved the feeling of their bodies together, and she enjoyed this, so much!

But, she also hated it so much she wanted to cry.

With a burst of courage and vitality, Lucy's fingers clutched his chest, as she forced all of her strength upwards, flipping Natsu off of her.

Natsu's eyes widened as a muffled, yet surprised groan bubbled from his lips, him being flipped over and onto his butt.

Lucy breathed heavily as pain began to course through her nerves, yet with a last burst of stamina, she stood up, her legs buckling as her knees knocked against each other. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip, letting out a pained groan as she began to drag her feet forward, desperate to get away from the dragon slayer.

Her aim was to make it out of the door, but even she knew that was a childish hope. Instead, her legs gave way, as she slumped over onto the ground.

Luckily, she had collapsed by her chocolate brown, maple wood dresser, and she managed to grab onto one the the handles, to keep her balance, as her knees collided with the floor.

Golden strands fell around the blondes face as she willingly dropped her head, her heart beating furiously against her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

Natsu sat there on the floor, his eyes squinting shut as he could hear the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He was somewhat dizzy and….so _damn_ aroused! Being in this room, so near to Lucy was making him have carnal thoughts.

What was it? Lucy had always been alluring, but it was never enough to make him lose control of his lust. Yet, somehow he felt as though his hormones were set on overdrive, and the only message traveling through his blood was that he needed to claim, ravage, and _fuck_ the distraught blonde that was no more than ten feet away from him.

Natsu bit the inside of his lip so roughly that he drew blood, him sighing in relief as the coppery taste spread through his mouth, it making him gain more control over his thoughts.

A shaky hand made way to his soft, yet spiky locks, as he ran his fingers through his hair, the action somehow calming him as he took this moment to try to clear his head, and actually think for once.

Lucy's absence, her refusal to come to the guild, always avoiding any confrontations between themselves...it was all coming together now. And he realized, it wasn't just her problem anymore, it was _their_ problem. And he needed to know what was going on.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice came out more hoarse than he may have liked.

He saw the blonde flinch, as she...cowered away? Pain immediately struck the dragon slayer's heart, as his eyebrows softened, his eyes nearly drooping in sadness. What had he done to make her this way?

"Lucy, please, _please_ just tell me what's going on," he nearly begged, his voice coming out much more whiny than he intended it to.

At his tone of voice, Lucy's attention was immediately caught, her head turning upward, as her eyes scanned his body.

Her mind was battling constantly, between her sane and insane side, yet she felt as though in this moment she could will her needs down.

Because Natsu, Natsu looked...he looked hurt. So terribly pained and confused, and it hurt her heart more than any drive or amount of lust ever could affect her.

She let go of the dresser handle, as she completely planted both of her knees on the floor, her sitting in the traditional Japaneses style, her fists balled up on her thighs as she gazed down at them, her golden hair falling from her shoulders in silky strands of lush, soft hair. The rays of morning sunlight peaked through the windows, the brightness reflecting off of a mirror, and hitting both the blonde and the dragon slayer, illuminating their bodies in a shimmy light amongst the otherwise darkened room.

Natsu sat there, as he gazed at the blonde, breathing heavily as his anticipation only rose, the heavy silence weighing on him.

Lucy bit her lip yet again as she clenched her fist, a shuddery breath hovering out of her mouth as anxiety and fear shot through her system.

"Breeding Season," she began, quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Breeding Season?" Natsu questioned, a silly gesture really, seeing as he had heard it clearly just before.

Lucy nodded her head, "Celestial Spirit mages who hold keys of the zodiac undergo this sequence. No one knows about it, that is, until it happens."

Lucy's airway constricted as she felt tears brimming her eyelids, not wanting to explain anymore to the dragon slayer, fearing it would run him away and that she'd never see him again. Thoughts of the fifth sequence kept replaying in her mind, and it made her want to vomit, thinking of what horrible things she could do in an uncontrolled, yet conscious state.

"Lucy, I'm not going anywhere. I came here for you, so tell me what's going on, I don't care how bad it may seem." Natsu told her, his sharp, hazel green eyes training on her in determination, yet Lucy refused to look at him. Her heart clenched painfully, yet in a pain that felt surreally nice.

"Basically," she sucked in a breath before she continued, "Since the zodiac keys are extremely rare, seeing as their are only twelve in the entire world, they must be passed down through generations, so that they will always have a holder, and will never be lost or forgotten. This can only be guaranteed if the current holder has a child, which the keys can be passed on to. Hence, the "breeding sequence", or in more real terms, the process of impregnating a woman, and her having a child."

Natsu blinked as he let the information fizzle in his brain, his eyelids repeatedly closing and opening as his arms crossed, him nodding his head in a continuous motion.

"I see...so what's happening with our bodies?" He pondered aloud.

Lucy's eyes widened at the question, not expecting that to be the first, after more dire things had just been explained to him, yet, they dropped as she directed her gaze elsewhere, her honey golden eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

"With mines….my hormones are crazy. And somehow, it...it hurts me when I'm not with you. Not just mentally, but physically too. I'm guessing I'm releasing pheromones that only you're affected by because...well…" Lucy bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed, knitting together, "It seems you're my partner…" she trailed off, it sounding weird as it rolled off of her tongue.

Natsu blinked yet again, resisting the urge to scratch his head, "I thought that was pretty obvious by now, so why are you telling me?"

A laugh unconsciously bubbled from Lucy's throat as she gazed at the dragon slayer's clueless expression, her heart tightening in sadness as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her chest continued to shake as her lips widened into a smile, yet her eyes were overflowing with tears, as the warm streams of water dripped down her rosy cheeks, her balling her fist as she continuously wiped the tears from her face, them only being replaced, even as she shook with laughter.

She was laughing because of her frustrations, and she just couldn't bear the fact of how much of an idiot Natsu was! So open mindedly agreeing to have her children….not thinking about the future at all, it was so like him, and it was so funny, yet so heart wrenchingly sad.

Lucy began to hiccup in between her laughs, her chest shaking as she couldn't control the flow of water exiting her tear ducts.

"You don't understand," she mumbled, becoming clouded in a bubble of emotions, "You couldn't possibly understand!" She all but yelled, her eyes red and puffed as her laughing ceased, yet tears were still silently falling down her face, and dripping onto her thighs and neck.

Natsu, taken aback by her sudden outburst, blinked before replying, "What don't I understand? You just explained everything to me."

Lucy bought her palm up to her face as she wiped her eyes, sniffling as her heart clenched and shook, waves of a certain sadness she couldn't quite place shooting through her nerves, yet, she was somehow happy. So overwhelmingly happy she didn't know whether to smile or cry, whether to laugh or whine, whether to yell, or whisper.

"A child," she began, "We're talking about a baby, here, Natsu," she stressed, "This is someone we'll have to take care of, nurture, and protect, for the rest of our lives. And our lives, will never be the same. You...you won't be able to be the careless, over heated, adventurous Natsu Dragneel anymore."

Natsu crossed his legs as he sat his elbow on his thigh, and he balled up his fist as he rested his head on the top, a small pout forming on his face.

"Didn't really think much about that…"

Lucy's eyes drooped as a small smile spread across her cheeks, as she looked downward, her thumbs fiddling with themselves.

"And besides...we're not even a thing...let alone married," She muttered bashfully, yet she couldn't help the dark blush that spread down her neck and to her hot ears.

"Who said we had to get married?" Natsu uttered the question out, as if it was nothing.

Lucy bit her lip as her fingers began to quiver, her gut clenching in frustration and pain. "It's not needed...it's just in my philosophy. It's something I'd prefer, if I'm gonna have a child with a man."

Lucy felt her body begin to heat, and she shuffled on her thighs as her core began to moisten, her chest constricting tightly. She inhaled a sharp breath as she began to feel sharp pricks against her skin, and if these were physical, they'd most likely be drawing blood.

Natsu suddenly felt his body react in an erotic way, and he blinked back shock as he felt blood rushing south. Awkwardly he looked down, only to see a small tent forming in his pants, as his cheeks flushed over in a mist of pink.

"Lucy?" He meant to softly state it, yet his voice escaped in a raspy, heavy, husky breath, the deep wave rumbling through the blondes chest as her leg twitched.

Lucy slumped over, yet managed to shoot out an arm as her palm collided with her carpeted floor. Her free arm clutched her chest painfully as short, ragged breaths flew out of her partly chapped lips, her mouth slightly open. Sweat dribbled down her brow as she tried to calm her fervently beating heart, her clit beginning to jump in pleasure as the dragon slayers strong scent of arousal flew into her now sensitized nostrils.

For some reason, the dragon slayer, stood, as he gazed at his blonde haired best friend, who looked so...damn...appetizing. Just...just a taste wouldn't hurt, right? Or maybe a feel...a grope? To be ravaged wouldn't be too much, would it? A fuck is just barely anything.

"Natsu...I!" Before the blonde could finish, she was swept from her feet and into the strong arms of Natsu Dragneel, his bare chest and abdominals pressing against her barely covered torso. Without haste, Natsu yanked Lucy's hair downward so that her head shot up, an exhilarated moan humming in the blondes throat before Natsu's warm, thin lips meshed across hers.

Lucy suddenly felt a surge of strength rush through her body, as she wrapped her hands around his waist, her standing upright as she began to lead them towards the bed, yet stumbled, resulting in Natsu's back crashing into her bookshelf.

Natsu groaned in slight pain, yet was too distracted by Lucy's mouth to complain as she dug her tongue into his mouth, her hands skimming down his waist and past his hips as they landed on his clothed, yet firm ass.

Natsu's tongue racked her top row of teeth, and her tongue lapped at the underside of his, begging for attention. Natsu smiled into the kiss as he obliged, their tongues meeting as they danced around each other, chasing and teasing as heated hands skimmed and caressed flushed skin.

Natsu's large, rough hands were occupied in Lucy's silky, golden locks, yet he felt amusement as he felt a tugging at his hips, small hands desperately trying to remove his bottoms.

His hands slipped from her hair as they clutched her small fingers in his, halting her movements. Lucy panted in frustration, her lips momentarily separating from his, yet Natsu immediately recaptured them, nibbling on her sweet bottom lip as his legs shuffled between hers, willing them to move as she stumbled backwards, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed as she fell onto it.

The blonde instantly sighed in content as her body sank into a warm, plush cushion, pillows encircling her body. She felt bubbly as she giggled, grabbing the dragon slayers muffler, him encasing her body on all fours, as she pulled him down, happiness and mirth coursing through her system.

She gazed at the dragon slayers torso and now partly exposed neck, the sight of his tan, taut skin making her body ache in more ways than one. Unconsciously, her tongue slipped out as she licked her bottom lip. Hazel green eyes concentrated on this alluring movement, as they skimmed over her barely covered, supple, pale breasts.

"Let's hurry and do it," Lucy moaned breathily, catching his gaze, "Natsu, take me."

Upon hearing those words, Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as he felt a harsh pounding in his ears. His eyes squinted together tightly as he once again had to realize, and refrain from his actions. He was back, and he needed to make sure Lucy was.

He immediately grabbed both of her wrists, as he pulled her arms above her head. Lucy groaned in frustration, and Natsu's heart clenched as he felt a saddened pain etch in his heart. Who knew being a Celestial Spirit Mage would bring this much strife?

Lucy wiggled and squirmed beneath his grasp, grunts and groans escaping her lips as she struggled under his firm grip. And then, suddenly her demeanor changed as she stopped moving.

"You like it kinky?" She asked with a smirk, "I guess I wouldn't mind getting taken this way, either."

Natsu's breath hitched in his throat as he saw that seductive glint in her eyes, her lips stretched in a way that was foreign to her beautiful face.

"Lucy...Lucy snap out of it!" He breathed heavily, him trying his hardest not to lose control of his member which was so desperately craving attention.

Now Lucy was panting, cheeks as red as roses, and eyes as moist as dew on a humid Spring morning. Her chest was heaving in a way that was more than alluring, her head turned to the side, which showed off the slender, pale skin of her neck, yet her eyes held Natsu's gaze, the honey brown orbs shimmering with craving.

"Please Natsu, let me go… I…. I want you. I want this."

She softly bit her bottom lip as her eyes softened, and somehow, Natsu couldn't find it in his resolve to say no to such a plea. He gazed at her for moments, before he turned away, closing his eyes sharply.

"Lucy, you're not acting like yourself," he murmured, clenching his teeth. Even the dragon slayer could feel himself on the verge of tears, the weight of this predicament was beginning to weigh him down.

"This isn't you," He whispered, pain stricken, a droplet of water gathering on his right eye lid.

" _Gugh ah_!" A deep intake of air. Natsu's hazel green eyes refocused on the blonde, who was now slightly uplifted from the bed, only to see her eyes bulging as she breathed heavily, almost as if she'd just resurfaced from a pool of water.

After a few seconds passed, she sank back into the pillows, her eyes turning into jelly as they watered over, tears pouring onto her cheeks.

She closed her eyes tightly, her long, thick lashes wetting at the action.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I'm so, so sorry," she cried.

Natsu simply gazed down at her with furrowed eyebrows, his lips pressed into a firm line as he wiped his thumb across her cheeks. He gazed down at the small woman below him, determination etched in his features.

"I'll do it. Lucy, I'll make love to you."

"Don't be stupid," Lucy muttered, eyes still shut, "You don't kno-"

"I do," Natsu interrupted, his tone sharp, yet warm, "And I'll be ready for it when that time comes. This is right here, and right now. This is my decision."

He ran a hand through her hair, sifting through the tangles, a saddened smile spreading across his lips.

"Besides, if I don't do this, who knows what'll happen to you?"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and her heart jumped as she took in the dragon slayers features, unruly pink hair, big, beautiful hazel green eyes which were a swirl of leaves and chocolate, and a warm, sweet grin spread across his cheeks, something she could only ever imagine on the dragon slayer.

"You're too precious to me to lose, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Against the blackness...she could think to herself. She could prepare herself for what was to come, and how drastically her life would change after this. Because frankly, at this point, there was no turning back unless she wanted to go on a rampage and fuck every man in sight.

"Okay…" She whispered.

Natsu cupped both her soft cheeks as he leaned down and softly pecked her sweet, petal colored lips. Lucy hummed at the contact, as her milk chocolate, golden eyes slowly fluttered into view, making them shimmer like sweet, savory honey.

As Natsu pulled away, they briefly stared at each other, eyes searching, unspoken promises being made, and the silent question that both of them felt like they could ask a thousand times, yet it still wouldn't be enough.

 ** _"Are you sure about this?"_**

"Positive," they both mumbled with soft smiles, as if reading each other's minds.

"Short and sweet?" Natsu asked, a small wave of uncertainty riding in his voice.

"Sensual and sweet. However long you want to make it," Lucy giggled, her cheeks darkening in color at the thought of what they were about to do.

"It's…my first, so take care of me," She whispered, nervously.

Natsu smiled, a lop sided sort of grin, "With this brain, do you think it's any different for me?"

"Your brain is beautiful, Natsu," Lucy grinned back at him.

With a smile still remnant on his face, Natsu leaned down as he softly rubbed the tip of his nose against Lucy's smaller, softer one, them both swaying their heads, in an affectionate gesture.

"Thanks," he whispered, against her lips.

Lucy let out a deep, exasperated breath of air as her core began to heat and moisten, her thighs shuffling as a result.

"Natsu, please...hurry," she strained through clenched teeth as her nipples perked, visibly hardening through the fabric of her clothes.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he gulped deeply, gazing at Lucy's swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and watery eyes. He.. he didn't…

"I don't want this experience to be classified as our first, Lucy. So...I'll close my eyes," his voice was stable as he said so.

At the statement, Lucy simply nodded her head, truthfully, not opposed to the idea. It also made her feel a certain sense of relief? After all, her mind was not nearly as prepared as her lust induced body was.

As Lucy gave the ok, Natsu closed his eyes as he let his nose guide the way. He softly kissed across her cheek, as his fingers latched onto the hems on her cotton shorts, pulling them past her wide hips and down to her knees, her panties following suit.

Lucy moaned deeply as her clit jumped in excitement, Natsu's warm fingertips leaving a delicious trail of heat along her smooth legs.

Natsu's own arousal twitched sensually as wave after wave of the scent of Lucy's sex flew into his sensitive nostrils, Lucy whimpering beneath him as she felt liquid dripping down her thighs.

Natsu licked across her jaw as he nibbled on the round of her chin, his fingers ghosting back up her thighs, Lucy feeling her core heat as he neared her sopping, wet opening.

Gently, Natsu's fingertips feathered across the swell, pink lips of her vagina, Natsu's thumb caressing her clit.

" _Ah!_ " Lucy moaned, oh so loudly, as her back arched, her hands grasping desperately onto the back of Natsu's neck as she moaned into his ear.

"N-Natsu, that's… Ah...A- _Ahh!_ " Lucy choked on her words as a mixture of a moan and a whimper escaped her parted lips, her head spinning in a haze of ecstasy as she felt two of Natsu's thick fingers plunge into her core, her hips naturally swaying to meet his thrusts, all the while his thumb was swiping and pressing against her pink pearl.

Lucy's knees buckled and bent as her fingers desperately scratched in Natsu's hair, her gut twisting in pleasure as her toes dug into the sheets.

"Lucy," Natsu grunted, his head dug into the nape of her neck as her body effected him greatly, her moans turning him on in the most erotic way, his eyebrows furrowing in focus and frustration as his dick strained against his capris, pre-cum beginning to leak through them.

"More...N-Natsu... _ahhn_..m- _mmhn_...more!" Lucy groaned needily as her legs clasped around his back, Natsu immediately slipping in two more fingers.

So soft...so squishy, so...damn…. _fucking wet!_ Natsu was becoming lost in pleasure, and he was almost ashamed to admit that he was close to cumming, just from finger works.

His arms jerked back and forth, and Lucy could feel herself building up, but it seemed as if her brink would never be hit. Natsu's hand rocked in and out of her, and Lucy groaned as she couldn't take it anymore. His fingers were warm, but they weren't _hot_ , they weren't _throbbing_...they weren't _long and wide_!

"N-Natsu..I'm ready, g-g-give... _mmhm_..me…"

Natsu's hastily pulled his fingers out, slid his pants down his legs, shimming them down his feet, as he also did the same to Lucy, pulling her cotton shorts down over and past her feet.

He grabbed her ankles as he spread her legs wide, easing his way in between them. He groaned huskily as her scent wafted up his nose, humid and intoxicating, burning his nostrils in sweet acid.

Lucy blushed vehemently at the position in which she was in, legs spread, and her sex fully unsheathed. Her breath quickened at the sight of Natsu's swell, turgid cock, a sliver of fluid rolling down the thick vein which traveled up from his curly pink cubes, and up to the underside of the smooth, pink head.

Her body heated, burned, and fizzled, as he let her legs go, his hand gripping his girth as he stroked his length of at least... _nine inches…!_ Lucy groaned in pleasure and want as, _"slish"_ and _"slick"_ noises radiated from the palm which was slipping and sliding over his pre-cum coated cock. She gasped as he lined himself up with her entrance, the tip pressing slightly into her.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed as he leaned over, placing both his elbows beside her head, burying his nose in her neck as he rested his forearms on the sheets, his hands clenching into fist.

Slowly, his pushed his hips forward as he pressed into her, and Lucy couldn't help but shriek as she felt his large girth filling her up.

"Natsu... _Natsu_ …." she whimpered as Natsu's hips continued to move, him grunting as he pressed himself all the way in, giving one last push as he buried himself to the hilt.

Lucy moaned loudly as a shot of pleasure coursed through her body, before fireworks popped in her vision, her legs twitching as she felt an orgasm ride through her system, her fluids gushing around Natsu's girth as cum drizzled down her lips.

Natsu groaned as her walls tightened around him, yet he began to sway his hips as he moved within her, loving the cushioning of her walls, and the warm wetness.

Lucy gasped and grunted as his cock rocked within her, her mind going crazy as it struggled with the sensations coursed through her system. She was hot, so incredibly hot….Natsu's cock was throbbing, _pulsating_ in her core, each pulse reverberating throughout her entire body as if they shared the same heartbeat.

"N-Natsuuu…. _mmhmm_...you feel so..a- _ah!_... good…" she moaned as she swayed her hips to meet his thrusts, her eyes bugging as he hit a sweet spot within her. Coiling, tightening, pounding, and feeling so _damn_ delicious, moving so damn hard and so fast, within her needy, aching, wet walls.

" _Mhmmn_...f-fuck," Natsu grunted as Lucy's body heated around him. He slammed in and out of her hole, it getting so hot to the point where he felt as though he were melting in pure ecstasy.

Lucy screamed, her mouth opening wide as diamonds dazzled in her eyes, her body convulsing as drool dripped down her swollen lips, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head, another orgasm overtaking her.

Natsu momentarily stopped as he tilted his head back, a shaky breath of air escaping his lips as he felt her walls quivering and shaking around him.

After a moment, he continued his rigorous pace, the dragon slayer pounding into Lucy's sweet, tender, and delectably juicy hole, them both enjoying every moment of it.

Lucy's head shook back and forth as she screamed and grunted, intercourse with Natsu feeling even better than she would have ever imagined, then she could ever masturbate to, than any other man could give her.

In …. and out...in... and out… she tried to focus on the rhythm, yet Natsu was practically slaying her insides, hitting her in all the right spots, her sex dancing in joy as it sung a sexy tune.

Throbbing, melting, pounding, so fast, so slow, intoxicating hot, to desperately cold, _Damn!_ Sex with Natsu was godly!

Lucy found her consciousness fading in and out, those two orgasms putting a tole of her body.

Natsu picked up the pace as he grunted, "Lucy…" his hips jerked back and forth as he buried himself into the hilt each time, Lucy's body shaking and bouncing loosely as if she were a rag doll. "I'm about to…"

"Do it…" Lucy whimpered, her clit bouncing in excitement as her heart leaped, her nerves igniting within her.

Natsu slammed into her one last time before he tilted his head back, and held himself there, moaning deeply as he shot off his semen through Lucy's canal, Lucy going crazy as she felt the thick substance fill her up.

As Natsu began to pull out, Lucy couldn't help it anymore as she felt the friction of his warm dick sliding against her walls...she came, yet again, yelling his name.

She felt her gut clench, her heart rate spiking as she felt everything fold within her, and then release simultaneously, almost as if she were blooming into a beautiful, ruby red rose.

Natsu slid all the way out, and a rush of fluids followed in its wake; white, clear, and a strawberryish pink mixture oozed from her vagina lips, the after effect of his semen mixed with her virgin blood.

Natsu's energy had somehow been completely drained, and he collapsed as he fell beside the blonde, hair matted and wet, skin dusted with pink, lips parted, as he was fast asleep.

Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open, as exhaustion swept over her, her eyes fluttering open and closed. That was it, and now she had a new life ahead of her. If this time failed, then they'd do this again… and again...and somehow, the thought wasn't so bad anymore. It was _nice_.

A small smile slowly spread across Lucy's lips as her eyes twinkled in the diminishing sunlight, and before she knew it, she had faded out of consciousness, an old lullaby her mother used to sing her, playing in her ears.

 _...Sleep now, baby, no need to stay awake  
Your momma and her spirits, we'll keep you safe...  
_

 _._

A trail of golden dust hovered over the blonde, before it poofed into a scroll like template, the flaxen colored, ancient characters beginning to appear on the transparent sheet, almost as if someone were writing on it.

 _Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _The Breeding Sequence is just a step away from being completed, and sadly, Breeding Season has come to an end. We thank you once again for your participation in this year's cycle, and we hope that the Heartfilia line continues to contribute to the Celestial World and its fellow spirits._

* * *

 _._

A/N

Aaand that's the end of that! Hopefully it was an enjoyment for you to read. Just in case you're confused or wondering where the rest is, that's pretty much the feel I wanted to give off. Kinda weird, kinda unfinished, may leave you having questions, and open for your mind to fill in whatever it wants. And also, If you felt like the emotions and feel or atmosphere of the chapter were everywhere, that was also what was intended. It expresses the conflict and turmoil of the Breeding Season Series.

As always, please report typos if they are found.

Writing this series was truly fun, and I'll definitely miss it ToT

 **My Question for You: Did you feel the extended updating time made this chapter more anticipated and enjoyable? Or did it take away from the "feel"? Also, did you miss me? ;)**


	25. I'm In the Student Council

_I'm In the Student Council_

Prompt: So, Natsu and Lucy are student councils. Due to some problems in their school, they have different opinions on how to solve it. Then, they bicker. The next day, Natsu tries to apologize to Lucy. Things get hot and they end up doing it in the school toilet or a broom closet; it's up to you.

Age: Both 18

 _ **REQUESTED BY:**_ _ **Sakurajima no Yama**_

* * *

.

Snowy birds perched upon a windowsill, the morning's light reflecting off of their fluffy coats. They crooked their heads as their round and obsidian, beady black eyes curiously glanced around the room. Inside, they could see brightly colored walls, posters and such hanging against them, a comfy bed, and crisp, white dressers. Although, this was not what intrigued them. It was a soft melody, light and fluffy, and so sweet it made you feel prickles of sugar on your tongue.

The tune caused the birds to flap their wings as they joined in, their caws and chirps startling the blonde, who was currently perched on a stool at her just as pallid vanity. This caused her hair tie to slip out of her fingers, as it fell to the floor.

The blondes humming Immediately stopped, as she eyed the birds, slightly smiling to herself as a small giggle erupt from her lips. The birds crooked their heads in question, before they seemingly lost interest, and flew away.

Lucy's golden hair glowed in a shimmery ray of wintry sunlight, as she bent over to get that which had fell, a hair tie which had a moss green bow attached. This matched her dark green blazer, which had gold trimmings, and also her dark green bow tie, which was tied around her white, long sleeved, collared, button up shirt. Her skirt was dark green also, it's trimming being identical to the blazer.

Lucy looked in the mirror, as she pulled up one half of the back of her hair to the right side of her head. She made sure her fringes were nicely shaping her face, before she closed her eyes to get a better line of concentration, tying around the thin ponytail. Once that was done, she gazed into the mirror as she readjusted her bow. She grabbed her strawberry flavored lip balm as she graciously spread it over her lips.

"All done," she mumbled to herself, softly smiling as she stood, cutting her vanity light off and walking over to her bed.

She grabbed her neatly folded, thigh high socks off of the bed, and balancing on one foot, she slipped on each one, quite clumsily. She slightly flinched at the suction of the rim digging into her thighs, yet planted both her feet against the ground, reminding herself that she needed to head over to the convenience store after school.

She bent down as she reached under her bed, pulling out her dark chocolate brown loafers, before slipping each onto her foot.

Lucy lightly tapped the tips of her toes against her hardwood, making sure her shoes were snug and in place.

"Can't forget these…" She softly reminded herself, as she reached across the bed, grabbing a stack of papers. Graciously, she put them in her bag, before throwing it over her shoulder. The blonde bounced to her door, slipping her crimson red scarf off the hanger, wrapping it a few times around her slender neck, and quickly grabbing her furry gloves as she tugged them on.

"And now the day starts," she mumbled, opening the door as she walked out.

.

.

Lucy panted frantically as she sped walk down the long corridors of her school, the late bell sounding. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her nose was beet red and cold, and her lips were chapped, her throat parched. She just had to miss her stop on the train! She had gotten overly distracted by what was happening outside of the train car.

Her lugs shuffled fluidly, and she couldn't help but crook a brow as she heard the jingling of keys getting nearer and nearer to her ears. Curiously, she turned around only to see a whir of pink graze her vision before shooting ahead of her. She quickly turned her head to follow, and her eyes widened as they landed on the person. She huffed, seeing as he was always late.

"No running in the hallways, Natsu!"

Upon hearing his name and the said directions, the males pace immediately slowed into a steady walk, the rattling of his keys diminishing as he turned around to see who had called him out.

He nearly snorted as he eyed the mess of a blonde who quickly caught up to him in pace. Now, they were walking side by side as their bodies immediately mimicked one anothers, their arms and legs moving in unison.

"Lucy?" He questioned, turning to look at her as they rounded a corner, his bangs flying back, "I'm surprised to see you late, you're usually the first in the class," he snickered.

Lucy inwardly did a take back at his obvious signs of endurance, not a breath being wasted as he spoke quickly and fluently, as if he were simply strolling down the hallway, when in fact, their legs were moving so fast they were nearly running.

She tsked, before replying in short breaths, "Train….missed stop."

He burst into a fit of laughter, the scarves wrapped around their necks both trailing in the wind, and his pearly teeth showing proudly.

"That's amazing! This is hilarious, and you look like you've been running a marathon, you should be late everyday, Lucy."

Lucy snorted as her stomach began to cramp, knowing she looked a mess, and hated that he looked nearly… perfect...even with the wind blowing through his hair. It made it look luscious and soft.

"I don't.. _guh_...plan on it," she coughed, her eyes lightening as the classroom neared.

She picked up the pace, Natsu following suit, before they found themselves at the door. Natsu immediately grabbed for it, and Lucy blanched as she knew he was about to yank it open and burst into the room.

Her arm moved at the speed of lightning as her hand encased his which was around the doorknob, her gripping tightly as it halted his movements. She couldn't help the jolt that was sent up her arm, the tingle radiating through her heart as it clenched tightly, her cheeks heating at the rough, but warm contact. Curse this man!

Natsu's eyes also widened at the contact of her soft fingers wrapped around his, and as he stood behind her, he leaned forward so that he was at eye level with her cheek, Lucy shivering at his proximity.

"What cha doin'?" He asked, nonchalantly, Lucy biting her lip as his warm breath prickled her cheek.

Lucy hesitantly pulled her fingers away from him, Natsu's throat tightening as she lingered, before her fingertips slowly slid down the back of his hand. It was… A sensual gesture to say the least.

"We should...knock." She said the words slowly, carefully, making sure she didn't stutter.

Natsu cleared his throat, as he unclasped his fingers from the doorknob, quite puzzled and intrigued by the blondes uncharacteristic actions.

"Yeah," he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Lucy hurriedly knocked on the door, desperate to get out of the situation. A few seconds later, their teacher came to the door as he opened it, eyeing Natsu in a knowing manner, the latter grinning maniacally, his eyes drifting down to Lucy in one of surprise. The blondes gaze caught his, and she immediately looked down in shame.

"Come in, you two," he eyed them as they walked through the door, the whole class silent and some whispering to one another as they saw someone as strict and obedient as Lucy walk in late with the classes' goofball.

"Stand in front of the class, and explain to us why you were late, Dragneel," said the teacher.

Lucy blinked back surprise, at the absence of her name, and as she saw Natsu look away in annoyance and exasperation, she felt as though her input was needed here.

"Wh-" Natsu began, "Why not me too?" Lucy butted in. Both Natsu and the teacher were not expecting her words, and they directed their attention on her, Natsu raising his eyebrow, almost as if asking, _'what are you doing?'_

"Well, Ms. Heartfilia, because Natsu here was late, and has been late on numerous occasions."

"I understand, but I was also late today, and even though it's my first tardy, it's unexcused. Anyone violating school rules should be equally punished, so if he has to do it, I believe I should do it too."

"Lucy, all I have to do is tell the class why I was late, it's not a big deal," Natsu tried to fix the situation somehow.

"Why are you defending Mr. Dragneel?" The teacher asked.

Lucy blinked, not sure why herself, "Well...because it wouldn't sit right with me, is all."

The old man rubbed his temples, "This is too much drama for me first thing in the morning, you two just take your seats and don't be late again," he sighed.

Lucy smiled at her accomplishment, and Natsu snickered as the shorter girl beamed, him finding it attractive that she would stand up for him in such a way.

"Thank you, Mr. Teacher," And with that, she grabbed the sleeve of Natsu's dark green blazer as she dragged him across the room and through the aisles, somehow feeling that if she didn't he would run off. Natsu raised an eyebrow at yet another confusing action of hers, figuring that she had been acting pretty touchy and different around him for quite a while now.

They took their seats, Lucy's on the far left of the class, right by the window, and Natsu's on her right.

The handsome, salmon haired male looked down at her small fingers which were clasped around his sleeve, and he warmly smiled, softly chuckling to himself.

"You can let go of me now," he laughed, the blondes eyes widening as she looked down also, finding the material of his clothes clutched in between her index and thumb.

"Oh, sorry!" She nearly yelled, her blushing furiously in embarrassment and at the fact that people were beginning to stare.

Natsu covered his eyes with his right palm as he shook his head, a deep, heart laugh bubbling from his throat.

Lucy's heart played hop scotch, it bouncing heavily in her chest, trying to find the right pattern in which to beat. Oh god, that's _cute_. That is so stressfully cute!

To hell with this man!

"Thanks," he told her, wiping tears from his eyes.

Lucy was startled by this, yet replied, "You're very welcome."

After a bit, the teacher began to ummm...teach. Oh yeah, this was class. Yeah, class, Lucy had to remind herself.

"Turn to page 23 in your textbooks," came Mr. Teacher's monotone voice.

" _Psst_ , _psst_ , Lucy," Natsu whispered, catching the girls attention.

Lucy turned towards the striking male, his hazel green eyes shimmering in the sunlight. She raised her eyebrows in question.

He pointed at her textbook, and then gave an innocent look as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy pointed at her textbook in confirmation as she squinted her eyes at him, and then she pointed at the male.

Natsu nodded his head, before he flicked his finger back and forth, pointing from him to her.

Lucy blinked, before opening her eyes as everything surrounding the male erupt into a burst of sparkles, him glowing in a soft, warm light.

 ** _'Can I share with you?'_**

Lucy nodded her head as she slid her book over, half of it hanging off of her desk. Natsu gave her a knowing look, seeing as that wouldn't work, and he shook his head.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as he slid his desk over to hers, until they pressed together.

"Better," he whispered, as he leaned back in his seat, a content smile grazing his face as he slid his hands into his pockets, crossing his ankles.

Lucy blushed fervently, literally feeling heat radiate from his body, a warm, cinnamon scent wafting up her nostrils. It was soothing… comfortable.

To hell and back with this man!

Lucy continued to do her work, wary of everything she did because she tried not to look like a fool in front of him. Eventually, Natsu began to do his work, and Lucy couldn't help but find him alluring when he looked so concentrated and stead forward.

Although, what was the point of sitting next to her?

He never looked at the textbook, not even once.

.

.

"So," Erza began as she stood at the chalkboard, a yardstick in hand as she pointed at the green rectangle, bullets written in white on it, "These are problems in our school that students have come here to complain about. We'll go down the list one by one, and whoever wants to put in input for how they think they could solve or better the problem, please raise your hand."

The student council committee nodded their heads as they all sat at a long, white table, the ten members sitting five to a side. Of course, Levy McGarden and Jellal Fernandes were sitting closest to Erza, seeing as she was the secretary and he was the vice prez.

Lucy happened to be sitting across from Natsu, and at the moment the rest of the people didn't matter.

Lucy was gazing intently at Erza, but as she turned her head to sneak a glance at Natsu, she noticed he was staring at her. Her eyes immediately flickered away from his, hoping he hadn't caught her. What was he doing staring at her anyways? Not like that wouldn't make someone uncomfortable. And it wasn't your normal stare, y'know eyes furrowed, usually searching for something. Instead, it was blank, almost as if his eyes were just resting over her being. Almost as if...he were pondering something about her.

"So!" Erza declared loudly, everyone jumping as they regained focus,"Cafeteria food has been the main issue, here, as in most high schools. People have begun to stop eating lunch, and that's causing a decrease in the amount of profit our school makes, leading to less activities for students being created, and less upgrades to the school happening. If anyone has any suggestions tell me and we'll add them to the brainstorming list."

At the moment, Lucy didn't care about this topic, so she let everyone else speak, not really paying attention to what was being said. The whole time she'd been unconsciously staring at Natsu, and she could tell he was honestly thinking about the situation.

His hand suddenly shot up, causing the girl to jump.

"Natsu, go ahead," Erza urged.

"So," he began, intertwining his fingers together as he sat his elbows on his desk," Why don't we make a poll? We could post menu choices in the office, and have students select which choice they'd like to have for that individual day, therefore we're guaranteed to have something that at least a majority of the students will enjoy."

"And you expect every student in the building to make a one way trip to the office?" Erza asked.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, yet closed it as he gazed down in thought.

"I think I could help with this one," Lucy intervened, raising her hand. All eyes were now focused on her.

"Instead of students going to the office, teachers could have a classroom poll during home room and just send the results up to the office."

Erza nodded as she turned around and scribbled the idea onto the board. "Great. Now moving on, their has recently been too much noise in the hallways. We need a way to tone it down."

Natsu raised his hand yet again, and Erza pointed to him, giving him permission to speak.

"Simple," Natsu began, "After the ringing of every bell, we'll just stand outside the doors of classrooms, and yell at all the students to shut their traps. And then once all the students have made it to class, us student council members get five extra minutes to get to our next period."

Levy crossed her arms as she tapped her right index against her left bicep, as she glared at Natsu. "This sounds like you just want to ensure that you'll never be late, while also implying that we be granted an excessive amount of power over the students. I disagree."

"I concur," Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes, causing Natsu to blink back surprise. Yet his surprise turned into one of confusion.

"And why is that, Lucy?"

The blonde flinched as she heard her name, not expecting him to speak directly to her. She opened her eyes, only to stare back at flaring, hazel green ones.

"A-hem," she enclosed a fist over her mouth as she cleared her throat, "I agree with Levy, Natsu, and honestly what student would listen to another student shouting at them to be quiet in their free time before classes? I feel getting teachers to chip in would help dramatically with this type of situation. Maybe they could hold up signs?" she pondered.

Natsu snickered. "What does this look like to you, grade school? And besides, none of the teachers in this school like to do more work than they need to. What makes you think they'll try to regulate kids outside of their classroom?"

"What makes you think they won't?" Lucy asked, furrowing an eyebrow, "If we tell the principal about it and they get direct orders from him, then their is no way it can be declined."

Natsu abruptly stood, the chair clattering back as he slammed his palms against the table, leaning in closer to Lucy. "Since when do we take our problems to the principal? Us student council members run more of the school then his lazy ass does!"

"Watch your mouth, Natsu!" Erza yelled, threateningly.

Lucy puffed her cheeks, as she was pretty sure they were flaring, she stood up also as she leaned over the table, their faces close, and their eyes glaring into one another's.

"Natsu, stop acting ignorant! Since when have the students ever have more power than the principal? In the end, he's the one who gets most of our projects approved!"

"But-!"

"Enough, you two!" Erza said through clenched teeth as she slapped her ruler against the back of Natsu's neck, Natsu yelping as tears stung his eyes, his hand immediately shooting up to grip the sore flesh.

Mirajane Strauss, the silver haired girl sitting beside Lucy hit her on the back of her knees, causing the girl to gasp as her knees buckled, her legs bending so that she was in a squating position, her butt planting itself in her seat.

Lucy gazed at Mira with widened eyes, and the girl merely giggled. Natsu eventually took his seat, muttering to himself as he rubbed his neck.

"We'll bring up the previous topic on a later date, as of now, we need to discuss the rising tardiness of students, and what punishments to lay forth in order to prevent, and also reasons as to why students may be coming into classes late."

Lucy simply sat back in her seat as she crossed her arms and huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face, her eyes desperately wanting to shoot the salmon haired kid across from her an accusing glance.

"That's also simple," Natsu spat, not bothering to raise his hand this time. His eyes voluntarily locked onto Lucy's, and Lucy swallowed as she dared not look away, oh, that would be backing away from the fight.

"Allow running in the hallways, and that'll fix a whole lot of problems," he tilted his head to the side as he monitored Lucy's expression, a smirk spreading over his face.

Lucy sent him a sweet smile, as she clutched onto the edge of her skirt. "Well maybe, if these students arrived to school ten to fifteen minutes earlier than the tardy bell, running would be unnecessary. Your statement has now been evoked."

"How can you talk about people being tardy when you were tardy just this morning?" Natsu accused, leaning in closer with every word, the smugness in his voice spreading to his raised eyebrows.

Lucy clenched her skirt tighter as her cheeks burned in anger. How dare he! How could he embarrass her in front of the council members, calling her out in such a way?

"Like you're one to talk," Lucy hissed, "You're late to class nearly everyday. Don't you feel ashamed calling someone else out when you've done the exact thing, in repeated cycles? Don't be a hypocrite, Natsu. I can swear to you that no one likes an idiot, nor a hypocrite."

"Me, and idiot?" Natsu feigned innocence with widened eyes, running his hand through his bangs as he laughed, "Says the girl who suggest teachers hold up signs. What would they say, huh Lucy? _'Please be quiet'?_ As if anyone in their right mind would actually read that!"

Lucy clenched her skirt so hard her knuckles turned white, her face surely heated, and tears of frustration brimming on her lids.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled. "That was an idea and it sure as hell was more plausible than any of yours! I've done nothing but help and be a friend to you. But I see how you are now."

Lucy lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. She couldn't believe she was crying over this, something so stupid!

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the droplet of water roll down her cheek, something he was sure no one else saw. His expression immediately softened as he gained his composure back, him unconsciously retracting into himself as his voice edged on softness.

"Lucy…?"

"You're nothing but a huge jerk!" She yelled, grabbing her bag as she darted out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

The whole room fell silent, and Natsu could feel a ringing in his ears as he tried to focus on his furiously beating heart and shallow breaths.

That... _hurt_. Everything about that _hurt_. Her tears...her voice, the way it cracked...such harsh words jutting out of her throat and stabbing him in his chest. Damn...that really hurt.

What just happened?

He looked around the room to see everyone gazing at him with guilty looks, Erza simply shaking her head, her eyes snapped closed.

Natsu immediately turned away from their faces as he clicked his tongue, bitterness spreading over him.

"I'm...leaving," he muttered, clattering away from his chair as he forgot to push it in. He left it as it was as he walked out of the classroom.

He moped down the hallway, feeling...bad. Her face...God he couldn't get that pained expression out of his mind. What did he even say to make her look that way? He'd forgotten everything the moment he saw that tear run down her cheek, his only thoughts being that he wanted to hug and comfort her.

Once he made it to his locker, he gazed at the red metal, before slamming his fist against it. He thought the pain would make him feel better, but...nope...nothing. He rested his forehead against the coolness of the locker as he closed his eyes. His fist unclasped as his palm slid down the locker, before draping against his side, limply.

What had he done?

.

Lucy wiped her tears as she wrapped her red scarf further around her neck. She held onto it for comfort as she pushed open the front doors to her school with her hip, the cold air biting her nose and ears as she left the warmth of the school.

She just couldn't believe Natsu would even say all of those things about her. He had made her believe he was a pretty nice guy all this time, but maybe these were his true colors?

What would she do? Her feelings for him…

Lucy shook the troublesome thoughts away as she decided to focus on the mission at hand. Get to the convenience store in due time to make the train.

.

Lucy walked through the doors of the small store, a ding being heard above her. Upon entering, an employee, a blonde man working the cashier, shot her a smile as he kindly greeted her.

Lucy sent a small wave back, before hurrying to her designated isle. She scanned the racks, before finding what she wanted and grabbing three packs of socks.

Hurriedly, she swept them under her arm as she sped walk to the cash register, hoping to be able to make a quick purchase and be on her way.

Once she made it to the checkout lane, she placed her items on the conveyor belt, pulling out her phone to check the time. Good, she had time to spare.

"We meet again," a masculine voice sounded, Lucy shocked by this as her head shot up. Oh, the man who'd greeted her earlier.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, shooting him a pleasant smile. Lucy felt a shiver run up her arms as she saw his navy blue eyes scan her body, a small smirk gracing his lips as he met her eyes once again.

"You're very pretty, young lady. How come I've never seen you around?"

Lucy awkwardly fidgeted on her feet. He was hitting on her, wasn't he?

"I don't live around here, it's just that my school is in this area."

"Oh?" He smiled, his earring dangling from his ear. Lucy noted he was pale, yet muscular, and he was pretty tall. She also noted that he had yet to begin ringing up her three measly items.

"Yeah," Lucy scratched her cheek, her eyes flicking nervously back and forth between him and her items. "Mind doing something with these?"

"Of course," he chuckled, his nimble fingers wrapping around the plastic packaging as he began to slowly swipe them over the scanner. His eyes languidly rolled over to meet hers as they slightly narrowed, almost seductively, "I wouldn't mind doing something with you, either."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she began to panic, shiver after shiver running through her as her heart beat erratically against her chest, the noise resounding in her ears. Nostalgia began to sweep…

"That's disgusting," she spat, her eyes glazing over as a breeze frostier than the air outside blew through the store, "Now do your job before I report you."

The man was shocked for less than a second, before he clicked his tongue in distaste, now hurriedly ringing up the items. "Boring…" he muttered under his breath. Lucy assumed this was common for him.

After paying, Lucy took her bag and receipt as she walked out of the store. Yet, as soon as she left, her legs began to wobble as her limbs began to feel like jelly, chills running through her body as cold beads of sweat popped onto her forehead.

She gripped onto the brick walls of the building for leeway as she held a fist against her chest, clenching her eyes tightly as she tried to calm her senses.

 _'Stop! Please...stop…"_

 _Thrashing. Screaming._

Lucy's eyes shot open wide as her lips began to tremble.

"Oh, God…" she whispered.

She raised a hand to her mouth as her gag reflex reacted, hoping she wouldn't vomit. After a few moments of collecting herself, she gazed up into the orangish pink sky, the sun slowly setting. She clutched her bag in her hands as she hurriedly scampered off, desperate to make it home before nightfall.

.

Lucy walked up to her desk as she bent her knees slightly, sliding into the seat. A sigh of content escaped her parted lips as her bossom hit the hard metal, it not being the most comfortable, but also not the least.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a head of pink bob into the room, her immediately crossing her legs as she clutched her bag in her fingers, turning her head sharply to look outside the window she sat beside.

For once he wasn't late...she hadn't even took the time to ponder how she would face the male, nor if she should even bother to speak to him at all.

Her heart thumped against her chest as a cool breeze blew past her, along with the sound of jingling keys.

Lucy couldn't help but strain her nose to catch more of that scent. It was masculine, and she couldn't help but want to dose her senses in the intoxicating fragrance.

"Lucy…"

Natsu's eyebrows softened as he saw the girl flinch at the mention of her name. He needed to fix what happened yesterday. And as he gazed at her figure, he longed to see her honey brown eyes look his way.

"About yesterday…" he bit his lip as he looked down at his lap, uncertainty sweeping over him. What would he do if she didn't accept his apology? What if she wouldn't even care to listen?

Natsu took a deep breath as he shook his head. It was either now or never….or another time during the day.

"Listen, Lucy, I-

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Teacher boomed as he slid in front of the board.

Natsu tsked bitterly as his friggin dumbass teacher chose today of all days for his old, krusty self to be excited to be at school.

"Dammit!" he unconsciously hissed, as he turned away from Lucy, impatiently tapping his finger against his desk.

"Natsu!" Mr. Teacher scolded at the use of Natsu's foul language.

"Sorry," Natsu grumbled, "I stubbed my toe."

Lucy placed a hand on her chest to stop the heavy beating of her heart, her ears ringing loudly. What was he about to say to her? She couldn't even bring herself to face him.

.

At the ringing of the bell, Lucy hastily grabbed her belongings as she gracefully stood, striding out of the room.

Natsu watched as she walked away, impatience running through his veins as he tried to gather all of the papers his teacher has passed out.

He shot up from his seat as he skidded across the classroom, stopping at the entrance way as he gazed both ways in search for his blonde haired...his blonde haired... _what?_

His face beamed brightly as he caught sight of her, running down the hall to catch up to her.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!" he called as he neared her.

Lucy squeaked, her legs immediately beginning to move faster as she heard the jingling of his keys get louder and louder.

Natsu picked up his speed, arching an eyebrow as she began to move faster.

He reached out his hand as he neared her. "Lucy, wait…!"

The blonde closed her eyes tightly as she felt a large, incredibly warm hand encase her wrist. She bit her lip as her cheeks dusted over in blush.

Natsu's hand skimmed up her arm before he clutched her shoulder, turning her around to completely face him.

His eyes widened, as he took in her expression, him feeling his heart flutter painfully, _needily_.

Her cheeks were flushed, and she panted as she tried to catch her breath. She felt so small in his arms. She looked so cute...so adorable...delicious even!

His own cheeks gained a reddish color, as he felt excitement course through his veins. He needed to get her alone and out of this crowded hallway if he wanted to talk.

His eyes scanned the hallway, before they landed on a very convenient closet, he guessed was the janitors.

He pulled her over, before opening the door, leading them both in, before closing the door, locking it, and turning on the light.

Their was a shelf with various cleaning utensils and sprays littering it, and brooms and dustpans stacked in one corner.

It was extremely cramped, and they barely had six inches of space to separate them.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she looked around, confusion sweeping over her. She was alone...behind closed doors, with a guy.

"What do you want? Why did you lock us in here?" she asked quickly, gazing around nervously.

Natsu took realization of the situation, and noticed how suspicious his actions were. He needed to clarify.

He scratched the back of his neck as he sheepishly gazed at the girl.

"I just wanted...to apologize."

Lucy blinked back shock, not expecting this at all. "For?" she dazily muttered.

"For yesterday," Natsu began, "I'm sorry for how rashly I acted, calling you out and saying mean things about you. I don't know why I did those things, but I swear I didn't mean to be so harsh. I hope you'll accept?" he asked hopefully, a crooked smile wearing on his face.

Lucy looked down, feeling quite flustered and hot, mostly because of the lack of oxygen in here. That's what he'd been trying to say to her all day? He had her in his mind all this time? The thought was satisfying.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt a warm palm encase her cheek, guiding her head upwards. It was a soft caress, which matched the soft, sincere look in Natsu's hazel green eyes. She couldn't quite place the emotion that swirled within them.

"I guess I can forgive you," she breathed, her round orbs searching.

A light laugh bubbled from Natsu's throat as a dust of blush spread across his cheeks. He was falling...

He placed his forehead against Lucy's, and the blonde pursed her lips at the contact.

"I'm happy. Seeing you hurt...made me so angry and mad at myself. I couldn't bear the pain, Lucy…"

Lucy gazed up through thick lashes and half lidded eyes, her left arm reaching up as her hand gripped the hand which rested on her cheek, clutching it slightly.

"Natsu," she panted, her tongue darting out as she slightly licked her bottom lip, ridding herself of the chapness.

Natsu's eyes flicked down to her rosy lips, before he gazed into her eyes, slowly leaning into her.

Lucy closed her eyes as her lips loosened, Natsu's slowly closing as he got nearer and nearer. Their mouths were so close they could feel one another's warm breaths.

"I think..I've fallen in love with you," he mumbled against her lips, before softly pressing his own against hers.

Lucy softly moaned as she leaned into the kiss, her heart doing flip flops as his soft, yet thin lips sensually caressed hers.

It felt great, no wonderful. The feeling so sweet and warm, yet so tender.

She lightly pulled away, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Me too...Natsu, I like you too."

Natsu smiled, before leaning in for another kiss, his lips sensually moving against hers. So sweet...Natsu couldn't get enough of the taste.

Lucy found herself backed into the shelf, as he pressed his body against her, his free hand softly clutching her shoulder, before he removed it, rubbing up and down her waist.

"Natsu," Lucy panted between kisses, feeling his warm tongue slide against the bottom of her lip, Lucy gasping at the feel as he slid it into her mouth.

Lucy moaned into him as the muscle glid across her own, before hugging it in a tight embrace, swirling around hers. Lucy's cheeks heated drastically as she felt her core begin to tingle with heat. His tongue was so surprisingly slick and soft...and his taste, god his taste was beyond imagination!

Lucy attacked with just as much passion as she rolled her tongue across his bottom teeth, Natsu groaning as her teeth scraped across his bottom lip.

Lucy could feel Natsu's hands change position as they moved to the front of her green blazer, his nimble fingers undoing her golden buttons one by one.

Her heart was beating with exhilarance and excitement, yet beyond the dominant emotions, she couldn't seem to fight off the more recessive. _Fear_. It was coursing through her veins, and she was on the edge of panicking.

But..she wanted to continue. So desperately bad!

Her hand flew into Natsu's hair as she scraped her fingers across his scalp, sifting through the soft locks.

Their tongues danced heatedly as their lips smacked against each others, saliva running down their chins from the mess of the kiss.

Natsu couldn't help himself as he began to get turned on. Wait, who was he kidding? He'd been turned on!

He slipped a leg in between Lucy's so that his knee rubbed against her dampening underwear, Lucy moaning into his mouth as her ears flushed over, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her at the sensation of him applying pressure to such a sensitive spot.

Tears clouded Lucy's vision as Natsu's hard on pressed against her stomach, the heat nearly melting her skin.

Natsu grazed his thumb across her cheek, yet his eyes shot open as he felt wetness. His heart etched with pain as he saw the blonde crying below him, parting their lips as he gazed at her with concern.

"Lucy...what's wrong?" he bit his lip as he gazed dejectedly to the side. He should have thought about this. He was prepared to take her virginity without a moment's thought about her own feelings.

"Are you scared? Do you...not want to do this with me?"

"No," Lucy mumbled, Natsu finding he wasn't yet repaired for rejection, a stinging pain in his heart.

"No, it's not that I don't want to do this with you...because I do, alot. It's just that…" Lucy choked on her words as more tears streamed down her face. "I'm dirty...I couldn't possibly soil you."

Natsu's eyes widened as her words drifted through his ears, before stinging his brain. He searched her eyes as she fought eye contact with him, and everything began to piece itself together.

"Lucy...did someone do something to you?" his voice was a mixture of a whisper, a hiss, and a growl, and Lucy was quite taken off guard by it. He seemed angry?

Lucy took a deep breath before she let it out in a shaky whoosh of air. "Some years ago, when I was about fifteen…"

 _"Lucy, Lucy, he's liked you for years now. Just go out on a date and see what type of guy he is!" her friend griped, shooting the guy a look._

 _Lucy huffed, finally giving in. Afterall, she had been begged by everyone at this point for at least a year to give this guy a chance. Truthfully, she had never gave the guy a second glance, and she wasn't interested. He had never spoken directly to her, yet whenever she happened to make a comment to him, he'd always stutter over his words, avoid eye contact, and blush._

 _It was cute to say the least. So, she agreed to go on a date with the guy. It was always a good thing to get to know new people._

 _Yet, she never would've guessed the turn it would take...really, who would?_

 _._

 _Lucy had been having a pretty good time. They happened to get cakes at a small cafe. Since business was slow, the workers were in the back, and her and her date seemed to be the only people in the sitting area._

 _After some edging on, the guy began to speak more, yet she noticed with each ounce of confidence he gained, his eyes would wonder downwards, his leg would brush against hers under the table, and she'd catch him staring at her tongue whenever she licked her lips._

 _"I...have to use the bathroom," Lucy said as she got up, walking to the ladies room. Once she'd handled her business, she was surprised to see her date waiting for her outside the door._

 _His eyes...were hungry. They made the blonde uncomfortable, the way they licked up and down her body._

 _In an instance, she was pressed against the door._

 _"Hey, can I kiss you?" he asked, his lips already hovering over hers._

 _"Just...just a kiss?" she asked._

 _"Right," he mumbled, "Just a kiss."_

 _The kiss was brief, it was quick, and his body was just as fast to move. Before she knew it, she had been pushed into the ladies room, her body being utterly and disgustingly...violated._

 _._

"I tried," Lucy sobbed, "I told him I was only okay with a kiss. But, he kept pushing me, kept telling me it was alright, no matter how many times I told him to stop, he believed he was doing us both a favor…"

Natsu felt like crying himself as he watched the broken girl sob into her hands, grief spreading over his being. Without thought, he pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly to his body as his hands wrapped around the upper part of her back.

"Lucy...I didn't...I can't.." Natsu choked on his own words, failing to saying anything more.

 **'I can't believe you were raped.'**

Someone had done such a horrible thing to her, who would have known! Such a precious girl had to experience something so painful, so early in her life. He wanted to pulverize the bastard who'd done it!

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered, pain etched through his voice, "You're not dirty, Lucy, nor soiled. Don't...don't you ever think of yourself in such a vile way."

He rubbed soothing circles into her back as he whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful and pure, you couldn't help it. I won't think anything otherwise, so please, don't be scared of me."

Lucy gripped his blazer in her hands as she cried into his shoulder. "Natsu...I've been so terrified all this time. I didn't know if I could ever show my body to anyone else. I thought they'd shun me, blame me...see the hidden scars…"

"I won't." he said sharply, closing his eyes as he buried his nose into her hair. "Never."

"But...if you're too unstable right now, I'd understand if you're not up to it," he pulled his head away as he gazed into her watery, red eyes, trailing a lock of hair in his fingers.

Lucy softly smiled, as she gazed up at him, love seeping out of her pores. "If it's you, I feel I can do it."

"Lucy," Natsu smiled, relief in his voice, yet his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Are you sure?"

Lucy gave him a subtle nod along with a sweet smile, sliding her blazer off of her shoulders. Natsu did the same as he took his off, along with his muffler. He grabbed Lucy's red scarf from around her neck as he gathered the materials, hanging them around a broom.

"Now," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her back as he clasped his fingers together, "Tell me if you want me to stop, I promise I will…" he whispered against her neck, planting light kisses down to her collar bone.

Lucy arched her head to give him more space, his hot lips leaving a burning trail. He popped the buttons off to her white button up, revealing her baby pink, lacy bra, and the ample amount of cleavage which showed.

Lucy went red to her ears as Natsu began to kiss across the soft mounds, sliding his tongue into the deep valley as he licked and nipped at the insides which tasted lightly of salty sweat.

"Natsu.." Lucy panted as she dug her fingers into his hair, his thumb slipping under her underwear as he rubbed up and down the lips of her opening.

Lucy moaned deeply as his other hand began to message her left mound, him biting the edges of her bra as he pulled down the right cup, a bright pink nipple bouncing out and into his view.

His cheeks flushed as he felt himself harden yet again, his mind going hazy at the erotic sight and lewd noises as he messaged the lips of her vagina.

Lucy bit her lip as she leaned her head back, her hips moving to match the rhythm of his fingers. She gasped loudly as he slipped in an index, Natsu moaning deeply as her soft, wet walls swallowed his finger.

He began to pump in and out of her, before latching his lips onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around the soft nub, rolling it around over his teeth, all the while pumping his finger out of her.

"Ah..a- _ah!_ " Lucy panted, shaking her head from side to side as she felt as though she would go crazy, as Natsu inserted two more fingers, simultaneously.

He hated to admit it, but he was getting impatient. Hearing her moans and feeling her around him were making his erection more turgid each passing second.

He buried his face within her breasts, practically smothering himself between the soft mounds of flesh, her nipples rolling against his cheeks and ears.

"N-Natsu?!" the blonde yelled, finding the stimulus to be too intense. Natsu's furry head tickled her breasts, and the feel of his faced pressed so flushly against such a part of her body was intensely arousing, not the mention the three fingers pumping in and out of her core.

"G-ah, _Mmm-nnnn_ , N-ahh stuuu," she moaned and panted, moving her hips as his thrusts got quicker, Lucy feeling his hot rod rub up against her thighs in a continuous motion. The friction was driving Lucy crazy as he humped her leg, her so desperately beginning to crave that be inside of her.

Natsu looked up from where he rested on her soft chest, cheeks heavily flushed and eyes filled with lust.

"I can't...hold back any longer," heated pants escaped his lips as Lucy's blush spread all the way to her neck.

"Ready whenever...a- _ahnn_...y-you are, N-Natsuu," she breathed, closing her eyes as she heard him pull down his zipper and pants.

Lucy could practically feel the heat radiating from him, and already knew that he had pulled out his member.

She opened her eyes slightly, yet they shot open once she caught sight of him, her clit immediately jumping in excitement, Natsu's dick twitiching as he felt more of her juices coat his fingers.

It was...long..thick...and so many veins! They were throbbing so deliciously, and the head looked too beautiful to describe, so pink and smooth. A curly patch of dark, pink pubes were at the base, and Lucy gazed at his balls as they hung below him.

 _...Wow._

She couldn't help but lick her lips as her nipples hardened considerably, shuffling her thighs together as she saw it twitch, jumping up slightly.

Natsu's own gaze became heated as even more blood rushed to his member, loving the way Lucy was reacting as she gazed upon him. He slid his fingers out of her as he encased his girthy cock, slathering it with the liquids.

He leaned his head back as he moaned, and Lucy's heart jumped with silent excitement as she saw a pearl of liquid gather on the head, before sliding down the length.

Lucy watched with watery eyes as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, her quickly wrapping her legs around his torso.

He lined the head up with her entrance, before slowly pressing his hips forward.

Lucy grabbed onto his arms as she buried her head into his neck, clenching her teeth as she felt more and more of him fill her up.

It was warm...such a searing heat, spreading her wider, and wider, pressing into her deeper and deeper. Natsu grunted as here soft walls meshed around his dick as he slid in further.

"S-So much…" Lucy moaned as he continued to bury himself into her.

"Almost done," Natsu muttered, blush wearing heavy on his cheeks. He gave one last push, before burying himself in to the hilt.

Lucy panted as she leaned her head back, sweat gathering onto her forehead at the heat, and the girth which was stretching her so completely.

"A-Ah.. w-wait, let me adjust." Lucy whimpered, already feeling as if she could climax by just having him inside of her.

"Me too…" Natsu moaned, eyes closed in immense pleasure, the feeling beautifully sensational. He had to get his thoughts under control, before he completely messed up her insides, slamming into her so powerfully….

"Ready," Lucy mumbled, yet she could barely get her words out before Natsu pulled his hips back, sliding back inside of her.

Lucy's back arched as the angle allowed him to go so deeply. " _Ah!_ "

He grabbed her ass as he grunted, pulling his hips back yet again, half of his cock sliding out of her, before he rammed back into her entrance.

Lucy's hands wrapped around his neck as he slammed into her repeatedly, her boobs bouncing and jiggling as he made her body move up, then down, his turgid cock ravaging her walls, her senses being shattered as each intensely deep thrust caused the tip of his cock to hit her womb.

Saliva dripped down Lucy's lips as his fingers pressed roughly into her rounded cheeks, him sliding her on and off his member, each thrust making a heavy clap resound in the room.

So...so erotic! So _good!_

Lucy panted into Natsu's neck with each steady thrust, her nipples rubbing against his clothes as she moved.

"Dammit, Lucy…"Natsu groaned, raising her on and off his cock, he glanced down and nearly climaxed at just the sight of his member disappearing in and out of Lucy's wet opening.

He backed her against the shelf, and Lucy rested her head on the hard wood as he leaned over her body, his hard cock massaging her walls as he slammed into her with heavy thrusts.

"N- _Nahh_... _ah_..Natsu..Natsu.. _Natsu!_ " she panted with each thrust, her nipples swelling painfully.

"You're so good, Lucy...I'm about to…" he grunted through clenched teeth.

Lucy's legs flopped wildly in the air as she lost feeling in them, her body numbed with pleasure.

Natsu grabbed her waist as he pressed himself deeper, moving harder and faster with each thrust.

"Lucy!" he moaned, quickly pulling out as he sprayed his semen on the girl stomach, completely soaking her shirt.

Lucy's stomach clenched as she also reached her orgasm, her nipples tightening as her clit ached, her core convulsing as her fluids sprayed out of her opening.

Through a lust filled haze, Lucy reached down as she grabbed his member roughly, Natsu hissing as her soft, warm fingers stroked him, him thrusting into her hand as she milked out the rest of his bitter fluids, the thick whiteness spraying across her shirt and breasts.

They both panted heavily, as Natsu collapsed on top of her, pulling her down with him. "Thanks Lucy...for giving me your first," he mumbled.

The salmon haired male rested on her perky, smooth and soft breasts, hugging around her waist tightly.

Lucy blushed profusely, furrowing her eyebrows, "M-My first? But Natsu..."

"Shh," Natsu urged as he looked up, planting a sweet kiss on her lips, smiling warmly, "This was your first."

Lucy couldn't help the flutter in her heart, her insides warming as she couldn't help but grin. She simply hugged his warm, soft head closer to her body, as she rested her head on his.

"So...are we going to go to class anytime soon?" Natsu asked, yawning. A smile grazed his lips as he closed his eyes in content.

Lucy softly laughed, quite tired herself, "No...I think it's alright to skip for a day."

* * *

.

A/N

And there is that chapter! ^~^ Not really sure where my mind went with this one with the sexual assault part. I just knew in my mind I didn't want Natsu and Lucy to have to go through the tedious struggle of losing virginty, and so that was created. Pretty round a bout? I know but hey, don't blame me. I know rape may be a sensitive topic for many people, that's why I didn't dwelve into the actually scenes too deeply, because honestly, I'm not as comfortable writing it, and a warning would have been at the beginning if I did choose to. I don't in any way, shape, or form support that behavior.

Well! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I know updates have been increeeeeedibly slow lately, and I'm sorry for that. ^^' Tell me your thoughts, they're much appreciated, love you guys! As always, reporting typos/anatomy differences are always appreciated. I was really feeling the proofreading of this chapter hehe.

 **Question of the Day: How has life been for you? I hope it's been swell, but Blaze-chan listens to all so feel free to tell me, even if it's in a pm ^~^**


	26. Confusion in the Stone Age

_Confusion in the Stone Age_

Prompt #1: can you write a story on the stone age omake? something like Lucy has been under Natsu's care for a while now, they started to develop trust and a friendly relationship. Not to mention the sexual tension, of course! One day, Lucy and Natsu started to explore the difference between male and female bodies coz they are very curious. So, they tried to explain (and demonstrate) how their bodies work. hehe, and things get hot.

Prompt #2:Can the next one be inspired by the Stone Age omake?

 _Age: Lucy 18 Natsu 19_

 _REQUESTED BY: **sthokatrina, MarSofTheGalaxies**_

* * *

.

Natsu walked down the sandy pathway, his sandals made from sticks and straw clobbering against the ground. Along his calves was fur to keep his lower legs warm, strapped down with leaves he had dyed with the juice of blue berries. A boars skin and fur were strapped around his waist, tied with a thinly sliced piece of wood from a nice looking tree he had come across. His upper body was partly covered, the tassels of his rabbit skin vest flapping in the wind, also dyed with blue berry juice. His scarf was made from soft, fluffy sheeps' wool and woven by one of his elders.

Beside him flew Happy, the only male he knew that could stay in mid air...and that was so small and blue. He had been with him since he was little, and he had found him in an egg! He wondered, was he from an egg too? He had never seen a male like himself born into the world. He wondered, where did he come from?

Natsu shook his head as he decided he would ask elder Makarov some other time. He and Happy chanted as he threw his arm up into the air, waving his spear around as they marched down the paved roadway.

"Stop before you injure somebody, you dunderhead!" A yell from his right. He knew the voice all too well.

"Mind your own business, Gray," Natsu shot back, sticking his tongue out, before he joined back in with Happy in his chants.

"Huh?" Gray snorted, stomping over to Natsu as he grabbed his shoulder, halting him in his movements. Upon the touch, Natsu's voice died down as he turned to look at Gray, Happy sweat dropping as he slowly moved away.

The raven haired male glared as he held his head up and looked down at Natsu, seeing as he was slightly taller. "Did you say something, dumbass?"

Natsu's whole face scrunched into one of distaste as his eyebrows furrowed, causing his eyes to squint and his forehead wrinkles to increase. His chin tensed as his lower lip jutted out and to the side, him throwing his spear to the side as he grabbed Gray's hand with his now free one, squeezing it desperately tight within his.

"You wanna go?" He whispered, spitting onto the ground.

Gray took his hand as he placed it over Natsu's, holding his palm with the same intensity, a vein popping on his forehead.

"I was waiting for you to ask," he smirked through gritted teeth.

The next thing they knew, fists were flying as they tumbled and rolled all over each other, pulling clothes and hair and throwing punches and kicks.

The villagers simply sighed as they continued what they were doing, being used to Natsu and Gray's squabbles.

"You stink!" Natsu yelled.

"You smell like shit!" Gray shot back.

"I'll see you at the tepee," Happy sighed as he flew away, not bothering to see if Natsu heard him. Him and Gray were laughing too loudly and too uncontrollably to hear anything anybody would say to them.

.

Eventually, Natsu arrived at his home, which was a small tepee made of straw and strong sticks. It was about a five feet taller than him, and inside was just enough space for him to sleep, and a fire pit in which he could cook his food in.

He pushed aside the flap, which in modern day, could be better described as a door. As soon as he poked his head in, a grin spread across his face as he saw his female, Lucy, sitting on the thick mat he used for sleeping. She sat as if she were at a table, her knees bent as her butt rested on her legs. Her eyes flickered nervously to Natsu as her fists clutched over her leopard skin skirt, her mouth slightly opening.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he stepped in further, sitting his bag and spear against an angled wall.

Lucy softly flinched as he lightly patted her head, not yet used to his touches, yet they seemed quite friendly.

"G-Good Morning, Natsu," she greeted. When she had awoken, Natsu had disappeared from the side of her on which he usually slept. She figured he'd went out to hunt for food, yet he was back and empty handed.

"Food?" She questioned, looking up at him through doughy eyes.

Natsu's eyebrows raised, the rest of his face moving at the notion as his eyes widened and his upper lip slightly parted from the lower.

"Aw, dang," he grumbled, "I got so caught up with Gray I forgot!"

"Grey?" Lucy questioned, slightly tilting her head to the side. Grey was what she used to describe certain rocks. How could he get in a fight with that?

"Gray is the name of one of the males who live in this village," Natsu explained, tossing his hand out to the side in gesture.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed in realization, placing a finger on her lip as she pondered aloud, "Graaay…"

"Yeah, now you know his name," Natsu said feeling a twinge of some emotion in his heart. He didn't like the sound of Gray's name coming from her mouth.

"Have you seen Happy around?" Natsu asked her, Lucy's eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"He said he was going to run some errands for a few of the elders," Lucy told him.

A low rumble reverberated throughout the enclosed walls, and Lucy's face heated as she looked down in embarrassment, her right arm easing its way over her stomach.

 _'She's hungry, idiot!'_ Natsu's subconscious mind yelled at him.

"I'll be back," Natsu announced as he grabbed his spear.

Lucy felt her whole demeanor droop as she softly pouted. She hated to admit, but she didn't like it when he left her. She didn't know her way back home, she could only wait for her tribe to come back to retrieve her. She was in a village filled with men, and the looks they had given her the first time she'd been seen was enough to make prickles of fear and disgust run through her skin.

It was quiet in this tepee, and lonely. She missed going outside, and feeling free.

Just as Natsu was about to leave, he heard a small whimper from behind him, which, truth be told, caused his ears to perk and his heart to clench in an unpleasurable feeling, somewhere close to pain, yet not exactly _physical_.

"Please, Natsu, don't leave me here alone…" Lucy begged, as a small tear gathered on her lash.

Natsu turned completely around, and his eyes softened as he saw the small female crying, her body shaking as she tried to hold it in. He had realized females tended to be more sensitive than males, yet he was oblivious to her feelings.

Natsu hated being by himself, which was why he usually always had his partner, Happy by his side. It was always funner when you had someone to talk to, and someone to laugh with. Yet, he always left Lucy here by herself.

He had to remember, now she was apart of him too.

A warm smile spread across his face as he squatted down in front of her, and grabbed one of her small, soft hands within his.

At the heated, and overly comforting contact, Lucy looked up into Natsu's sharp, hazel brown eyes, her heart beating just a little faster as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Come with me. We can go hunting together."

Lucy's eyes immediately glittered as she burst into a wild, goofy kind of smile, clutching his hand as he helped her to her feet.

.

 ** _'Go, go!'_** Natsu signaled with his hands at Lucy, as he stood behind a tree, his fingers pressed together as he moved them in a forwards motion.

Lucy sat perched in the grass, a wild pig rolling around in a puddle of mud.

The plan was for Natsu to get into position, in a place where he assumed the pig would run if Lucy chased it from a certain direction.

It was Lucy's first time helping with a hunt, so she was determined to do everything she could to capture their meal.

She sprung up from the grass, the pig jumping to its feet in alert. As soon as it's beady eyes landed on Lucy, it's stubby legs began to push itself away from danger, Lucy not too far behind it.

"Natsu, coming your way!" Lucy yelled, staying high on the pigs heels.

Natsu readied his spear as he heard the footsteps near, peaking from behind the tree. It was close…!

He raised his arm as his muscles flexed, him gripping the wood sturdily, prepared to make a decisive hit on the pigs head.

Lucy continued to chase after the pig, and as she neared the tree in which Natsu hid behind, she closed her eyes as she let out a laugh of victory.

Since her eyes were shut, how could she see the twig which lay in front of her path?

It's simple. She didn't, haha.

Lucy's foot landed on top of the twig, and as she propelled that leg backwards, the twig slid back in the mud under it, carrying the girls body with it.

Her eyes widened in fear and shock as she began to fall through the air, and at this rate, she would land on top of the pig. She saw Natsu's spear begin to swing down, heavily through the air, and little did he know it would pierce straight through her, the pig included.

"Wait!" She yelled, in an attempt to halt his movements, before she bared herself for the pain.

Apron hearing Lucy's shrill cry, Natsu's eyes widened as the pig darted into his view, a wave of blonde and leopard flying over it.

"Gah!" Natsu grunted in surprise, unable to stop the trajectory of his arm. At this rate he would hurt Lucy.

He swung the spear down, and Lucy hissed as the tip scratched across her back, feeling her skin break. Natsu continued to push the spear, yet instead turned it towards himself as he hurled it in between his waist and arm, it flying back into the trees.

At the abrupt movement, he lost his own footing as he slipped forward, falling onto Lucy, the pig escaping in the progress.

Unluckily, they were on a hill, and upon impact their bodies rolled down the slope. Natsu managed to grab Lucy in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he wrapped his arms and legs around her, his head spinning as the world flew in circles around him. He rolled over small pebbled and sticks.

Eventually, the momentum dropped as they neared the end of the hill, a large lake sitting in the middle of a grassy pasture coming into view.

Their bodies continued to roll, before they toppled over into the clear, cool, crystal blue water. Luckily it was shallow, so as Natsu landed on his back, his face was still above water, and so was Lucy.

They both sat there, groans escaping their lips as they tried to calm their racing hearts, headaches, and the aching of their bruises and cuts.

" _Ugh_ , Lucy you alright?" Natsu groaned as his hand ran down her back. Upon feeling something wet brush against his fingers, he lifted them to his face.

Once his eyes landed on the substance, they immediately widened as he felt his heart thumping heavily in his chest, him feeling as though he would cry as his throat became painfully right.

It was red, it was bright, it was _blood_.

"L-Lucy... Lucy?! Are you alright, wake up!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders as he shook them.

"Lucy? Lucy!" He continued to call her name, him biting his lip at her lack of response.

"G…" She whispered, immediately causing a breath of relief to escape Natsu's lips.

"I'm good...just dizzy," she mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing in discomfort. She couldn't even register the pain from which the spear had cut her.

Natsu slowly raised himself from the water, so that he now sat upright. He swept Lucy's legs to the side of him as he pulled her torso close, enveloping his arms around her as he pressed her flush against his body, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his back, them both resting their heads in the crook of each other's neck.

Lucy softly hummed in quiet content, as she couldn't help but feel her body flush. Why did she feel so comfortable in his arms? Why did the contact of his hard, warm skin against her make her so excited? He had been holding her so tightly when they had been rolling down that hill, he'd gripped onto her with such urgency, just as he was now.

Why did these small things make her feel so happy? It was all so confusing.

Lucy smelled nice. She felt nice. Her very being was the definition of _nice_.

At least, that was what Natsu figured. He'd never had such a strong urge to protect someone, to keep them close. He thought about Happy, and yet the feeling was so much different than that.

 _He_ wanted to touch her.

 **She** didn't want to let him go.

 _He_ never know how great it felt to hold someone close.

 **She** never knew how comforting it was to be held close.

 _He_ wanted to reassure her somehow, of the way he felt.

 **She** could feel her lips tingle as they pressed against his neck.

 _He_ could feel his fingers get curious as they swam further down her back.

 ** _They_** could feel their bodies begin to change...pleasurably, _erotically_.

Unable to decipher what was going on with her emotions and body alike, Lucy pulled away from Natsu, falling into the water.

"We...We're dirty," she explained, not able to look into his eyes, her cheeks flushed. "We're already in the lake. We should bathe and catch fish once we're done."

"Right," Natsu coughed, placing his hand on his crotch as he raised an eyebrow upward. He usually only had one of these when he woke up or exercised. Was it this way because of the cold?

They moved farther into the water, until it was deep enough to reach their waists.

They both began to strip, not thinking anything of it. After all, they bathed in front of the respective members of their tribes quite often.

Lucy pulled her top off and shimmied off her skirt as she threw it in the water.

Natsu did the same with his clothes, yet laid his shoes, and other non washable items in the grass.

Lucy raised her arms above her head, and just as she did so, Natsu glanced her way, his throat tightening as he saw the two large things on her chest bounce, her pink nipples hard and shooting straight out.

He couldn't help but gulp, him feeling his blood rush south. He...he wanted to touch... _grope_. He couldn't stop his buddy from shaking in excitement as so many foreign thoughts rushed through his mind. His body wanted him to do so much, yet he couldn't figure out what that was.

He just knew...Lucy was making him feel extremely hot.

Lucy could feel eyes on her, and so she decided to look in the direction from which she felt them.

There stood Natsu, gazing at her in all his glory. His face looked quite flushed, and his eyes were wide, yet glazed.

Her pupils swept over his body, and she couldn't help but bite her lip at his toned skin and muscles, her eyes dipping down further before they widened in awe, shock, and curiosity.

Something long was shooting from between his legs, nearly straight up into the air. The sight made her stomach do flip flops, as she felt her core tighten, and a couple of drops of wetness slip down her thighs.

Those thick veins throbbing, the way it would slightly jump, it made her nipples harden...and she couldn't tell, but was she also peeing?

They both dropped down into the water, nearly simultaneously to attempt to fix their bodily 'problems'.

Natsu grabbed his dick, to try to will it to go down, yet upon contact, a shocked gasp his escaped his lips.

 _'Wow...that felt pretty nice...'_

He brushed his fingertips across the head, and sucked in a sharp breath. Curiosity taking over, he gripped his whole girth in his hand as he kneeled over in the water, stroking upward.

Too soft, he could barely feel it. This time, he gripped a lot firmer and stroked himself upward.

"Holy fuck," he gasped, eyes widening as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. He continued to repeat that motion, breathing heavily with each steady stroke. He closed his eyes as images on Lucy's naked body flashed into his mind, feeling himself harden even more and his strokes speed up.

He felt something sticky, and slightly thick begin to coat his fingers, but he was so lost in pleasure he didn't even care to question what it was. He had never touched himself in this way, yet it felt so desperately great Natsu didn't know how to handle himself!

He grunted, moaned, and panted, as his hands continued to work beneath the water, and he could feel something within him begin to build up, before his head buzzed, a thick fluid spraying out of the pink tip, a deep groan rumbling through his throat.

Images of that _thing_ kept flashing through Lucy's mind, and she couldn't stop her thighs from shuffling as her core tingled with pleasurable waves.

She reached up to place a hand on her chest to calm her breathing, yet as her hands grazed her nipples, she immediately gasped, finding that the sensation sent another jolt down to her core.

Unable to stop herself, she reached a hand down as she pressed her index finger against her slick folds, moaning deeply as the pressure felt intensely good.

She pressed harder, and her eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath, her finger disappearing within her body.

Lucy was a bit shaken up by this, yet the sensation felt so good...so _right_.

Not really knowing what else to do, Lucy attempted to pull her finger out of herself.

"Ah!" She moaned, closing her eyes as the friction against her insides caused her to wetten even more. Lucy pushed back in, and then pulled her finger partly out, and before she could help herself, her finger began to move in out of her wet lips.

Lucy closed her eyes as she pumped herself, rubbing her nipples in between her thumb and index, unconsciously slipping in yet another finger.

It was slightly uncomfortable at first, yet as she kept going the pleasure only built even more. What was this feeling? Why did something sliding through her body make her head spin and her throat allow noises to escape her mouth which she never even knew she could make?

She began to wonder, exactly how many fingers could she add till it was too much? Why did she feel her core tightening with each thrust?

She added a third finger, her fingers sopping wet now as she moved them fluidly in and out of herself. She didn't know what she should've been thinking about, yet the sight of that thing between Natsu's legs only made her wetter. It only made her moan louder, and only made her nipples painfully hard. She felt her core begin to tighten, and before she knew it, her vision clouded in white, her biting her lip to hold in her scream.

She felt something flow out of her opening, as it mixed in with the water she sat in. Lucy calmed her breathing, her eyes wondering over Natsu's being.

Why did she imagine that Natsu could do so much more to her than she could?

.

Lucy and Natsu walked through the village streets to get back home, rather than walking through the woods, which they had done earlier. Natsu figured this was the best option, since the woods were quite dangerous at night.

Lucy stayed close to Natsu, as she looked down, feeling the eyes of the villagers on her as men drooled and some fell onto the ground.

Natsu hated it. He hated everyone staring at his female. _His_ Lucy. She was his and his alone, so he felt like he had the right to want to have her to himself.

He felt a wave of bitterness flush over him as he got quite agitated and angry, shooting glares to anyone looking at her in any way.

Afraid he would snap, he shook off his vest as he placed it over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy looked up at him through confused eyes.

"Use it to cover yourself up," he told her, warmly smiling. Lucy smiled back as she stuck her arms through the holes, pulling it over to cover her chest and stomach, it also being long enough that it went past her butt.

Lucy blushed as she eyed Natsu's bare upper body, unable to pull her eyes away from the delicious sight.

Natsu smiled, the vest on her somehow signifying that she was his.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close, him humming lightly to himself.

Lucy couldn't help but feel content as a sigh escaped her lips, feeling comfortable and warm in Natsu's arms as they walked down the dirt pathway.

* * *

.

Aaaand that's the end of that! I had a lot of fun writing this, and really, their was a lot more that I wanted to add, although I got pretty lazy and just stopped it right here. A part two may come, and a part two may not, depending on the feedback I get haha. Something in the Stone Age Omake that confused me though, was the fact that most males had never laid eyes on a female before. Makarov and Zeref were generally the only ones that had knowledge.

So that leads to the question, how is the population as high as it is? There's no way you can have babies in a village filled with only men or only women. So yeah, just wanted to express my thoughts on that, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if demand is high for a part two, I will make one, maybe, who knows! Thanks for reading ^~^

 ** _Question of the Day: Was I the only one who questioned how people were born in this omake? I'm tryna see if I was just thinking to hard or if this was an obvious question many people had._**


	27. Confusion in the Stone Age II

_Confusion in the Stone Age II_

Prompt: Stone Age Part 2! Please do a part 2! PLEASE MAKE A PART 2

 _Age: Lucy:18 Natsu:19_

 _REQUESTED BY:_ _ **Many Reviewers and Myself**_ _(literally...and love you guys!)_

* * *

.

Flames licked the air as bright, sun and auburn colored streaks painted the enclosed space.

Lucy and Natsu sat, encompassing a deep fire pit within the floor of Natsu's tepee. Happy had yet to come back, and the two present sat across from each other, shadows dancing over their faces as luminescent light flickered in their sharp pupils.

Lucy shuffled nervously, as embers fell off the seared wood, sticks jabbed into the ground as fish, their meal for the night, slowly and deliciously roasted.

What had that even been earlier today? Was she sick? Why'd her body do such weird things?

She glanced at Natsu as she sat criss crossed, her fists clenching and unclenching as she rested them on her thighs.

Natsu sat criss crossed also, him leaned back as he propped his hands behind him. She swept her large eyes over his face, his eyes closed as his head was leaned up towards the ceiling.

She saw his chest slowly rising, and couldn't help but lick her dry lips as she traced the lines of his hard, chiseled stomach. She wanted to touch….

Bitterness knocked at her heart as she slid a hand over her own torso, confused as to why her stomach didn't look like his. It was flat, but had no type of definition, it'd be so much easier to oggle herself…

But she knew her heart wouldn't flutter this way with herself, not the way it does when she looks at Natsu.

"The fish is ready," Natsu said softly, causing the blonde to startle.

He sat up as he reached towards the fire, his fingers so close to the flames she was surprised he didn't burn himself. Lucy was sure she was on the verge having a heat stroke, just by being this close.

His fingers gripped around the two sticks as he picked up one for himself, and one for his Lucy.

"Here you go," Natsu grinned as he reached around the fire, handing it to Lucy.

The girl graciously took the food from his hands as she inspected it, before raising it towards her lips to eat.

They both ate in silence, the fish tasting savory and smoked, it tender as it crushed and grinded between their teeth.

"This is good," Lucy commented, as she scooted back from the fire a bit, her knees and cheeks becoming dangerously hot.

"I know," Natsu smiled as he finished up the body of the fish, "fish and other wildlife caught from or around that lake are particularly delicious."

Lucy softly hummed in acknowledgment that she'd understood his comment, yet became lost in thought.

Natsu watched as Lucy ate, her wet tongue easing out of her mouth as she lightly licked the skin, before opening it more as she sunk her teeth into the flesh.

The pink haired man couldn't tear his gaze away from her mouth as she languidly chewed, her tongue licking across her bottom lip, or the underside of her top lip from time to time.

He bit his own lip lightly as he tried to fight his urges.

Occasionally, when him and Gray got into fights that weren't so playful, Elder Makarov would make them kiss each other's cheeks to both humiliate and force them to coexist.

He had always seen kisses as a sign of peace.

He was sure him and Lucy had a friendly relationship, so why did he so badly want to kiss her lips? It made no sense to him.

Natsu watched as she gulped, her throat bobbing as her food trailed down to her stomach.

His eyes followed the imaginary pathway, trailing over the rest of her slender neck, and prudent collar bones, and finally down to the two large squishy things she had connected to her chest.

They looked fun…was it weird that he wanted to bury his face in them?

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, her voice edging on a whine.

Natsu blinked back surprise upon hearing her voice, startled by her sudden voicing.

"Can I come sit by you?" she asked.

Lucy saw Natsu's face scrunch into one of surprise, as his eyebrows raised, them widening slightly, before they squinted into confusion, his eyebrows furrowing, and finally his face relaxed, his eyes lighting as his eyebrows softened, a small, warm smile spreading across his face.

He lightly patted the spot beside him, "Sure, Lucy, come here."

Lucy openly grinned, before crawling around the fire as she enclosed the space between her and Natsu.

She sat on her knees, before she slumped over, leaning onto Natsu's comfortably warm arm, the top of her head just under his shoulder.

Natsu was both pleased and surprised by this notion, him feeling his heartbeat quicken, a feeling of nervous and unease spreading over his being as Lucy's soft skin touched his.

Her golden hair tickled his neck, yet it was a nice sensation.

"Natsu, can I get another piece?" Lucy asked, her hand already reaching towards the fire.

"I can get it for you," Natsu urged, trying to pull her hand away from the fire.

"I want to get it, myself," Lucy pouted as she stubbornly insisted.

She reached out farther, her fingertips burning as flames danced across them.

Yet, as soon as she wrapped her fingers around the stick, which was further into the fire, Lucy immediately retracted her hand, letting out a painful cry as tears gathered on her lids.

Almost as if on instinct, Natsu pulled her into his arms, her chest and head merging with his own chest.

His voice became just as warm as the heat in which the flames emitted, immediately soothing Lucy's erratically beating heart, as his eyebrows furrowed in concern, one of his hands lightly stroking her ponytail.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in a half shriek, pain laced in his voice.

Lucy lifted her head so that she looked directly into his eyes, her heart clenching at the worry that flickered in his pupils and glowed with heat.

"I burnt my hand, I'm sorry," she whimpered apologetically, "I saw you reach into the fire earlier without getting hurt, so I just figured that maybe I could do it too…"

Natsu was confused as to why she'd gotten hurt so profusely by fire, since he never had, but he had forgotten that he had a certain affinity for fire that most others didn't have, and he'd been that way since he was born.

"Give me your hand," he demanded, whilst he removed Lucy's bald fist from his chest, unfolding and loosening her fingers.

Lucy was confused by this, as Natsu took his left hand, lacing his fingers through the spaces in her right hand, and clutching her hand in his, before he rested their arms to his side.

Lucy felt her face heat as she gazed at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parting as her heart thudded against her chest, the sensation of his rougher hands strongly holding onto her nearly making her swoon.

Natsu's hazel green eyes stared right down into Lucy's, a bashful look on his face, him embarrassed by his weird actions, that even he couldn't explain.

"I feel so happy," Lucy sighed contentedly, unconsciously.

Once she realized what had just come out of her mouth, she squeaked cutely, before being overcome by emotions as she buried her face in Natsu's chest.

Natsu himself didn't know what to do. His body was acting weird, his heart beating so loud he could hear it, and those words, such simply sweet words Lucy merely spoke to him made him feel _elated_.

And the fact that she had gotten so red he could see it even in such dim lighting, along with the fact of just how cute he believed she looked trying to hide her embarrassment …. damn it … it _excited_ him!

Here she sat, in between his legs, snuggled against his chest.

Natsu gulped, so many desires he couldn't place beginning to sweep over him.

He squinched his eyes shut as he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

He felt tired … yes, sleepy. Lucy had been pretty still in the minutes that passed by. Maybe she was sleepy too?

"I'm about to let the fire out, it's getting late and we should sleep," a husky whisper vibrated from Natsu's lungs and out his mouth.

He heard a whimper of a moan, and looked down at the soft blonde in slight worry.

"Ok?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head, to reassure his course of action.

"Ok," Lucy replied, saddened by the fact that she had to leave the sensual comfort of being so close to him, her loving the feel of their skin touching.

She slowly pulled away from him, making sure not to unlace her fingers, warmth leaving her front as burning heat began to smooth over her back, yet the flame was now small, small enough to easily put out.

Natsu took a woodjug full of water, as he continuously splashed the flames, them flickering and swimming up as they struggled to survive.

With one last swish of his hand, he emptied out the contents of the woodjug, the flames dying out.

He took his iron skewer from his side, and reached it into the still hot wood, embers chipping it away. Cautiously, he moved the wood around, separating them from each other to make sure that they did not spark up a flame.

All the while, Lucy gazed in awe, the fire dimming into nothing until it became completely dark, nothing but the sliver of light from the full moon creeping past the opening in the "door" of his tepee.

They sat in silence as Natsu continued to sift through the wood, flickering, orange and fiery red embers floating through the air surrounding.

"That should be good," Natsu sighed, as he sat down his skewer, an ember floating past his face as it glowed, shedding light on his eyes and nose.

He looked towards Lucy, his eyes sparkling as an ember flickered in front of her, lighting her lips in an orange glow, before it drifted down, the cleavage of her breasts becoming noticeable in that one instance.

She was right in front of him, so close that if he pulled just a little, she'd go flying into his arms, pressed against his body.

Natsu shook his head as he cleared his thoughts, before slowly standing to his feet.

He slightly chuckled as he noticed he had taken Lucy's arm with him, her failing to let go of his hand.

It amused him, yet also filled him with relief, seeing as she also didn't want to be separated from him.

He slightly tugged her arm, willing her to stand up.

Lucy smiled before she obliged to his silent request, content with the fact that he didn't tell her to remove her hand from his… big, strong, powerful... _skillful_ hands.

Seeing as Natsu knew where to go, even while being in the dark, Lucy followed behind him as he led them to the straw mats they would be laying on to sleep.

.

Side by side, close… so close they could feel each other's body heat, so close they could smell each other, the fresh scent of Lucy's blonde stresses wafting up Natsu's nose. And somehow, Lucy had become the little spoon!

Nerves, anxiety, palmy hands, and flushed faces. Neither one of the two could even think about sleep, while being so near to each other. They usually had at least three to five feet of space between them, but today, they were so...damn...close. It was intoxicating, frustrating, irritating, yet so very exciting. And they were expected to stay like this for a whole night?!

There was no need for blankets, the summer's warmth along with their own body heat was enough to make them sweat.

Lucy's heart beat heavily against her chest, goosebumps prickling over her neck as Natsu's breath fanned over her it. The cool air was such a contrast.

Natsu's eyes raked over Lucy's body, her slender neck fanning out into her back, the beatific curve of it making her look like a work of art. His eyes dared trail down further, her leopard skin skirt so short and loose, you could outline the cheeks of her butt, and see where it curved under.

Moving further down, his eyes swept over her legs, them being long and soft looking.

His eyes redirected back to her back, a cute dip on the side.

A place where he felt his hand would fit comfortably in. I mean it wouldn't hurt, would it?

Smoothly, Natsu slid his hand across Lucy's side, softly burying his fingertips into the side of her firm stomach.

An airy gasp escaped Lucy's lips as her eyes immediately shot open, her cheeks heating considerably as Natsu's warmth spread over her abdomen.

With slightly parted lips, Lucy's eyelids lowered till they were only partway open, her breathing beginning to become erratic. She shivered with desire as Natsu's breathing pattern became more ragged, her able to feel every subtle change against her neck.

His fingertips beginning to trace light patterns, an unbearably sweet heat laying in their wake.

That...that feeling was back.

Lucy gulped as her thighs shuffled, her trying he best to hold in her whimpers and groans of pleasure and confusion. She was getting moist...her most precious place was tingling….crying to be touched.

Lucy didn't realize how or when, but somehow her hand had ended up under her skirt, and she bit her lip as her fingers traced up her wet folds.

"A-ah... _nnngh_ …" she moaned in frustration, her index prodding around as she searched for that deliciously pleasurable hole.

"Ah- _ahhnmm,_ " she muffled a groan, as her finger slipped into herself. She didn't hesitate as she began to move it in and out of her smooth walls, her head spinning at the foreign sensation that felt so incredibly good.

More wetness smothered her fingers as Natsu stopped tracing patterns, his rough hands slowly skimming across the front of her stomach, him swirling his finger around in her navel before his hands trailed further up, closer to the underside of her breasts.

"Naaahh.." a shuddery whisper of a moan escaped her lips as she pumped harder, adding another finger, her hips beginning to unconsciously rock into her hand.

' _Hold me! Touch me! Anywhere, please!'_

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She arched her back as she moved more into his touch, his chest coming into contact with her back as she nestled his crotch with her butt.

She heard him intake a sharp breath, and Lucy's hand movements stopped as she felt something hot and incredibly hard press into her butt.

"Lucy...I…" Natsu hissed, a carnal desire, no, more like an instinct beginning to take over him.

Upon feeling Lucy's body so flushly pressed against his, he couldn't stop his actions.

Unconsciously, he pulled his hips back, before pushing them forward, nestling his crotch in Lucy's ass.

Lucy squeaked as a spike of pleasure struck straight to her clit, her mind going hazy as Natsu repeated this actions, burying that hard thing against her butt again and again.

"Lucy...I-I can't…" Natsu breathed gruffly, grabbing her hips in his hand as he roughly humped and grinded against her tender globes.

Lucy couldn't control her breathing, and she also couldn't help but bring attention back to her aching clit as her fingers returned, continuing their previous actions.

"H-hah… N- _Natsu_ …" she moaned, hopelessly turned on by Natsu digging his turgid cock into her back.

She had only seen canines do this to their own kind. Why was Natsu doing this to her, and why did it feel so good?

"W-Wait...Natsu.." Lucy urged, stopping her actions as she grabbed Natsu's hand.

Natsu wasn't listening though, her body still rocking to the soft tempo of his thrusts.

"Stop…" she halfheartedly mumbled. Yet, noticing this wasn't gonna get her anywhere, she mustered up her strength and she rolled over and out of his arms, them now facing each other.

Their eyes were both closed, nothing but heavy breathing being heard throughout the room, as they tried to calm their racy heartbeats and fidgeting fingers. It was warm and dark, and the moon shed only one beam of glittery light over their faces.

"W-What's wrong with us?" Natsu stuttered with a shuddery breath, him hissing as he grazed his fingers over his aching private.

"I don't know…" Lucy answered, "But you also feel like this is...right, right? I feel like what our bodies want us to do is a natural instinct of a male and female being in the same environment."

Natsu was silent for a moment, before he spoke up.

"So these… feelings, and cravings, and desires...we feel these now because we've never come in contact with the opposite sex before?" Natsu pondered.

"I think so…" Lucy mumbled, "Our minds don't understand, so maybe we should just listen to our bodies."

Natsu painfully chuckled. "I don't even know what my body wants to do...this is all so weird."

"Take off yours clothes," Lucy whispered, a dark blush spreading across her face at her rash command. At her tribe, she wouldn't have felt the smallest thing seeing a naked woman. But with Natsu, she's so nervous and anxious, scared even!

"M-My clothes?" Natsu stuttered, his eyes widening in surprise. Why did he suddenly feel the urge to impress her with his body?

"Yeah, I'll take mines off too," she mumbled, already tracing the bottom of her top with her fingers.

.

"We're naked," Lucy nervously chuckled.

"Yeah," Natsu scratched his nose as he stared up at the ceiling, his face heating in embarrassment.

"Can we...hug?" Lucy squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut as her heart thudded against her rib cage.

She rolled over till she was right beside him, and Natsu slightly hesitated before he turned his body so that they were facing each other, his fingers shaking as his eyes could just barely make out her curvaceous figure, yet it was enough to make him gulp in anticipation.

Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around her back as he pulled her close, Lucy doing the same as she rested her hands in the middle of his back, their bodies now pressed flush together.

' _Oh god oh god oh god oh god, Oh God...oH gOD..OH God._ _ **OH GOD!'**_

Oh my fucking Jesus this was heaven! Heaven in a tepee! Heaven on straw!

Lucy's nipples hardened as she buried her head into his neck, his skin flushed, sculpted, and hard, yet velvety.

But boy, what was that?! What was this hard thing pressed against her stomach, so desperately hot it felt like sun bathed metal?

Wet, wet, _wet_ , oh geez was she hopelessly wet. She gripped him tighter, not sure what else she could do.

Natsu honestly didn't know how to react. Her body was so small and soft, and her breasts pressed so flushly against his chest made his heart rate rise at an alarming speed. Their nipples brushed against each other's, and the feeling was electric.

His dick was beginning to leak some kind of fluid, and for some reason, he felt the need to shove it...inside something tight.

"This…" Lucy breathed erotically, reaching her hand in between their bodies as she gripped Natsu's cock at the base.

As soon as her hand had came into contact with his wet cock, her clit jumped as her walls ached.

"Gah!" Natsu groaned, as she began to languidly move her hand up and down his length.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed in an almost breathy wine. He had been urging to do this for a while now… since they were testing the waters, why not try it?

He slightly pulled her ponytail downward so that her head raised slightly.

He gazed down at her lips with lust ridden eyes, before he smashed his own against hers.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath as his warm lips spread over hers, the action surprisingly pleasurable as she hummed into his mouth.

She continued to stroke his cock as his liquid drizzled over her hand, her own juices beginning to trail down her thighs.

His lips were firm, warm, and comforting. Her lips were soft and sweet.

They pulled away before they recaptured each other's lips once again, softly moving them against each other's.

"Wait...Natsu," Lucy breathed, completely pulling away.

"This...I want this inside of me," she breathed, "I can feel it," she moaned, biting her lip as she eyed his cock.

"I know," Natsu grunted, "But how?"

Heated, aching, and impatient, Lucy felt herself up, searching for that hole hidden in her folds.

"Found it," Lucy breathed.

She gasped in surprise as Natsu suddenly flipped her over, placing her on her back as he took his place on top of her.

With no words said, he lifted Lucy's legs as he spread them, laying each beside her head.

"Wow…" she breathed, exhilarated, yet highly embarrassed by the overly exposing position Natsu had her in.

"Where?" Natsu huskily breathed, quite impatiently. His dick was aching with need and attention, and he couldn't hold his lust for her in any longer.

"G-Give me your hand," Lucy insisted, grabbing it anyways. She balled all of his fingers up, leaving his index out, before she brought his hand down to her private area.

Her arms shook with nerves as she sucked in a shuddery breath. Softly, she ran Natsu's finger along her the line of her soaked lips.

" _Ahhhh_ …" she whimpered.

Natsu's own breathing became irregular as his fingers trailed across her slick folds, a strongly intoxicating smell wafting up his nostrils as his stomach did jumping jacks and his cock did hurdles.

He was mesmerized, enthralled by the feel, and he blinked as his hand sunk into a tight, warm, wet area, him noticing his hand had disappeared inside of her.

"Here," Lucy mumbled, biting her lip in pleasure as his rough fingers prodded around curiously inside of her, "Hurry… put it in here."

"Yeah," Natsu kept his finger there as guidance as he brought his private up to her hole. Now knowing where it was, he removed his finger, it soon being replaced by the head of his cock.

"Your hand," Lucy grunted, pleasure and pain enveloping her senses as he began to push into her.

Natsu clutched his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as he towered over her. Sweat dribbled on his brow as pleasure took over him, him pushing his hips further and further, as he buried more of himself in that moist tightness.

Lucy felt tears gather on her lids, as such an apparent warmth spread through her body, him warming her insides and making her heart sizzle and burn.

It was painful, yes, but the pain was barely felt, it being covered by Lucy's overjoy of the two of them being connected.

"Lucy…" Natsu moaned, an euphoric happiness blinding his senses, as he gave one last push, before he buried himself in to the hilt.

They sat there, adjusting to the foreign feelings, breathing heavily as heavy blushes danced on their cheeks and a thin sheet of dewy sweat covered their bodies.

Natsu softly kissed Lucy's neck, as tears fell down Lucy's cheeks, a silly grin of a smile spreading over her face.

"This definitely feels right," she breathed happily, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck as she hugged him closer to her, burying her face into his neck.

"I couldn't agree more," Natsu breathed, kissing her collarbone, before he began to move his hips.

"Ahhh…" Lucy moaned, her head tossing and turning as Natsu's wide girth pushed in and out of her, widening and stretched her insides, the friction making her wetten and squelch.

Natsu gripped Lucy closely, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and heart racing erratically as he buried himself into Lucy. The act was pleasurable in so many ways, both emotionally and physically, and he couldn't even describe the incredibly sensational feeling of her body wrapping so tightly around such a sensitive area on his body.

His heart was bubbling with emotions as he held her smaller body protectively.

He never wanted to let her go...he wanted to hold her like this forever…

As he listened to her soft whimpers and breathy moans, and felt her fingers gripping his neck desperately, he feared the day her tribe would come back for her.

He pressed into her harder, his strokes becoming longer and deeper, more passionate.

He wanted so badly to convey his want for Lucy. So badly….

"N-Natsu... _Natsu_!" Lucy moaned loudly as her body rocked against the straw, her kissing him against his lips before she had to break to let out a fervent moan.

"Lucy, p- _please_... _nnnmm_...d- _don't_... _ahhh_.. disappear…." he begged in between grunts of pleasure. He gripped her tighter as his voice edged on a cry, him truly shaken, "Please...never…"

He continued to thrust, feeling himself edging towards his release.

Lucy's heart twisted and clenched at his words, her biting her lip as she overcame with emotions, so damn happy he wanted to stay with her.

"I w- _won't_...Natsu. I'll g-gladly...a- _ahh_...stay...with... _mmmngh_...you..." she promised, smiling weakly as she clutched him even tighter, yet her eyes held a million words.

His thrusts quickened, him sliding in and out of her as he groaned loudly, them slowing as his white essence sprayed out of him and smothered her walls.

" _Natsu!_ " Lucy shouted, her feeling her own release take over her as her eyes squeezed shut, her body convulsing as her own fluid sprayed out of her.

Their bodies slumped in exhaustion, before they kissed each other's lips one last time, them both drifting off into a deep slumber.

The whole night, their hands stayed interlaced, and they could only dream about their future.

A future where they lived together, protected, and nourished one another.

And also, how they shared the tale of the love that had made them inseparable to both of their tribes, and the beauty of such an unknown world, which had now been shed light upon to all that lived under the Sun.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Question:** "Blaze-chan, you've been MIA for 4 months, where in the world have you been?"_

 _ **Answer:** "Eh, in my mind palace. Life has been hectic and during my free time I was too lazy to try to write. It took me about 2 1/2 to 3 months just to begin this chapter._

Hey, all of my lovely readers. I know I have been slacking, and I can't promise quicker updates, so if you love me or my story, please bear with me _ Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, sorry if it seems a bit rushed in some places.

 _ **Question of the Day: I'd be really elated if someone drew a picture of one of the scenes from one of these one shot drabbles. XD Is anyone up for it?**_


End file.
